T
by Kaiser lucifer
Summary: F
1. Ab

Kurama como de costumbre se encontraba en su cueva descansando, al igual que los demás bijuus el zorro de nueve colas había sido liberado de Naruto pero aún mantenía un lazo mental y espiritual con el por tal razón el zorro podía sentir el creciente dolor en el uzumaki que aunque no lo demostrará se sentía vacío y carente de todo propósito, el zorro llevaba ya varios años tratando de completar un jutsu especial que le permitiera adquirir forma humana y de cierta manera ayudar a su amigo, ya que solo Naruto se había ganado su corazón en todo sentido pero por más que lo intentará le era imposible lograr la transformación a su gusto y eso lo estaba frustrando.

La visión de kurama comenzó a tornarse negra para luego cambiar a una completamente blanca, el zorro abrió los ojos para acostumbrarse al resplandor de la habitación en la que se encontraba, el zorro no están acostumbrado a ser transportado de buenas a primeras y claramente se lo hizo saber a quién se hubiera atrevido, pronto frente a el apareció un anciano de larga barba blanca con una kimono de color gris que miraba divertido al zorro frente a el

\- Dame una razón para no devorarte humano - el hombre soltó una sonrisa traviesa mientras se acomodaba en su asiento y miraba al zorro a los ojos

\- simple, no soy hola humano, soy dios - kurama entrecerró los ojos sobre el anciano buscando rastros de algún parecido con los dioses que el conocía pero no pudo encontrar ninguno

\- claramente no eres un Otsusuki así que no ered un dios, al menos no uno que conozca, pero tampoco pareces un humano normal ¿Que eres? - Kurama se había dedicado su tiempo para analizar al hombre a profundidad para descubrir si mentía o algo por el estilo pero aunque su apariencia era muy humana su aura no lo era, es más podía decir con total seguridad que ni siquiera kaguya tenía tal aura de poder

\- bueno en eso tienes razón, no soy un dios de esta dimensión sino de otra dimensión y vengo para proponerte un trato - Kurama miro desconfiado al hombre, el viaje dimensional era más que posible pero jamás escucho de otros dioses en esas dimensiones además que podría ofrecerle un dios

\- te escucho - el hombre sonrió y procedió a explicarle al zorro de nueve colas su maravillosa idea.

Naruto estaba meditando como normalmente lo hacía, aunque ya había dominado el modo sabio de los zorro nunca estaba de más meditar un poco más por si acaso, pero de repente a su alrededor se dejó de sentir la gravedad, y el rubio sintió como si su cuerpo flotara en el aire para que después todo volviera a la normalidad, cuando abrió los ojos se encontró en una habitación completamente blanca, en frente de él había una mesa para té y al otro lado un anciano con barba y mirada amable

\- ¿Que es este lugar viejo? - el hombre dejó su tasa de té a un lado para dedicar toda su atención al chico frente a el

\- estamos en la nada, este es el espacio entre los espacios - Naruto miro confundido al anciano al no entender nada de lo que hablaba, pero el hombre continuó hablando - yo te traje aquí Naruto-kun tengo un trato que proponerte - el rubio miro curioso al hombre, sus instintos no le decían nada así que asumió que no era peligroso pero eso podía cambiar muy rápido así que se mantuvo alerta

\- veo que sabe mi nombre pero yo no conozco el suyo - el anciano sonrió avergonzado por su falta de modales

\- bueno en realidad tengo muchos nombre pero tú puedes llamarme dios - y como con Kurama la divinidad tuvo que explicarle a Naruto que el no era de esa dimensión sino de otra

\- ahora que todo está claro préstame mucha atención - una vez más Naruto estaba confundido pero el hombre continuó hablando - yo te traje aquí Naruto-kun tengo un trato que proponerte - el rubio miro curioso al hombre, sus instintos no le decían nada así que asumió que no era peligroso pero eso podía cambiar muy rápido así que se mantuvo alerta

\- lo escucho - el hombre comenzó contándole a Naruto que en la dimensión de donde él venía era el dios supremo, pero que después de un tiempo se desató una guerra entre las tres principales facciones, los demonios liderados por los Maos, los ángeles caídos liderados por Grigori y finalmente la facción del cielo liderada por el, pero en medio de la guerra y gracias a una serie de eventos tanto el como los Maos murieron por decirlo de alguna forma, lo que el anciano quería era que Naruto fuera a su mundo y se convirtiera en un héroe evitando la guerra que se avecinaba, en este punto fue cuando Naruto detuvo al hombre de su historia

\- espera déjame ver si entendí, eres un dios qué estás muerto, pero aún haciendo yo te veo aquí, y además quieres que vaya a otra dimensión a luchar una guerra que no me pertenece ¿Estoy bien? - el anciano asintió con la cabeza de acuerdo con el rubio aunque también se tomó su tiempo para explicarle unas cuantas cosas

\- en realidad quiero enviarte para que evites la guerra creo que tú yo sabemos que no es algo lindo de ver - Naruto agachó la mirada, no podía estar más de acuerdo con eso la guerra no era algo lindo de ver

\- ¿Por qué no vas tú? - pregunto el rubio queriendose sacar esa duda de la cabeza de una vez por todas

\- ya te lo dije estoy muerto, déjame explicarte, así cómo Sasuke y tú sellaron a kaguya impidiendo que pueda liberarse de su prisión algo parecido me paso a mí en donde mi existencia fue borrada de esa dimensión por eso vivo aquí - Naruto más o menos entendió lo que el anciano quiso decir pero aún así tenía dudas en otro momento no lo hubiera dudado pero ahora se tomaba su tiempo para pensar las cosas

\- se lo que pasa por tu cabeza y no es porque quiera que vayas, pero puedo asegurarte que en este viaje encontrarás eso que estás buscando y más creeme después de todo soy dios - el rubio suspiro profundamente cerrando los ojos, ¿Que tan malo podía ser?, en su defecto solo tendría que mantenerse lejos hasta el momento adecuado y ya se acabó

\- bien pero con una condición - el anciano afirmo con la cabeza para que Naruto continuará hablando - primero nada de quitarme mi chakra o algo por el estilo y segundo déjame hablar primero con Kurama - el anciano estuvo de acuerdo en todo excepto una cosa

\- oh con lo de hablar con Kurama yo ya lo hice por ti y estuvo de acuerdo al igual que los demás bijuus - Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido tan poco lo querían sus amigos que básicamente lo querían muy lejos de ellos - no te sientas mal, como sabrás tú aún estás conectado a Kurama y él podía sentir ese dolor en tu pecho que nunca se iba, y no fue difícil para el ver en este viaje la oportunidad para sanar dicho dolor - Naruto suspiro, odiaba cuando el zorro tenía razón en las cosas pero también se sentía bien en saber que ahora siempre estarían unidos de alguna forma

\- bien acepto - el anciano sonrió feliz para después pararse e invitar a Naruto a hacer lo mismo

\- a donde vas los humanos comunes no puedes usar el chakra, así que para que se defendieran yo cree unas artefactos llamados engranajes sagrados o Secred Gear - comenzó a hablar el anciano mientras rebuscaba entre sus cajones lanzando cosas por todas partes muchas de las cuales el rubio tubo que esquivar - naturalmente cree muchas y las fui repartiendo entes la humanidad, comenzando con las más débiles hasta las más fuertes por desgracia o suerte ahora que lo pienso, en fin el hecho es que me quedé con los dos más poderoso y como nunca pude verlos en acción te los daré a ti - Naruto estaba por negarse pero de repente sintió como una masa de energía era empujada en su pecho y otra en su brazo izquierdo cosa que lo aturdió y lo dejo con una sanción de debilidad abrumadora - oh ¿Ibas a decir algo? - el rubio miro al anciano con ojos cansados

\- te iba a decir que no hacía falta pero ya que - el anciano hizo una cara como de darse cuánta de que necesitaba escuchar más la próxima vez que hiciera algo pero rápidamente cambio a su cara normal

\- bien creo que dejaré eso para lo último, ahora Kurama me dijo que hoy es tu cumpleaños, el dijo que te diera esto, dijo que era un regalo — el anciano tomo de arriba de una repisa una caja larga de madera de color caoba con figuras de los bijuus en ella además de remolinos rojos como decoración, también tomo un pequeño rollo de color rojo con un zorro dibujado en el, además de tener las palabras para Naruto, el anciano le dió ambas cosas al rubio - dijo que lo abrieran cuando llegarás y a la carta le coloques un poco de tu chakra para abrir el rollo - el Uzumaki vio los regalos con una sonrisa melancólica después de todo el mismo día de su cumpleaños había perdido a su amada Hinata

\- bien ya que es tu cumpleaños déjame darte unos regalos - el rubio nuevamente estaba por negarse pero el anciano lo ignoro olímpicamente - verás estar tanto tiempo aquí solo es algo cansador así que comencé a experimentar con la creación de tesoros sagrados y pensé que nunca nadie podría usarlos pero ya que estás aquí, me harás un favor y además es tu cumpleaños déjame dartelos - el anciano volvió con cuatro espadas de estilo desconocido para el rubio ya que no eran como las que estaba acostumbrado a ver y nuevamente sin decir nada el anciano convirtió las espadas en una luz la cual coloco en el brazo derecho de Naruto, el cual se sintió aun más cansado que antes

\- ahora para finalizar - el anciano chasqueo los dedos y el rubio Uzumaki fue cubierto por un destello dorado para que luego sus ropas fueran cambiadas a unas totalmente diferentes - bien ahora - nuevamente el anciano hizo sonar sus dedos y esta vez delante de Naruto apareció su bolso ninja lleno de pergaminos de sellado - el fuinjutsu es muy útil, finalmente cierra los ojos, transferiré conocimiento de mi mundo para que no estés tan desubicado - Naruto hizo lo que el hombre le dijo solo para sentir como su cabeza dolía y un montón de imágenes le llegaban a la mente - ahora adiós y buena suerte...

— ahora para finalizar — el anciano chasqueo los dedos y el rubio Uzumaki fue cubierto por un destello dorado para que luego sus ropas fueran cambiadas a unas totalmente diferentes — bien ahora — nuevamente el anciano hizo sonar sus dedos y esta vez delante de Naruto apareció su bolso ninja lleno de pergaminos de sellado — el fuinjutsu es muy útil, finalmente cierra los ojos, transferiré conocimiento de mi mundo para que no estés tan desubicado — Naruto hizo lo que el hombre le dijo solo para sentir como su cabeza dolía y un montón de imágenes le llegaban a la mente — ahora adiós y buena suerte.

Naruto sintió como el anciano le daba un ligero empujó al cual no pudo resistirse sintiendo como su cuerpo caía, pero contrario a chocar contra el suelo Naruto sintió como su cuerpo flotaba en la nada, lo más parecido que había sentido antes era cuando se encontraba con Kurama antes de poder entablar una relación más cercana, lo que el rubio no sabía era que se encontraba en el vacío absoluto mientras su cuerpo era rodeado por un aura dorada y su mente se sumía en un profundo sueño.

Sirzech Lucifer es un hombre de aspecto bien parecido, tiene el cabello largo color Rojo carmesí, lleva puesta una túnica violeta y gris con bordes y decoraciones dorados, y por debajo un traje blanco y gris con bordes y cinturón violetas, el hombre era el heredero legítimo del clan Gremory, pero cuando los antiguos Maou murieron en la última gran guerra, él fue elegido como 1 de los 4 reyes Demonios y tomó el Nombre Lucifer y se convirtió en el nuevo "Crimson Maou, Sirzechs Lucifer", y su hermana menor Rias Gremory se convirtió en la nueva heredera del Clan Gremory, Sirzech era un hombre de actitud tranquila, adecuada e inteligente aunque también su personalidad está marcada fuertemente por su gusto por las bromas y las cosas divertidas, Sirzech es un hombre que prefiere hacer actividades divertidas en lugar de pasarse el día en una oficina firmando y leyendo documentos, pero cuando se tenía una mujer como la que el Satán carmesí tenía a sus espaldas era mejor mantenerse en su trabajo, hablando de la mujer a sus espaldas era la esposa del Satán carmesí y su reina, mejor conocida como Naberal la doncella de la tormenta, también conocida como la reina más poderosa del Inframundo solo siendo igualada por su hermana Grayfia Lucifuge y superada por la Mao Serafall Leviathan, Naberal es una mujer de una belleza elegante, de piel blanca como la nieve, con cola de caballo negro. La gente cree que su belleza es comparable solo con la de Serafall Leviathan en su verdadera forma y Gabriel la seraphin más hermosa del cielo, ella usa un bonete blanco en lugar de un casco, y una armadura negra decorada en oro y plata en la semejanza de un uniforme de sirvienta, Naberal es una mujer sumamente responsable y fuerte por lo cual Sirzech no se atreve a cuestionarla en ningún momento, además el pelirrojo no es tan tonto como para desafiar a su esposa, pero aún haci el demonio le pedía a todos los dioses demonio un acto de misericordia que lo sacará de su oficina, y como si alguna divinidad lo hubiera escuchado Sirzech sintió un tirón en su magia, el pelirrojo rápidamente se levantó de su silla para mirar hacia afuera y ver cómo la barrera que protegía a Lilith se rompía como si de una cáscara de huevo se tratara cosa que lo impresionó bastante ya que se requería mucho poder para romperla e incluso Michael tendría problemas para hacerlo, así que rápidamente se levantó para salir a buscar a quién rompió su barrera y lo saco del aburrimiento

(Sirzech Lucifer)

(Naberal Lucifuge)

Sirzech llegó al lugar del impacto cerca del territorio de los dragones en compañía de Naberal y Tannin el legendario rey dragón meteoro y la reina del demonio Mephisto Pheles, ya que ese es su territorio además de ser uno de los testigos visuales del impacto.

Al llegar lo que vieron no tenía explicación alguna, en lugar de una destrucción irreparable, caos y fuego lo que encontraron fue a un joven rubio de curiosas marcas en ellas mejillas completamente dormido en el césped como si nada hubiera pasado, Sirzech junto a Naberal y Tannin miraron de forma precavida al joven en el suelo ya que aunque no era hostil el poder que emanaba era tal que el mismo Lucifer recordó cuando estaba en el campo de batalla peleando con seraphines de la talla de Metatron y Raphael,

— Tannin puedo pedirte el favor de que lo lleves a tu territorio y lo cuides hasta que despierte — el dragón púrpura no tuvo ningún problema en aceptar la petición del Mao que de por si estaba muy interesado en el joven que yacía delante suyo completamente ignorante de todo a su alrededor.

(Tannin "Rey dragón meteoro y reina de Mephisto Pheles)

Naruto comenzó a despertar de forma lenta, tomándose el tiempo para acostumbrar sus ojos a la luz, cuando por fin estuvo completamente despierto el rubio paso su mirada por la lugar percatandose de que estaba en una casa muy al estilo de los grandes complejos de clanes prominentes en Konoha, aunque también había una combinación con un estilo más moderno, pero después de darse cuánta de eso el rubio sintió la presencia de alguien a su lado al enfocar la mirada en el individuo se encontró con un joven de tal vez dieciocho años, tenía el cabello plateado brillante y largo casi hasta la cadera, con ojos rojos opacos más parecido a un tono de rosa, su rostro era delicado y bastante atractivo para estándares humanos, llevaba un pantalón negro con unos zapatos de vestir de punta, un cinturón plateado con una hebilla grande, una camisa roja la cual usaba por fuera del pantalón y una gabardina negra de cuero, en una de sus manos tenía un guante de color negro con la figura de un dragón en el mientras en la otra sostenía un libro el cual cerró una vez se percató de que el rubio estaba despierto, sin decir media palabra el chico se levantó y salió de la habitación dejando a Naruto solo.

El rubio se levantó con cuidado sintiendo su cuerpo raro ya que sentía una extraña sensación por cada célula de su ser, con cuidado se llevó las manos al rostro buscando sentirse bien, pero la sensación que obtuvo coloco una mirada de pánico en sus ojos, al mirar sus manos se dió cuánta de que eran más pequeñas y además no tenían las marcas del entrenamiento, haci que busco de forma desesperada entre sus cosas un espejo para encontrarse con que aunque su rostro se había perfilado y engalanado convirtiéndolo en un joven muy atractivo había vuelto a cuando tenía catorce años, sus marcas en las mejillas seguian hay indicando su naturaleza zorruna, su cabello era de un amarillo brillante emulando al sol y sus ojos de un azul profundo con toques púrpuras dándole un aire a los de su madre, además de tener delicadas hebras y mechones expontaneos de cabello color rojo, que dicho sea de paso se mantenía puntiagudo pero más lacio hasta el punto de caer por sobre su rostro escondiendo su ojo derecho, al retirar el mechon de cabello Naruto concentró chacka en sus ojos notando como uno se volvía de un color rojo brillante, con tres círculos concéntricos y nueve comas girando en ellos tres en cada uno, revelando que aún tenía su Rinne Sharingan, mientras que su ojo izquierdo se pintó de un tono dorado brillante con tres círculos concéntricos también solo que tenían cuatro comas grandes girando el el penúltimo círculo y rozando el borde el ojo, además de una pupila rasgada como de lagarto o zorro, eso sorprendió a Naruto ya que normalmente ese ojo sería de color gris plateado con un remolino girando en el medio y tres comas al rededor, pero dejando eso de lado Naruto desactivo sus ojos al sentir varias presencias poderosas acercarse a la sala en la que se encontraba.

Por la puerta del lugar entró un hombre de cabello rojo como la sangre un poco más brillante que el de su madre, detrás de él venía una mujer de cabello negro y espero completamente neutral, por sus auras Naruto podía decir con total seguridad que ninguno de los dos era humano, pero lo que realmente llamó la atención del rubio de ambas personas es que aunque poderosas y siniestras sus auras no eran malvadas ni mucho menos, pero eso no impidió que el rubio se mantuviera en guardia

— oh veo que ya despertaste, me alegra, ahora me gustaría que respondieras a algunas de nuestras preguntas — hablo el pelirrojo a lo cual Naruto ignoro completamente ya que en lugar de eso decidió sentarse en posición de loto para meditar y recoger información del mundo que lo rodeaba ya que aún no recordaba con claridad los motivos por los que se encontraba en ese lugar en específico.

Naruto estaba sentado en posición de loto meditando mientras dejaba que su chakra recorriera la zona en busca de cualquier peligro que pudiera rodearlo o alguna barrera que lo encerrará, para su sorpresa se encontró con que afuera de la casa había al menos una docena de formas de vida bastante poderosas, la más débil tenía el poder de Isobu y la más poderosa el de Chomei, mientras las dos personas a su alrededor una de ellas se podía decir que era tan poderosa cómo Kurama en caso del pelirrojo y como Guyki en el de la mujer de cabello negro, pero ellos no eran los únicos, casi todas las formas de vida que sintió eran poderosos y había al menos otras tres personas en su rango de detección de chakra que podían compararse con el ocho y nueve colas lo cual le saco un suspiro cansado al parecer el podría decirse y era una de las entidaded más poderosas pero aún haciendo había personas más fuertes, con eso pasó a su segunda razón para meditar, el rubio escaneo su propio cuerpo dándose cuenta de que ahora tenía ocho colas de chakra lo cual fue una buena noticia pero también tenía una red secundaria de energía que se movía a contra flujo de su chakra, esta energía no era como nada que el hubiera sentido antes y parecía comportarse de forma diferente a como lo haría su chakra, ya que en lugar de circular por todo el cuerpo se concentraba en dos sitios en específico uno era su brazo izquierdo y el otro su pecho, pero a partir de ahí inundaba todo su cuerpo a la par con su chakra y si tuviera que medirlo en estándares de bijuu sería más o menos como el poder del cinco colas aunque por lo que sentía aún no estaba ni en la mitad de lo que podía ser, sobre todo el darse cuánta de una sensación familiar a la que tenía con Kurama cuando estaba en el sello de querer liberar de golpe todo el poder pero estar limitado a una pequeña cantidad cada tanto de tiempo, con eso ya revisado el rubio procedió a concentrarse para absorber energía natural dándose cuenta de que este lugar a pesar de estar lleno de auras siniestras y en cierto grado malvadas su naturaleza se podía decir y era limpia además de contar con grandes cantidades de esta segunda energía por lo cual tuvo que detenerse para evitar dañar sus bobinas de chakra ya que no quería forzarlas con esta segunda energía hasta que no supiera como separarlas y reunirlas adecuadamente por lo cual por lo menos es ente lugar el modo sabio estaba fuera de alcance, algo que intentó hacer aunque no esperaba un buen resultado fue contactar con Kurama pero como lo pensó resultó imposible haciendo que simplemente se sintió feliz al notar que su amigo más cercano no estaba en peligro o algo por el estilo.

Mientras el rubio meditaba y analizaba toda esta nueva información, afuera de su mente en la sala Sirzech tenía un aura depresiva sobre su cabeza mientras trataba círculos en el suelo murmurando cosas de rubios irrespetuosos que lo ignoraban, mientras Naberal tenía su mirada sobre Naruto impresionada por el increíble control que tenía el rubio de su energía que aunque no era magia si se notaba poderosa o al menos eso pensó la pelinegra hasta que noto como también había una gran cantidad de magia en el rubio la cual no manipulo por un tiempo tal vez por no saber manejarla con la maestría como que trataba la otra, finalmente después de un rato Naruto abrió los ojos dejando que su chakra se sintiera por un momento antes de disiparse por el ambiente creando una atmósfera tranquila pero también dejando una clara advertencia de su poder en el aire

— disculpen mis modales pero debía cerciorarme que no fueran personas peligrosas — Sirzech rápidamente se recuperó poniéndose de pie frente al chico que se mantenía sentado con un rostro tranquilo pero en su mirada el Satán carmesí podía ver qué era un chico que estaba listo para pelear en cualquier momento

— oh no te preocupes jovencito, entiendo tu preocupación, pero ahora podrás decirme ¿Como llegaste a Lilith? Y lo más importante ¿Como atravesase mi barrera como si de mantequilla se tratara? — Naruto pudo ver cómo a medida que las palabras salían de la boca de Sirzech el pelirrojo iba subiendo el tono y mirando expectante su respuesta lo cual le recordó cuando el estaba pequeño y le pedía al Sandaime jiji que le enseñará jutsus poderosos

— en realidad aunque me gustaría responder a sus preguntas lamentablemente no recuerdo mucho de la razón por la cual estoy en este lugar, además — Naruto miro a ambas personas, no le era necesario activar ninguno de sus ojos para darse cuenta del poder que ambos emanaban y que claramente no eran humanos o al menos no humanos normales dentro de su categoría — podrían decirme ¿Que son ustedes dos? — tanto Sirzech como grafía se sorprendieron por la pregunta del rubio aunque si lo pensaban mejor el rubio tenía cierto toque de aura demoníaca pero no ninguna que ellos hubieran sentido o visto antes.

— bueno yo soy Sirzech Lucifer, uno de los cuatro Mao y ella es Naberal Lucifuge mi reina y esposa — Naruto vió como la mujer conocida como Naberal asentía con la cabeza como saludo

— con que demonios — el rubio a penas lo dijo en un susurro, en realidad en momentos como esos extrañaba la voz de Kurama dándole concejos o burlándose de el

— ahora ¿Le molestaría decirnos quien es usted? — esta vez la que hablo fue Naberal en un tono que le recordó a Naruto a Samui la mujer con la que literalmente perdió su virginidad en una noche en la que el zorro de nueve colas decidió no trabajar y dejar que el alcohol hiciera de las suyas en sus sistema, pero dejando eso de lado el rubio pensó en cual debía ser su respuesta, debía decirles la verdad desde el principio o ocultarla de ellos, bueno si está fuera una misión lo más probable es que mantendría oculta su identidad el mayor tiempo posible pero con personas como las que tenía al frente al parecer era mejor hablar con la verdad además el no era bueno mintiendo de todas formas.

— mi nombre es Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, Nindaime Densetsu no Sannin de konohagakure no Sato — Naberal y Sirzech miraron sorprendidos al rubio ambos trataban de buscar una explicación lógica a las palabras de chico frente a ellos, una que no implicará locura por qué por lo visto el niño estaba más que seguro de lo que hablaba así que debía ser verdad, al menos eso pensaban ambos adultos

— segundo sabio legendario de la aldea oculta de la hoja — repitió Sirzech queriendo confirmar que no estuviera confundido ya que el no era precisamente bueno con el japonés antiguo haciendo que no sabría si era una traducción correcta, pero al ver cómo Naruto afirmaba con la cabeza dandole a entender que su traducción estaba correcta solo le despertó más dudas ya que el no recordaba una aldea oculta de la hoja en ningún mapa del mundo humano o sobrenatural que el conociera tal vez Ajuka sabría algo ya que el era un genio

— en realidad nunca eh escuchado de este lugar ¿Podrías decirme dónde está? — Naruto suspiro confirmando una de sus sospechas de que no se encontraba en el continente elemental sino en otro lugar, lo que aún no sabía era donde y por qué estaba ahí

— claro, Konoha es la más poderosa de las cinco grandes aldeas ninja del continente elemental para ser más exactos se encuentra en el país del fuego — ahora Sirzech estaba aún más confundido que antes, primero ninjas aunque era cierto que en el pasado y aún ahora existían no eran muy populares que se diga, segundo donde demonios quedaba el continente elemental y tercero no solo había una sino cinco grandes aldeas ninja lo que significaba que de donde fuera este niño si sus ninjas tenían la mitad de su poder contaban con una fuerza militar respetable, pero fue Naberal la que rompió el incómodo silencio que se formó con una simple y algo descabellada pregunta pero como dijo Sherlock Holmes "cuando se elimina toda respuesta racional, solo la locura es la solución"

— vienes de otra dimensión ¿Verdad? — tanto Naruto como Sirzech miraron con los ojos abiertos a la mujer que se mantenía tranquila con su rostro impasible como siempre, el rubio simplemente cerró los ojos de hecho esa fue su primera consideración y es más estaba casi seguro que estar en este lugar no era un accidente casual sino algo planeado pero no lograba recordar el por qué, por su lado Sirzech estaba pensando que su esposa de había vuelto un poco loca o algo por el estilo pero el ver como el ninja de cabello rubio asentía con la cabeza su cabeza explotó.Tanto Sirzech como Naberal y Naruto estaban en completo silencio los adultos miraban al chico expectantes de una respuesta más clara que un simple asentamiento de cabeza y Naruto trataba de acomodar las ideas de su cabeza para saber que fue lo que pasó como para que el estuviera en ese lugar, por qué al ver a su alrededor se dió cuenta de que la ropa que tenía puesta no era la que utilizaba para el entrenamiento, además de que sus cosas estaban selladas y empacadas como si el se hubiera preparado para partir

\- en realidad aunque me gustaría darles más respuestas, estoy tan confundido como ustedes después de todo estaba en mi casa meditando y de repente desperté aquí - Sirzech cerró los ojos pensando en la situación, el era un hombre sumamente inteligente y sabía que las cosas no pasaban por qué si haci que tal vez la llegada de Naruto no era una coincidencia sino un factor nuevo para el juego y por supuesto como un exelente estratega quien tenga una pieza tan valiosa marca las reglas de la partida, pero aún debía pensar en cómo hacer para que el rubio se quedará de su lado, ya que un poder como el de el en cualquiera de los bandos de seguro marcaría una resonante diferencia.

\- bien que te parece si pensamos eso en otro momento ahora descansa aquí, nosotros prepararemos un lugar para ti mañana ¿De acuerdo? - Naruto miro a Sirzech por un segundo sus instintos le decían que el pelirrojo tramaba algo pero el estaba más que acostumbrado a esa sensación además no podía decir si era bueno o malo haci que solo quedaba esperar a ver qué se traía entre manos el Satán carmesí

\- espero no ser una carga para usted Sirzech-sama - aunque Naruto no era para nada bueno con los moldes, las clases y golpes impartidos por Tsunade le habían mostrado la importancia de estos en los momentos críticos como ahora, en el cual debía darle prioridad a su propia supervivencia antes que su comodidad

\- por supuesto que no Naruto-kun, ahora descansa y mañana volveremos - tanto el pelirrojo como la pelinegra se retiraron de la sala dejando a Naruto completamente solo, momento en el que el rubio soltó un profundo suspiro y se dejó caer de espaldas para cerrar los ojos un momento y pensar en su situación actual

\- si te quedas ahí podrías pescar un resfriado - Naruto abrió los ojos encontrándose con una imagen por demás interesante, frente a su rostro había una chica tal vez uno o dos años mayor que el, la chica tenía el cabello púrpura en una tonalidad clara, sus ojos eran de color rojo brillante con la pupila rasgada como un reptil, pero lo que en realidad llamó la atención de rubio fueron los dos cuernos rojos de su cabeza, además de las alas de lo que el asumió y sería un dragón en su espalda, además de la piel escamosa en sus antebrazos y los bordes de su rostro y para terminar de rematar la cola de lagarto en su espalda, para este punto el rubio no estaba ni un poco sorprendido más bien todo lo contrario era como si instintivamente supiera que era la chica que tenía delante de él

\- de donde yo vengo es correcto presentarse al conocer a alguien - Naruto vio como las mejillas de la chica se pintaban de un color rojo pálido contrastando con el color de sus ojos y dándole un toque por demás adorable

\- lo siento me llamó Himari, soy la hija del poderosa Tannin el rey dragón meteoro - Naruto miro divertido a la chica que hablaba con orgullo acerca de su padre hasta que se detuvo y lo miro esperando que el rubio también se presentará

\- yo soy Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, hijo de Namikaze Minato Yondaime Hokage y Uzumaki Kushina la princesa de Uzu - la chica miro confundida a Naruto por un rato tratando de entender las palabras del chico, pero al final sólo se rindió en su intento

\- bueno, Sirzech-sama dijo que hoy te quedarás aqui y que mañana vendrá por ti - la chica guió a Naruto hasta una habitación en donde lo dejo para que descansará.

El día llegó rápido y en la casa en donde se quedaba Naruto el rubio ya se encontraba de pie mirando lo bello del amanecer en el Inframundo aunque por lo que se podía dar cuenta el sol en ese lugar no era uno natural, pero eso no le quitaba lo hermoso,

Tan concentrado estaba en su vista que el rubio no se percató de la presencia de un pequeño dragón púrpura a su lado mirándolo con curiosidad

\- eres un chico bastante raro - soltó el dragoncito con la vista fija en el rubio que sonrió irónico

\- no eres el primero en decirmelo, pero bueno supongo que es una cualidad única - el dragón en miniatura sonrió con gracia por la ocurrencia del rubio que continuó observando el amanecer.

Cerca del medio día tanto Sirzech como Naberal regresaron a la casa de Tannin para recoger al rubio, durante la noche el Satán carmesí se la paso pensando en una forma de traer al rubio a su lado al final solo llego a una simple y fácil conclusión necesitaba darle a Naruto una razón para quedarse en su casa, con eso en mente tanto el como Naberal llegaron en busca del rubio

\- hola Naruto-kun ¿Cómo pasaste la noche? - el pelirrojo levantó la mirada para encontrarse con un Naruto sumergido en la lectura de un libro que llevaba por título "historia del Inframundo"

\- oh Sirzech-sama un gusto verlo hoy, pero el jefe está en el bosque entrenando - el Satán carmesí miro con duda al chico ya que hablaba de el mismo como sino fuera el - entiendo su confusión, yo soy un clon de sombra - ambos adultos se vieron sumamente sorprendidos por esta habilidad del rubio de clonarse a su mismo

Naruto se encontraba en el bosque observando cómo Himari trataba de mantener una llama constante y poderosa sin mucho éxito aparentemente, el rubio miraba curioso a la chica hasta que usando una señal de manos y cerrando su ojo derecho concentró chakra en el izquierdo dándose cuenta de que el metodo usado por la chica no disentia del método usado por los Shinobis para usar chakra de fuego, básicamente se concentraba energía en los pulmones en donde se transformaba en fuego al escupirlo, tal vez la diferencia más grande sea que la capacidad pulmonar de la dragona era al menos tres veces más grande que la de un Shinobi de rango jounnin lo que hacía que su fuego no solo fuera más caliente sino también más larga al momento de liberarlo, pero también se dió cuenta de que la chica desperdiciaba mucha energía al momento de lanzar el rayo de fuego buscando que fuera grande en lugar de poderoso

\- lo estás haciendo mal - hablo Naruto de repente interrumpiendo el entrenamiento de Himari que se giró a mirarlo curiosa por el comentario del rubio ninja

\- ¿Como puedes saberlo? - respondió finalmente la chica colocando una sonrisa burlona en el rubio

\- eso es un secreto - respondió Naruto llevando uno de sus dedos a sus labios y colocándolo cobre el - pero lo importante es que puedo mostrarte cómo hacerlo mejor - Himari miro curiosa a Naruto preguntándose como un humano podría enseñarle a un dragón a lanzar fuego de una forma más efectiva, pero bueno su forma no estaba funcionando así que no perdía nada con intentarlo, en fin ya que, la chica finalmente asintió con la cabeza en respuesta

Naruto choco su mano derecha contra su palma izquierda mientras le sonreía a la dragona entusiasmado después de todo hacía mucho que no entrenaba con alguien - bien Himari-chan llévame a un lugar donde podamos causar destrucción sin límite alguno - la dragona lo penso por un momento hasta que finalmente encontró el lugar García perfecto haci que tomando al rubio por la mano simplemente lo jalo mientras salían volando impulsados por las alas de Himari

\- ¿Estás segura Himari-chan?, No quiero destruir nada por accidente - la chica de cabello púrpura y piel de escamas rojas se sonrojo por el mote cariñoso dado por el rubio de marcas de bigotes

\- si Naruto-kun, este acantilado tiene un hechizo que hace que todo lo que destruyas se repare en algún tiempo, después de todo aquí es donde estrena mi padre a mis hermanos mayores - Naruto asintió satisfecho y además interesado en este nuevo arte de la magia, aunque el podía hacer un sello que aumentará la duración de las cosas una vez se rompían no se podían reparar pero al parecer estos hechizos si tenían la capacidad de tal acción lo cual llamó si atención sobre manera, además está también sería una exelente oportunidad para comprobar cierto cambio que Naruto había sentido en su chakra desde que llegó a este nuevo mundo el cual le gustaba cada vez más

\- ¡Yosh! Es hora de comenzar con el entrenamiento - soltó sin más Naruto al aire sacándole una sonrisa a Himari al ver el entusiasmo del chico.Tanto Naruto como Himari estaban en el acantilado el rubio había dispuesto varios blancos de roca al rededor del lugar, unos a veinte metros, otros a treinta metros, otros a cuarenta y otros a cincuenta metros todo bajo la mirada curiosa de la chica dragón que se preguntaba el por qué de los objetivos

— bien Himari-chan, por lo que pude ver tu forma de lanzar fuego y la mía no son muy diferente — la chica miro curiosa al rubio, después de todo eran contadas las personas que podían lanzar fuego, un ejemplo eran los fénix, Kitsune, los dragones y unos pocos demonios reencarnados con alguna Secred Gear que se los permitiera pero no más y ahora de la nada Naruto le decía que no solo podía lanzar fuego sino que la forma en que lo hacía no era muy diferente de la suya — verás de donde vengo, existen algo llamado jutsus, estos están clasificados en categorías de la D hasta la A, dos super categorías la S y la SS inclusive algunos de rango SSS por su capacidad destructiva sin igual — comenzó hablando Naruto dejando sorprendida a Himari, ya que esa clasificación era algo parecida a la de los demonios solo además por la mención de esas cosas llamadas jutsus

— ¿Me mostrarias uno? — pregunta todo Himari con un mirada llena de curiosidad y exitacion por aprender algo nuevo lo cual coloco en Naruto una sonrisa nostálgica al verse a sí mismo de la misma forma a cuando era pequeño y le pedía al Sandaime que le mostrará jutsus poderoso

— claro Himari-chan — Naruto paso por los sellos de manos para el jutsus que el mismo había creado con la ayuda de Matatabi dándose cuenta de algo curioso pero que por ahora decidió ignorar — Katon: Hi no hashira no jutsu (elemento fuego: jutsu pilar de fuego) — el rubio Uzumaki escupió un torrente de llamas azules que se lanzó furioso hacia adelante quemando todo a su paso, todo bajo la atenta mirada de Himari que tenía estrellitas en los ojos

— enséñame a hacer eso — soltó Himari mirando maravillada el poder de dicho jutsu, pero al no recibir respuesta se giró para ver a Naruto abrir y cerrar su mano como si algo le sucediera haciendo que curiosa se acercó al rubio a preguntarle — ¿Estás bien? — Naruto levantó la mirada encontrándose con los ojos rojos de Himari, el rubio le devolvió una sonrisa simple para después asentir con la cabeza, después de todo lo que le pasaba no era como para preocuparse al menos no por ahora

— si estoy bien no te preocupes — finalmente respondió el rubio a la pelipurpura que le devolvió una sonrisa amigable — ahora préstame mucha atención, para lanzar fuego necesitas tres componentes indispensables — el rubio levantó tres de sus dedos comenzando con la lección y viendo cómo la chica frente a el le prestaba total atención a sus palabras — primero, combustible — Himari lo miro curioso a lo cual Naruto solo sonrió — en mi caso el combustible en mi chakra, en el tuyo en tu energía natural, la acumulas en tus pulmones y la lanzas hacia afuera por eso se llama aliento de fuego, ahora lo segundo es la chispa, al igual que el combustible también la controlas tu, supongo que en tu caso es simplemente tu naturaleza, en el mío debo moldear mi chakra para convertirlo en fuego, y el último componente y tal vez el más importante es el oxígeno — para este punto Himari había sacado una libreta en la que dibujaba a un chibi Naruto escupiendo fuego o moldeando lo en su panza según cual fuera la explicación del rubio — funciona en un ciclo sencillo, la chispa enciende el combustible, y el combustible quema el oxígeno, sin este último no importa que tan poderoso sea tu fuego simplemente se apagará sin mayor problema,

Naruto continuó con la lección a Himari sobre cómo usar adecuadamente su fuego, comenzando con un chorro pequeño para después saber con cuánto oxígeno contaba en el aire y así gradualmente comenzar a aumentar el tamaño pero concertando el más bajo índice de quema de oxígeno para hacerlo más duradero y caliente según sea la necesidad del usuario, haci se les pasó la mañana hasta más o menos cerca del medio día en el que la dragona ya estaba agotada de tanto esfuerzo mientras el rubio se mantenía fresco como una lechuga, pero aún con esa extraña sensación, todo comenzó con el jutsu que lanzó, al comenzar los sellos de mano se dió cuenta de que solo le bastó pensar en lazar el jutsu para que ya estuviera listo sin sellos o moldear chakra y eso aunque beneficioso también era extraño incluso para el que ya había dominado con maestría más jutsus de los que podía recordar

— Himari-chan, ¿Podrías enseñarme magia? — Naruto llevaba escuchando hacerca de la magia de Himari desde que comenzaron el entrenamiento y como una persona curiosa por naturaleza y amante a los jutsus poderoso si este nuevo conocimiento le ofrecía técnicas poderosas por supuesto que lo aprendería

— claro que sí Naru-sensei, pero ya hasta mañana ahora estoy agotada — Himari cayó de nuevo al suelo con lo que Naruto juraría y era su alma tratando de salir de su cuerpo, en ese momento sintió como su clon se discipaba dejando atrás un kunai de Hiraishin no Jutsu, también le llegaron los recuerdos de la llegada de Sirzech y Naberal a la casa de Tannin a buscarlo, haci que con cuidado tomo a una más que cansada Himari entre sus brazos no sin antes dejar un kunai de Hiraishin no Jutsu oculto entre las rocas para poder transportarse aquí en cualquier momento, en realidad no le hacía falta usarlo gracias al Rinne Sharingan pero como un buen ninja sabía que no debía quemar todos sus petardos de golpe o se quedaría sin la capacidad de sorprender a su enemigo.

Sirzech y Naberal solo vieron como después de decirles que era un clon el ninja rubio desapareció en una nube de humo dejando atrás un raro cuchillo de tres puntas con el mango marcado con extrañas palabras, cuando Sirzech estaba por tomarlo vieron como un destello negro aprecia sobre el cuchillo, y no era otro que Naruto con una Himari al parecer dormida por el esfuerzo físico ya tanto Sirzech como Naberal podían sentir que la magia de la chica estaba agotada, pero lo que los tenía sorprendidos era la aparición del rubio haciendo cómo haci de la nada

— oh Naruto-kun ¿Este sí es el tu de verdad o es otro clon? — pregunto Sirzech totalmente curioso por las extrañas habilidades mostradas por el rubio hasta ahora ya que la capacidad de clonarse y además de aparecer en un lugar de la nada no eran algo muy común en el mundo de los demonios, por su lado Naruto tenía una sonrisa algo burlona en los labios con respecto al Satán carmesí

— si Sirzech-sama este soy yo de verdad, y no tiene que molestarse en decir nada mi clon me pasó lo que hablaron — y esta vez no solo Sirzech mostró sorpresa sino también Naberal ante la capacidad de recolectar información sin la necesidad de arriesgarse físicamente era algo de temer si se tenía en contra

— son muy interesantes estás habilidades tuyas Naruto-kun — Naruto sonrió algo burlesco, aunque era cierto que se podía decir que nadie en el mundo Shinobi podía superar la maestría del Uzumaki en el jutsu clon de sombra también era verdad que aunque peligrosa era una habilidad que cualquier ninja podía dominar y fue algo que Sirzech noto de inmediato al igual que Naberal, — dije algo malo Naruto-kun — el rubio dejo sus pensamientos para ver a los dos adultos con la mirada sobre el, cosa que logró sonrojarlo un poco

— nada es solo que los clones de sombra fueron inventados por el Nindaime Hokage Tobirama Senju como un medio de espionaje en la segunda guerra mundial shinobi, y cualquier Shinobi por encima del rango Chunnin y con el suficiente chakra puede hacerlos — tanto Sirzech como Naberal estaban más que impresionados con las habilidades de los ninjas, ya que contar con un ejército con fichas habilidades le darían a cualquiera de las facciones una ventaja más que injusta en el campo de batalla

— Naruto-san tengo dos preguntas si no le molesta responderlas — Naruto sonrió nervioso, en definitiva Naberal le recordaba mucho a Samui y si era como ella, alabado sea Sirzech Lucifer por tener una esposa haci, al final de sus pensamientos el rubio afirmo con la cabeza indicándole a la meid que lanzará sus preguntas — la primera todos los ninjas de donde viene también pueden transportarse como usted, y la segunda cuantos clones puede hacer — Naruto cerró los ojos por un momento, contrario a lo que alguno pensaría el sentía que estar en este mundo sería algo divertido además no sabía cómo volver al suyo y sumado a eso en realidad Sirzech y Naberal al igual que Himari le agradaban y en ese orden de ideas decirles uno o dos secretos no haría la diferencia o al menos eso pensó el rubio Uzumaki.


	2. G

Naberal estaban esperando la respuesta de Naruto, ya que desde que lo conoció ella noto que el chico era más poderoso que ella y que incluso se podría decir que estaba al mismo nivel que su esposo Sirzech en su estado base, pero también sabía que lo que veía no era más que la punta del iceberg haci que quería saber más acerca de este extraño chico que vino de otro mundo al suyo

\- sin cansarme puedo hacer 100.000 clones, pero si los hago de larga duración para un combate prolongado 30.000 - tanto los ojos de Naberal como los de Sirzech se abrieron de par en par, básicamente frente a ellos tenían un niño que contaba como un ejército entero - y no solo mi difunto padre y yo conocemos el Hiraishin no Jutsu, haci que nadie más puede hacerlo - y la respuesta era justo lo que la mujer esperaba para ella Naruto era más que un simple niño ella podía decir que el chico era un arma de destrucción masiva

\- Naruto-san una pregunta más, todos los Shinobi por encima de rango jounnin pueden clonarse tantas veces - Naruto no sabía cómo responder a eso, haci que mantuvo un rostro plano para responderle a Naberal

\- no, cualquier ninja que lo intente moriría en el acto, en este mundo cuando agotan sus reservas de magia supongo que es la energía que manejan aquí, simplemente se cansan en el mío el chakra es la fuerza de vida y si la agotada toda simplemente te mueres - tanto Sirzech como Naberal tenían diferentes reacciones, la primera era de alivio al saber que básicamente las habilidades de Naruto eran únicas, también recordaron que el rubio dijo que era uno de los tres legendarios sabios de segunda generación haci que por lo menos había dos más con tal vez las mismas capacidades que el pero eso solo lo sabrían con el tiempo ahora debían concentrarse en lograr que Naruto se una a su lado solo por precaución después de todo Sirzech no era un hombre de guerra pero es mejor prevenir que lamentar

\- bueno con eso ya claro te llevaremos a tu nuevo hogar Naruto-kun - el rubio asintió de acuerdo con el Satán carmesí, pero antes de irse le dejo una nota a Himari diciéndole que se vieran al día siguiente en el mismo acantilado de hoy para entrenar, con eso listo el rubio salió junto a Sirzech y Naberal en dirección a lo que sería su nuevo hogar

Después de un viaje corto en un carruaje tirado por según Naberal grifos, unos animales quimericos con una combinación entre un león y un águila lo cual despertó la curiosidad de Naruto aún más por este mundo de fantasía y magia que se abría a sus ojos, pero finalmente llegaron a lo que sería mejor descrito como una mansión enorme de color blanco con escudos en lo alto y el la puerta de rejas metálicas, escudos que Naruto reconoció del libro que leyó sobre la historia del Inframundo como la casa de Lucifer, el rubio dió una discreta sonrisa al saber más o menos las ideas del Satán carmesí

\- bienvenido a tu nuevo hogar, ayer estuve pensando y ya que eres nuevo es mejor que te quedes cerca para evitar problemas con los nobles - por el rostro de Sirzech Naruto asumió que sea aquí o en Konoha los nobles solo servían para tocar los huevos con sus estúpidas quejas

\- no se preocupe Sirzech-sama, se de que habla - Naruto vio como Sirzech le dió una mirada de complicidad la cual el correspondió de inmediato, después de todo ambos conocían las inclemencias de los nobles, ambos chicos continuaron hablando de lo frustrante que era no poder golpearlos cuando salían con alguna de sus estupideces o algo por el estilo mientras caminaban por un inmenso pasillo rumbo a lo que sería la habitación de Naruto, al llegar el rubio se encontró con un cuarto que a mejores palabras se podría decir y era aún más grande que la casa en la que vivía lo cual causó en el sentimientos confusos ya que no sabía si debía sentirse molesto o deprimido, pero lo que llamó la atención de Naruto fue la mujer en una esquina de la habitación, cosa que por supuesto Naberal noto de inmediato

\- Naruto-san, ella es Grayfia Lucifuge mi hermana menor y apartir de ahora será su asistente personal - Grayfia era una mujer de unos dieciocho tal vez diecinueve años de edad con un largo cabello color plata y ojos celestes, tenía un traje de mucama de color azul oscuro con blanco, en su rostro se podía ver la seriedad de la mujer ya que tenía un aura tranquila y reservada, Naruto debía admitir que la belleza de Grayfia incluso superaba a la de Tsunade y por mucho, era más como ver a una dama de la alta sociedad

\- no creo que sea necesario Naberal-san - Naruto vio como la mujer entre cerraba los ojos sobre el, el conocía esa mirada era la misma mirada que le daba su abuela Tsunade cuando le decía que no había discusión alguna sobre el tema, y al parecer Sirzech también conocía esa mirada por qué cuando Naruto intento buscar ayuda en el Satán carmesí se encontró con la cara de pánico del hombre

\- note que al parecer tiene curiosidad por la historia del Inframundo haci que Grayfia no solo será su asistente personal sino también su maestra ¿Entendido Naruto-san? - el rubio sabía que si protestaba lo más probable es que terminara unas largas semanas en el hospital haci que solo acepto sin rechistar después de todo algo que Sakura y Tsunade le enseñaron muy bien es a jamás despertar la ira femenina

\- bueno sin ser más te dejamos descansar Naruto-kun - Naberal salió seguida por Sirzech pero cuando estaba por cruzar la puerta Naruto lo detuvo

\- Sirzech-sama un dato curioso sobre el lugar de donde vengo - el Satán y Naberal al igual que Grayfia prestaron total atención al rubio Uzumaki - un verdadero ninja solo le es fiel al Hokage, además nosotros aceptamos cualquier trabajo mientras venga del Hokage, ya sea asesinato, infiltración, seguimiento o protección mientras sea una orden del Hokage se hará sin cuestionar - los tres adultos estaba confundidos por las palabras del rubio, aunque era información útil no dejaba de ser innecesaria en este mundo o la menos eso pensó Sirzech hasta que escucho lo último que el rubio tenía que decir - en este mundo lo más cercano a un Hokage es el rey según ley en un libro - con eso último el Satán carmesí comprendió lo que el ninja rubio quería decir, al parecer había sido descubierto, pero también había llamado la atención del rubio y eso era bueno muy bueno

Naruto se quedó solo en la habitación con Grayfia que no despegó su mirada de el, en especial cuando el rubio saco de la pequeña bolsa de atrás de su cadera un pergamino sellado el cual desenvolvió mostrando que tenía bastantes letras y figuras extrañas, por su lado Naruto solo susurro un inaudible Kai causando que una nube de humo apareciera la cual luego de disipada mostró una pila de libros y pergaminos todos con un símbolo extraño de remolino

\- disculpe Naruto-sama - Naruto levantó la mirada encontrándose con la de Grayfia que aunque seguía con un rostro inexpresivo se podía ver la curioso en sus ojos - ¿Como hizo eso? - el rubio sonrió ante la curioso de la peliplata y su formalidad

\- primero dos cosas, la primera eres mi asistente personal¿Verdad? - la mujer asintió con la cabeza en respuesta por lo cual en rubio sonrió - entonces nada de Naruto-sama, al menos cuando estemos solos y la segunda esto es fuinjutsu o el arte del sellado, mi familia es la mayor experta en este arte - Grayfia estaba impresionada con la información proporcionada por el rubio, era simplemente impresionante el poder contener todo eso en simples rollos de papel por lo cual se acercó al rubio para poder ver un poco mejor que era lo que leía, a lo cual Naruto sonrió, le agradaban la mujer no solo era bella, poderosa sino además curiosa justo su tipo

\- antes de que preguntes, esta es la historia de mi familia haci que la estoy estudiando, después de todo el clan Uzumaki está extinto y es mi deber restaurarlo a su antigua gloria - Grayfia miro curiosa a Naruto después de todo ella nunca había escuchado sobre el clan Uzumaki o algo parecido

\- una pregunta más Naruto, ¿Su clan era uno poderoso? - desconocido para Naruto las Lucifuge tenían cierto rasgo en su personalidad, como mujeres poderosas y criadas para servir solo lo hacían a hombre igualmente poderosos, ella podía sentir el poder en Naruto pero quería saber si este clan Uzumaki era poderoso después de todo ella podría ayudar a revivir este antiguo y desconocido nombre

\- bueno para ponerlo en palabras simples, se necesito la fuerza combinada de tres grandes aldeas ninja, aproximadamente unos treinta mil soldados para vencer a cinco mil del clan Uzumaki, efectivamente lograron exterminar a los Uzumaki pero perdiendo a todos y cada uno de sus hombre lo que les valió la derrota en la guerra, solo dejando como único sobreviviente a mi madre la princesa de Uzu - Grayfia estaba más que impresionada por el poder de dicho clan, después de todo casi ninguno o menos dicho ningún clan en el Inframundo podría sobrevivir a un ataque de tal magnitud.

Naruto aún se mantenía estudiando sobre la historia del clan Uzumaki, encontrándose con cosas realmente sorprendentes además de jutsus poderoso y devastadores que por su puesto y el aprendería y dominaría a la perfección, todo estaba de maravilla hasta que encontró algo que llamó su atención, más bien fue Grayfia quien lo encontró, un pergamino dorado con un remolino de colores en el, además de lo que parecía ser doce pequeñas tablas de madera con letras en ellas

— Naruto mira esto, no puedo entenderlo — el rubio miro el pergamino notando el sello real de la casa Uzumaki en el, por lo cual el rubio hizo sangrar un poco su dedo pulgar dejando que las gotas calleran sobre el, de inmediato las letras se hicieron más claras y lo que leyeron en el les coloco una sonrisa de lado a lado a los dos aunque más a el rubio

— Gray-chan debemos buscar un espacio grande y en donde nadie nos vea — el rubio tenía las doce trarjetas y el pergamino, en el se describía sobre los guardianes del clan Uzumaki, doce criaturas que servían al rey de Uzu cómo sus guardianes y armas más poderosas también hablaba sobre el contrato de invocación del heredero al trono de Uzu

— mi señor mire aquí — dijo Grayfia señalando un página del libro sobre la familia real de Uzu — esto parece importante — el texto decía que los herederos eran nombrados hasta los dieciséis años y debían probar ser dignos de tal cargo, por lo cual Naruto entendió por qué eso no estaba en Konoha y más importante por qué su madre al parecer no sabía de ello después de todo ella salió de Uzu aún siendo una niña

— bueno supongo que deberé esperar un par de años no, pero eso no impide que aprenda estos — Naruto tomo los pergaminos de fuinjutsu ya que era el principal arte de su clan junto a kenjutsu que deseaba dominar para poder llamarse a si mismo un Uzumaki en toda regla, por su lado Grayfia estaba más que impresionada por el amo al que debía y quería servir.

La noche les pasó rápido a ambos al final la meid fue vencida por el sueño y cuidada por Naruto que debía reconocer la belleza de Grayfia, pero dejando eso de lado el rubio había practicado con varios de su clones un fuinjutsu llamado talismanes elementales, básicamente le permitía sellar jutsus en talismanes para su rápido lanzamiento el problema es que su chakra era tan denso que destruían el talismán al momento de inyectarle el jutsu por lo cual no había podido probarlo, pronto un movimiento en su regazo lo distrajo de su actividad la cual era leer mientras cepillaba el sedoso y delicado cabello de Grayfia que estaba dormida, al menos hasta que se despertó claro está

— buenos días Gray-chan ¿Como dormiste? — la mujer no podía mirar a los ojos al rubio lo cual le valió una sonrisa de Naruto al ver a una mujer como ella avergonzada lo cual era increíblemente tierno de ver

— buenos días Naruto-sama, dormí bien gracias por preguntar — el rubio sonrió al ver que la meid trataba de volver a su actitud recatada y tierna lo cual era imposible al menos para el — permítame prepararle un baño caliente — sin dejar tiempo para una repuesta Grayfia simplemente salió de la habitación dejando a Naruto con una sonrisa, hacia un tiempo tal ves nunca lo hubiera notado, pero después de pasar tiempo con Matatabi su instinto con las mujeres mejoro mucho en gran medida.

Después del baño en el cual el rubio pudo relajar sus músculos dejando que toda la tensión marcharse y un delicioso desayuno preparado por la meid el cual tomo solo ya que Sirzech y Naberal se encontraban en una reunión importante o algo por el estilo tanto el como Grayfia se disponían para salir a buscar a Himari para el entrenamiento matutino

— Naruto-sama el carruaje ya está listo — Naruto miro a Grayfia divertido después de todo el no necesitaba un carruaje para llegar a su destino solo camino hasta ella y la tomo de la cintura aunque la diferencia de estatura era algo grande por lo menos por ahora — sostente — fue todo lo que dijo antes de simplemente desaparecer en un destello negro.

Ambos tanto Grayfia como Naruto aparecieron en el mismo acantilado en donde él había entrenado el día anterior con Himari, sobra decir que la cara de sorpresa de Grayfia no tenía precio alguno, después de esperar por un rato finalmente Himari apareció volando con una bolsa llega de libros y otros artefactos que el rubio no reconocía

— hola Naruto-kun perdón por la demora — Himari se veía algo cansada y por su puesto agitada indicando que había corrido a toda velocidad para llegar hasta ahí

— no te preocupes Himari-chan, no te preocupes, además me alegra verte — Naruto noto la mirada de Himari sobre Grayfia lo cual fue la ventana para presentar a ambas chicas — por cierto ella es Grayfia, mi asistente personal — el rubio coloco su mirada sobre la meid peliplata — Gray-chan ella es Himari-chan una amiga — tanto Himari como Grayfia se miraron para asentir con la cabeza en forma de saludo

— bien Naruto-kun, listo para tu primera lección de magia — el rubio afirmo con la cabeza para después crear tres clones de sombra, uno se sentó en una roca a mirarlos, mientras el otro tomo los libros de mano de Himari y el tercero se coloco al lado de Grayfia

— bien estoy listo — Himari miro divertida a su amigo rubio, en definitiva Naruto tenía una ventaja injusta a la hora de aprender algo ya que con sus clones era como si en vez de uno fueran cuatro narutos aprendiendo al tiempo

— bien Naruto-kun estás son piedras elementales, sirven para saber qué tipo de magia manejas, la verde es para el viento, la azul para el agua, la roja para el fuego, la café para la tierra, la amarilla es para el rayo, la negra para la oscuridad y la blanca para la luz y esta transparente se llama piedra de magia única nos dirá si posees una magia que solo tú puedes dominar, como ya sabemos que eres afín al fuego vamos a dejar esa de lado ahora toma cualquiera y deja que un poco de ti energía la bañe si reacciona es por qué puedes aprender ese tipo de magia — el rubio ya sabía sus afinidades elementales pero aún haci quería saber si era lo mismo para la magia y si eso tenía que ver con la extraña sensación que tenía desde que llegó era debido a eso, la primera piedra en tomar fue la verde y como lo esperaba al dejar que su chakra fluyera en ella género un tornado — felicidades Naruto-kun eres afín al viento así que podrás aprender magia de viento — Naruto sonrió tomando la piedra amarilla, la cual también reaccionó creando rayos de color negro y blanco — veo que tú afinidad por el rayo es fuerte — luego de eso tomo la piedra café la cual no tuvo reacción alguna al igual que la piedra azul, dejando solo las de color negra, blanca y transparente.

Naruto tomo la piedra negra la cual se iluminó algo que el esperaba por su afinidad a ese elemento gracias a Kurama, después tomo la piedra de color blanco que también se iluminó lo cual coloco una mirada de sorpresa en Grayfia y Himari

— ¿Sucede algo? — tanto Grayfia como Himari miraron a Naruto hasta que la meid fue la primera en hablar — Naruto-sama, que usted posea una afinidad natural a tres tipos de magia ya lo hace una persona muy poderosa y rara, pero si además le agrega el elemento oscuridad lo convierte en el segundo demonio en poder usarlo siendo el primero uno de los legendarios demonios de clase suprema de la era pasada, pero si a eso le suma el hecho de que además parece poseer una afinidad por la luz lo cual es prácticamente imposible y más para alguien que posee una afinidad por la oscuridad lo convierte en alguien único y muy peligroso para los demonios, después de todo la magia de luz es la mayor debilidad de un demonio — Naruto estaba impresionado, en realidad no sabía que decir o pensar con respecto a eso el esperaba una afinidad por la oscuridad, pero jamás por la magia de luz después de todo inclusive en el mundo ninja era uno de los elementos sino el elemento más raro de todos teniendo como único usuario conocido a Homura Otsusuki el hermano del sabio de los seis caminos, de repente un ardor en su mano lo llevo a mirar su palma notando como la marca de sol el ella se trasnformaba, seguía siendo un sol solo que ahora tenía rayos de luz y la mitad estaba pintada de negro

— aún te falta una — dijo Himari sin más, Naruto dejo la sorpresa de su mano para después y tomo la piedra transparente la cual se pintó de color con siete pequeños símbolos girando al rededor, haciendo que ambas chicas suspiraron derrotadas, cuando el rubio intento dejar la roca en sima de la piedra en donde estaban las demás Himari lo detuvo — debes tenerla contigo de ahora en más, después de todo se convirtió en tu detonante para la magia única al menos hasta que puedas manejarla sin ella.

Los tres chicos permanecían en el acantilado, después de la sorpresa inician Naruto quería probar una de sus teorías, cuando lanzó el jutsu el día anterior noto como su chakra se moldeo casi al instante como si no le hiciera falta nada más que pensar en ello y ya, con eso en mente quería probar si era posible lanzar jutsus sin la necesidad de sellos de mano sino solo con pensarlo, por eso estaba parado frente a un grupo de rocas, el rubio inhaló profundo calmando su cuerpo listo para la prueba

— Kazekiri (viento cortante) — Naruto susurro en un volumen apenas audible para el mientras imaginaba que el viento a su alrededor se trasnformaba en cuchillas filosas que cortaban las rocas frente a el y al igual de como si lanzará un jutsu de viento dejo que su chakra saliera de su cuerpo influenciando al elemento a su alrededor causando que las rocas que lo rodeaban quedarán hechas pedazos por las cuchillas de viento, buscando probar aún más su teoría pensó en un jutsu más poderoso — Fuuryudan (dragón de viento) — al rededor de Naruto se creó un poderoso dragón de viento que rugió furioso antes de lanzarse contra otro pilar de rocas y acerlo pedazos

— wow eso fue impresionante — tanto Grayfia como Himari estaban más que impresionadas al ver el dominio de Naruto sobre la magia de viento sin saber que esos eran jutsus que el rubio dominaba a la perfección, aunque su clon ya había encontrado uno que otro hechizo realmente útil en los libros, pero dejando eso de lado Naruto ya sabía sobre dos de su tres elementos base haci que hacía falta el rayo

— Raijū Tsuiga (Bestia de Rayo Rastreo de Colmillo) — una bestia hecha de rayos salió de la palma del rubio directo hacia otro pilar de rocas electrocutandolo causando una pequeña explosión, teniendo claro que simplemente debía aplicar el mismo principio solo que con chakra de naturaleza eléctrica podría lanzar el jutsu Naruto decidió subir el nivel un poco más — Burakku Hantingu (Cacería Negra) — lobos de color negro hechos de rayos se crearon al lado de Naruto los cuales se lanzaron sobre las rocas haciéndolas pedazos cual jauría a su presa

Ahora Naruto debía aprender sobre la magia de luz y la de oscuridad ya que eran los elementos sobre los que no tenía ningún conocimiento del mundo Shinobi, además había encontrado hechizos útiles sobre las demás naturalezas que dominaba y también debía estudiar su magia única

Seis meses habían pasado en los que Naruto se había dedicado a estudiar sobre la magia con sus clones, logrando un gran avance al aprender varios hechizos de viento, fuego, rayo y oscuridad, sobre la magia de luz había tenido que ser más intuitivo que otra cosa ya que los libros mostraban los hechizos pero no los explicaban pero aún haci había podido ampliar enormemente su arcenal, con respecto a su magia única aún no descubría del todo de que se trataba pero seguía practicando a diario con la piedra para saberlo, por otro lado también había estado estudiando sobre el Inframundo su modo de gobierno, jerarquías y todo lo que pudiera aprender, también había mejorado mucho en el fuinjutsu llegando a encontrarse como un maestro rango 10 de los quince posibles que un Uzumaki pudiera alcanzar, y si estuviera en el continente elemental sería el mayor maestro de focas del mundo, en cuanto al kenjutsu ya había dominado el estilo usado por los generales del clan Uzumaki aunque aún le quedaba un largo camino para alcanzar el nivel de un digno heredero del clan Uzumaki, también había mejorado mucho los talismanes los cuales eran una de las armas favoritas de Grayfia ya que podía lanzar hechizos poderosos y rápidos incluso Naruto había creado para ella una versión de los espejos demoníacos de Haku, el rubio también había entablado una relación de hermanos mayores con Naberal y Sirzech sobre todo con el pelirrojo al ayudarlo con sus clones a trabajar más rápido

— Naruto-kun ¿Qué tal van tus lecciones? — actualmente tanto Sirzech como Naberal, Grayfia y Naruto estaban en medio de un almuerzo en el cual los mayores aprovechaban para conocer al rubio un poco más, pero cuando estaba por responder una meid llegó con una cara bastante preocupante

— perdón por interrumpir Sirzech-sama, pero su tía Misla se encuentra a punto de morir — Naruto noto como Sirzech agachaba la mirada al igual que Naberal, el había leído hacerca de la familia del Satán carmesí, Sirzech estaba emparentado con la familia Bael por su madre Rita Bael, segunda de tres hermanos, lord Bael, siendo el mayor y Velelana Bael la menor, la señora Misla Vapula antes Bael era la esposa de lord Bael y madre del primogénito de la casa Bael Sairaorg Bael pero al chico nacer sin la habilidad natural de un Bael llamada magia de destrucción que también puede ser llamada magia única, ella y su hijo fueron repudiados y hechados de la casa Bael, pero ahora Sairaorg es considerado uno de los demonios jovenes más prometedores para el futuro inmediato, Naruto miro su mano pensando en Sairaorg el no conocía al chico pero podía imaginarse lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento haci que con una respiración profunda miro a Sirzech

— Sirzech ¿Me llevarías contigo va ver a tu tía? — el Satán carmesí miro a Naruto totalmente curioso por la petición del rubio ya que había salido de la nada

— ¿Por qué? — Naruto miro de nuevo su mano derecha en donde tenía la marca del sol, si hubiera tenido la fuerza para usar ese poder cuando Hinata murió tal vez ahora tendría una familia con ella, además el sabía lo que se sentía no tener a nadie y no quería que Sairaorg pasará por lo mismo

— se lo que se siente perder a quienes amas sin poder hacer nada, solo no quiero que más personas pasen por lo mismo — Naberal y Grayfia podían sentir el dolor y la tristeza en las palabras de Naruto preguntándose qué había sucedido en la vida del rubio como para que hablara de esa manera

Después de preparar todo, Sirzech junto a Naberal, Naruto y por supuesto Grayfia partieron rumbo a la casa de la tía más joven de Sirzech, Velelana Bael, según Naruto había leído la mujer era considerada la Bael más poderosa de todos los tiempos incluso por sobre sus hermanos mayores si Naruto no se equivocaba Velelana aún no se había casado por estar esperando al hombre adecuado según ella, después de un rato de viaje finalmente llegaron a la casa de Velelana en donde fueron recibidos por la servidumbre y una muy por lo que se podía ver triste Velelana

— Sirzech-kun que bueno que viniste, tu madre y tu padre están arriba — Naruto detallo a la mujer un poco más dándose cuenta de su enorme belleza, tenía el cabello castaño corto, ojos de color lila, con una hermosa figura de reloj de arena, en definitiva Naruto cada vez se convencía más de que las mujeres en el Inframundo tenían una belleza por demás y valga la redundancia sobre humana

— no podía faltar tía Velelana — los ojos de la mujer se pusieron sobre el rubio de mejillas marcadas y profundos ojos azules los cuales captaron su atención de inmediato — cierto, el es mi hijo adoptivo Naruto-kun — Naruto paso adelante dándole una ligera reverencia a Velelana que no despegaba sus ojos de el

— un placer conocerla Velelana-sama — la mujer correspondió el saludo también aunque con una sonrisa en el rostro demaciado coqueta diría Naruto

— el gusto es mío Naruto-kun — Sirzech y Naberal hablaron un rato más con Velelana hasta que finalmente la mujer los guió a todo a una gran habitación donde había varias personas, entre las que destacaban lord y lady Gremory los padres de Sirzech y su hermana menor rías que por cierto estaba en el mundo humano estudiando, Sirzech saludo a sus padres y se distrajo hablando con ellos mientras Naruto mantuvo su mirada en la mujer en la cama, el podía sentir como la energía de la mujer se iba de a poco, pero no parecía natural, más bien como si tuviera una fuga, el había visto lo mismo el Gai-sensei durante la pelea que tuvo con Madara, haci que suspirando de nueva cuenta miro a su alrededor el montón de personas que había, para luego mirar su mano derecha.

Naruto luego coloco su mirada en Sairaorg, el chico de cabello negro y ojos oscuros se veía destrozado juntos su madre en la cama, Naruto recordó a su madre de inmediato, el solo había compartido unos pocos momentos con ella pero los atesoraria por el resto de su vida, y ver al chico así lo llevo a preguntarse si ese sería su estado en una situación similar, una mirada más a su mano y sus dudas fueron disipadas con una sonrisa discreta, la primera regla de un Shinobi es no revelar tus cartas más poderosas, pero su camino ninja no le permitía ver morir a Misla cuando el podía salvarla.

Naruto cerró su mano apretandola en un puño con una mirada decidida volvió a inspeccionar la habitación, en definitiva había mucha gente el podría intentar ponerlos en un genjutsu pero no sabía si funcionaria en demonios después de todo Kurama era inmune a cualquier genjutsu solo afectado por los del Sharingan haci que era mejor no arriesgarse, suspirando una vez más el chico miro a Grayfia que pareció entenderlo de inmediato, Naruto comenzó a caminar hacia Misla bajo la atenta mirada de todos mientras sus manos se movían a una velocidad cegadora hasta llegar frente a la mujer y Sairaorg al cual le dió una sonrisa tranquilizadora

— no te preocupes ella estará bien — le dijo al chico que te decía su edad antes de poner su mano sobre el pecho de Misla — Onmyōton: Banbutsu Sōzō no Jutsu (elemento Yin-yang: jutsu creación de todas las cosas) — la palma de Naruto y el cuerpo de Misla brillaron cegando a todos en el habitación, cuando la luz se fue Grayfia tenía a un muy agotado Naruto en su regazo consintiendo su cabello rubio con algunos mechones rojos,

— descance Naruto-sama se ha esforzado mucho hoy — la mujer levantó la vista y vio maravillada lo mismo que todos en la habitación como el cuerpo de Misla poco a poco recuperaba su tono natural y se llenaba de energía de nuevo como si nunca hubiera estado enferma, es más se podría decir que incluso se veía mucho más joven de lo que era, todos estaban asombrados en especial Sairaorg al ver a su madre abrir los ojos lentamente, por su lado Sirzech se movió rápido tomando a Naruto entre sus brazos para llevarlo a casa y dejarlo descansar, seguido de cerca por sus padres que tenían mucha curiosidad acerca del rubio inconsciente, además de Velelana que estaba más que encantada en saber acerca de Naruto.

Sirzech, Naberal y en especial Grayfia estaban muy preocupados por Naruto el rubio ninja ya estaba próximo a completar una semana inconsciente, según los doctores que el Satán carmesí había traído el niño solo estaba cansado pero la espera los estaba empezando a preocupar de verdad otras personas que también estaban muy preocupadas eran Misla y Velelana, la primera por qué se sentía algo culpable del estado se Naruto y la segunda por su evidente interés en el rubio ninja, los padres de Sirzech también estaban bastante preocupados por el Uzumaki sobretodo después de que si hijo les dijera que estaba pensando seriamente en hacer real la adoptivo de Naruto como su hijo

el rubio comenzó a abrir sus ojos sintiendo su cuerpo pesado y algo entumido, al mirar la habitación se dió cuenta de que estaba completamente oscura lo que significaba que debía ser de noche, Naruto también sintió la calidez de su mano encontrándose con Grayfia a su lado en una silla sujetando su mano completamente dormida con cuidado el rubio creo un clon de sombra el cual alzó a la mujer y la metió a la cama mientras el salia ya que su estómago le exigía algo de ramen, además se sintió conténto de que sus reservas de chakra y magia a tope otra vez, cuando ayudo a Gai-sensei Naruto solo tuvo que darle un poco de su chakra al hombre y el resto se hacía solo, con Misla ya que ella no tenía chakra, Naruto tuvo que reconstruir su sistema además de convertir su chakra en magia y llenar las reservas de la mujer lo cual fue como diez veces más difícil, además prácticamente Naruto tuvo que quitarle su alma a shinigami de las manos, pero ahora era momento de recompensar se a si mismo con un delicioso ramen.

Naberal como de costumbre se levantó temprano, después de asearse y prepararse bajo a la cosina a supervisar el desayuno de su esposo para después darle una visita a su hermana y Naruto, la mujer debía reconocer que el rubio ninja sabía ganarse a la gente, pero también era demaciado tonto al arriesgarse de esa forma pero bueno nada podía hacer en este momento más que cuidar de el, eso sí cuando despertara le daría la paliza de su vida por preocuparla de esa forma

— ¡Yo! Nabe-nesama — Naberal estaba tan concentrada que no se dió cuenta de la presencia del rubio hasta que esté la saludo, sus ojos se abrieron enormes al ver a Naruto sentado en la mesa de la cosina con unos veinte cuencos de ramen instantáneo a su lado y un libro en sus manos, lo primero que hizo la mujer fue abrazar al rubio como lo haria una madre con su hijo, para después darle un tope en la cabeza

— ¡Ouch! ¿Eso por qué fue? — la pelinegra no dijo nada solo miro a Naruto de forma dura antes de tomar todos los cuencos de ramen y dejarlos en la basura, algo de lo que ella y Sirzech se dieron cuenta era de la adicción casi insana de Naruto al ramen para el era la comida de los dioses y según Grayfia era algo de familia ya que el algunos escritos Uzumaki describen al ramen como la comida de los dioses

— estás castigado jovencito, un mes sin comer ramen — Naberal pudo ver en los ojos de Naruto lo que ella describiría como miedo, terror del más puro y duro, pero con una mirada le dió a entender al rubio que no había discusión alguna.

Luego de lograr convencer a la Naberal de reducir su castigo a la mitad del tiempo, Naruto se encontraba terminando de ponerse un lindo Smoking hecho a medida de color negro con corbatin rojo por el cual había peleado con la reina de Sirzech ya que según él se veía mejor si tuviera naranja, pero bueno lo importante es que asistiría a una cena en su honor organizada por Velelana y Misla para agradecerle el salvarle la vida y aunque Naruto se negó diciendo que ese era su camino ninja no hubo poder alguno que convenciera a Naberal de lo contrario, a la cena solo asistirían Misla y Velelana naturalmente, los padres de Sirzech, el Satán carmesí juntos su esposa, Sairaorg y por supuesto Naruto y Grayfia pero aún así Naruto no podía evitar sentirse algo incómodo con la situación después de todo el no era de cosas elegantes ni mucho menos.

Esta vez Naruto no estaba en la mansión Bael, sino en la Gremory en donde fueron recibidos por Rita Gremory que para Naruto era una copia un poco mayor a Venelana solo que con el cabello un poco más largo que la castaña menor, la otra persona que los recibió si Naruto no se equivocaba debía ser Lord Gremory o cómo es su nombre de pila Zeoticus Gremory, Es un hombre de mediana edad de largo cabello carmesí. Tiene los ojos azules brillantes, tiene una barba carmesí, que nace desde su mentón en forma de cuernos, apuntando hacia la parte inferior de su boca, usa una chaqueta blanca de interior negro con bordes dorados, pantalones de vestir blancos y zapatos negros

— Sirzech querido me alegra que hayas venido — Sirzech como de costumbre saludo a su madre y seguidamente a su padre que colocaron la mirada en Naruto haciéndolo sentir nervioso — supongo que tú debes ser Naruto-kun — el rubio se sintió intimidado bajo la mirada de Rita que parecía querer esculcar en lo más profundo de su alma

— un placer conocerlos Lord y lady Gremory — Naruto trato de actuar lo más educado posible después de todo ellos eran los padres de Sirzech que se había comportado muy bien con el desde que lo conoció

— pero mira nada más que monada — contrario a lo que pensaría el rubio Rita parecía ser una mujer bastante tranquila ya que la demora fue que el se presentará para que ella comenzará a molestarlo por sus marcas en las mejillas que según ella hacía que pareciera un pequeño zorrito

La cena comenzó con todos sentados en la mesa exepto Grayfia y Naberal, según ellas debían vigilar que tanto Sirzech como Naruto se comportarán debidamente en la mesa

— y cuentanos Naruto-kun ¿Donde naciste? — Naruto lo pensó por un momento si decir la verdad o no al fin y al cabo algún día lo sabrían así que en realidad no importaba mucho

— nací el 10 de octubre en la aldea oculta de la hoja, en el país del fuego en el continente elemental — todos menos Sirzech, Naberal y Grayfia tenían cara de no creer mucho en las palabras del rubio ninja

— Naruto-kun viene de otra dimensión — Sirzech dijo sin más causando que todos asintieran ya haciéndose una idea de a qué de refería el rubio, al menos hasta que Rita se percató de algo

— Naruto-kun ¿Tus padres no estarán preocupados por tu repentina desaparición? — todos vieron un sonrisa melancólica en los labios del Uzumaki que negó con la cabeza lo cual preocupo a los mayores..

El silencio inundaba el ambiente de la comida, mientras todos veían como Naruto se sumergía en sus pensamientos con esa sonrisa melancólica en los labios, hasta que finalmente después de un suspiro en el cual dejó escapar todo el aire de sus pulmones decidió hablar

— mis padres no están preocupados por qué no pueden estarlo, después de todo murieron a los pocos minutos después de que yo naciera — las miradas de todos se agacharon sintiéndose culpables por recordarle su perdida al rubio de marcas en las mejillas

— lo sentimos Naruto-kun no era nuestra intención hacerte sentir mal — Naruto los miro a todos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja lo cual los confundió un poco a todos

— no hay por qué disculparse, mis padres son los héroes más grandes que el mundo ninja haya visto jamás y sus nombres son leyenda — todos se sorprendieron del orgullo y alegría con el que hablaba el rubio de sus padres y se notaba que a pesar de no conocerlos los amaba y respetaba profundamente

— ¿Entonces quienes son tus padres? — pregunto Sairaorg a Naruto que sonrió orgulloso después de todo quien más sino el podría decir que sus padres son leyendas

— mi padre es Minato Namikaze, el Yondaime Hokage de Konoha, el hombre más joven en tener el título, además de ser conocido como el Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō (Destello amarillo de Konoha) — hablo Naruto con total orgullo en su voz y alegría en sus ojos, además de finalizar con una sonrisa zorruna por demás encantadora

— Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō, ¿Por que ese apodo? — pregunto Sirzech curioso por tan interesante sobrenombre, podía entender el amarillo tal vez por el cabello de Naruto que según el rubio había heredado de su padre pero de dónde venía el destello

— eso es simple, durante la tercera guerra mundial shinobi, mi padre y su equipo fueron asignados a patrullar las fronteras con el país de la tierra — comenzó a hablar Naruto ganándose la mirada curiosa de todos por la historia del rubio — mientras lo hacía el y su equipo se toparon con cinco mil Shinobi de Iwagakure no Sato (aldea oculta de la roca) mi padre envío a sus gennin adelante y se quedó a retrasar al enemigo, claro era una pelea en desventaja — Naruto hizo una pausa dramática para después ensanchar su sonrisa

— supongo que para tu padre que habrá logrado sobrevivir por poco — Naruto sonrió más al escuchar al padre de Sirzech y ver la cara preocupada de las mujeres por el desenlace de la historia

— de hecho se equivoca Lord Gremory, era en desventaja para los ninjas de Iwa, debieron de traer más, mi padre tardo sesenta segundos en asesinar a todos y cada uno de los ninjas enemigos — si Naruto pudiera describir la mirada de todos en esos momentos sería incredulidad, estupefacción y sorpresa

— eso es imposible se necesita mucho poder para lograr algo como eso, incluso para un demonio de clase alta es una hazaña considerable — por su lado Naruto solo extendió su mano hacia adelante, una nube de humo explotó para dejar ver un kunai de tres puntas y en ese momento Sirzech lo entendió a la perfección

— de hecho padre es más que posible yo mismo lo e visto — Zeoticus miro asombrados su hijo que tenía la mirada puesta en el kunai que sostenía Naruto el cual sea dicho de paso tenía una sonrisa angelical en el rostro

— la técnica que uso para moverme de un lado a otro es originalmente una de asesinato, para el momento en que vieron el primer destello ellos ya estaban muertos y aún no lo sabían — decir que todos estaban impresionados era poco, un hombre con esa capacidad en el campo de batalla debió ser considerado en su momento como un dios de la guerra

— y ¿Tu madre?, Cuánta nos sobre tu madre, por que imagino que con un esposo así ella debió ser sorprendente — al parecer la más entusiasmada con saber hacerca de la madre de Naruto no era otra que Rita, los motivos de la mujer aún no eran muy claros pero tanto Sirzech como Zeoticus podrían asegurar que tenía algo que ver con Rías su hija menor

— mi madre era Uzumaki Kushina, última princesa de Uzugakure no Sato (país del remolino), también conocida como Akai Chishio no Habanero (Habanera sangrienta) — de nueva cuánta Naruto tenía una mirada de orgullo y felicidad pero también se podía ver añoranza en ella, además de algo de nostalgia

— Habanera sangrienta, es un apodo curioso ¿Por qué? — Naruto sonrió ya que nunca pensó terminar en el mesa con personas de cabello rojo hablando sobre el apodo de su madre que tenía que ver precisamente con eso en cuarto grado, incluso pudo notar que Grayfia también se dió cuánta de la ironía del asunto

— bueno existen dos razones, una fue el apodo que se ganó durante la misma guerra que el de mi padre, los Uzumaki nos caracterizamos por una serie de atributos únicos, una longevidad por demás sobre humana, una vitalidad a la par, un chakra mounstroso, un talento natural para el arte del sellado y el kenjutsu, el apodo de mi madre viene en parte por estas dos últimas, ella sola diezmo las tropas de dos naciones enemigas y venció sin mayor esfuerzo a los siete legendarios espadachines de la niebla — Rita parecía más que satisfecha por la respuesta del niño, por su lado tanto Sirzech como Zeoticus estaban nerviosos imaginándose a semejante mounstro

— y el segundo motivo del apodo de tu madre Naruto-kun, ¿Cual era? — Misla también estaba impresionada por los antecedentes del rubio, imaginarse a esos dos titanes en el campo de batalla era algo sumamente siniestro si estaban del lado equivocado, pero imaginarse a un hijo de ambos era igual sino más aterrador, sobre todo si el niño solo heredaba la mitad de sus talentos

— el segundo es por el color de su cabello, los Uzumaki se distinguen por sus cabello de color rojo, a ecepcion mía claro está — aunque si uno se fijaba bien en Naruto se podían ver las ligeras mechas y destellos rojos en el cabello del rubio, eran toques sutiles y casi impersiptibles pero hay estaban — es más tengo una foto de ellos — el rubio saco del bolsillo de su pantalón una foto de sus padres, era una de sus más valiosas posesiones

La cena continuó de forma alegre, con una Misla que no se cansaba de darle las gracias a Naruto a lo que él siempre respondió que ese era su camino ninja y nunca lo traicionaria, después de eso todos se dedicaron a compartir anecdotas de su vida para conocerse un poco más, sobraba decir que tanto Misla como Venelana estaban encantadas con Naruto y su personalidad atrayente que hacía querer estar con el todos los días, otra que estaba también encantada en otro sentido era Rita que no paraba de elogiar lo fuerte y capaz que era el rubio, pero como todo lo bueno finalmente debe acabar, y así fue la cena terminó con Naruto prometiendoles a los Gremory volver más seguido, misma promesa que tuvo que hacerle a Venelana y Misla, además de también prometerle a Sairaorg que tendrían un largero de práctica, después de todo a palabras de Naruto de nada sirve el talento sin esfuerzo y el podía dar fe de eso, ya que se había esforzado toda su vida para estar en el nivel en el que estaba.

Pero después de la agradable velada, Naruto junto a Sirzech, Naberal y Grayfia regresaron a la casa de Lucifer para descansar con el Satán carmesí diciéndole a Naruto que deseaba hablar con el de algo importante al día siguiente, pero ahora el rubio se encontraba en su habitación mirando hacia el cielo del Inframundo pensando en sus amigos, y la familia que había dejado en Konoha, por qué aunque el no tuvo padres siempre tuvo gente que lo apoyaba y quería, como el Sandaime que en paz descanse, Iruka-sensei, Ayame y el viejo Techui, Kakashi-sensei Tsunade-bachan, Shizune, sus amigos de los nueve novatos, killer bee, las personas con las que estableció lazos en sus muchas aventuras y sus mejores amigos y compañeros Sasuke y Sakura y cuando llego a ellos sintió un tirón en su marca en la palma de la mano y supo que ellos estarían bien, después de todo eran fuertes y claro que podrían cuidarse solos, con esos pensamientos se fue a la cama donde se encontró con Grayfia que había adquirido la costumbre de dormir con él para cuidarlo mejor, o al menos eso decía ella.

Naruto en definitiva buscaría una nueva vida en este lugar, además aunque no recordaba el por qué había llegado ahí, sentía esa sensación de que debía hacer algo importante y el como el ninja número uno en sorprender a todos en definitiva descubriría la razón de su viaje y viviría una vida larga y tranquila confiado de que los suyos estaban bien después de todo eran sus amigos y debía confiar en ellos.


	3. Gg

Un año y medio había pasado desde que Naruto llegó a este nuevo mundo y varias cosas le habían pasado al ninja rubio, primero había conocido al Satán carmesí con el cual tenía una relación de hermanos, con ese encuentro vinieron un monton de cosas más como por ejemplo su creciente relación con la hija menor de la familia Bael, Misla Vapula, así también como su amistad con Sairaorg con el cual compartía una sana rivalidad, también su amistad con Himari había crecido como su relación con Tannin al cual consideraba un maestro ya que lo había enseñado en el arte de los rating game ya que el rubio había mostrado un evidente interés por estas competencias, Naruto también había mejorado enormemente en el manejo de sus poderes tanto naturales como el chakra como en el uso de hechizos y el dominio de la luz y la oscuridad además también había aprendido que significaban los símbolos en la piedra transparente, según Ajuka Beelzebub uno de los cuatro Maos junto a Sirzech, es un un hombre joven y físicamente atractivo, sus ojos son de color azul y cabello es color verde oscuro que se peina hacia atras con un aura misteriosa que según él le hace parecer diabólico, pero que según Naruto más bien parece un científico loco

pero en fin después de consultar con el sobre la piedra de magia única de Naruto cosa que asombro al hombre al saber que el mismo niño que según muchos podía devolver a un demonio de la muerte poseía una magia única tan rara como la del rubio, pero en fin volviendo a lo importante después de un estudio el Satán Azul como era conocido Ajuka logro clasificar y definir la magia como una de autoridad, la magia de Naruto poseía siete características únicas, el primero el dragón de la ira, con esta autoridad Naruto adquiría la capacidad de reflejar y devolver los ataques mágicos con el doble de daño en un instante, además de poder entrar en algo llamado modo de asalto lo que amplifica su fuerza y velocidad a tal punto que uno solo de sus golpes es suficiente como para derribar a Tannin con suma facilidad, la segunda habilidad de la magia única de Naruto se llamaba Infinidad, al activarse Naruto adquiere un poder infinito por un determinado período de tiempo amplifica do toda sus características físicas y mágicas hasta el punto de poder derrotar a un seraphin con un solo movimiento de sus dedos, la desventaja de esta habilidad era que cuando terminaba Naruto pasaba a un estado de agotamiento extremo en el cual su poder se reducía a menos de un uno por ciento recuperándose más lento de lo normal, la tercera habilidad que hasta ahora tanto el como Ajuka había descubierto era la de Hunter Fox o casería de zorro, Naruto no solo adquiría una habilidad natural para ser indetectable sino que podía robar cualquier habilidad única de su oponente y usarla en su contra, esta habilidad también aumentaba permanentemente los sentidos de Naruto de forma pasiva haciendo que el chico que de por si ya tenía unos sentidos sobre humanos sea capas de detectar el más mínimo cambio en una persona de un solo vistazo, hasta el momento eso eran los únicos rasgos que él y Ajuka había descubierto de su magia única, pero las sorpresas con el rubio no terminaban hay ya que el Satán Azul descubrió que Naruto poseía día Secred Gear hasta ahora desconocidas, una que el llamó "Unlimited Blade Word" un mundo ilimitado de espadas que le permitía a Naruto copiar y recrear todo tipo de armas de este carácter y manifestarles en el mundo físico a través de algo llamado puertas de Babilonia, o simplemente materializar las para el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, algo curioso para Naruto que solo Sirzech, Grayfia y Ajuka sabían además de el era que lo hacía mediante la visión del Kitsugan por lo cual debía activar el ojo para poder hacerlo, algo curioso es que tanto Sirzech como Ajuka pensaron que el ojo de zorro de Naruto era una Secred Gear pero al analizarlo mejor se dieron cuánta de que no, simplemente se podía decir que era un rasgo genético como el poder de destrucción de Sirzech, el otro Secred Gear de Naruto Ajuka aún no había podido descubrir que era pero podía decir con seguridad que estaba a un nivel igual o incluso superior a las trece longinus, empatando con la true longinus, en fin según Ajuka si tuviera que clasificar a Naruto en una escala parecida a la usada en el Inframundo lo colocaría como un rey demonio debido a su inmenso poder que fácilmente alcanzaría el nivel de super demonio con el tiempo y entrenamiento necesarios, por supuesto esto solo lo sabían el, el Satán carmesí y Naruto ya que era información que no debía salir de ellos.Naruto se encontraba revisando sus cosas, abriendo y sacando varios objetos sellados en sus pergaminos ya que desde que llegó solo se dedicó a leer sobre la historia de el clan Uzumaki, magia y la historia del clan Uzumaki dejando un poco de lado sus otras cosas.

El rubio después de mirar el contenido de muchos sellos entre los que encontró la colección completa de los libros de su padrino "Icha Icha Paradise" incluyendo las que nunca se publicaron, y la historia de un ninja intrépido volumen dos que comenzaba a contar la vida de Naruto lo cual le saco algunas lágrimas prometiendoles a su padrino que llevaría sus libros a todas partes aunque fueran libros pervertidos, en otro pergamino encontró una caja de madera con grabados de los bijuus en ella además de una cerradura con forma de remolino, al abrir la caja de encontró con una katana, la data era de color naranja con blanco con la cabeza de un zorro en la parte de arriba, Naruto saco la espada, la hoja era de color naranja mientras el filo era blanco, el mango era de un color azul brillante con franjas de color naranja, en el moño tenía una cinta azul que terminaba en un adorno con forma de cola de zorro en la guarda tenía un remolino grabado, junto a la espada había una nota que el rubio tomo Naruto se encontraba revisando sus cosas, abriendo y sacando varios objetos sellados en sus pergaminos ya que desde que llegó solo se dedicó a leer sobre la historia de el clan Uzumaki, magia y la historia del clan Uzumaki dejando un poco de lado sus otras cosas.

El rubio después de mirar el contenido de muchos sellos entre los que encontró la colección completa de los libros de su padrino "Icha Icha Paradise" incluyendo las que nunca se publicaron, y la historia de un ninja intrépido volumen dos que comenzaba a contar la vida de Naruto lo cual le saco algunas lágrimas prometiendoles a su padrino que llevaría sus libros a todas partes aunque fueran libros pervertidos, en otro pergamino encontró una caja de madera con grabados de los bijuus en ella además de una cerradura con forma de remolino, al abrir la caja de encontró con una katana, la data era de color naranja con blanco con la cabeza de un zorro en la parte de arriba, Naruto saco la espada, la hoja era de color naranja mientras el filo era blanco, el mango era de un color azul brillante con franjas de color naranja, en el moño tenía una cinta azul que terminaba en un adorno con forma de cola de zorro en la guarda tenía un remolino grabado, junto a la espada había una nota que el rubio tomo

Este es un regalo de cumpleaños, de parte de todos nosotros, según lo que dijo el anciano raro esto te ayudará en tu viaje, espero y puedas encontrar eso que estás buscando, buena suerte amigo fue un placer estar a tu lado y compartir contigo"

Pstd: también encontrarás un regalo de mi parte para hacerte compañía debes cuidarla ella es importante adiós mocoso ruidoso...

Naruto tenía lágrimas en los ojos por las palabras de su más cercano amigo, junto a la tarjeta había un talismán de color negro con el kanji de nueve en el, curioso de que era Naruto concentró chakra en el talismán, causando que se encendiera en un fuego azul creando una llama azul, la llama creció hasta tomar forma humana, de una joven de aproximadamente unos dieciocho años de edad, de largo cabello negro atado con una trenza larga hasta más abajo de la cadera, sobre la cabeza tenía un par de orejas de zorro de color negro sus ojos eran de color amarillo con la pupila rasgada, en el rostro tenía tres marcas de bigotes en cada una, tenía un hermoso y delicado rostro acompañado con un cuerpo incleiblemente sexi que fue cubierto poco a poco con ropa de típica de el Japón imperial, tenía un yukata de color rojo con blanco, corto hasta más abajo de los muslos, con los hombros descubiertos dejando un vistazo de su escote, pronunciado, tenía un Obi en forma de faja de color morado con detalles en dorado atada con un cordón azul que se señia perfectamente a su figura de reloj de arena, su yukata estaba decorado con arreglos de flores y pendientes dorados, sus piernas estaban desnudas dejando a la vista sus sexis muslos, su vestimenta se completaba con unas medias hasta la mitad blancas hasta la mitad de las pantorrillas y un par de zapatos estilo baleta de color rojo con cordones atados alrededor de las medias blancas, de su espalda salían nueve colas blancas y frondosas de zorro

chica realizó una reverencia mirando frente a Naruto, colocando sus manos en el suelo y llevando su cabeza hasta ellas

— es para mí un placer conocerlo, joven amo — la chica levantó la cabeza encontrándose con la mirada penetrante de Naruto que lentamente comenzó a acercar sus manos hasta las orejas de la chica para acariciarlas ganándose un sonrojo de parte de ella

— eres muy hermosa — el tono rojo de las mejillas de la chica con colas de zorro legó a un nivel tal que emulaba el rojo del cabello de Sirzech lo cual le saco una sonrisa a Naruto — ¿Me dirías tú nombre? — la bella mujer de ojos amarillos y rasgados asumió nuevamente el una pose profesional o al menos eso quiso dar a entender.Naruto estaba acariciando las orejas de Kura que mantenía un sonrojo en sus mejillas y la cabeza gacha, el rubio finalmente dejo de molestar a la chica para mirarla a los ojos ya que había leído sobre los espíritus familiares pero no sobre los espíritus guardianes, conocía la leyenda de los doce custodios del trono de Uzu pero el tenía las doce cartas para traerlos, y en ese orden de ideas Kura no pertenecía a ninguna de esas características entonces que era la chica, eso era algo que el quería averiguar y que mejor forma que preguntarle a ella misma

\- Kura-chan, ¿Que es un espíritu guardián? - la chica zorro levantó la mirada dejando que el rubio viera los hermosos orbes dorados de pupila rasgada de la chica

\- joven amo, los espíritus guardianes somos la manifestación del deseo de proteger a nuestro señor en una forma física, yo fui creada a partir del deseo de Kurama-sama de protegerlo - Naruto abrió los ojos grandes, al ver que la chica frente a él fue creada a partir de la voluntad de su amigo por cuidar de el, con una sonrisa en los labios Naruto coloco su mano en la cabeza de Kura para darle una caricia a la chica, el rubio estaba más que feliz de tener a una representación física de su amigo Kurama, aunque el zorro era un pervertido al crear a semejante mujer pero bueno el no podía juzgar la buena voluntad de su amigo.

\- bien Kura-chan toma esto - Naruto le dió la katana que Kurama le había regalado a la zorra y no era que no la quisiera más bien todo lo contrario, la katana era tan valiosa como Kura por eso debían estar juntas para cuidarse la una a la otra

\- no puedo aceptarlo joven amo, este es un regalo de Kurama-sama para usted - Naruto sonrió, para después acariciar una vez más la cabeza de Kura

\- está katana y tu son los recuerdos más lindos de mi mejor amigo, por eso quiero que la tengas para que cuides de ella y ella de ti, tómalo como un símbolo de nuestro pacto de maestro y sirviente - Naruto se sintió feliz al ver el brillo en los ojos de Kura, y también se sintió feliz al saber que su amigo no era tan gruñón como aparentaba.

El rubio siguió buscando entre sus cosas bajo la atenta mirada de Kura que sostenía a "Kiba no kitsune", el cual fue el nombre que le dió Naruto a la katana, ya que no solo le recordaba a un colmillo de Kurama sino que también parecía que dijera kiuubi no kitsune que era el nombre por el que aveces se conocía a su amigo zorruno, pero dejando eso de lado Naruto también había preparado un regalo para Rías la cual estaba de cumpleaños, el no conocía a la chica pero eso cambiaría pronto ya que se haría una gran fiesta para celebrar su cumpleaños que resultaba ser en casi la misma fecha que el suyo, ya que el de Rías era el 15 de octubre y el de Naruto el 10 de octubre.

Naruto estaba en medio del coliseo de la casa Lucifer junto a él estaban Kura y Grayfia, mientras que en frente estaban las piezas de la nobleza de Sirzech, todas menos Naberal ya que ella sería la juez en la práctica del rating game, ya que Sirzech le había insistido en jugar juegos de práctica.

Sirzech contaba con seis miembros en su nobleza sin contar a Naberal, el alfil no era otro que el reconocido hechicero MacGregor Mathers un hombre alto de cabello negro al igual que sus ojos que eran de un negro profundo, tenía ropa ceremonial de mago con un bastón hecho de madera con un adorno floral el la punta, el caballero de Sirzech por dos piezas no era otro que el legendario espadachín Souji Okita, un hombre físicamente bien parecido de unos veinte años, de unos 178cm de altura más o menos, tiene el cabello castaño rojizo atado con un moño alto, sus ojos son de un color verde esmeralda algo poco común en un asiático como el, Por lo general, lleva una camiseta suelta de color rojo, gris y naranja y una hakama verde con una especie de venda blanca alrededor de sus pantorrillas, en su cintura un set de katana y wakisashi llamado Kikuichimonji Norimune, aunque la katana tenía nombre propio el cual era Kikuichi-monji, las torres del Satán carmesí eran dos poderosas leyendas de su tiempo uno era Surtr el clon del famoso gigante de fuego Surtur, es un hombre grande que parece estar en sus treinta y tantos años y tiene unos dos metros de altura con el pelo naranja que se remonta. Su cuerpo tiene una gran constitución y emite un aura salvaje que supera la de muchos demonios de clase alta. Sus manos son lo suficientemente grandes como para que quepan en sus manos una cabeza humana de tamaño promedio. Lleva un grueso abrigo que destaca y lleva consigo una botella de sake, la otra torre de Sirzech era Bahamut un dragón humanoide negro de proporciones titánicas. Su cabeza tiene un par de grandes cuernos curvos, y la mayor parte de su cuerpo está cubierto de picos y / o escamas. Sobre su espalda, tiene un par de alas, más grandes que su altura, y una cola de púas aún más larga, aunque ahora tenía su tamaño reducido a un poco más grande que Surt, también estaba enku, un sacertode taotista bastante amable el cual representaba cuatro de las ocho piezas de peon que tenía Sirzech, las otras cuatro piezas eran ocupadas por el protagonista de una famosa serie de poemas épicos anglosajones, el hombre era por demás un guerrero en toda línea, con el cabello rubio largo atado con coletas y una barba espesa pero no muy larga, el objetivo de estos entrenamiento era desarrollar diferentes estrategias para vencer a sus oponentes, a diferencia por ejemplo de Sirzech Naruto era un luchador de primera línea por lo cual si en algún momento adquiría una nobleza o algo parecido debía saber cómo guiarlos y sobre todo debía poder luchar hombro a hombro con ellos, en este caso Kura y Grayfia, algo que Sirzech se había empeñado en enseñarle a Naruto es que no importa la cantidad de tus piezas sino el valor de cada una de ellas, Sirzech desde el principio le había dicho que una correcta estrategia podía derribar a cualquier enemigo, Naruto era un luchador de cabeza, el se lanzaba hacia la pelea y planeaba sobre la marcha y según Sirzech eso lo hacía impredecible y difícil de leer pero también colocaba mucho en riesgo a la hora de una pelea, Sirzech se lo coloco en un ejemplo sencillo el no siempre podría plantear sobre la marcha lo que pondría en riesgo a sus aliados, por eso en Sirzech se empecinó en enseñarle a planear y tener una estrategia de ante mano sin dejar de lado su estilo de combate ya que era su estilo y oonwu lo hacía un rival de temer, con eso Naruto desarrollo un estilo que el llamó trampa de zorro, ya que aunque parecía que se lanzaba de cabeza también preparaba trampas y ataques sorpresa a sus enemigos, colocándose a el mismo como carnada pero sin dejar de proteger a sus aliados.

En el simulacro de hoy Naruto tenía un objetivo claro, llegar a Sirzech para eso debía atravesar la defensa que había colocado el Satán carmesí, el conocía a sus rivales y el poder de cada uno pero Sirzech siempre encontraba la manera de mover a sus piezas de tal forma que nunca lograba llegar a el, en este ocasión Naruto noto el patrón de ataque y defensa de Sirzech, dejando a MacGregor como última linea de defensa y ataque a distancia, a Beowulf y Bahamut como segunda línea de defensa, Enku era el eslabón de unión al que tanto la segunda línea como la primera compuesta por Surt y Souji podían llegar en cualquier momento para apoyo o trasmitir mensajes creando una defensa casi perfecta sin ningún punto débil aparente, pero Naruto no era un chico que se rindiera fácilmente y sabía que buscar combates de uno contra uno era perder tiempo pero no podía simplemente atacar de frente, lo mejor era franquear las líneas enemigas de un solo y contundente golpe o por lo menos derribar a la primera línea y a el enlace con la segunda para evitar la llegada de refuerzos, como un número bus Naruto sabía que la mejor forma de hacer esto era con el asesinato silencioso pero el no conocía ningún jutsu de este elemento y tenía a Kura que podía ser muy sigilosa cuando se lo proponía con un plan en mente el rubio desplegó a sus tropas listo para su ejercicio.

Mientras tanto Sirzech estaba en su oficina esperando la llegada de Naruto mientras en su mano sostenía una extraña pieza de ajedrez que brillaba con intensidad.El tiempo marcado para el inicio del partido de práctica entre Naruto y Sirzech por fin llegó, y como el rubio pensó las piezas del Satán carmesí se dispusieron de tal forma que crearon tres líneas de defensa con un punto medio de comunicación y apoyo entre la primera y segunda línea, Naruto sabía que no podía dedicarse a enfrentar a sus enemigos de Cars o lo más probable es que perdiera, el solo debía dejarlos fuera en este partido significaba quitarles la bandera de la casa Lucifer que cada pieza de Sirzech tenía consigo

Surtr y Souji estaban esperando el ataque de Naruto ambos hombres podía decir que se habían enfrentado a pocos rivales tan dignos como el Uzumaki, Naruto no solo era fuerte sino que tenía un gran sentido del honor y sabía que siempre en su camino encontraría a personas más fuertes que el por eso nunca dejaba de tratar de mejorar, el chico era talentoso por derecho propio, pero también sabía que de nada servía el talento sin esfuerzo por eso cada día luchaba por romper sus límites y ponerse nuevos, Surtr también pensaba que era temerario y gallardo como debía ser un hombre de verdad sin miedo a enfrentar a rivales más poderosos para hacerse más poderoso

Naruto le había contado a Grayfia sobre su encuentro con Haku y Zabuza y como ambos tenían técnicas de asesinato silencioso bastante efectivas, con una combinación de ocultamiento cortando la visibilidad del enemigo y sigilo propio, aunque se debía ser precavido sobre todo con Souji, el samurai poseía un instinto único para el peligro no importaba si estaba privado de todos sus sentidos aún podía sentir el ataque enemigo por lo cual el sigilo natural de Kura era la mejor arma para vencerlo, Naruto había planeado un ataque cordinando para evitar que Anku usando su velocidad llamara a los refuerzos y así cortar la comunicación entre las diferentes líneas de ataque y defensa.

El ataque comenzó por cuenta de Grayfia, la meid peliplata era la más adecuada para lanzar el hechizo de ocultamiento de niebla, en un principio Grayfia pensó que su única afinidad mágica era el hielo hasta que Naruto le explicó que el hielo se creaba a partir de agua y aire muy frío en ese orden de ideas las afinidades mágicas de Grayfia eran el agua y el aire solo que su aire era tan frío que al intentar manipularlo creaba hielo directamente por lo cual nunca se había preocupado por aprender magia de agua o viento, la segunda estaba fuera de su alcanza al menos para hechizos puramente de viento, y en cuanto a la magia de agua tardaba mucho en conjurar la pero no era nada que los talismanes no solucionaran, hasta el momento la mejor usuaria de estas peculiares armas era Grayfia ya que la mujer tenía la magia suficiente como para almacenar más de mil hechizos en ellos y luego activarlos separadamente o simultáneamente todo dependía de su gusto, la chica se había concentrado en reunir magia de los elementos que no dominaba o por ejemplo magia única como la fuerza de destrucción de la familia Bael.

Grayfia estaba en lo alto de la colina mirando el campo de batalla, sus labios de curbaron en una discreta sonrisa antes de tomar una serie de talismanes de las cartucheras a tasas a sus muslos, un sistema eur Naruto invento usando fuinjutsu y magia de comando combinada, la meid solo necesitaba pensar en que talismán quería y cuántos y estaban al instante en su mano listos para ser usados, desplegando los en los aires Grayfia concentró magia en ellos maximizando los de agua y fuego para crear vapor con los de viento para enfriarlo pero no lo suficiente como para que se volviera agua sino pero si para volverlo niebla, un hechizo llamado "Eien no kiri" (Niebla eterna), una vez el campo estuvo completamente cubierto por la espesa niebla Grayfia se transportó a enfrentar a su rival que no era otro que Enku.

Souji y Surt estaban preparados esperando el ataque frontal de Naruto y sus camaradas, ambos hombres conocían al rubio Shinobi a la perfección, sabían que Naruto no era de armas elaborados planes más bien el prefería las peleas directas, pero también sabían que el ninja era impredecible de un momento a otro podía cambiar de estrategia como si cambiará de camisa sin mayor esfuerzo por eso se mantenían alerta, al menos hasta que el comportamiento se cubrió de una espesa niebla de que bloqueo por completo su visión, Souji a duras penas y podía ver sus manos frente a su rostro ni mucho menos a Surt que se encontraba en la misma situación, el espadachín sonrió al darse cuenta de que había subestimado al rubio y su capacidad para formular planes complejos, pronto por instinto llevo su mano hacia atrás palpando una suavidad magistral que se reemplazo por el filo de una espada en su garganta al girarse se encontró con la mirada de muerte de Kura que tenía un aura de negra saliendo de su cuerpo con una máscara Hanta formandose detrás de ella

\- la próxima vez que me toque Souji-san me aseguraré de que jamás pueda tocar a una mujer de nuevo ¿Eh sido clara? - el hombre a duras penas y pudo afirmar con la cabeza antes de ver cómo la zorra de nueve colas desaparecía en la niebla

\- por el amor de Satán, vi mi muerte unas mil veces en los ojos de esa mujer - al lado de Souji apareció Surt que tenía una sonrisa burlona en el rostro, al ver el pánico en el rostro del hombre - justo de mi tipo - Surtr soltó una gran carcajada llamando la atención del samurai

\- bien sabes viejo amigo que ella solo tiene ojos para su joven maestro, así que es mejor que no te esfuerces en vano - Souji tenía un aura depresiva sobre su cabeza mientras hacía círculos en el suelo murmurando cosas sobre rubios que se llevaban a todas las bellezas

Enku estaba preparado para el ataque del enemigo, el era uno de los encargados por Sirzech de enseñar a Naruto por eso sonrió al ver que el rubio había descubierto la estrategia de Satán carmesí, la niebla impedía su visibilidad así que dependía de sus demás sentidos, sonrió al ver que Naruto planeo un ataque en el que aprovecharía sus ventajas colocando a su enemigo en su propio terreno de juego, tanto Naruto como Kura tenían unos exelentes sentidos por lo cual la vista no les era estrictamente necesaria, además de eso los ojos de ambos estaban hechos para ver en lugares de poca visibilidad por eso esperaba a alguno de los dos pero en su lugar la que apareció frente a él fue Grayfia

\- Enku-sama permítame enfrentarlo en nombre de Naruto-sama - el peón asintió con la cabeza listo para enfrentar a la meid peliplata, aunque Enku sabía que no era rival para ella después de todo Grayfia era conocida como la reina de hielo por una razón y era su increíble poder en combate, Enku había escuchado del desastre que había causado durante la guerra junto con su hermana Naberal a las tropas de la Facción Anti-Mao, ganándose el apodo de la muerte blanca, sumado a eso estaba el entrenamiento que la mujer tenía con Naruto, de hecho había un rumor que decía que Grayfia había alcanzado el nivel de un rey demonio lo cual era realmente impresionante.

El peón rápidamente asumió su verdadera forma, tenía una altura de más o menos de dos metros, con el cuerpo como el de un caballo o venado de color blanco puro, con la cabeza parecida a la de un dragón oriental, con dos largos bigotes que se movían como con vida propia.

Grayfia sabía que no debía perder contra Enku, el peón aunque no era un peleador de primera línea como Beowulf , tenía dos características que lo hacían una de las piezas más peligrosas de Sirzech, la primera su inigualable velocidad, una que incluso un caballero como Souji del más alto nivel no podía igualar, sumado a eso estaba la capacidad de promoción que tenían todas las piezas de peones en el juego, en el caso de Enku solía promocionarse a una reina o alfil amplificando sus propios poderes mágicos que valían por cuatro dado que ese fue el número de piezas que se usó en el al momento de reencarnar lo

— Makyō Hyōshō (espejos demoníacos de cristal de hielo) — Enku vio como ocho espejos de hielo se levantaron alrededor de él y cuatro sobre el creando una cúpula de hielo con espejos que giraban permanentemente y impidiendo su escape por cualquier medio de la trampa de la meid peliplata, pro su lado Grayfia entro a los espejos proyectando su imagen en cada uno de ellos lista para atacar, este era un versión de un jutsu del que Naruto le había hablado aunque según el ninja rubio su ejecutor original podía moverse a tal velocidad dentro de los espejos que creaba la ilusión de una imagen estática de n cada uno de ellos.

Naruto y Kura se movían a altas velocidades rumbo a la segunda línea de defensa y ataque de Sirzech, sus siguientes rivales serían Beowulf y Bahamut así que tanto el ninja como la zorra debían tener mucho cuidado, ambas piezas del Satán carmesí eran de alto nivel y en una pelea real Naruto estaba seguro de poder derrotarlas por separado aunque con mucha dificultad, pero juntos era otra historia, Beowulf era un guerrero temerario pero inteligente y Bahamut un dragón colosal con el poder de destruir una ciudad pequeña con solo su aliento de fuego, tanto el rubio como la chica de cabello rosado sabían que no podían alargar la pelea ya que tanto el peón como la torre de Sirzech eran luchadores de tiempo que a medida que la batalla de prolonga crecen en poder e impulso por eso tenían que acabar rápido, con ellos la niebla no funcionaría ya que lo más seguro es que Bahamut la universidad disipado con sus alas y además Beowulf estaba acostumbrado a luchar a ciegas entonces Naruto debía ser más inteligente si no podía vencerlos en fuerza lo haría en velocidad, pronto ambos entraron en el rango de visión de la torre y el peón pero para sorpresa de Beowulf y el dragón Kura desapareció de la vista de ambos como si nunca hubieran estado hay, pero no era como si solo hubiera desaparecido sino que se hizo indetectable para ambos hombres pasando por el medio de ellos sin ser vista, con eso toda la atención se coloco en Naruto que tenía cinco kunai de tres puntas en las manos, pronto los cinco kunai se transformaron en una lluvia de cientos los cuales fueron esquivados o bloqueados por ambas piezas al menos eso pensaron hasta que vieron a Naruto simplemente desaparecer en destellos a una velocidad que ni siquiera Enku podía igualar.

Bahamut no se había dado cuenta de que uno de los kunai de tres puntas estaba sobre su lomo incrustados en su dura piel por lo cual no supo en que momento el rubio llegó a el con un poderoso y devastador jutsu listo para impactar lo sobre su lomo

— Jūha Reppū Shō (palma de ola violenta de viento bestial) — el dragón solo sintió como su cuerpo fue aplastado contra el suelo por un poderoso golpe de viento aplastante producto del golpe de Naruto que desapareció tomando consigo la bandera del dragón dejándolo fuera, Beowulf de inmediato de coloco en guardia esperando el golpe del rubio, pero pronto vino de el suelo un Naruto golpeando su mentón elevándolo por el suelo mientras otros dos más golpeaban su espalda desde atrás elevándolo un poco más para que un cuarto Naruto apareciera desde arriba con una patada hacha lista para ser encajada en su abdomen

— Uzumaki bura suto (Ráfaga Uzumaki) — pero antes de impactar el golpe en Beowulf el peón tomo el pie de Naruto en pleno vuelo girando se para estamparlo contra los clones del suelo creando una inmensa nube de humo

— te falta más para vencerlo niño — soltó Beowulf antes de esquivar un kunai lanzado por un clon el cual dejó pasar sin mucho problema lo que le significó la derrota cuando detrás de él el kunai explotó en humo revelando a Naruto con un hechizo listo para golpearlo con fuerza

— Sandā (Trueno) — un pequeño pero poderoso rayo de energía salió disparado de las manos de Naruto aturdiendo momentáneamente a Beowulf y dándole el tiempo suficiente a Naruto como para quitarle la bandera dejandolo fuera de juego.

Grayfia estaba en frente de Enku qué eludía sus ataque con su sorprendente velocidad mientras embestía los espejos de hielo que aunque resistentes estaba empezando a sufrir por el daño causado por el animal polimorfico, la meid estaba empezando a desesperarse al no poder inmovilizar al peón para quitarle la bandera de la casa Lucifer y reunirse con Naruto pero entonces recordó lo que Naruto le contó acerca del usuario original del hechizo que ella estaba usando

Flash back

Naruto estaba mostrándole a Grayfia como recrear el jutsu de Haku "espejos demoníacos de la muerte", aunque el no podía hacerlos si podía indicarle a la meid como debía ejecutarlo.

Después de un duro entrenamiento Grayfia por fin había perfeccionado la creación de los espejos y el transporte en ellos, pero ahora le faltaba la velocidad para moverse entre los mismos como se lo describió Naruto, pero según el rubio para Grayfia sería muy difícil alcanzar dicho punto ya que Haku llevaba años de entrenamiento por eso en lugar de ella moverse los que se movían era los espejos y con talismanes especiales cada hechizo lanzado por la mujer se replicaba en los espejos con el mismo poder y al mismo tiempo creando la ilusión de que ella era la que los lanzaba,

— Gray-chan una cosa que aprendí de Haku es que no se necesita tener mucho poder para inflingir mucho daño — el rubio saco de entre sus ropas una larga y delgada aguja de color plata la cual le mostró a la meid — estas son sembon o agujas ninja, su principal función son incapacitar, envenenar o torturar, pero con la destreza suficiente son armas mortales, si el cuerpo humano se conoce con exactitud es suficiente una sola para matar una persona de un golpe — la mujer estaba impresionada del daño que podía causar una pequeña herramienta como esa — Haku las usaba para incapacitar e inflingir el mayor dolor posible, pero tú las puedes usar para acorralar a tus oponentes hasta donde puedas usar tu poder sin restricciones

Fin del flash back

En los labios de Grayfia se dibujó una sonrisa, en el aire creo miles de agujas de hielo las cuales apunto en dirección de Enku, y aunque no sabía nada de la estructura física de la criatura su función no era precisamente golpearlo en puntos críticos o de dolor sino captar su atención lo suficiente como para poder dar el golpe final, Enku por su lado no sé había percatado de su citación, al ser una criatura cuyo rasgo más notable es su inmensa velocidad tenía un problema bastante grande y era su visión de túnel, por lo cual mientras se movía el mundo a su alrededor se volvía inexistente para el a ecepcion de lo que tenía en frente y por eso no se percató de las agujas que volaban hacia el con intensión de dañarlo, pero ya era muy tarde para esquivarlas así que el caballo polimorfico levantó un muro de fuego impidiendo que llegara a el sin percatarse de que mientras hacía eso Grayfia se movía a sus espaldas y ejecutaba su ataque final

— ha sido un placer enfrentarme a usted Enku-sama, pero debo llevarle esto a Naruto-sama — la meid comenzó a caminar dejando al cabello dragón con las pezuñas congeladas y pegadas al suelo y una estalactita de hielo apuntando a donde se suponía debía estar su corazón en orden lógico claro está.

Kura de movía rápido por entre las distintas trampas creadas por MacGregor, el hombre había dispuesto una serie de minas explosivas por proximidad a lo largo y ancho de la sala, creando una trampa mortal, pero gracias a sus instintos e increíbles sentidos la zorra de nueve colas había evitado todas y cada una de ellas sin recibir mayor daño.

— eres muy problemática niña — MacGregor sabía que en cuanto a poder bruto el no era rival para Kura, la zorra parecía tener una fuente casi ilimitada de energía para usar el problema de esto era que su control sobre ella era excaso más haya de la invocación del fuego mágico de zorro, por eso el seguía teniendo la ventaja, aunque la zorra tenía habilidades que compensaban su falta de control sobre su energía haciéndola una oponente por demás peligrosa para cualquiera que se meta en su camino, sin más demora el alfil convoco su magia de vida, una muy rara y se diría única, el tiempo que compartió con la zorra enseñándole como su maestro le enseñó que Kura tenía un lazo con la naturaleza casi místico dicho lazo no solo era una de sus fortalezas sino de sus debilidades ya que si se perturba lo suficiente ella entraba en un estado de letargo como si de un oso se tratase siendo la magia basada en la vida la más útil contra la zorra,

Kura veía como las plantas cresian a su alrededor trayendo le recuerdos de cierto Senju y su elemento madera que era capaz de tranquilizar o mejor dicho dopar a los bijuus haciendolos bestias dóciles y fáciles de manejar, en este mundo la zorra se había dado cuenta de que tenía una especial debilidad con la magia de vida pero eso también le había ayudado a descubrir una cualidad de su chakra única, y era su increíble toxicidad y resonancia con la magia de muerte, después de mucho meditar al final logró controlar una cantidad similar a cinco de sus nueve colas de chakra para usar esta habilidad como ahora en la cual libero su aura de muerte deteniendo la creación de más plantas por parte de MacGregor.

MacGregor supo que había perdido en el momento en que vio a Kura con la katana de color naranja en las manos, era más que sabido que la espada era uno de los objetos mágicos más misteriosos y poderosos con lo que el o el Inframundo se hubiera topado antes, la espada tenía un espíritu propio que parecía estar compuesto por vestigios de otros y según Naruto el espíritu podía ser llamado Juubi o diez colas, la espada de por si no solo era increíblemente resistente y afilada sino también poseía habilidades únicas, como un control cobre el magnetismo y el viento, además de una forma etérea que no solo la hacía una de las armas de asesinato perfectas sino que también podía generar una niebla corrosiva y venenosa, en fin un arma problemática.

Kura comenzó a moverse de forma rápida saltando de lugar en lugar evitando las trampas como si supiera en donde se ubicaba cada una, su espada se encontraba en su mano izquierda mientras tenía la mano derecha en el mango lista para desenvainar rápidamente, por su lado MacGregor levantó un muro intentando contener el ataque de la zorra de nueve colas cosa que fue inútil ya que en menos de un segundo no solo el muro sino el vieron el filo de la Kiba no kitsune, justo al lado de su cara

— en serio si alguna vez te unes a una nobleza, pide la posición de alfil, con tus habilidades la de caballero seria un desperdicio — pronunció MacGregor mientras conjuraba una silla para sentarse

— jamás me unire a una nobleza a menos que sea la de el joven amo Naruto-sama — el alfil suspiro profundamente era bien sabido de el amor profundo de Grayfia y Kura por Naruto, tanto que incluso no hacía falta un vínculo de amo y maestro creado por las evil pieces para confirmarlo, como decía Sirzech Naruto tenía la suerte del diablo, y eso lo vio al ver llegar al rubio seguido por Grayfia que sostenía cinco banderas indicando la derrota de sus compañeros.

Naruto estaba caminando por el pasillo rumbo a la oficina de Sirzech, después de ganar el rating game de práctica Naberal se había llevado a Grayfia y Kura para enseñarles las maneras de una meid de la casa Lucifer y como debían servirlo adecuadamente algo en lo que el no estaba de acuerdo pero por supuesto no discutiría con ella para no ganarse un castigo que implicaba su amado ramen

— ¡Yo! Sirzech-aniki — el rubio entro a la oficina de Sirzech como tenía acostumbrado encontrándose con el pelirrojo que tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

— ¡Oh! Naruto-kun bienvenido y felicidades por tu victoria — Naruto bufo sentándose frente al Satán carmesí

— no es victoria si ellos están limitados, si hubiera sido una batalla en serio tal vez hubiera perdido — el Satán negó con la cabeza, sabía que Naruto podía ser muy competitivo

— ya te lo eh dicho antes Naruto, no es la cantidad sino la calidad y con Kura y Grayfia bien podrías haber ganado — el rubio sonrió, desde que llegó al Inframundo había aprendido un montón de cosas nuevas y adquirido nuevas personas valiosas que proteger — pero Naruto-kun no estamos aquí para eso sino para tratar un tema serio — al ver la seriedad del Satán Naruto también adoptó una actitud sería, después de todo los únicos temas que Sirzech trataba con el de ese modo eran políticos y aunque el odiara la política por experiencia con Hiruzen y Tsunade sabia de su vital importancia

— ¿De que se trata? — en cuanto a estos asuntos Naruto asumía su actitud ninja serio según Sirzech

— como sabes soy el Satán encargado de los asuntos domésticos del Inframundo por lo cual mi principal función es cuidar de mi casa — comenzó hablando Sirzech captando la atención de Naruto por completo — eh estado en contacto con Azazel, y Michael, en Grigori hay disidentes al tratado de paz que trabajan en las sombras para destruirlo, en el Inframundo tenemos a los herederos de los antiguos Maos que desean recuperar el puesto que según ellos les pertenece y el cielo reportó la creación de una facción que al parecer tiene como objetivo eliminar a los seres sobrenaturales, así que quiero un consejo Naruto-kun ¿Que harías tú para protegerte sin arriesgar tu hogar? — Naruto cerró los ojos pensando en la mejor repuesta para Sirzech que no demoró en llegar

— necesitas tu propia facción secreta, un arma que trabaje en las sombras para proteger tu casa sin que sepan que es tuya al menos la mayoría del tiempo — Sirzech sonrió por que esa era la repuesta que estaba esperando de entre sus ropas saco una pieza de ajedrez, parecía un caballero solo que más grande y tenía una corona en su cabeza además de una espada gigante en la espalda

— una vez me dijiste que un verdadero ninja solo le era fiel al Hokage ¿Verdad? — Naruto asintió con la cabeza mirando al Satán carmesí después de todo estaba esperando una jugada de ese estilo de Sirzech — bien deseo contratar tus servicios de forma permanente — Naruto sonrió hacía mucho tiempo había decidido que que en el momento en que Sirzech lo ofreciera reencarnar lo como un demonio el aceptaría de inmediato — está pieza es muy especial, se llama rey caballero oscuro, fue creada a partir de mi poder, el de mi hermana Rías y el de una antigua y extinta familia noble de Inframundo los Zagan, con ella te convertirse en un descendiente híbrido de esta familia por lo cual no serás un demonio normal sino un noble por derecho — Naruto estaba asombrado al ser reencarnado como demonio con esa pieza no iniciaría como un demonio de clase baja sino como un noble lo cual le permitía adquirir su propia nobleza — como sabes yo tengo a mi nobleza completa por lo cual no me servirían a mí sino a Rías, ella sería tu Hokage — Naruto aún no conocía a Rías pero por lo que Sirzech, Lord y Lady Gremory le habían contado era una chica amable y de buen corazón así que el no tendría problema alguno en servirla

— pero eso no es todo ¿Verdad? — Sirzech se reclinó sobre la silla mirando al rubio con una sonrisa

— naturalmente quiero que cuides de Rías aunque en las sombras por ahora, pero lo que realmente quiero es que te encargues de proteger el Inframundo en las sombras ¿Alguna idea ninja genial para cumplir con tu misión? — Sirzech llamaba de esa forma a todas las ideas del rubio, en este año y medio en el Inframundo Naruto lo solo se había dedicado a aprender magia y convivir con los demonios sino que también les había dado varios regalos en nombre del Satán carmesí o la familia Gremory, el primero y el que hasta el día de hoy se considera el más importante fue la barrera al rededor de Lilith, hecha con sellos alimentados periódicamente por los demonios más poderosos de la ciudad que recibieron el título de guardias imperiales por su labor al mantener la barrera, un invento hecho como regalo de la familia Gremory por su amabilidad hacia de la capital del inframundo una fortaleza Infranqueable para el enemigo que se atreviera a atacarla, otro de los regalos de Naruto a los demonios fue más del tipo correctivo, basándose en los sellos supresores como el que tuvo por la mayor parte de su vida y con ayuda de Ajuka Naruto diseño dos tipos de sellos muy útiles uno era el de seguridad, puesto en lugares estratégicos era capaz de detectar la maldad de las personas en cierto lugar y teniendo en cuenta que estaban en el inframundo Naruto lo modifico para que no solo sea la maldad sino los pensamientos negativos, el segundo era usado por los Maos de forma exclusiva ya que era uno diseñado para suprimir el poder de las evil pieces destro de un individuo como medio de castigo para demonios renegados, también se podía usar para sellar los poderes demoníacos de un criminal y convertirlo en un ser humano en el mejor de los casos, también trabajo estrechamente con Ajuka con quién tenía una relación estrecha en la creación de las nuevas armaduras de los soldados demoníacos que con sellos de autoría del Uzumaki mejoraron su resistencia a la luz sagrada, pero en definitiva el mejor regalo que Naruto le pido hacer a la capital del reino demoníaco fue el sello estacionario, un complejo e intrincado sello sobre la ciudad que ahora no solo le da noche y día sino tres de las cuatro estaciones, el cual solo dejando por fuera el otoño aunque el rubio aún trabaja en como integrarlo al circuito estos regalos hicieron que la ciudad aún sin conocerlo lo nombrará el sol dorado de Lilith dado los rumores de su rubio cabello y su sonrisa que parecía ver a un sol brillando

— de hecho Sirzech-aniki, tengo una idea más que perfecta para lo que me pides — Naruto apareció en una bola de uno una máscara blanca con pintura que le daban la forma de un Oni, aunque de la boca le salían dos grandes colmillos así como cuernos de la cabeza.


	4. F

Naruto esperando una repuesta del rubio que por supuesto no tardó en dársela — Escuadrón Especial de Asesinato y Tácticas, fue un grupo de élite creado por el Nindaime Hokage Tobirama Senju después de la primera guerra mundial shinobi, Reciben sus órdenes directamente del Kage para misiones de alto rango, tales como asesinatos, torturas y rastreos de ninjas desertores o traicioneros, los ANBU no tienen rostro o nombre son sombras, una espada lista en todo momento para ser usada sin que nadie se de cuenta, naturalmente son individuos que viven en la sociedad común, un vecino, amigo o amante pero cuando se da la orden los ANBU están ahí listos para cumplir con su misión cualquiera que sea — Sirzech cerró los ojos, lo que Naruto describía seria mejor conocido como agentes secretos solo que estos le darían una obediencia absoluta a el, pero rápido cambio de idea no a el pero si sabía a quien

— bein Naruto-kun ya sabes cuál es tu misión los medio que uses para ella no son de mi incumbencia, pero si me preguntarás este equipo ANBU sería de gran ayuda para el Inframundo — Naruto sonrió entendiendo lo que quería decir Sirzech el formaría un equipo especial ANBU y lo pondría a disposición del Satán carmesí cuanto antes o al menos eso pensó — no obstante espero que este equipo solo le sea fiel a una persona y esa eres tú, te conozco Naruto y sé que jamás harías algo para lastimar a tu gente presiosa y quiero creer que Lilith está en esa categoría en tu corazón — el Satán miro a Naruto que tenía una sonrisa y también sonrió contento pues no sé había equivocado con el rubio ninja — se por experiencia que darle demasiado poder a un solo hombre lo corrompe, por eso está organización no solo protegerá a Lilith de las amenazas de afuera sino también de adentro — Naruto afirmo con la cabeza, ahora Lilith era su Konoha y porsupuesto que no dejaría que nada la dañará quién lo intentará resiviria todo el peso de su ira

— bien Sirzech-nisama creo que con eso queda más que clara mi respuesta a tu ofrecimiento — el Satán se levantó dejando la pieza en frente de Naruto sobre el escritorio mientras miraba a su hijo adoptivo con una sonrisa

— yo Sirzech Lucifer como señor del Inframundo, te ordenó que abandones las cadenas que te atan a la humanidad y renazcas como uno de los míos, conviértete en la mejor y peor versión de ti mismo — la pieza volo al pecho de Naruto fundiéndose con el, causando una sensación parecida a como cuando le quitó el poder a Kurama con ayuda de su madre, pronto de su espalda brotaron cuatro pares de alas demoníacas lo cual sorprendió a Sirzech aunque el Satán ya se esperaba algo por el estilo una vez la ceremonia termino Naruto tomo la máscara de ANBU de sobre la mesa y se la coloco en el rostro — lo dejo en sus manos, Taicho Oni.

En día de la celebración del cumpleaños tanto de Naruto como Rías había llegado, también se aprovecharía este día para que el Inframundo por fin conociera al hijo adoptivo del Satán carmesí, ya que se decía y era un demonio de enorme talento, los Gremory habían dispuesto el más grande salón que se las había ocurrido construido especial y únicamente para ese momento en honor de Rías y Naruto por eso lo llamaron el salón de rojo y naranja, todos los demonios importantes del Inframundo estaban reunidos desde los jóvenes herederos de familias prestigiosas hasta los nobles de más alta categoría todos solo con el ánimo de celebrar a ambos chicos

Después de los invitados y cómo sería costumbre la primera en llegar fue Rías, una hermosa mujer con una figura muy hermosa, de piel clara con ojos azul celeste casi verdosos y un característico cabello color carmesí que le llega hasta los muslos, con una sola hebra de caballo (que se conoce como Ahoge (アホ毛), o el pelo idiota) que sobresale de la parte superior de su cabeza. También tiene largo el flequillo que a parte de tapar parte de su frente enmarca su cara al estar más largo por los laterales de esta, tenía un delicado vestido de color negro de corte largo resaltando su desbordante belleza y suculenta figura femenina, como era normal la pelirroja atrajo todas las miradas del público masculino pero no era la única, a su lado también estaba su reina y mejor amiga Akeno Himejima, una voluptuosa joven de la misma edad que Rias con un largo cabello negro y ojos violetas, su cabello largo y nagro como la noche caía delicado y majestuoso por su espalda deslizándose de forma natural, tenía un vestido parecido al de rías solo que más corto y de color rosa parecido a los pétalos de cerezo que caen, al lado de las bellezas como ellas estaba la torre de Rías y la más pequeña del grupo siendo una chica de unos catorce años pero lo por eso menos bella sino al contrario poseía una belleza inocente y adorable, Koneko Tojo, una pequeña chica de unos 14 años de edad con el cabello blanco y los ojos de color avellana. En el frente, su cabello tiene dos flequillos largos que van más allá de sus hombros y varios flequillos sueltos colgando sobre la frente, mientras que la parte trasera tiene el cabello corto. También lleva un broche de cabello en forma de gato negro a ambos lados de la cabeza, tenía un vestido de color rosa pastel estilo princesa corto con un vuelo de encaje de en degrade junto a unas medias largas y unos zapatos de charol.

Junto a las bellas féminas tambien estaba el caballero de Rías, un chico de la misma edad de Naruto, Yuto Kiba, es un joven con el cabello corto rubio mucho más opaco que el de Naruto y ojos grises, vestía un traje formal de gala digno de la ocasión

— Rías-tan que alegría verte — el primero en llegar a saludar a Rías no fue otro que Sirzech seguido por Naberal, Lord y Lady Gremory

— Ni-sama a mi también me da gusto verte — Rías le dío un calido abrazo a su hermano mayor, por qué aunque en ciertos momentos Sirzech la avergüenza ella aún lo ama mucho

— Rías pequeña te extrañamos mucho — los siguientes en saludar a la chica fueron sus padres que como siempre la envolvieron en un cálido y muy largo abrazo, ya que su hija no solo cumplía años sino que a partir de ese momento comenzaría su labor como demonio de clase alta en el mundo humano

— yo también los extrañe mucho — Rías abrazaba a sus padres como si no los quisiera dejar ir nunca ya que los extrañaba mucho

— señorita Rías me alegra verla de vuelta — Naberal esta vez no tenía su uniforme de meid sino un lindo vestido a su medida resaltando su belleza desbordante y como en raras ocasiones tenía una sonrisa aunque no muy grande si era una que se podía apreciar

— a mi también me da gusto verte Naberal-nesama — los saludos y las felicitaciones continuaron esta vez de la familia de Rías, personas como Venelana que elogio su gran parecido y por consiguiente enorme belleza, Misla a la cual le alegro ver bien ya que había escuchado rumores de que estuvo muy enferma, Sairaorg que era su primo y uno de sus amigos de la infancia, también se acercaron los Sitri, siendo felicitada por Sona su eterno rival y mejor amiga y Serafall la Mao Leviathan y a su vez chica mágica del inframundo, también se acercaron los Fénix y no es que ella los odie o algo por el estilo, es más tenía una buena relación con ellos, todos menos Raizer Fénix, con el cual existía un acuerdo que no veía la hora de romper para siempre.

Mientras tanto en la mansión de Lucifer Naruto se encontraba luchando para hacer el nudo del corbatin, no entendía por qué debía usar uno, además ni siquiera era naranja por lo cual lo hacía más tonto aún claro el nunca lo diría en voz alta ya que no quería terminar un año sin su amado y sagrado ramen, hasta que por la puerta de su cuarto entraron Grayfia, Kura e Himari que resiente mente había hecho algo llamado pacto de fidelidad eterna con el y según Tannin era algo sumamente especial para las dragonas de sexo femenino y aunque Naruto ya no era un denso en el tema femenino no podía negar que no entendió del todo de que trataba el pacto exactamente

— déjeme ayudarlo Naruto-sama — Grayfia se puso frente a él para hacer el nudo del corbatin dejando a Naruto un vistazo perfecto de su escote, ahora el rubio ya casi era tan alto como ella además dormiste todas las noches con la meid peliplata en ropa interior estaba causando sentimientos en Naruto, pero no solo era ella sino Kura e Himari, pero aunque le doliera no eran ni de cerca lo que sentía por Hinata ya se había resignado a que nunca encontraría a una persona a la que amara como ella.

Aunque en cierto cuarto totalmente blanco un dios se reía de la ingenuidad el rubio y con un bombillito en su cabeza tuvo una idea para hacer de la vida de Naruto algo más divertido haciendo que con un chasquido creo un pergamino que pronto le enviaría al rubio como regalo de cumpleaños

En el Inframundo Naruto salió de sus pensamientos con una sonrisa ya que no importaba el pasado y aunque Hinata siempre será su más grande amor ahora tenía tres bellas mujeres que conquistar para su harem algo que le venía rondando en la cabeza desde hacía un tiempo idea de Sirzech y Zeoticus

— chicas se ven hermosas...— chicas se ven hermosas — las tres chicas se sonrojaron en gran medida siendo más evidente en Grayfia por estas más cerca de él y dado lo pálida de su piel que según Naruto era un gran atractivo para la meid

— Naruto-sama creo que la fiesta ya empezó — el rubio asintió con la cabeza buscando entre sus cosas el regalo que le había preparado a la pelirroja, y con último vistazo al cielo del Inframundo salió junto a sus acompañantes.

En la fiesta todos estaban felicitando a Rías pero la chica tenía curiosidad por saber acerca de ese misterioso hijo adoptivo de su hermano mayor, ya que la fama del joven comenzó hacía más o menos unos seis meses cuando uso un extraño poder para devolverle la vida a Misla la madre de Sairaorg y según llevaba escuchando de Venelana su tía el chico de nombre Naruto era encantados por derecho propio además de tener un corazón tan bello que se pensaría y pertenecía a un seraphin en lugar de un demonio.

Pronto la puerta del salón de abrió de nuevo dando paso a tres hermosas mujeres, la primera era la hermana de la reina de Sirzech Lucifer y sabido por todos la meid personal de Naruto, Grayfia Lucifuge, la peliplata no había cambiado mucho en el año y medio que llevaba el rubio en el inframundo, solo que su cuerpo había madurado un poco más pero seguía siendo espectacularmente hermosos despertando la envidia de muchas mujeres a su alrededor, como de costumbre tenía un rostro carente de toda emoción aunque esta vez lo llevaba decorado con algo de maquillaje nada demaciado llamativo, llevaba un vestido de color azul claro largo y pegado a su cuerpo resaltando su figura de reloj de arena con la falda hasta más abajo de las rodillas, a su lado caminaba Kura, que aunque se mantenía igual al momento en que fue convocada para el servicio de Naruto, su belleza era encantadora, su largo cabello negro estaba finamente peinado de forma que se asemejaba a las princesas imperiales del Japón antiguo, tenía un vestido que combinaba el concepto moderno y el estilo tradicional de un kimono ceremonial, dejando espacio para sus nueve colas que observan majestuosas detrás de su espalda llamando la atención de todos en la sala, por su lado Hitomi tenía un vestido de dos piezas de color ámbar suave, sus rasgos dragonicos habían disminuido solo dejando los cuernos y los ojos rojos de pupila rasgada, ya que la chica no era más un Draco sino un Wyver por lo cual el control sobre se apariencia era mucho más avanzado, su cuerpo tonificado por el constante entrenamiento era por de más escultural y perfecto llamando la atención de él publico masculino, y no solo por su belleza sino por su poder, el aura de las mujeres se podía sentir en toda la habitación, muchos habían tratado de reencarnar las como parte de sus noblezas entre ellos Sairaorg y Raizer el segundo con las maneras menos ortodoxas posibles

— ¡Oh! Grayfia, Kura y Himari bienvenidas — Sirzech recibió a las tres señoritas que lo saludaron con el debido respeto al igual que al reto de la familia del Satán carmesí — ella es mi hermana Rías-tan — la pelirroja de sonrojo por el apodo que le dió su hermano y por la mirada de las tres mujeres sobre ella

— un gusto conocerla Rías-sama — el trío hizo una reverencia a la pelirroja que correspondió el saludo, hasta que Naberal hizo acto de presencia con una mirada sobre ellas

— ¿Donde esta Naruto? Grayfia — la meid peliplata miro a su hermana mayor por un momento antes de girarse hacia la puerta

— Naruto-sama se encuentra afuera dijo que había algo que quería hacer antes de entrar — la reina más fuerte del inframundo miro a su hermana pequeña suspirando resignada sabía lo terco que podía ser Naruto y lo difícil que era convencerlo de algo, al menos hasta que una persona llamó la atención de todos

— miren ¿Que es eso? — todos levantaron su mirada al techo del salón que consistía en una cúpula de cristal dejando ver la hermosa noche del inframundo, en la sima de la cúpula estaba Naruto con la mirada en el cielo completamente absordo de todo a su alrededor.

Todos en la fiesta estaban en el jardín del salón mirando al techo en donde se encontraba el rubio

— Naruto ¿Que haces ahí arriba? — Naberal estaba usando su tono de madre lo cual causó un escalofrío en la espalda del rubio que bajo la mirada de inmediato

— ¡Yo! Nabe-nesama — la mujer tenía una creciente vena en la cabeza y los puños apretados su aura era tan terrorífica que todos retrocedieron un poco — dime Nabe-nesama, ¿No crees que el cielo se ve algo vacío? — Naruto miro a Naberal que elevó su mirada al cielo al igual que todos — es hermoso pero no lo suficiente — Naruto concentró chakra en sus manos haciendo que su marca del sol brillará y un aura dorada lo cubriera, todos en especial Rías quedaron cautivados por el aura de paz que emanaba el rubio — Onmyōton: Banbutsu Sōzō no Jutsu Hoshi no sekai (elemento Yin-yang: jutsu creación de todas las cosas: Mundo de estrellas) — todos fueron testigos de como el cielo se llenó de luces de poco a poco como un millón de estrellas brillantes y hermosas.

Rías no cabía de la sorpresa al ver como el rubio creaba de la nada estrellas con pequeñas explosiones parecidas a fuegos artificiales hermosos creando constelaciones únicas y que jamás serían vistas de nuevo, y no solo ella disfrutaba del espectáculo sino todo Lilith con ella, miraban sin poder pronunciar una sola palabra tan magnífico regalo dado por el rubio, lentamente las explosiones comenzaron a apagarse manchando le pequeñas luces el cielo nocturno de la capital del demonio, cuando la última hizo acto de presencia Grayfia, Kura e Hitomi caminaron al frente de la multitud para ubicarse en una posición que formaba un triángulo perfecto, en las manos de las mujeres había lo que se diría y eran talismanes los tres comenzará a brillar formando un símbolo extraño que subió hasta el suelo cubriendo toda la ciudad.

Desconocido para todos menos Sirzech y Ajuka, este no solo era un regalo para Lilith como una forma de embellecer la ciudad sino tambien una poderosa arma de defensa que solo podía ser desplegada por el Satán carmesí o el azul en su defecto

— ¿Cierto que ahora se ve mejor? — Naruto estaba al lado de Rías que quito su vista del cielo estrellado para ponerla en el rubio a su lado que le daba una sonrisa amable y dulce como pocas había visto jamás la pelirroja

— si ahora es más hermoso — por su lado el Uzumaki sintió su corazón querer salir de su pecho al ver a Rías, sus ojos verde azulado le robaron el aliento y como si fuera una tormenta carmesí arrasó con toda culpa del pasado solo dejándola a ella y su mirada, pero fue su risa lo que convirtió a Naruto en su esclavo, esa risa tan similar a la de Hinata pero tan diferente a la vez como si fueran dos caras de la misma moneda, pero eso no era posible después de todo Rías no podía ser Hinata, y no hacía falta que lo fuera por qué Rías Gremory se había convertido en la única persona a la que Naruto protegería aún después de la muerte si era necesario

— Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto ven aquí ahora — Rías pudo ver el pánico en el rostro de Naruto al escuchar la voz de Naberal hablarle y como el rubio camino como si fuera rumbo a ser condenado a muerte, una vez llegó frente a la meid está lo reviso asegurándose de que el chico no hubiera gastado demaciado energía ya que la última vez que hizo algo parecido duró dos días inconsciente, pero está vez era diferente ya que el solo moldeo la energía que le dieron los satanes azul y rojo — ahora escúchame bien, es hermoso lo que hiciste pero también irresponsable pudiste lastimarte asi que te dejare sin ramen por un mes completo sin derecho a negociar — y el mundo para Naruto perdió todo sentido, Naberal era lo más cercano junto a Tsunade o incluso más la Senju que Naruto tenía a una madre por lo cual su respeto por ella era mucho al igual que su miedo

— lo siento Naruto-kun, pero sabes que no hay nada que podamos hacer para ayudarte — Sirzech y Zeoticus estaban consolando al rubio que se encontraba en una depresión absoluta detrás de ellos estaban Venelana y Misla que compadecían al chico de sonrisa encantadora pero la que más distraída estaba del asunto por estar tramando en silencio era Rita que miraba como su hija no quitaba la mirada del rubio lo cual era más que perfecto para sus planes futuros

— entenderas cuando te cases que las mujeres tiene un poder que rebasa incluso a los más fuertes — Zeoticus hablaba con total sabiduría y conocimiento de causa.

La fiesta continuó como se tenía planeada con todos los invitados dándole la bienvenida al par de cumpleañeros, Rías mantenía ese brillo en su mirada que Naruto no podía dejar de encontrar encantador.

Pero mientras el rubio esquivaba elegantemente a los nobles y según el pretenciosas personas, no eran todos ya que se podía decir que entre ellos habían personas de un corazón bueno, como la señorita Naberius una bella mujer de unos dos años mayor que el, de largo cabello negro ojos oscuros y cuerpo de infarto toda una belleza, ella estaba junto a su hermana mayor la heredera de la casa Naberius, una mujer muy parecida a su hermana menor solo que siempre mantenía una sonrisa y su cabello era un poco más corto, desconocido para la mayor de la casa Naberius cierto Satán Azul estaba muy interesado en ella pero jamás tenía el valor para hablarle cosa que Naruto noto después de todo era un ninja y su trabajo era ver cosas que otros no

\- Lady Naberius, es un placer conocerla - la mayor de las hermanas se giró sobre sus talones mirando al chico que le sonreía con familiaridad

\- el placer es mío Uzumaki-sama, eh sabido que sus aportes al Inframundo sin invaluables pero con lo que ví esta noche no me queda duda - Naruto se rasco el cuello nervioso después de todo el no estaba acostumbrado a que lo elogiaran de esa forma

\- gracias mi Lady - Naruto se dió cuenta de la presencia de la hija menos de la casa Naberius, una chica de cabello largo y negro con un flequillo que cubría uno de sus ojos mientras dejaba la vista el otro siendo de un color negro profundo, curiosamente aunque menor la chica no disentia mucho de la figura de su hermana lo que llamó la atención de Naruto que dejó eso de lado por ahora - perdone mi grosería mi Lady al no saludarla adecuadamente mi nombre es Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto - la chica salió de detrás de su hermana para mirar a Naruto directo a los ojos como si quisiera decorar algo en el, cuando terminó simplemente se acercó al rubio y lo abrazo sin ningún aviso previo

\- no te preocupes está vez no terminara igual yo me aseguraré de eso - al rubio no entendía nada de lo que la mujer hablaba mientras tanto la hermana mayor de la chica miraba la escena tomando nota de preguntarle a su hermana del por qué su comportamiento

Después del momento emotivo entre la menor de los Naberius de nombre Rin, Naruto se despidió no sin antes darle la heredera de la casa Naberius de nombre Chifuyu una rosa de papel en nombre de Ajuka, el rubio pudo ver cómo las mejillas de la pelinegra se pintaron de un tono rojo brillante con solo escuchar el nombre del Satán azul.

Después de su acto de benevolencia con Ajuka Naruto se dedicó a pasear saludando a los diferentes demonios jóvenes en especial Sairaorg y Seekviara Agares con quién tenía una relación difícil de amor odio aunque según ella y se supone desconocido para el rubio era la única con la fuerza suficiente como para llamarse esposa de Naruto, Seekviara es una chica hermosa de largo cabello amarillo verdoso, su mirada siempre es fuerte cosa que contrasta perfectamente con los ojos de color rosa claro, aunque siempre es seria y algo sarcástica todo eso desaparece con el rubio, llegando a ser explosiva y algo infantil con un permanente sonrojo en las mejillas, ella junto al heredero de la casa Bael eran lo mejores amigos del rubio sobretodo Sairaorg con quién tenía una rivalidad por saber quién era más fuerte.

Después de charlar con sus amigos el olfato de Naruto noto un aroma muy similar al de Matatabi por lo cual lo busco con la mirada encontrándose con una chica de cabello plata sentada en la mesa donde se encontraba la nobleza de Rías, con curiosidad por la niña el rubio camino hacia ellos decidido hasta quedar en frente de la chica que lo miro con un rostro plano, intercambiaron miradas hasta que el rubio cerró los ojos asintiendo con la cabeza

\- hola Neko-chan - tanto Kiba como Akeno se sorprendieron de ver cómo Naruto acariciaba la cabeza de Koneko con cuidado, pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue ver cómo la nekoshu dejaba ver sus rasgos felinos y ronroneaba con el toque de Naruto, pero mientras Koneko era acariciada Naruto enviaba pequeñas dosis de su chakra para reparar las bobinas atrofiadas de la chica lo cual le generaba una sensación placentera a la chica, pero todo termino cuando Naruto escucho algo que no le gusto mucho.

En el otro lado de la habitación se encontraban Rías y Raizer el Fénix no se había despegado de la pelirroja en toda la velada, y la chica ya estaba empezando a cansarse de la presencia del chico que no hacía más que presumir la como si fuera un trofeo en una vitrina pero lo que en realidad la molesto sobre manera fue el comentario sexual que hizo sobre ella con los amigos del fénix que no tardaron en devorarla con la mirada haciendo que se sienta incómoda y molesta

Naruto frunció el seño, pero una idea siniestra paso por su cabeza lo cual causó una sonrisa escalofriante lo que causó una sensación exitante en cierta reina del rayo que no paro de mirarlo, por su lado el rubio saco tres kunai de tres puntas uno lo convirtió en un pequeño broche para el cabello el cual coloco en Koneko

\- si alguna vez me necesitas solo tocalo y piensa en mí y ahí estaré - los otros uno en forma de murciélago y el otro en forma de espada se los dió a Akeno y Kiba con las misma palabras para después desaparecer en un destello negro.

Tanto Raizer como Rías y los amigos del fénix estaban en una esquina del inmenso salón, con el fénix pasando sus manos por el cuerpo de la pelirroja mientras sus amigos miraban todo con una sonrisa pervertida al menos hasta que la habitación se tornó en completo negra, Naruto había descubierto que las iluciones eran muy efectivas en cierto tipo de demonios, dejando por fuera a los Maos y algunos nobles pero para el resto era muy efectiva algo concerniente a que los demonios son seres codiciosos por naturaleza por lo cual una iluciones suele engañarlos con bastante facilidad

\- de donde vengo hacer ese tipo de comentarios en presencia de una señorita amerita un gran castigo - Naruto pareció en medio de la oscuridad caminando con las manos en los bolsillos, todos los demonios que se encontraban en el lugar lo miraton con desagrado

\- ¿Que es esto campesino? - Naruto se detuvo frente a Raizer, hace unos años no le hubiera molestado que lo llamarán de esa forma e incluso se hubiera reido, pero desde que una de sus metas era volver a renacer el clan Uzumaki Naruto adquirió un orgullo como príncipe de Uzu que no dejaba que nadie lo llamara como menos, Rías pudo ver un brillo siniestro en los ojos del Uzumaki que solo extendió dió su mano hacia adelante con una sonrisa digna de un sádico de la mayor categoría

\- creo que Yakitori-chan quiere ser castigado Shinkūgyoku (Esfera de vacío) - Rías vio como alrededor de Raizer y sus amigos se formó una pequeña burbuja que comenzó a rodearlos, Raizer sonrió de forma arrogante creando una bola de fuego que se apagó inmediatamente causando una sonrisa en Naruto - clase de como hacer fuego, primero combustible, segundo chispa y tercero oxígeno - el rubio aumento más su sonrisa y Rías vio como todos los hombres empezaban a caer al suelo llevando sus manos a su garganta y con su cara morada el más afectado era Raizer que prácticamente sus ojos estaban por explotar en sus cuencas - y en este caso yo controlo el oxígeno, así que tú fuego es más que inútil conmigo Yakitori-chan

De repente Naruto se detuvo dejando que Raizer se levantará de suelo con sus amigos aunque se les podía ver qué no estaban en todos sus sentidos ya que tosian con fuerza y sus respiraciones estaban agitadas

\- te lo diré una vez Yakitori-chan, la próxima vez que me llames campesino, pondré a prueba la famosa regeneración de los Fénix haciéndote pasar tanto dolor que me temo y terminarás disfrutando - la oscuridad desapareció dejando a todos de vuelta en sus lugares y a una Rías muy impresionada ya que juraría y había sido producto de su imaginación sino viera a Raizer tratar de respirar más fuertemente

\- Rías-onesama - todos se giraron para encontrarse con un Naruto mirándolos con ojos inocentes y apenas llegando a ellos en compañía de Grayfia, Kura e Himari - Sirzech-nisama nos llama - el rubio señaló al pelirrojo que le hacía señas a ambos chicos para que fueran con el, Rías miro al rubio preguntandose si lo que vio era real o solo su imaginación aunque estar cerca de Naruto le daba una sensación de protección que nunca espero experimentar.— tu maldito niño — Raizer preparo una bola de fuego bajo la atenta mirada de todos mientras el chico tenía una mirada inocente, por su lado Sirzech frunció el ceño en dirección a Lord y Lady Fénix, pero con un chasquido de dedos de Naruto todos vieron como la llama de Raizer se tornaba de un color negro como la noche emanando un calor tan intenso que el mismo Fénix tuvo que soltarla para no quemarse, pero antes de tocar el suelo la llama se transformó en un Fénix negro que voló a hombros de Naruto

— Raizer-sama jugar con fuego es peligroso y más si hay personas cerca, pero gracias por mostrarme su truco aunque eh visto mejores — Naruto se despidió con una reverencia dejando a Raizer y sus amigos más que molestos aunque antes de irse el rubio les dedicó una mirada escalofriante que causó que todos retrocedieran

Por su lado Naruto seguía caminando por en medio del salón bajo la atenta mirada de todos mientras en sus manos sostenía al pequeño fénix que parecía estar muy cómodo con el, a mitad de camino se detuvo viendo a una chica joven con el pelo largo y rubio y ojos azules oscuros. Su pelo está atado en dos coletas doble de grandes rizos, con cintas azules para mantenerlos en su lugar. Su ropa consiste en un vestido de color morado claro con acentos de color púrpura oscuro y un arco azul en la parte delantera. En la parte trasera, tres extensiones de pluma que imitan la cola de un ave Fenix sobresalen del vestido, Naruto se detuvo frente a la chica mirándola lo cual causó que está retrocediera un poco pero el rubio le sonrió colocándose a su altura

— un regalo de mi parte, creo que luce mejor en ti — el Fénix ardió en fuego antes de tomar la forma de un broche que se coloco en el cabello de la chica que miro encantada la sonrisa del rubio frente a ella.

Naruto y Rías finalmente llegaron frente a Sirzech que tenía una sonrisa complice con el rubio por su lado los padres de Rías miraban la escena con algo de maldad por la ideas que se les ocurrían en especial Rita que de vez en vez daba sonrisas misteriosas

— bueno chicos creo que es hora de los regalos — Rías parecía brillar ante la mención de regalos por su lado Naruto giró la cabeza curioso, el primero en empezar fue Zeoticus que le dió a la pelirroja una caja llena de películas aunque Rías no dejo que nadie viera de qué tipo, a Naruto en cambio se acercó y le dió un pequeño estuche con unos viales de color azul que según él le servirían en un futuro muy cercano, la siguiente fue Rita que le dió a su hija una joya familiar un peine con rubis incrustados en el, por su lado a Naruto le dió algo llamado flor de loto sangrante una gema de color rojo en forma de flor de loto que se decía contenía el poder de la destrucción mismo y que solo era dado de padres a hijos en la familia Gremory acto que conmovió mucho al rubio que casi llora de la emoción, así continuaron los regalos en donde los mejores para gusto de Naruto fueron los de Misla, Venelana y Naberal y por qué simple eran boletos para comer todo el ramen que quisiera por un año.

Ajuka le dió a Rías un modelo a escala y funcional de Eva 001 o al menos eso decía el pedestal en el que se encontraba, por su lado Sirzech le dió regalo un pequeño frasco con una fragancia casi imposible de conseguir a menos que no seas un Satán

— ¡Oh! Cierto — Naruto comenzó a buscar entre sus ropas desesperadamente hasta que recordó que había guardado el regalo que preparo para Rías en un sello en su manga, con una bola de humo en sus manos apareció un libro, y en la otra una bandana ninja de Konoha solo que de color negro con un colgante de remolino — para tí — Rías tomo los objetos curiosa hasta que se dió cuenta de a donde pertenecían, su corazón casi se detiene al leer que el libro era la versión original del autor de un ninja audaz firmada para Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki como regalo para su ahijado Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, ella era una gran fan de estos libros y ahora que lo recordaba el protagonista era un ninja de Konoha llamado Naruto

— gracias Naruto — el rubio solo sonrió negando con la cabeza, después de todo le llevo mucho tiempo pensar en que regalarle a la pelirroja, además el colgante era un faro para el jutsu del dios del trueno volador así el podría ayudarla en cualquier momento

— no hay de que — por su lado Sirzech estaba sorprendido después de todo Naruto nunca se desacia de esos objetos ya que eran sus recuerdos de su hogar

— bien Naruto-kun para ti también tengo un regalo — el Satán saco un pergamino de entre sus ropas el cual abrió para leer — después de una extensa investigación se encontró que el joven Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, es el último heredero de antigua y ahora extinta casa Zagan, por lo cual y en ánimos de reconocer su herencia pero sin dañar su pasado desde ahora en más de establece el clan Uzumaki Zagan como uno de los 72 pilares del inframundo esto en acuerdo con los altos consejeros y los cuatro Maos en un voto unánime — todos en especial Naruto estaban bastante sorprendidos con el anuncio aunque el rubio se esperaba algo así que era una forma de evitar que alguno de los nobles lo quisieran como parte de su nobleza, aunque el ya pertenecía a la nobleza de rías lo hacía como una pieza mágica haciendo que las regalos no jugaban de la misma forma — en consecuencia se asciende a Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto por mérito de sus contribuciones al inframundo a demonio de clase alta con un título de Márquez, además de ser conocido de ahora en más como el primer príncipe de la casa Lucifer.

Naruto estaba en el jardín de la casa Gremory mirando el cielo estrellado del inframundo, solo el lo sabía pero había una constelación especial una hecha en honor de Hinata, la del el leon lunar, ciete estrellas alineadas en forma de León, como el espíritu de Hinata noble y fiero, el rubio sonrió recordando a la ojioerla y su sonrisa que aunque vio pocas veces sabía con total seguridad que era la más hermosa de todas, tan perdido estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dió cuenta de la presencia a su lado hasta que el soplo del viento llevo el aroma a fresas a su nariz causando que de girarse para encontrarse con Rías que también miraba al cielo

— son realmente hermosas — el rubio sonrió después de todos solo eran una copia de las estrellas sobre el cielo de Konoha — jamás había visto un cielo tan hermoso, ¿Como lo hiciste? — Naruto solo cerró los ojos suspirando antes de responder

— solo recordé como era el cielo en mi hogar y lo copié aquí con algunos toques míos — Rías inclinó la cabeza, escuchar hablar a Naruto le traía una curiosidad por el rubio tremenda

— el cielo en ese lugar debe ser hermoso, nunca eh visto algo más hermoso que esto — Naruto asintió con la cabeza aunque su pensamiento era diferente ya que para el el cielo no era tan bello como los ojos de Rías

— yo si eh visto algo más hermoso que este cielo — Rías lo miro esperando que el continuará, causando en Naruto una risa, el rubio se levantó de donde estaba y comenzó a caminar alejándose de Rías que tenía una mirada curiosa y algo indignada por no residir una respuesta

— ¿Que es lo más hermoso que has visto? — Naruto se giró sobre sus talones mirando a la pelirroja con una sonrisa divertida

— tus ojos, son aún más hermosos que este cielo — Rías se sonrojo bastante al punto de emular su cabello antes de soltar una risita viendo como el rubio se perdía dentro de la casa dejándola mirando el cielo

— también creo que tus ojos son muy bonitos Naruto-kun — Rías seguía mirando el cielo con sus pensamientos en Naruto y la personalidad atrayente del rubio de sonrisa zorruna.

En Uzu no Kuni, una figura se movía a alta velocidad por el bosque en busca de Naruto el rubio ya llevaba un año y medio desaparecido y aunque era poco probable que un ninja lo ha viera asesinado igual era bastante sospechoso que no apareciera en especial el día en que se cumplía otro año más de la muerte de Hinata, el nunca faltaría a dicho evento conmemorativo lo que significaba que algo le había pasado al rubio Uzumaki y ellas no lo permitirían después de todo Naruto las había salvado del dolor y la desesperación, les había mostrado lo bello de la vida y era su turno de hacer lo mismo por el.Una semana completa paso desde que se celebró el cumpleaños de Naruto y Rías, ambos chicos se han visto de forma esporádica debido a que cada uno tiene sus propios compromisos como el que tenía el rubio Uzumaki con Ajuka, ya que el Satán azul lo mando llamar para discutir ciertos temas importantes para Naruto

— ¡Yo! Ajuka ¿Qué tal va todo por aquí? — el Satán azul salió de atrás de su laboratorio con una sonrisa boba y un rastro de labial en la comisura del labio seguido de Lady Naberius lo que causó una sonrisa complice en Naruto — oh, supongo que podría venir después — el rubio estaba por retirarse hasta que fue detenido por Ajuka y Lady Naberius que se despidió del Satán azul con un fogoso beso en los labios

— no se qué le dijiste en la fiesta pero eres mi héroe — el rubio sonrió con gracias mientras se sentaba en la mesa viendo la sonrisa boba de Ajuka

— no le dije nada solo le di algo que después causó el efecto que necesitabas, llámalo un empujónsito — Ajuka sonrió, Naruto era una caja de sorpresas en todo sentido, el peliverde se levantó un momento para buscar algo entre sus cosas, el Satán volvió a la mesa con una caja larga de color caoba con el símbolo de la casa Lucifer además de un remolino negro superpuesto al símbolo original, y un libro que parecía muy antiguo, en la pasta tenía los cuatro símbolos de las casas de los Maos

— ahora que eres un noble y más que eso un príncipe, de hecho el primero que ha habido desde los antiguos Maos, esto es para ti — Ajuka le dió el libro a Naruto que lo tomo para revisarlo después en casa, luego Ajuka le dió a Naruto la caja que al abrirla se encontró con un juego de dieciséis piezas de ajedrez de color negro con toques dorados además de tener un aspecto diferente, las piezas tenían una forma humanoide y estaba decorada de forma elegante e incluso ostentosa

— no pensé que se verá antes de esta forma — Naruto saco la pieza de reina mirándola fijamente notando los rastros de su poder en cada una de ellas

— no lo son, las tuyas están mutadas, todas y cada una de ellas, además si miras más abajo encontrarás una sorpresa — Naruto abrió un pequeño compartimento en la caja encontrándose con doce piezas de distintos colores, seis negras y seis blancas, pero estas tenían un aspecto diferente a las demás ya que parecían más humanas que las otras

— esas son piezas mágicas, dos emperatrises, dos cardenales, dos cabelleros nocturnos, dos asesinos, dos amazonas y finalmente dos Bastiones — Naruto conocía estás piezas por los libros ya que el menos algunas había aparecido antes como piezas mágicas en otras noblezas pero una tantas en una sola nobleza ya que básicamente eran un segundo juego — debes tener cuidado, estás piezas son muy poderosas y debes usarlas en personas igualmente poderosas o podrías crear un desbalance — el rubio asintió, después de todo no quería dañar a nadie con ellas, después de la reunión de ambos, Naruto realizó la ceremonia para tomar posesión de su nobiliario convirtiendo su pieza de rey caballero nocturno es un emperador una pieza mágica totalmente nueva que según Ajuka desconocía las cualidades de esta así que sería misión del rubio descubrirlo.

Después de la reunión con Ajuka Naruto atendió otros asuntos como una visita a Tannin para pedir formalmente a Himari como parte de su título nobiliario a lo cual el dragón no se opuso ya que consideraba a Naruto una persona digna de tal honor, al terminar de hablar con el dragón también fue a la casa de los Naberius ya que había sido invitado por Lady Naberius la mayor de los hijos de el patriarca de la casa Naberius para un almuerzo, en la reunión también pudo conocer más a Rin que resultó ser una chica bastante agradable.

Pero después de sus múltiples compromisos Naruto estaba en la oficina de Sirzech mostrándole los regalos de Ajuka, y el Satán estaba más que satisfecho con las herramientas que el rubio tenía a su disposición ya que la misión del Uzumaki no era otra que ser un vigía para el Inframundo y luchar contra las amenazas que ellos no podían directamente

— bien Naruto-kun yo también te voy un regalo para ti — el Satán carmesí le dió a Naruto una PDA bloqueada para que la revisara al hacerlo el rubio se encontró con varios archivos sobre demonios renegados, desertores de Grigori, traidores a la iglesia e inclusive miembros de los enemigos

— dos cosas, la primera por qué todas son mujeres, y la segunda ¿Quieres que las mate? — el Satán negó con una sonrisa en los labios las preguntas de Naruto

— primero no quiero que las mates, y segúndo todas son mujeres bueno en realidad no te voy una respuesta para eso — Sirzech levantó los hombros fingiendo inocencia aunque Naruto podía decir con toda seguridad que el Satán tramaba algo — y te doy este archivo por qué supongo que necesitarás ayuda con tu proyecto — Naruto entendió de inmediato a que se refería Sirzech así que guardo el dispositivo para comenzar con su búsqueda cuanto antes — ahora deberás buscar una forma de que te sean fieles sin la necesidad de unirlas a tu nobleza — el rubio cerró los ojos pensando si conocía una forma y de inmediato le llegó algo que aunque no le gustaría usar seria perfecto, pero abría que modificarlo un poco antes de usarlo

— bien Sirzech-nisama creo que tengo la solución ahora ¿Hay algo más? — Sirzech sonrió pues sabía que el rubio no se tomaría muy bien lo siguiente que le diría pero bueno era necesario después de todo

— Naruto-kun asistiras a la escuela a partir de el otro año — el rubio se derrumbó en la silla incluso en este mundo debía somenterce a la maldición de la escuela, algo sumamente inútil desde su punto de vista claro está que no diría nada en voz alta ya que Naberal estaba detrás de Sirzech con su mirada clavada en el esperando sus quejas para castigarlo con su amado y precioso ramen — pero tómalo por el lado amable puedes usar este año para viajar por el mundo y trabajar en tus proyectos personales — aunque el rubio no estaba muy animado usaría este tiempo para reclutar a la mayor fuerza que pueda y así estar listo para cuando la acción comenzara.

Naruto llegó a casa después de su reunión con Sirzech, el rubio lo primero que hizo fue saludar a Grayfia, Kura e Hitomi, para después hablar de forma sería con las tres ya que en la misión que emprendería se correrían muchos riesgos y el no las llevaría si ellas no querían pero como el lo esperaba las chicas una vez más reafirmaron su lealtad a el por eso Naruto estaba a punto de reencarnar las como parte de su nobleza, para eso usaría sus piezas de emperatrises en Grayfia e Hitomi y usaría una pieza de caballero nocturno en Kura

— por mi nombre y el que lo llevaron antes que yo, les ordenó que abandonen las cadenas que las atan y renazcan como mis sirvientes, vivan por mi y a mi lado, conviertanse en el peor y mejor versión de ustedes mismas — el ritual termino con el trío de mujeres como parte oficial de la nobleza de Naruto.

En el continente elemental un dúo de mujeres se encontraba en las inmediaciones del país de las olas y el país de los remolinos listas para entrar a buscar a el ninja rubio, en ese momento agradecían con tarjeta con sangre de la familia real de Uzu o lo podrían entrar a la isla que estaba fuertemente protegida por barreras para impedir la entrada de extraños das ala i.porta cía y poder de las criaturas en dicho lugar.

Una vez los remolinos se separaron las dos mujeres comenzaron su recorrido a toda velocidad viendo como a su paso las defensas una vez más se levantaban para impedir el paso de intrusos, pronto llegaron a la playa pero antes de dar un paso seis bestias gigantes se colocaron delante de ellas, y no eran otras wu los bijuus, empezando por Matatabi el Nibi y terminando en el Chomei el Nanabi

— ¿Que desean en este lugar humanas? — la que hablo primero fue Chomei que era la mayor de sus hermanos viviendo actualmente en la isla

— solo estamos buscando a Uzumaki Naruto — Matatabi cerró su mirada felina sobre una de las mujeres que estaban en la playa que tenían tunicas cubriendo sus cabezas impidiendo que se pudieran ver sus rostros

— para que buscan al mocoso — hablo Son Goku que aunque era el más calmado del grupo aún mantenía un semblante duro con las mujeres

— estamos preocupadas por el solo queremos saber si está bien — la otra mujer también habló con un tono de voz Sueve pero firme dejando ver su actitud mandona

— si quieren ver a Naruto deben primero pasar nuestras pruebas si pierden se marcharán sin verlo...


	5. H

Naruto partió del inframundo para viajar por el mundo humano y conocer un poco además de reclutar talentos para su pequeño proyecto, pero el rubio no es lo importante por ahora sino otro chico Issei Hyōdō, el actual Sekiryuutei portador del dragón emperador rojo aunque el aún no lo sabe, Iseei es un hombre joven en sus años de adolescencia con un cuerpo promedio, de pelo corto castaño con varios flequillos que cubren parcialmente sus cejas y dos extensiones de cabello que cuelgan paralelamente a su nuca y ojos marrones, la personalidad del chico está fuertemente marcada por ser un pervertido y al haber adquirido cierta notoriedad por ser uno de los miembros del trío pervertido de la Academia Kuoh. Pero aún así es un buen chico por lo cual suele atraer miradas sobre el, esto es debido a su amabilidad, de querer proteger y ayudar a aquellos que son importantes para él, otra cosa que se podría decir de Iseei es que aunque el puede ser un pervertido lascivo, pero él nunca se aprovechará de alguna mujer sin su consentimiento.

Pero su perversión también lo hace un blanco fácil para las bromas o asuntos un poco más rudos como por ejemplo en el que se encuentra junto en este momento, en donde su estómago está siendo atravesado por una lanza de luz por la que se suponía y era su novia que no resultó ser otra que un ángel caído.

La chica se presentó como Amano Yuma una chica de preparatoria normal, de unos 165.cm de altura, atractiva, alrededor de la misma edad que Issei, con el cabello negro largo hasta sus caderas y los ojos de color violeta, todo un encanto para la vista al menos hasta que su verdadera faceta salió a la luz, revelándose como ángel caído y matando al chico, todo esto observado por Naruto que en otras circunstancias abría salvado al pervertido pero teniendo en cuenta que Rías lo quería para su nobleza esto resultaba ser un buen paso para ella, y mirando desde lejos como Rías aparecía para reencarnar al joven Naruto se marchó tras su verdadera presa.

Lejos del lugar en donde Iseei había sido asesinado, en medio de una iglesia abandonada había cinco figuras reunidas, cuatro de pie mientras una quinta se mantenía inclinada, al menos hasta que el lugar se sumió en la oscuridad más profunda, las figuras intentaron moverse pero rápidamente se dieron cuenta de que les era imposible al ver sus cuerpos atados con cadenas que los sujetaban inmóviles, los dos hombre intentaron algo pero fueron desmayados por golpes detrás de la cabeza, la luz volvió dando paso a cuatro figuras tres mujeres y un hombre que estaba sentado en frente de las ángeles caídos, lo que las ángeles notaron de inmediato fueron las más seas que portaban los desconocidos, una de las chicas de cabello negro llevaba el na máscara de zorro, la otra de cabello lila claro de Dragón y una tercera de lobo, dejando al hombre con una máscara de Oni

— Reynare — comenzó a hablar Naruto detallando a la chica que entes había matado a Iseei, la chica había cambiado un poco, era más alta además de que su cuerpo había crecido siendo más madura físicamente, su ropa ahora consta de correas negras de cuero alrededor y debajo de sus pechos. Tiene guantes que llegan casi hasta sus hombros con cadenas de pequeñas longitudes que cuelgan de ellos. Tiene hombreras de color negro, una de las hombreras, la derecha tiene tres grandes picos. También tiene botas de tacón de color negro que llegan hasta los muslos, el rubio sonrió al ver lo atraviesa de la joven pelinegra — o prefieres que te llame Yuma-chan — la pelinegra se tenciono bastante ante la mención del nombre que uso para engañar a Iseei

Página 2 de 2

— ¿Quién demonios eres tú? — Naruto coloco su vista en la mujer que hablo, una mujer alta y de grandes pechos, con ojos marrones y un largo cabello azul marino que ocultaba su ojo derecho.

Su atuendo consistía en un top marrón, tipo gabardina con un cuello ancho, una minifalda a juego y zapatos negros de tacón. La parte superior de la gabardina estaba abierta en su pecho, dando vista a sus pechos y escote. Ella también llevaba un collar de oro alrededor de su cuello. Parece que lleva una camisa blanca debajo de la parte superior, pero solo se puede ver desde la parte inferior.

— supongo que tú debes ser Kalawarner ¿Verdad? — la mujer parecía un poco mayor pero no mucho quizás un años mayor que Rías osea dos años mayor que el rubio, al no recibir respuesta de parte de la peliazul el rubio coloco su mirada en la última de las tres — y tú debes ser Mittelt — la chica es una rubia, de ojos azules y el cabello peinado en dos colas gemelas, tiene un atuendo de Lolita gótica, que consiste en un vestido negro de Lolita con volantes blancos, un gran lazo negro en la parte delantera y una joya verde incrustada en el cuello, calcetines blancos hasta el muslo y zapatos negros. Ella también lleva un gran lazo negro en la parte superior de su cabello.

— bien ya que tengo su atención, permítanme presentarme adecuadamente, yo soy Oni líder del escuadrón de cazadores especiales ANBU — las mujeres se tencionarón pues para nadie en el mundo sobrenatural era un secreto que esta nueva facción ya había eliminado a varias amenazas potenciales

— vienes a matarnos — Naruto pudo notar el pánico en la voz de Mittelt, por eso sonrió detrás de su máscara para acercarse a la chica que lo miraba con pánico antes de colocar su mano sobre la cabeza de la rubia

— por supuesto que no, son demaciado lindas con para morir ahora — involuntariamente las tres chicas se sonrojaron aunque mantuvieron una actitud ruda ante el rubio — solo vengo a proponerles que se una a mi — el silencio se apoderó de la habitación, tanto Reynare, como Kalawarner y Mittelt no sabían si el hombre delante de ellas les estaba tomando el pelo o algo por el estilo

— ¿Que te hace pensar que queremos unirnos a ti y tu organización? — el rubio sonrió detrás de su máscara mientras se acercaba a Reynare y le tomaba el rostro de forma delicada como si de una fina porcelana se tratase

— por qué al igual que ustedes yo se lo que se siente llevar una carga que no pediste, que todos te miren como algo que no eres — Naruto se detuvo un momento viendo cómo las tres chicas agachaban la mirada dándose cuánta de que sus palabras habían dado justo en el blanco — para mí no son simples herramientas de usas y desechar, sino valiosas personas que debo proteger, por ahora me iré pero piensen en mi propuesta — sin decir una palabra más Naruto junto a sus acompañantes se marcharon dejando a las tres mujeres en completo silencio, pero con las palabras del rubio girando en su cabeza una y otra vez.

La mañana llego para la ciudad de khou, Iseei se despertaba listo para otro día de clases habiendo tenido el sueño más extraño del mundo, en el había tenido una cita con su novia Yuma en la que la pelinegra resultó ser algo así como una especie de ángel de alas negras que lo apuñaló en el estómago, pero cuando estaba a punto de morir apareció Rías Gremory la One-sama más deseada de la academia Khou para salvarlo, y después de eso su mente se hacía borrosa.

Iseei se llevó la mano a su vientre notando que no tenía heridas aparentes pero si que estaba totalmente desnudo lo cual no era común, un poco aturdido llevo su mano al lado de su cama para encontrarse con una sensación cálida y sueve, y al mismo tiempo escuchar un gemido, al girar su cabeza se encontró con una muy desnuda Rías que comenzaba a despertar de su largo sueño, y como era de esperarse el chico salió disparado por la hemorragia nasal preguntándose si había perdido la virginidad con semejante diosa olímpica mientras al mismo tiempo memorizaba cada parte del escultural cuerpo de la Gremory, al menos hasta que por la puerta entro su madre para levantarlo encontrándose con Iseei arriba de Rías en su afán por cubrir a la pelirroja que mantenía una sonrisa divertida, sin saber que afuera de la residencia hyodo se encontraba Naruto escuchando todo con sus sentidos mejorados, aunque no lo pareciera el rubio tenía un aura bastante aterradora, pero con una sonrisa triste simplemente le ordenó a su chófer que condujera hasta la academia Khou para comenzar con sus clases normalmente.

Mientras Naruto se marchaba con dirección a la academia en dicho lugar una pelinegra de cabello corto y anteojos esperaba anciosa a su héroe, y enamorado secreto, ya que por fin tendría la oportunidad de estar más cerca de él, mientras su sistema de pares la miraba extrañados ya que ella nunca había mostrado entusiasmo por nadie en particular.

Naruto llegó a la academia Khou, al llegar en la entrada lo estaba esperando una chica delgada con el pelo marrón largo que termina en dos trenzas cortas y ojos a juego. Ella también lleva una cinta azul, la chica llevaba un uniforme estándar de la academia Khou, y en sus manos un cartel que decía Naruto-sama, al bajarse del automóvil en el que llegó Naruto captó las miradas de los alumnos que también entraban a la escuela, el rubio no había cambiado mucho a como s vería en Konoha con diecisiete años, con la excepción de que sus ojos tenían toques de violeta oscuro, su rostro era más varonil pero sin ser tosco, más al estilo de un príncipe fuerte pero de delicadas facciones, su cabello estaba largo hasta el punto de atarlo con una coleta corta, y con dos explosiones enma cuando su rostro, sus marcas de bigotes seguian en sus mejillas dándole un aspecto de un zorro, salvaje pero también tierno sobretodo cuando sonreía, cosa que hizo al ver a la chica de cabello marrón que no podía apartar la mirada de el como casi toda la escuela unos por envidia en en caso del escaso publico masculino y otras con sonrojo y ojos soñadores en el del femenino

— deberías esconder eso me siento incómodo — la chica reaccionó se inmediato al darse cuenta de que Naruto estaba frente a ella con una sonrisa nerviosa en sus labios mientras jugaba con su nunca

— ¡Oh! Lo siento Naruto-sama — hablo la chica rápidamente tomando el cartel y doblandolo para después ponerlo contra su pecho — mi nombre es Reya Kusaka y lo llevaré a ver a Sona-kaicho — Naruto sonrió correspondiendo el saludo de la chica que le alegro el día ya que había comenzado un poco mal

— un gusto conocerte Reya-chan, pero solo dime Naruto me sentiría más cómodo — Reya estaba muy roja con el mote cariñoso puesto por el rubio, pero su sonrojo alcanzó un nuevo nivel al sentir la mano del rubio sobre su cabeza que se agachó a su altura para verla a los ojos con una sonrisa en los labios.

Reya guió al rubio por los pasillos de la escuela dándole la un mini tour ya que Sona asignaría a alguien para mostrarle la escuela de forma más detallada durante el receso, pero durante el camino la pelimarrón no pudo evitar detallar al rubio mejor, ella como un demonio naturalmente Sona le comento acerca de la naturaleza y el estatus de Naruto, pero una cosa era saberlo y otra sentirlo, en la nobleza de Sona, Reya es una alfil con una capacidad única de se tiene el aura de otros a su alrededor y de la de Naruto solo podía decir que se sentía como un enorme océano tranquilo y pacífico, pero también estaba la sensación de que en cualquier momento ese océano se agotaría hasta el punto de crear una tormenta tan colosal que arrasaría todo a su paso, una sensación que la cautivo por completo, finalmente después de un rato caminando por los pasillos llegaron hasta lo que parecia un salón de reuniones, en el estaban Sona y otra chica más detrás de ella

— ¡Yo! Sona-chan — la pelinegra levantó la mirada de los documentos que tenía sobre la mesa para mirar al rubio con una sonrisa radiante que sorprendió a su reina y alfil que jamás la habían visto sonreír de esa forma ante nadie, en un destello el rubio desapareció de la vista de las tres mujeres para aparecer al lado de la Sitri pelliscando su mejilla con delicadeza — mo So-chan te extrañe mucho.

Página 2 de 2

Rías e Iseei caminaban juntos hacía la academia, el despertar del castaño había sido más que glorioso, por su lado la pelirroja lo miraba divertida, ya que el chico aún seguía perdido en sus pensamientos pervertidos, poniendo un poco de atención Rías se pudo dar cuenta de los murmullos de la gente a su alrededor ya que ella estaba en compañía del legendario pervertido de khou, al llegar al vestíbulo de la academia se despidió de Iseei dejándole claro que durante el receso ella enviaría alguien por el, dejando al castaño confundido mientras ella se perdía entres los pasillos.

Mientras Rías caminaba por los pasillos de la academia se dió cuenta de la mirada soñadora de la mayoría de las alumnas que tenía las mejillas rojas y ojos enamorados hablando sobre el rey de khou, la rubia entrecerró los ojos ya que según ella sabía su caballero Kiba Yuto es el príncipe de la academia y el chico más popular, al parecer al menos hasta ahora, con curiosidad por saber de qué se trataba el asunto de este tal vez nuevo estudiante, Rías se adentro a su salón encontrándose con que su amiga y rival Sona junto con su reina Tsubaki no estaban lo cual era raro debido lo estricta de la personalidad de la Sitri, como de costumbre tomo asiento en su lugar para después ver cómo su reina entraba al salón con una sonrisa algo intrigante en sus labios lo cual llamó su atención bastante.

Sona es una bella joven, de la misma edad de Rias, de cabello negro y corto, y de ojos Violetas, aunque su cuerpo no es tan desarrollado como el de la pelirroja, a diferencia de Rías Sona tiene una belleza más del estilo de una gimnasta olímpica con un cuerpo pequeño pero perfectamente delineado, aunque según Serafall está solo era una cáscara ya que cuando Sona se enamorara o llegará a la madures lo que pasara primero su cuerpo cambiaría para hacerse más atractiva para esa persona o el mundo masculino en general. Como de costumbre Sona llevaba un par de gafas de color rojo y el uniforma escolar distintivo de las chicas de la Academia Kuoh, ella y Naruto se conocían de bastante tiempo atrás, incluso más que Rías y el rubio, ya que el tiempo en que Rías estaba en el inframundo y Naruto en el mundo humano la pelinegra fue quien lo guío, forjando un lazo de amistad único entre los dos, además de que cuando Sona estaba en el inframundo Serafall secuestraba a Naruto para jugar con ellas según la Mao Leviathan, aunque Sona había notado el creciente interés de su hermana en el rubio, y es que como no interesarse por el, Naruto es un joven bastante atractivo físicamente, su personalidad es atrayente, en divertido pero a ala vez serio y maduro sin perder esa hermosa sonrisa zorruna que la te la enamorada, al igual que sus hermosos ojos color azul violeta que la encantaron desde el primer día en que los vio, por eso la pelinegra se había esforzado en romper el compromiso que la ataba retando a su "prometido" a un partido de ajedrez el cual ella ganó de forma aplastante para luego retar a Naruto aunque el rubio al principio se negó argumentando que debido a sus rasgos de personalidad no era muy dado a tareas que requirieron que prestará toda su atención ya que se le hacían bastante tediosas, pero después de mucha insistencia el partido se dió donde por primera vez Sona perdió y al mismo tiempo sintió la felicidad más grande de su vida como también decidió ser más abierta con sus intenciones hacía el rubio, aunque sabía que no lo compartiría debido a que lo más posible es que tuviera un harem pero con su habilidad de clonación no era realmente un problema.

— me alegra verte de nuevo Naruto-kun, en realidad te extrañe mucho — el rubio sonrio mientras tomaba asiento frente a la pelinegra y de inmediato una taza de té apareció frente a él, el chico levantó la mirada encontrándose con la mirada de la chica que le sirvió la tasa

— muchas gracias señorita... — Naruto hizo una pausa esperando a que la chica se presentará

— mucho gusto Naruto-sama, me llamo Tsubaki Shinra la reina de Sona-kaicho — Tsubaki es una mujer de 1,70 cm. de altura con el pelo negro hasta más de la mitad de la espalda. Tiene un flequillo abierto heterocrómico y ojos castaño claro. Utiliza el uniforme de la Academia Kuoh, aun que también lleva gafas azules (semimontura con cristales cuadrados), Naruto sonrió ya que el conocía a una Tsubaki en Konoha que no era otra que la novia de Mizuki el Chunnin traidor que le comento dedo el secreto del Kyuubi cuando se graduó de gennin, lo cual fue un recuerdo algo grato ya que apartir de ese momento entendió su camino ninja, por lo cual le regaló a Tsubaki una sonrisa dulce colocando un sonrojo en la pelinegra

— sabes una vez conocí a una Tsubaki, pero no era tan bella como tú Tsubaki-sempai — Sona miro la interacción de Naruto y su reina soltando un suspiro, una de las pocas cosas que odiaba de Naruto aunque la mejor forma de decirlo era un odio/amor era esa capacidad de enamorar a una chica con solo una mirada o una de sus hermosas sonrisas zorrunas.

En la iglesia abandonada de khou de encontraba Reynare, la pelinegra estaba pensando en las palabras de Oni, ese extraño hombre que se había hecho de una fama en el mundo sobrenatural por eliminar a potenciales amenazas sin mucho esfuerzo o necesidad de ayuda, cuando lo vio entrar por la puerta lo único que sintió fue pánico y terror recorrer cada una de sus células, pero después de escucharlo hablar algo dentro de ella experimentó una cálidez con solo su voz que no creia posible, desde que dejó el cielo persiguiendo ese sentimiento llamado amor por el cual luego fue condenada a ser vista como una cualquiera por todos y cada uno de sus antiguos camaradas Reynare jamás se había tomado el tiempo de verse a ella misma como otra cosa que eso, pero un día llegó este extraño hombre y le dijo que el comprendía dicho sentimiento mejor que nadie lo cual había despertado una curiosidad en ella, una necesidad de saber más de el que era agobiante.

Sona y Naruto continuaron hablando sobre temas variados sobre todo los múltiples viajes del rubio y como no se tomaba mucho tiempo en casi ningún lugar, excepto tal vez cuando estuvo Okinawa donde se detuvo por dos largos meses, a los que Sona le interrogó que le tomo tanto tiempo en dicho lugar y Naruto solo respondió que negocios claro sin especificarle la naturaleza, el tipo o con quien eran dichos negocios.

— Cierto So-chan, escuché que la escuela tiene un sistema de clubes — la pelinegra asintió con la cabeza mientras dejaba su tasa de té sobre la mesa

— así es, la escuela cuenta con varios clubes a los cuales puedes unirte según sean tus intereses, claro está algunos se reservan el derecho de acceso, como el consejo estudiantil al cual solo puedes entrar con altas calificaciones o el club de ocultismo del cual Rías es la presidenta al cual solo entras si eres invitado — el rubio lo pensó por un momento, el concejo estudiantil le llamaba la atención pero parecía trabajoso y no era lo que estaba buscando no por ahora al menos, y en cuanto al club de ocultismo bueno el no quería encontrarse con Rías y su nuevo ciervo no al menos por ahora, pero entonces algo en su cabeza hizo click

— So-chan ¿Es posible que yo funde mi propio club? — Sona lo penso por un momento para después soltar una risita ya que según ella recordaba el edificio directivo donde se reunían los profesores y se encontraban las oficinas administrativas de la escuela fue reemplazado recientemente dejando el lugar vacío, pero no por eso dejaron de realizar modificaciones al edificio al cual nadie había entrado

— bueno ahora que lo mencionas, no es muy normal que un alumno de segundo año funde un club, sobre todo uno nuevo pero nada en las reglas lo impide, solo necesitas un tema y una cede y creo que la escuela tiene una perfecta para ti — Naruto inclinó la cabeza dudoso ya que no entendió de todo el tono de Sona que parecía saber más de lo que parecía pero dejó eso de lado para continuar con la conversación mientras pensaba en un tema para su club.

— bueno Naruto-kun, creo que ya debes ir a clases, Tsubaki te llevará y recuerda traer tu propuesta para el nuevo club — Naruto se acercó a la chica dejando un dulce beso en su frente lo que la dejo con un tono muy rojo en sus mejillas

— nos vemos luego So-chan, fue un gustó verte de nuevo — con una ola de mano el rubio salió del salón del concejo estudiantil rumbo a su salón ya que el pertenecía a la clase 2A.

Tsubaki llevo a Naruto a través de los pasillos de la academia mostrándole los lugares de mayor importancia, el paseo fue corto en el cual la chica aprovecho para conocer un poco más al rubio de ojos azules encontrándose con que Naruto a pesar de su porte elegante y su estatus era un chico sencillo que disfrutaba de las cosas simples de la vida.

— bien Naruto-sama, este es su salón, vendré por usted en el receso para mostrarle la escuela más a fondo — Naruto se despidió con una ola de mano y una sonrisas de la pelinegra que le devolvió la acción ya que Tsubaki había descubierto que lo que su presidenta y rey decían era más que cierto y Naruto tenía la capacidad de acelerar tu corazón con una simple sonrisa.

Había una razón por la cual Naruto fue colocado en el salón 2A, el rubio aún no había reencarnado a ningúna pieza de su nobleza además de sus tres acompañantes, por lo cual Sirzech se encargó de buscar personas talentosas que le pudieran interesar al rubio y enviarles una invitación para entrar a la academia, de todos los posibles talentos solo unos pocos lograron pasar de entre ellos los o mejor dicho las más talentosas se encontraban en el salón 2a.

El rubio entro al salón bajo las atentas miradas de todos en el, en especial de parte del público femenino que no se perdió un solo movimiento de Naruto que por su parte se dedicó a observar a sus compañeros atentamente notando como en su mayoría eran mujeres dejando una proporción de tres a uno en promedio de mujeres respecto a hombres con el siendo uno de los pocos afortunados.

Mientras tanto en el salón de 3a, Rías estaba bastante sorprendida de ver llegar a su amiga y rival Sona tarde a clase, dando como escusa el residir a un nuevo alumno, pero lo que tenía sorprendida a la pelirroja era la sonrisa de oreja a oreja que tenía la Sitri y su reina que además mostraba un lindo sonrojo en sus mejillas.

El receso comenzó y tan pronto como sonó la campana Sona y Tsubaki salieron como dos cohetes con dirección a los salones de segundo año, por su lado tanto ella como Akeno partieron a el club de ocultismo para recibir a su más reciente miembro.

Iseei estaba terminando de empacar sus cosas cuando escucho un chillido por parte de todo el público femenino de su salón, al levantar la mirada se encontró con el príncipe de khou Yuto Kiba el chico más popular y por consiguiente su peor enemigo a la hora de conseguir alguna chica

— hyodo-san ¿Podría acompañarme por favor? — Iseei miro de mala manera al rubio ya que corrían rumores de que Kiba pateaba para el otro equipo, o en palabras más normales era gay, y no es que m tuviera problemas con eso pero igual lo suyo era mantener la distancia

— no, lo siento Yuto-san pero estoy esperando a alguien — Kiba sonrió un poco causando el alboroto del público femenino en su mayoría

— por eso mismo hyodo-san, Rías-buchao me pidió que lo llevará al salón del club — Iseei se sorprendió de enterarse que Kiba pertenecía al mismo club que Rías Gremory la chica que amaneció desnuda a su lado

Después de caminar por los pasillos recibiendo menos miradas de odio de lo normal tanto Iseei como Kiba llegaron al salón de reuniones del club de ocultismo, el lugar parecía construido al estilo antiguo, con un gran techo alto, un piso de fina madera cubierto por una alfombra de color neutro, en medio del salón estaba un escritorio que el chico asumió y debía pertenecer a Rías ya que ella es la presidenta, en medio de la sala había dos sillones separados por una mesa ratona en la cual había un juego de ajedrez preparado, pero lo que realmente llamó la atención del castaño fue la presencia de dos de sus fantasias mas calientes y pervertidas, una no era otra que Koneko Tojo la mascota por excelencia de khou, y la segunda Akeno Himejima la segunda gran One-sama de la escuela y la más dotadas de todas, pero para terminar de alegrar su pervertida mente y su creciente erección el castaño escucho el sonido inconfundible del agua corriendo, y al quitar su mirada de los pechos de Akeno se encontró con la vista en sombra ha atravesado del vapor del cuerpo desnudo de Rías que terminaba de darse un baño apropiado ya que no pudo en la casa de la familia hyodo, la pelirroja se tomó su tiempo para vestirse permitiendo que Iseei se deleitará con su figura.

— veo que ya estás aquí, así que me ahorraré las preguntas y pasaré directo al punto — Rías se recostó sobre su escritorio quedando delante de él y colocando sus manos por debajo de su pecho creando un efecto de rebote que hipnotizó a Iseei cosa que el chico no se tomó la molestia de disimular sacando una sonrisa traviesa en la pelirroja — ayer, tuviste una cita con una chica que resultó ser un ángel caído, al parecer ella noto lo mismo que yo y por eso te mato, para salvarte yo te reencarne como uno de mis sirvientes, en pocas palabras te convertí en un demonio.

veo que ya estás aquí, así que me ahorraré las preguntas y pasaré directo al punto — Rías se recostó sobre su escritorio quedando delante de él y colocando sus manos por debajo de su pecho creando un efecto de rebote que hipnotizó a Iseei cosa que el chico no se tomó la molestia de disimular sacando una sonrisa traviesa en la pelirroja — ayer, tuviste una cita con una chica que resultó ser un ángel caído, al parecer ella noto lo mismo que yo y por eso te mato, para salvarte yo te reencarne como uno de mis sirvientes, en pocas palabras te convertí en un demonio — Iseei se llevó uno de sus dedos a su oreja para limpiarla ya que pensaba que estaba muy sucia y por eso había escuchado mal lo que Rías le había dicho

— disculpe Rías-Onesama pero creo haber escuchado que me convirtió en un demonio — Rías sonrió ante la actitud del castaño que aparentaba estar tranquilo cuando en realidad estaba entrando en pánico pero aparentaba mantenerse tranquilo así que lo mejor sería explicarle las cosas con calma

— Así es Iseei-kun, yo soy Rías Gremory, heredera de la casa Gremory una de las 72 casas nobles del inframundo y todos en esta sala son demonios, todos son mis sirvientes y eso te incluye — de la espalda de Kiba, Koneko, Akeno y Rías brotaron alas de murciélago causando que la castaño abriera grandes los ojos cuando se dió cuenta de que de su espalda también saliendo alas de demonio lo cual causó que su mente colapsara y se desmayara — bueno supongo que esto será más complicado de lo que pensé.

Mientras tanto Naruto estaba caminando por los pasillos, el rubio había pasado la mayoría del receso escolar junto a Sona y Tsubaki que le mostraron la escuela y lo invitaron a almorzar, pero después de tan agradable compañía Naruto de había propuesto llegar solo a su salón de clases, pero por estar absorto en su lectura del próximo libro de las aventuras de un ninja intrépido escrito por el legendario Jirayja el galante que no era otro que un clon con un henge, que también publicaba la legendaria serie de libros Icha Icha Paradise, las cuales resultaron ser la serie de libros más exitosa que el mundo sobrenatural y el humano habían visto desde la biblia, por ese motivo o mejor dicho usando eso como escusa el rubio tomo el pasillo equivocado llegando a lo que serían los salones de tercer año en donde por pura casualidad de la vida se estrelló con una chica, la mujer tenía un uniforme estándar de la academia Khou, su cabello estaba atado con una coleta alta dejando dos mechones de pelo a cada lado de su rostro enmarcandolo, de un rostro delicado y femenino llegando a ser incluso llamativamente bello, sus ojos cafés aunque inocentes demostraban que la chica no le tenía miedo a matar en ningún momento algo de lo que Naruto sabía mucho, y al analizarla mejor se dió cuánta de que aunque poco más como el de Sakura en sus tiempos de gennin la mujer poseía chacra pero lo solo eso sino que también había una fuerte presencia demoníaca en ella que al parecer estaba encerrada lo cual llamó su atención mucho

— disculpe sempai — la chica solo atino a darle a Naruto un negamiento de cabeza antes de continuar sin saber que el Uzumaki usaba su Kitsugan para analizarla mejor y finalmente sonreír convencido de que está extraña muchacha sería una de sus piezas.

Después de explicarle a Iseei todo acerca de la guerra entre facciones y el motivo por el cual los demonios crearon las evil pieces dejándole claro al castaño que ahora era un demonio reencarnado al parecer Iseei se tomó la noticia de forma más calmada aunque claro siendo el lo primero que pregunto es que si el también podría tener una nobleza a lo que Rías le respondió que para eso debía subir de rango ya que en el momento estaba en lo más bajo de la cadena alimenticia del inframundo siendo un demonio de clase baja, pero con esta nueva información el castaño se propuso no solo convertirse en un demonio de clase alta sino en el rey del harem lo cual fue gracioso para la pelirroja que no podía creer la actitud de su nuevo siervo, después de las presentaciones y las explicaciones en las que el castaño descubrió que era poseedor de la Twicw Critical una Secred Gear que le permitía aumentar su fuerza por dos y ser marcado como parte del clan Gremory el día de clases termino para todos e Iseei partió a su casa.

Durante el camino el castaño se mantuvo pensando en lo que Rías le había dicho y en su nueva meta tan absorto estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dió cuánta de que el cielo había cambiado tornándose oscuro sinónimo de que había una barrera activa, tampoco se dió cuenta de que involuntariamente había caminado hasta donde había sido asesinado el día anterior por Yuma, en ese momento fue cuando una terrible sensación de peligro recorrió su cuerpo y al girarse se encontró con un hombre de gabardina y sombrero que era la fuente del peligro

— dime demonio-san ¿Estás solo? — Iseei no atino a responder solo a moverse lo más lejos posible del tipo saltando en el aire que dando a una considerable distancia de el — tomaré eso como un si — de la espalda del desconocido se formaron un par de alas de color negro antes de elevarse al cielo y formar una lanza de luz la cual disparo hacia Iseei que se quedó inmóvil esperando el impacto, pero cuando estaba a centímetros de perforar su muslo la lanza fue atrapada por cadenas negras que salían del suelo, Iseei miro asombrado las cadenas pensando qué tal vez eran parte de su engranaje sagrado, al menos eso pensó hasta que vio como una melena de cabello negro se paraba frente a él con el uniforme de la academia de khou

— Daten-shi-chan ¿No te enseñaron que molestar a otros está mal? — Iseei pido ver como el ángel caído retrocedía un poco lo cual no entendió en un principio

— ¿Quien eres tu? — el castaño pudo ver como en el rostro del ángel caído se marcaba una mirada de puro pánico y horror como si hubiera visto su muerte un millón de veces en un segundo, sin saber que su razonamiento no estaba muy equivocado

— una sabandija como tú no merece saber mi nombre, así que solo te diré esto una vez piérdete antes de que la paciencia se me agote y terminé usando tu cabeza como pelota de soccer — el ángel caído bufo molesto antes de descender al suelo quitando la barrera para que todo volviera a la normalidad

— recuerda mi nombre demonio Dohnaseek — sin decir más el ángel simplemente desapareció del lugar dejando solo a Iseei y el rubio desconocido

— no te metas en más problemas, no puedo cuidar tu tracero para toda la vida — sin decir más o dejar ver su rostro el rubio desapareció en un destello negro dejando a un muy confundido Iseei que soltó un suspiro para después dejarse caer al suelo, solo para ver cómo Rías y el resto de su séquito aparecían en un círculo mágico de color rojo

Naruto apareció en su casa después de salvarle el tracero a Iseei, el rubio venía de mal humor, se suponía que ese era el peón en el que Rías había gastado sus ocho piezas, y aunque el rubio debía reconocer que el castaño tenía talento y un corazón noble lo que en realidad le molestaba era su cercanía con la pelirroja pero era algo en lo que el no podía influir, a si que con una profunda respiración cambio su semblante, su ánimo se hizo más relajado ya que esperaba buenas noticias de parte de Grayfia, Kura e Hitomi

— Naruto-sama ya complete las averiguaciones que me pido que hiciera — Grayfia dejo una PDA frente al rubio que la tomo para leer los archivos escritos en ella, después de todo el rubio había mandado a investigar acerca de la chica con la que se topo en la escuela y según lo que leía no se había equivocado

— con que nieta de un Hanzo, una ninja — Naruto sonrió buscando poner a prueba a la castaña ya que era una ninja no había nada de malo en eso verdad, paso el archivo a otro encontrando dos nombres más uno lo reconoció de inmediato Mío Naruse, una de sus compañeras y una de las candidatas que Sirzech escogió para pertenecer a la nobleza del rubio, y Naruto ahora entendía por qué, la chica era descendiente de cuarta generación del primer Satán Beelzebub por lo cual no tenía conocimiento de su herencia demoníaca pero si un gran poder dormido dentro de ella y la otra era la que no conocía Aika Kiryuu una chica de segundo año al parecer compañera se Iseei con un gran talento mágico dormido esperando a ser despertado

— mi señor creo que esto le interesará bastante...

Naruto estaba leyendo los informes sobre Aika y Mio según la información que Sirzech había recolectado acerca de las dos chicas ambas vivían solas en los complejos para estudiantes de la ciudad, los padres de Aika son comerciantes por lo cual viajan bastante de un lugar a otro y la chica viajo con ellos pasando por una escuela diferente en cada año escolar hasta que llegaron a khou en donde entró a la academia y decidieron dejarla para que completará sus estudios en una misma escuela, y aunque su familia posee recursos económicos suficientes como para comprarle un departamento ella prefiere el complejo por qué odia la soledad, por su lado Mio tiene una historia un poco diferente, ella quedó huérfana a temprana edad debido a un accidente que mató a sus padres, en donde la madre de la chica era la descendiente de tercera generación del Mao Beelzebub original, aunque Mio posee un gran poder mágico su cuerpo se las arregló para suprimirlo ya que al parecer no lo soportaría dada su condición de mortal, en definitiva dos grandes talentos y si a eso se le sumaba que Aika según las investigaciones poseía una Secred Gear la hacía muy valiosa

\- mi señor creo que esto le interesa - Kura dejo una PDA para Naruto, el cual también comenzó a leerla, en ella aparecía la información de dos yokai, la primera es una Nekomata, por su experiencia previa con una mujer gato cuya hermana pertenecía a la nobleza de Rías, el rubio sabía que había varias especies de Nekos, Koneko y su hermana eran las últimas Nekoshu, está especie era más dada al control de chakra espiritual, por lo que el manejo de genjutsus y habilidades de distorsión del espacio a través de iluciones les resultaba más fácil, mientras que a las Nekomata tenía una mayor disposición por la energía física por lo cual sus cuerpos eran más poderoso y resistentes además de tener una habilidad innata por las artes marciales, llegando a ser de las mejores exponentes en este campo en el mundo sobrenatural, la Nekomata que a Naruto le interesaba se llama Felicia, la mujer parecía tener una predilección por pelear con oponentes fuertes ya que no perdía oportunidad en probarse.

La otra yokai que Naruto veía en la pantalla era de una especie canida, o lo que será más fácil de decir una mujer lobo, al parecer una hibrida ya que según las investigaciones de Kura la mujer poseía una Secred Gear, además de una fuerza bastante considerable, además de estas dos había más archivos de posibles candidatos pero no se encontraban en khou sino Tokyo por lo cual el rubio debía esperar a viajar a la ciudad o que ellas vinieran a el

\- Naruto-sama, estás son las personas con habilidades fuera de lo común que pude rastrear aquí en khou - en la pantalla se mostró primero la fotografía de una chica que al parecer tenía que nos diecinueve años o tal vez unos dieciocho, la chica de nombre Ángel al parecer pertenecía a una fuerza del gobierno americano, una especie de programa de super soldados que no resultó como lo esperaban ya que en lugar de armas tuvieron personas inestables y propensamente violentas, al parecer Ángel era la única que no presento estos rasgos pero aún así para evitar daños su cuerpo fue inyectado con supresores y su memoria parcialmente borrada dejandola con una vida normal pero vacía.

La otra persona era también una chica lo cual a Naruto le resultó curioso ya que aunque no le molestarse si se le hacía curioso que siempre fueran mujeres jóvenes y por demás sumamente hermosas, pero bueno el no era nadie para quejarse además si su maestro Jirayja estuviera vivo de seguro estaría muy orgulloso de el, en fin la chica de nombre Leona Heidern, una chica aparentemente normal si se omite que a pesar de tener dieciocho años tiene un entrenamiento militar aún más avanzado que el que se daría a las fuerzas especiales, y esto se debe a que ella es una de las raras usuarias de la sangre del dios malvado Yamata no Orochi y no solo es una usuaria sino que es una de las pocas que logró controlar la sangre a la perfección convirtiéndose en un arma viviente, pero por cosas del destino termino en Japón viviendo una vida tranquila y normal como una estudiante de intercambio

\- felicidades chicas, este es un trabajo fabuloso - Naruto se dedicó a elogiar a las tres mujeres que le habían conseguido posibles candidatas para su nobleza - ahora debemos buscar la forma de colocarlas en la academia - la sonrisa discreta de Grayfia le indico a Naruto que eso estaba más que solucionado

\- Naberal-Onesama ya preparo todo para que ambas chicas ingresen a la academia en unas semanas como estudiantes de intercambio - Naruto asintió satisfecho ya que le encantaba cuando su trabajo era más fácil después de todo debía empezar a prepararse para lo siguiente que pasaría ya que según sus informantes en ANBU se estaba gestando una serie de acontecimientos sumamente importantes e inquietantes

Dos semanas pasaron desde que Naruto había comenzado en la academia, en dicho tiempo su contacto con Rías había sido por demás inexistente, ya que la pelirroja están concentrada en su nuevo sirviente, al parecer el chico era un imán para lo problemas por lo cual Naruto ya lo había salvado en otra ocasión está vez de Kalawarner con la cual tuvo un encuentro por demás interesante al igual que con Reynare, al parecer la relación del castaño con una monja desertora era la fuente de todo, Rías también había llevado a Iseei a una casería de demonio renegado en la que el chico aprendió su posición como peón, también había tenido un problema con un sacerdote renegado de nombre Freed Sellzen, un loco, sádico hombre que disfruta de causar dolor a inocentes.

Pero Naruto no están para nada en ese asunto ahora ya que el chico había estado observando a Aika y Mio durante todo este tiempo buscando la oportunidad perfecta para ofrecerles a ambas unirse a el como demonios, para su buena suerte aunque no tanto para Aika la chica tenía un fuerte sentido de la justicia lo que la llevo a involucrarse en medio de un robo a una anciana en donde termino herida de una puñalada y dejada en un callejón

\- esto en realidad es terrible - Naruto caminaba hacia Aika que a duras penas podía mantenerse conciente dada la perdida de sangre y el shock por ver la herida - una chica tan bella como tú, terminar de esta forma es decepcionante y frustrante - Naruto pudo ver la discreta sonrisa en los labios de Aika que al parecer sabía que moriría pero aún estaba feliz de poder ayudar a otro

\- ¿No...deberías llevarme a un hospital? - Naruto sonrió mientras se inclinaba a la misma altura de la chica que tenía sangre en la comisura de los labios

\- aún si te llevo a un hospital morirías de todas formas - Naruto saco una pieza de peón la cual coloco en su mano mostrándose la a Aika que lo miraba incrédula - dime Aika-chan, ¿Deseas vivir? - la chica afirmo con la cabeza ya débil por la perdida de sangre - ¿Aún si eso implica dejar de ser humana y pasar el resto de la eternidad a mi lado? - Aika sonrió dándole una leve mirada al rubio que mantenia su sonrisa en los labios

\- eres lindo, así que creo que no sería tan malo - el rubio sonrio para después recostar a Aika en el suelo ya que lentamente la vida de la chica se escapaba de su cuerpo

\- yo Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, como príncipe de la casa Lucifer, el primero con mi nombre, te ordeno Aika Kiryuu, que dejes las cadenas que te atan a la humanidad, renace como mi sierva, vive para mí y por mi, dejá tu nombre y vida y camina a mi lado para siempre, conviértete en la mejor y pero versión de ti misma - la pieza de peón de Naruto se perdió en el pecho de Aika para que un círculo mágico pareciera debajo de la chica de cabello castaño, el círculo de color dorado con decoraciones en negro, el símbolo de la casa Lucifer superpuesto a de un remolino negro, con eso el pecho de Aika comenzó a moverse normalmente mientras ella se perdía en la inconsciencia - bienvenida a mi familia Aika-chan - Naruto tomo a la chica y la cargo para después desaparecer en un destello negro dejando atrás un callejón vacío sin rastros de su presencia o la de Aika.

Naruto apareció en su casa en una de sus habitaciones, donde procedió a eliminar la ropa manchada de Aika dejándola en ropa interior, para después el quitarse su ropa y acostarse al lado de la chica abrazándola contra su pecho para que su chakra de color dorado los cubriera comenzando con la curación de las heridas de la chica que ahora se encontraba envuelta en una cálida sensación


	6. G (07-21 03:18:39)

cabello es de color castaño y siempre lo lleva en forma de dos colas a sus lados, sus ojos son verdes y lleva gafas circulares de color rosado, tiene un cuerpo desarrollado para una chica de su edad, y curiosamente su personalidad es el equivalente femenino de Iseei, siendo una chica realmente pervertida y de eso Naruto tiene razones para confirmarlo, ya que en varias ocasiones descubrió a la chica espiandolo en los bañadores de hombres, tratando de ver su cuerpo desnudo, a lo cual el rubio siempre se las había arreglado para dejarla con una leve vista de su cuerpo.

Aika comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente sintiéndose completamente cómoda en su posición actual, siendo rodeada por una cálida sensación que la invitaba a seguir durmiendo en aquellos brazos tan cálidos que la rodeaban, en ese momento fue que se dió cuenta de la situación abriendo rápidamente los ojos sintiendo el golpe de luz sobre ella, se percató de que estaba en un lugar desconocido, bastante bonito y elegante pero esa en definitiva no era su casa, lo primero que hizo fue mirar su cuerpo encontrándose en ropa interior, pero también se dió cuenta de que no estaba sola ya que a su lado estaba el cuerpo en pantaloneta de Naruto, dejando a la vista de Aika su perfecto abdomen marcado con cada músculo duro y firme, pero sin ser exagerado más bien al estilo de un nadador solo que más tonificado como si fuera echo para aprovechar cada músculo de su cuerpo en el combate, su mente trato de recordar en qué momento había terminado acostándose con el chico más caliente de la escuela pero por desgracia nada de eso llegó y en ese orden de ideas pensó que ya que no podía recordarlo lo mejor sería revivirlo, en un acto audaz se subió a orcadas sobre el rubio que comenzó a abrir los ojos dándole a Aika una vista única de sus orbes azules con toques violetas claro casi grises, el rubio sonrió antes de simplemente desaparecer en una nube de humo dejando a la castaña completamente sorprendida de tal acto, hasta que por la puerta entro Naruto seguido de Grayfia, con el rubio exhibiendo una sonrisa burlona hacia la chica

— buenos días Aika-chan — el chico tomo asiento en una silla que había en la habitación, Aika pudo ver qué por su cabello mojado que le daba un aspecto sexi y su uniforme puesto ya tenía tiempo despierto así que como o qué era el Naruto con el que despertó — veo que te diste cuenta de mi clon, bueno arreglate que vamos tarde a la escuela, después te explicaré mejor todo esto — Naruto se levantó dejando a Aika con muchas preguntas, por su lado Grayfia le dejo el uniforme a la chica que solo vio como el rubio se retiraba despidiéndose con una ola de mano.

Tanto Aika como Naruto llegaron a la escuela llevados por la chófer del rubio, rápidamente las miradas de todos en la escuela se colocaron sobre ellos, pero las que más destacaban eran las de Sona y Tsubaki, pero no eran las únicas ya que Rías se había enterado por rumores del nuevo estudiante y usando a Iseei se enteró de que el nombre de ese estudiante no era otro que Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, eso le causó un profundo dolor el saber que el rubio no había ido a saludarla, pero Sona juntos Akeno rápidamente la hicieron ver que ella había estado demaciado ocupada con Iseei, hasta el punto de dormir con él en varias ocasiones lo cual la llevo a sentir un gran dolor en su pecho, pero ella no era la única que miraba al rubio desde lejos y como Aika caminaba a su lado ya que Akeno también tenía su mirada puesta sobre ellos en especial la castaña

Página 2 de 2

— parece que Naruto-sama adquirió una pieza de su nobleza — Rías miro a Aika notando el aura de la castaña que venía más que feliz al lado del rubio

Aika y Naruto estaba en el recibidor de la escuela, el rubio miraba como Aika se encargaba de que todos los vieran juntos

— pasaré por ti, en el receso debemos ir a nuestro nuevo edificio — la castaña lo miro curiosa ya que no sabía a qué se refería con un nuevo edificio — ahora eres parte del club de cultura e investigación etnológica de la escuela del cual yo soy presidente.

Las clases pasaron rápido con todos curiosos de la creciente felicidad de Aika, por su lado Naruto tenía su siguiente objetivo en Naruse Mio, con la chica estaba planeando ser mucho más directo ya que al parecer la chica tenía cierto conocimiento sobre el mundo sobrenatural, o al menos eso parecía ya que noto la mirada de ella sobre Sona, Rías y el como si supiera lo que eran.

Naruto y Aika estaban en un bonito salón moderno, en el antiguo edificio directivo que ahora nueva sede del club de investigación etnológica, el lugar era un bonito salón de diseño moderno, con un enorme ventanal que daba vista a toda la escuela, en medio del salón había dos sofás y una mesa ratona, además de una pantalla gigante, también había un escritorio con varios documentos y lo que parecía ser un dormitorio en una habitación contigua

— bueno Aika-chan, te lo diré de forma rápida, ayer casi mueres al intentar impedir un robo — Aika recordó como estaba llegando a su casa después de las compras, cuando en un callejón vio aún grupo de tipos tratando de robar a una anciana, y después bueno ya eso ella lo sabía

— si me acuerdo de eso, pero ¿Porque no estoy muerta? — Naruto sonrió de forma graciosa antes de levantarse y rodear el escritorio para estar frente a ella

— de echo si morirte, pero yo te traje de vuelta, como mi sierva — la mirada de confusión en el rostro de Aika fue totalmente graciosa para Naruto

— ¿Como tú sierva?, No entiendo — el rubio le dedicó una mirada a la castaña que parecía más confundida que antes

— bien déjame contarte una historia — Naruto le contó sobre la historia de la guerra entre las tres facciones y como después de eso todas estaban gravemente dañadas por lo cual crearon sistemas para aumentar sus filas, en el caso de los demonios las evil pieces, artefactos creados para reencarnar humanos en demonios basadas en piezas de ajedrez

— osea que básicamente, me estás diciendo que me convertiste en un demonio — Naruto asintió confirmando las palabras de Aika que se sentó en el sofá soltando un suspiro

— ahora que ya lo sabes déjame presentarme formalmente, mi nombre es Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, primer príncipe de la casa de Lucifer — Aika miro sorprendida como de las espalda del chico salieron cuatro pares de alas demoníacas, y más al sentir como de su espalda salía un par de las del mismo estilo

— bueno supongo que teniendo un amo como tú las cosas no puedan ser tan malas ¿verdad — soltó Aika mirando de forma pervertida a Naruto que le devolvió una sonrisa complice a la chica, ya que el no lo negaría y Aika era una mujer que el seguro metería en su cama sin ningún problema solo que no aún,

— ahora déjame explicarte otro asunto importante — Naruto paso a explicarle a Aika sobre los engranajes sagrados y como eran artefactos especiales dados a la humanidad para protegerse de el mundo sobrenatural, además de explicarle que él creía que la chica tenía uno con ella

— y ¿Como sabremos que es este Secred Gear? — el rubio solo cerró los ojos pensando en como saberlo, bueno en realidad había una forma de saberlo aunque era algo infantil

— bueno puedes simplemente cerrar los ojos y concentrarte en la figura más poderosa que venga a tu mente, supongo que el resto se hace solo — la castaña cerró los ojos e imagino la figura de sailor moon una heroína de anime y manga que le gustaba cuando era niña de repente sintió un picor en sus ojos y al abrirlos Naruto noto como pasaron de ser verdes esmeralda a oscuros, con un pentagrama con runas al rededor de el

— felicidades Aika-chan, eres la feliz portadora de los legendarios ojos Alpha Stigma, según se son los ojos a los que nada de le puede ocultar, además de poder copiar la magia que veas hasta el punto de comprenderla, pero por lo que puedo ver esta en su estado base, así que debemos entrenar para sacar el mayor potencial posible — Aika parecía maravillada mirando sus ojos en el espejo, mientras Naruto tenía una sonrisa en los labios.

Rías estaba en el salón del club de ocultismo, la pelirroja miraba por la ventana el antiguo edificio directivo, con la duda en su cabeza si ir a visitar al rubio o mejor darse su espacio, desde que conoció a Naruto Rías jamás pudo sacarlo de su cabeza, y con el tiempo y los mensajes expontaneos que ambos intercambiaban un sentimiento creció en su pecho adueñándose de el

El séquito de Rías se encontraba en la iglesia abandonada donde Naruto se había encontrado con Reynare y sus acompañantes antes, la razón de su presencia en dicho lugar era muy simple, tenían como misión ayudar a Iseei a rescatar a Asia Argento una monja de la iglesia que fue catalogada como bruja por salvarle la vida a un demonio, pero donde otros veía a una bruja tanto Naruto como Iseei veían a una niña de corazón dulce que posee un arte sagrada (Sacred Gear) y "La Curación Crepuscular" (Twilight Healing), en su cuerpo que es capaz de curar las heridas de los seres humanos, los ángeles, ángeles caídos y demonios por igual, por lo tanto según Naruto nadie podía juzgar la por salvarle la vida a un demonio por que esa era su naturaleza ella no discriminaba entre las facciones para la chica todos eran completamente iguales y por eso Naruto comprendía el afán de Iseei por salvarle la vida.

Asia es una chica de alrededor de 15-16 años de edad con un largo cabello rubio y ojos verdes. Su cabello largo llega hasta la espalda, con un flequillo dividido sobre la frente y un solo filamento que sobresale de la parte superior, inclinándose hacia atrás, bastante bella para los estándares de Naruto, además de su increíble corazón al rubio le recordaba a Shion la sacerdotisa con la cual el había procreado un hijo para ayudarla a mantener su linaje, pero eso es otra historia, el punto es que mientras Koneko, Kiba e Iseei estaban en la iglesia enfrentando a Freed Sellzen el sacerdote sicópata, Rías y Akeno estaban en el bosque enfrentándose con Dohnaseek, Mittelt y Kalawarner, aunque las dos chicas no estaban muy seguras de pelear con las demonios ya que de lejos de notaba la diferencia de poder que existía entre los dos bandos, claro esto no era del dominio del único hombre del lugar que solo pensaba en matar a las dos chicas lo más rápido posible, por su lado Naruto solo se mantenía observando sabía a la perfección que los ángeles caídos no derrotaría a Rías y a Akeno juntas más bien estaba más preocupado por las dos ángeles caídos que por las demonios

— colocan una barrera para evitar que vayamos a ayudar a Reynare — Akeno había desplegado una barrera evitando que tanto ellas como sus oponentes escaparan del lugar marcando el único del enfrentamiento, en realidad no pasó mucho para que se supiera el claro ganador, siendo por supuesto Rías y Akeno que usaba su atuendo de sacerdotisa Miko, pero antes de que el poder de la destrucción de Rías convirtiera en polvo la vida de los testigos ángeles caídos un destello negro se llevó a las dos chicas dejándo a Dohnaseek recibir todo el impacto quedando de él solo un reguero de plumas negras.

Por su lado en la iglesia al parecer las cosas habían tomado un giro interesante ya que Iseei había logrado despertar la segunda forma de su Secred Gear que pasó de ser la Twicw Critical a la Boosted Gear una de las famosas trece longinus y la tan envidiada portadora de el dragón emperador carmesí de la dominación, convirtiendo a Iseei en un Sekiryuutei, portador del legendario Dragón Gales, y con este recién descubierto poder el castaño logró derrotar a Reynare que poseía la Twilight Healing en su cuerpo,

— bien echo Iseei-kun — aunque el mérito por derrotar a Reynare que había subido de rango era completamente de Iseei, también era cierto que el chico solo lo había logrado por adaptarse más rápido a su nuevo poder que el ángel caído, pero eso lo quitaba el echo de que Asia estaba muerta,

— grácias Rías-buchao, pero al parecer llegué tarde — la pelirroja podía ver el dolor en su siervo y por extraño que pareciera eso le trajo una extraña sensación de celos en el pecho, lo cual no fue para nada algo que esperara, pero dejando eso de lado por la puerta entro Koneko arrastrando a una muy herida Reynare que se curaba de a poco gracias a al Arte sagrado de Asia, pero lo era suficiente como para representar una amenaza

— supongo que así termina, debí aceptar la propuesta de ese tipo, se veía buena persona — Rías no sabía de qué hablaba el ángel caído que tenía una mirada triste en el rostro, al parecer la chica estaba recordando algo trámite o por el estilo

— unas últimas palabras ángel caído-san — la pelinegra sonrio con algo de amargura, y levantó la mirada dejando ver sus ojos color violeta con un toque de lágrimas en ellos,

— lamento ser tan inútil como hermana mayor — fue todo lo que dijo para dejar que la pelirroja acabará con su vida, por su lado aunque Rías no comprendía las palabras de la pelinegra no podía dejarla viva ella había lastimado a su sirviente y una humana inocente, además estaba el echo de que la pelirroja no podía confiar en ella, así que sin más libero su poder de destrucción topandose con la sorpresa de que era detenido por un muro invisible

— ¿Quien eres tu? — frente a Rías apareció un hombre con una armadura gris en el pecho sobre una camisa negra y con pantalones del mismo color, además de poseer una cinta atada un poco más arriba de la rodilla, tenía una cuerda de metal en ambos brazos, guantes en las manos, con unas botas negras de combate como calzado y finalmente sobre sus hombros una capa blanca, pero lo que más resaltaba era su máscara de Oni en el rostro, detrás de él habían otros dos hombres con las mismas características sólo que tenían capas negras y cargaban dos bultos en los hombros

— disculpe mi intromisión Rías-sama pero no me puedo permitir que la mate, ella es importante para mí — al escuchar esas palabras Reynare abrió los ojos un poco para encontrarse con la máscara de demonio del mismo sujeto que la visito hacía un mes más o menos

— ella cometió muchos crímenes y por eso debe ser castigada — el hombre pareció entender lo que decía la pelirroja, y en un movimiento rápido coloco su mano en el pecho de Reynare sacando la twilight healing causando que la pelinegra se desmayara, el hombre la tomo en sus manos para después un brillo la cubriera apareciendo otra de color dorado que volvió a dejar en el pecho de Reynare, mientras en un rápido movimiento aparecía al lado de Asia evitando el golpe de Iseei y la colocaba en el pecho de la monja todo en un segundo

— creo que con eso es suficiente, ahora sí me disculpa me retiro — sin decir una palabra más el desconocido simplemente desapareció junto a sus ayudantes con Reynare en sus brazos

— bueno eso fue raro — mientras todos desviaban su atención hacia la rubia Koneko se quedó mirando hacia el lugar en donde se habían ido los desconocidos enmascarados sintiendo una extraña familiaridad con el portador de la máscara de demonio.

Rías miro como el cuerpo de Asia recuperaba el color un poco, y con un suspiro tomo la decisión de reencarnar a la rubia, es no solo le daría una talentosa sierva sino también ayudaría a Iseei lo cual la hacía feliz, sin percatarse de la silueta que la miraba desde las sombras con una mirada triste.

Reynare, Kalawarner y Mittelt despertaron en una lujosa habitación, las tres mujeres tenían ropa nueva y sus heridas habían sido completamente sanadas, al buscar con la mirada un indicio de donde se encontraban finalmente hallaron lo que parecía ser ropa de hombre, la misma ropa que usaba el hombre de la máscara que las había salvado de morir, junto a esa ropa encontraron también una máscara de Oni lo cual confirmo sus sospechas, pero lo que no esperaban era ver a el rubio de ojos azules salir del baño con una toalla secando su cabello mientras llevaba unos pantalones de pijama y el torso desnudo, que dicho sea de paso causó un calor intenso en las féminas

— tú eres Oni — la que armó el rompecabezas más rápido pareció ser Kalawarner ya que Reynare y Mittelt aún se encontraban pérdidas en el six pack de Naruto por lo cual el rubio suspiro poniéndose una camisa para comenzar a explicarles a las ángeles caídos sobre su nuevo rol como parte de ANBU y como uno de los requisitos para unirse era formar un pacto de amo-sirviente con el.

Después de mucho pensarlo las tres aceptaron con una única condición puesta por parte de Reynare y era que el rubio debía rescatar a su hermana de las garras de kokabiel y asegurarse de que no la maten por ser especial ya que aunque no compartían la misma sangre Reynare la había criado cuando fue abandonada por su madre biológica por lo cual para ella era muy importante, pero a su vez sabía que sería difícil que la aceptarán debido a su naturaleza, por su lado Naruto le prometió que lo haría, más que eso se aseguraría que la chica no tuviera problema alguno.

Mio es una increíblemente bella mujer joven de altura media, de una edad de quince años casi dieciséis, con el pelo largo color rojo claro casi rosa que le llega a la cintura y los ojos violetas. Ella es conocida por tener un cuerpo voluptuoso para alguien de su edad, con unas medidas de 90-54-83 Copa(G) según Aika lo cual para Naruto resultó interesante ya que su parecido con rías era bastante solo diferenciándose en algunas cosas como el color de su cabello en donde Rías tenía un rojo más carmesí casi como el rojo de la sangre fresca, o el color de sus ojos ya que mientras Rías tenía unos lindos ojos de color azul verdoso mío los tenía violeta y finalmente sus medidas ya que las de rías eran 99-58-90, pero bueno dejando eso de lado, el rubio mando a Aika a el salón de la chica para llevarla a el club de investigación etnológica para conversar sobre asuntos importantes.

\- Naruse-san - Aika abordo a la chica cuando se disponían a salir a receso y aunque la pelirroja pertenecía al mismo salón que el rubio Naruto no había asistido a clases ya que estaba en una reunión de clubes - Naruto-sama, le extiende una invitación a nuestro club para conversar con usted por favor sígame - aunque Aika seguía siendo la misma, si era verdad que su comportamiento había cambiado bastante, sobre todo a la hora de hablar en nombre del rubio ya que como Grayfia se lo dijo una vez ella era la imagen de Naruto y si su comportamiento no era el adecuado avergonzaría al rubio, por lo cual no solo se comportaba con más etiqueta sino que se había mantenido alejada de otros demonios cosa que para ella resultó más fácil dada su habilidad natural para sentirlos, pero dejando eso de lado Mio se mantuvo tranquila incluso se podría decir que ella esperaba algo como eso en cualquier momento, después de una corta caminata finalmente ambas chicas llegaron al salón de reuniones donde las esperaba el rubio sentadó en el sofá con una tasa de té servida por Grayfia que está a sus espaldas

\- bienvenida Mio-chan me alegra verte - la pelirroja correspondió el saludo con un sonrojo, ya que Naruto siempre la habían tratado con total cariño desde que la conoció el primer día, y ella no podía evitar encontrar al rubio cautivador

\- yo también me alegro de verte Naruto-kun, pero me preguntaba ¿Para que me buscabas? - el rubio sonrió dejando la tasa de té sobre la mesa y sacando una pieza de alfil la cual dejó frente a Mio que la miro curiosa

\- creo que tú sabes muchas cosas que te niegas a creer, y te traje hoy aquí por dos motivos, el primero darte luz sobre tus dudas, y el segundo hacerte una propuesta - la pelirroja miro con los ojos muy abiertos al rubio que mantenía su sonrisa transmitiendo le seguridad y tranquilidad, Mio finalmente suspiro dejando que el aire se escapara de sus pulmones tomando valor para hablar

\- a veces tengo sueños, con una guerra, con personas con alas de murciélago y otras blancas y otras negras - el rubio sonrió con total comprensión, parándose para tomar asiento al lado de Mio que tenía rastros de lágrimas en los ojos, las cuales el retiro delicadamente

\- bien Mio-chan, déjame contarte una historia - Naruto comenzó a contarle a Mio sobre la guerra de las facciones y como termino, para finalmente terminar contándole a la chica que ella descendía del antiguo Mao Beelzebub, siendo la cuarta en la línea del segundo hijo del Mao por lo cual la convertía en una posible heredera del título, y como las pesadillas que tenía eran la manifestación de su poder demoníaco tratando de salir, pero debido a su cuerpo humano le era imposible sin matarla

\- Naruto-kun como sabes todo esto, tu acaso eres un asesino de demonios o algo por el estilo - el rubio sonrió, aunque si lo pensaba bien el había matado un demonio antes pero bueno eso no importaba ahora y con una negativa miro de vuelta a Mio con una sonrisa

\- mi nombre es Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, primer príncipe de la casa Lucifer, y un demonio de clase alta - Mio vio como de la espalda dem rubio salían cuatro pares de alas demoníacas, al igual que de la espalda de Grayfia y Aika aunque en menor medida - y hoy te traje aquí por qué quiero pedirte que formes parte de mi familia como mi sierva - Naruto le explicó a Mio todo sobre las evil pieces y como de esta forma el no solo podría protegerla sino que ella con el tiempo se haría de un puesto en el Inframundo por si alguna vez deseaba reclamar su título

\- en realidad eso no me interesa yo solo quiero una familia, perdí la mía desde que era muy pequeña y odio estar sola - Naruto sonrió por que sabía cómo era ese sentimiento de no saber a dónde se pertenece, de no tener nada, por lo cual tomo el rostro de Mio haciendo que la chica lo mirará directo a los ojos

\- creeme se mejor que nadie lo que se siente estar solo, por eso no dejaré que lo estés nunca más, yo seré tu familia Mio, no importa el camino que tomes yo estaré a tu lado para apoyarte en el - y esas eran las palabras más sinceras que la pelirroja había escuchado jamás, palabras de un hombre en cuyos ojos no podía hallar rastro alguno de mentira por lo cual Mio por primera vez en su vida sintió su corazón latir descontrolado

\- ¿Me lo prometes?, Me prometes que siempre estarás a mi lado - el rubio afirmo con la cabeza y una de sus clásicas sonrisas y eso fue todo lo que necesito la chica para estar más que convencida de que era lo que debía hacer - entonces, será un placer servirle Naruto-sama - el rubio sonrió levantándose para tomar la pieza de alfil, para luego dejar a Mio recostada sobre el sofá con la pieza sobre el pecho.

\- yo Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, como príncipe de la casa Lucifer, el primero con mi nombre, te ordeno Mio Naruse, que dejes las cadenas que te atan a la humanidad, renace como mi sierva, vive para mí y por mi, abandona tu nombre y vida y camina a mi lado para siempre, conviértete en la mejor y pero versión de ti misma - la pieza de alfil desapareció en el pecho de la chica dejando paso al mismo círculo mágico que apareció en el caso de Aika y a una Mio totalmente agotada debido a el despertar de sus poderes demoníacos por lo cual el rubio la cargo y llevo al cuarto del salón en donde la dejo para que descansará

\- Naruto-sama, Sirzech-sama acaba de enviar una notificación de exterminio - el rubio tomo el papel leyendo los detalles de su misión, al parecer debía eliminar a un demonio bastante problemático de nombre Zolgear, un noble que estableció su casa en el mundo humano solo que al parecer desarrollo cierto gusto por violar mujeres entre las que ya se encontraban dos exorcistas por lo cual la iglesia puso un precio sobre su cabeza, por ese motivo y para evitar inconvenientes futuros que el inframundo decidió tomar cartas en el asunto encargándose ellos primero del deminio, además de que según le escribía Sirzech en la misiva a Naruto Zolgear tenía en su poder cierta información sobre la facción de los herederos de los antiguos Maos que no podía caer en manos de nadie fuera de la facción del inframundo y menos en manos de la iglesia, por lo cual el rubio no solo debía eliminar a Zolgear sino también recuperar la información, como incentivo Sirzech le dió a Naruto todas y cada una de las posesiones de Zolgear, tanto en el inframundo como en el mundo humano, algo que el rubio en realidad no entendía ya que el no tenía necesidad de eso, pero bueno Sirzech siempre tenía esa fascinación por ocultarle cosas al rubio.

\- bien Gray-chan, partiremos en unas semanas, prepara todo para nuestra salida - la meid asintió con una reverencia antes de salir de la oficina a cumplir con su orden

\- Aika-chan, quiero que intensifiques tu entrenamiento con Kura-chan e Hitomi-chan, partiremos en unos días y no quiero que te pase nada - la castaña asintió con la cabeza, las palabras de Naruto antes de salir de la oficina dejando al rubio leyendo el perfil de la siguiente persona que agregaría a su nobleza, ya que de terminar las cosas como las tenía planeadas, no solo se haría de una hermosa y poderosa mujer sino de una pieza clave en los planes enemigos que le ayudaría a lograr su objetivo, además de que aprovecharía el viaje para averiguar sobre la hermana de Reynare además de mover sus ANBU y recoger sus informes de misión.

Iseei se despertaba temprano en la mañana, después de derrotar a Reynare y de que el tipo extraño apareciera llevándose consigo a la mujer, Rías le había echo caer en cuenta de su debilidad, ya que aunque poseía una de las trece longinus se podía decir fácilmente que el era el Sekiryuutei más débil de la historia, por tal motivo el chico había comenzado un estricto régimen de entrenamiento supervisado por la misma Rías, por eso se levantaba todos los días a las cinco de la mañana para entrenar antes de partir a la escuela.

Iseei se encontraba haciendo lagartijas aunque la cara y movimientos del chico eran por demás sugerentes ya que no podía evitar que su mente se perdiera en la sensación causada por el tracero de Rías sobre su espalda lo cual le trajo muchos pensamientos lujuriosos, pero dejando eso de lado por poco y había terminado las repeticiones así que se encontraba disfrutando de un descanso al lado de la pelirroja que parecía muy sumida en sus pensamientos y distraída por alguna razón que el desconocía

— Iseei-san, Rías-buchao — a lo lejos se veía a una afanada Asia correr con lo que parecía un termo de café o té alguna de las dos, por desgracia Asia no era la chica más cordinada del mundo por lo cual mientras corría se tropezó cayendo de bruces al suelo o eso parecía, hasta que de forma delicada y elegante fue sujetada por la cintura por un chico de cabello rubio, marcas de bigotes en las mejillas y ojos azules como el cielo, todo bajo la atenta mirada de Rías que tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par e Iseei que miraba con desagrado al chico

— se encuentra bien señorita — pregunto Naruto ayudando a Asia a reincorporarse sujetándola de forma delicada y respetuosa

— si muchas gracias... — Asia realizó una pausa ya que no sabía el nombre del chico que la ayudaba que dicho sea de paso era bastante atractivo pero no tanto como Iseei, al menos para ella

— perdone mis modales señorita, no soy muy bueno en eso, me llamo Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto — Asia abrió los ojos grandes, ya que ella conocía ese nombre por Aika, su mejor amiga y según la chica Naruto era la perfección masculina hecha realidad

— muchas gracias por su ayuda Uzumaki-san — Naruto sonrió soltando a Asia al menos hasta que la chica intento caminar fracasando debido a una molestia en su tobillo

— permítame ayudarla señorita — Naruto tomo a la chica estilo princesa comenzando a caminar hacia Rías e Iseei que veían la escena con diferentes emociones, pero con los celos como punto en común entre ambos

— ¡Yo! Rías-Onesama — el rubio saludo a Rías con una de sus clásicas sonrisas zorrunas, sacando un sonrojo en la pelirroja que sólo sirvió para aumentar la ira creciente de Iseei además de sorprender a el castaño y la rubia

— hola Naruto-kun, creí que no querías hablarme — el rubio agachó la mirada algo avergonzado mientras dejaba a Asia en una de las bancas para que estuviera cómoda

— nada de eso Rías-Onesama, en realidad la búsque el primer día que llegue, pero usted estaba ocupada y al parecer sigue estandolo — el rubio paso su mirada por Iseei cosa que Rías noto de inmediato maldiciendo su suerte — además tenía mucho trabajo que hacer — el rubio levantó delicadamente la pierna de Asia, como si de una princesa se tratara remangando su pantalón suavemente, para después retirar su zapato y calceta con delicadeza maxima

— ¿Que demonios crees que le haces a Asia-chan? — Iseei coloco su mano en el hombro de Naruto colocando algo de presión en el, lo que causó una risita en Naruto que solo lo miro un momento, Iseei podía jurar ver como uno de los ojos del rubio se tornó de color rojo como la sangre con tres círculos concéntricos en el adornado con tres comillas en cada uno dando un total de nueve que giraban con violencia dando la ilusión de permanecer estáticos

— Shinra Tensei (Subyugación Celestial del Dios Omnipresente) — tanto Asia como Rías vieron como Iseei salía volando por los aires hasta caer en un banco de arena con la cabeza clavada en el lugar, por su lado Naruto solo tomo el tobillo de la ex monja cubriéndolo con una energía de color verde muy parecida a la emitida por twilight healing de Asia — listo con esto estarás mejor — Naruto volvió a cubrir el pie de Asia dejándola como al principio mientras la chica lo miraba sorprendida

— gracias Uzumaki-san — Naruto le devolvió una tierna sonrisa a la rubia mientras le acariciaba la cabeza como si fuera su hermana menor, ya que de cierta forma le recordaba a Hanabi la hermana menor de Hinata

— oye tú aleja tus manos de Asia-chan — Naruto volvió a mirar a Iseei que retrocedió un poco antes la fuerza de la penetrante mirada del rubio que solo soltó un suspiro

— solo pase a despedirme Rías-Onesama, Sirzech-aniki me pidió eliminar a un demonio problemático y debo partir pronto — Naruto saco un pequeño libro de su ropa el cual le dió a Rías que miro el libro fascinada ya que era una edición coleccionista de un ninja intrépido volumen 3 el cual aún no saldría sino hasta dentro de unos meses más

— gracias Naruto-kun — la pelirroja estaba muy contenta, sobre todo por qué el rubio aún pensaba en ella, aunque al parecer no le gustaba la presencia de Iseei para nada

— nos veremos luego Rías-Onesama — despidiéndose también de Asia Naruto se marchó del lugar dejando a las dos chicas, una con una sensación reconfortante en el pecho y la otra con una sonrisa feliz en los labios, por su lado Iseei logro salir de él arenero en el que fue clavado con una cara de los mil demonios

— Rías-buchao ¿Quien demonios es ese rubio tonto? — Rías se giró para mirar a Iseei de forma dura, para después suspirar y tomar asiento junto a Asia que estaba buscando la misma respuesta

— ese rubio tonto como lo llamas, es el hijo adoptivo de mi hermano y el primer príncipe de la casa Lucifer — Iseei abrió los ojos ya que no esperaba que el rubio fuera tan importante por su lado Asia se sorprendió ya que cuanto Naruto la curo pudo sentir una calidez bastante agradable.

Naruto estaba en su casa preparando todo para su viaje, además de algunos pergaminos que llevaría para aprovechar que estaría en un espacio solitario y amplio como el desierto para resolver ciertos asuntos que tenía pendientes.

Por su lado también estaba leyendo los datos que conocía sobre su rival que al parecer poseía un ejército de esclavas sexuales, esto mediante algo llamado maldición del sucubo, aunque según la historia de inframundo esa especie de demonios se habían extinto hacia muchos años atrás dejando a muy pocos con dicho linaje, entre ellos Serafall Leviathan, que mantenía una su verdadera forma sellada para evitar problemas futuros, y con eso en mente era de esperarse que Zolgear tuviera una sucubo en su poder o se hubiera echo con la magia de ficha especie lo cual sería muy difícil ya que a diferencia de otras magias esa es pasada de forma oral a través de las experiencias.

Naruto también descubrió que Zolgear era un inventor habido, creando grandes avances científicos que se quedó para si mismo por eso se sabía poco a cerca de dichos inventos solo que la mayoría eran para su propio placer por lo cual no era de sorprender si la mayoría eran máquinas sexuales, además de que el demonio al parecer disfrutaba de violar a mujeres santas, por lo cual Naruto no debía escandalizarse si se encontraba con oponentes de este tipo

— Naruto-sama todo está preparado para nuestro viaje — el rubio se levantó dando un vistazo a sus informes sobre los desarrollos de su nobleza, Naruto había aprendido durante la guerra lo difícil que era perder a tus compañeros y no está dispuesto a vivir dicho horror de nuevo por eso se preocupaba en todo momento del correcto entrenamiento y desarrollo de su sistema de pares para mantenerlo lo más seguro posible.

Por su lado las chicas estaban listas para partir en esta misión, llevaban varios días de i te di entrenamiento y aunque Mio era la más nueva Himari y Kura había invertido mucho tiempo en ayudarla controlar sus poderes demoníacos, mientras Grayfia se concentraba en Aika, dándole a la castaña una rápida lección de defensa mano a mano ya que como Naruto les enseño a todas tener un solo truco podía ser dañino a la hora de enfrentar a un oponente poderoso

— bien chicas, partiremos de inmediato — las chicas si rieron ante su primer viaje y eliminación de un demonio renegado — recuerden siempre mantenerse seguras, no quiero que nada malo les pase, ustedes son mi familia y las amo a todas por eso no soportaría perderlas — todas en grupo tenían las mejillas de un color rojo por las amorosas palabras de Naruto.

Naruto estaba en alguna parte de África, el rubio se encontraba sobre una enorme montaña con el sol saliendo a sus espaldas, la razón para estar en dicho lugar no era otra que esperar a la aparición del castillo de Zolgear, una de las razones por la cual encontrar al demonio era sumamente difícil y la respuesta a eso llegó de uno de los archivos, en donde documentaba el trabajo del deminio en una fortaleza móvil de avanzada, básicamente lo que Zolgear quería crear era un castillo que se moviera por los territorios que fueran conquistados, permitiendo el rápido despliegue de tropas obelisco refuerzo de una zona, lastimosamente el proyecto fue desechado por su demora ya que en el momento en que el demonio lo propuso se encontraban en el apogeo de la guerra civil demoníaca que terminó con la derrota de la facción de los antiguos Maos a la cual pertenecía, pero al parecer su tiempo en el exilio en el mundo humano lo ayudo a terminar su proyecto por eso era que nadie podía encontrarlo y quiénes lo hacían no volvían, por supuesto Naruto no era cualquiera por lo cual no solo encontró al demonio sino que descubrió la forma de infiltrarse en su castillo sin ser detectado, pero ahora eso no era lo importante sino la persona que estaba buscando, a los lejos en medio de las dunas del desierto una brillo llamó su atención causando que el rubio sonriera para después desaparecer en un destello negro.

En un círculo mágico apareció una bella mujer de cabello café verdoso, su piel era de una tonalidad canela haciéndola bastante sexi y extraña dado sus rasgos físicos, tenía los ojos de color azul brillante, tenía puesto un vestido negro de hombros descubiertos, con una gran hendidura en él, exponiendo una gran parte de sus pechos, está bella mujer no era otra que Katarea Leviathan una descendiente del primer Mao Leviathan, ella como los demás descendientes de los antiguos Maos estaban en desacuerdo con el gobierno actual del inframundo y estaban planeando matar a los actuales Maos y hacerse con el control del mismo.

La mujer comenzó a caminar o al menos eso intento hasta que rodeándola aparecieron cuatro clones de Naruto vestidos como ANBU, los cuatro rodearon a la Leviathan antes de sentarse y concertar su chakra formando una barrera de color morado al rededor de la mujer que miro primero algo impresionada para después simplemente sonreír y preparar un ataque el cual lanzó solo para ver cómo no le hacía ni un rasguño a la barrera, así continuó por un largo periodo de tiempo

— yo de ti no desperdiciaba mi energía no lograrás romperla — Naruto apareció delante de la mujer que de inmediato conjuro magia lista para lanzarla hacia el rubio que se mantenía tranquilo de pie frente a ella

— ¿ Quien eres tu? — Katarea cerró la mirada sobre Naruto que se mantenía totalmente tranquilo

— perdona mis modales Kata-chan — comenzó Naruto ganándose un bufido de la Leviathan por el mote cariñoso que claramente no era de su agrado — mi nombre es Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto primer príncipe de la casa Lucifer — se presentó el rubio de marcas en las mejillas con una de sus clásicas sonrisas zorrunas

— ¿Primer príncipe de la casa Lucifer? — Katarea levantó una ceja ya que desde los tiempos de los primeros Maos no existía nadie con ese título, así que eso le causó curiosidad — supongo que vienes por qué quieres unirte a nosotros en contra de los actuales Maos — pero la sonrisa burlona de Naruto llamó bastante su atención además de crearle una mala vibra acerca de a dónde se dirigía la conversación

— te equivocas, de echo Kata-chan, estoy aquí para ofrecerte la oportunidad de unirte a mí como parte de mi nobleza — la mujer bufo molesta y no dijo nada más, solo levantó la mano liberando un poderoso torrente de magia hacia Naruto levantando una gran nube de humo y arena

— que insolente de tu parte decir tales palabras — la mujer estaba por empezar a caminar cuando un par de cadenas negras la ataron de manos y pies dejándola incapacitada

— en realidad podría simplemente matarte, pero me gustas así que no te mataré, ni te pienso torturar al menos no de forma dolorosa Tsukuyomi — el mundo de la mujer se tornó de color gris totalmente, de repente ya no estaba en el desierto sino en medio de una habitación en ropa interior sobre una cama

— ¿Que es esto? ¿ A caso vas a violarme? — Naruto negó con la cabeza, mientras se acercaba a la mujer

— este es mi mundo, aquí yo soy dios, un segundo afuera son setenta y dos horas aquí — Naruto se levantó para caminar alejándose de la mujer a paso lento — aquí tu mente ser mi mejor arma, así que disfruta de tus fantasias — sin decir nada más Naruto salió de la mete de la mujer dejándola perdida en sus fantasias mas perversas en las cuales el rubio era el protagonista

Luego de cinco segundos osea quince días en cerrada en sus fantasias mas perversas y lujuriosas, finalmente Katarea comenzó a despertar con unos ojos de amor y lujuria dirigidos hacia el rubio que sonrió satisfecho con el resultado

— Naruto-sama — la voz de Katarea sonaba suplicante y totalmente quebrada — por favor, hágame el amor, que no solo se quede en mi mente — Naruto se acercó a la mujer eliminando las cadenas dejando que ella calleran en sus brazos, de inmediato Katarea atrapó sus labios en un beso necesitado y lleno de sentimientos, a Naruto no le gustaba jugar con los sentimientos de las personas, por eso la variante del Tsukuyomi que usaba en las mujeres solo era efectivo si ellas lo deseaban por más mínimo que fuera, en el caso de la Leviathan, Katarea consideraba a Naruto bastante atractivo por eso estar encerrada en su mente durante quince días, envuelta en sus mayores fantasias en donde el rubio era el protagonista básicamente hizo real el sentimiento de amor y deseo de ella por el rubio, que sumado al hechizo de fidelidad implementado en ella de forma subliminal Naruto podía garantizar que la mujer no mentía en sus pedidos y jamás lo traicionaria

Después de una sección de sexo apasionado entre ambos en donde Naruto se dedicó a complacer de todas las formas posibles a la mujer que no paro de gemir fascinada por el tamaño, grosor y resistencia del rubio que la tomo en todas las poses y formas que su mente podía imaginar y su corazón desear, además durante las cesiones de sexo el rubio convenció a Katarea que la forma en la que ella planeaba cambiar el inframundo no lo ayudaría sino todo lo contrario lo perjudicaría, ya que provocar una guerra en ese momento sería la peor locura de todos ya que les sería imposible soportar el ataque de las demás facciones que obviamente se opondrian a esto, además Katarea es una mujer inteligente por lo cual no necesitaba el título de Mao para lograr que sus ideas fueran escuchadas, en sus lugar Naruto la ayudaría en su ambición de restaurar la antigua gloria de la casa Leviathan.

— Naruto-sama, creo que debo decirle algo importante — el rubio negó con la cabeza ya que no quería saber nada, no por lo menos ahora, simplemente le interesaba la mujer entre sus brazos

— déjalo Kata-chan, tu puedes seguir con tus planes como los tenías hasta ahora, cuando el momento llegue yo te traeré de vuelta — Katarea se hundió en el pecho del rubio captando el aroma masculino que resultaba de la combinación de su olor natural a tierra y bosque, combinado con colonia y sudor expedido por el cuerpo húmedo por el sudor causado por el apasionado sexo, que ambos habían tenido durante un largo rato con el sol del desierto como su testigo que ahora era reemplazado por la luna imponente en medio del cielo

— dime Kata-chan, ¿Quieres convertirte en mi reina? — la mujer miro a Naruto con fuego en sus ojos, subiéndose sobre el siendo penetrada por el miembro viril del rubio de marcas en las mejillas que seguía tan duro como si no hubiera sido exprimido hasta la última gota, el baiven de las caderas de la mujer marco un ritmo lento pero firme en el que ambos sexos se frotaban uno contra otro, en el que poco a poco el miembro de Naruto tocaba más profundo en la intimidad de Katarea llevándola cada vez al borde del clímax

— hágalo mi señor, permítame vivir a su lado para siempre — hablo la mujer entre jadeos y gemidos causados por su creciente clímax que cada vez estaba más al borde de llegar

— yo Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, como príncipe de la casa Lucifer, el primero con mi nombre, te ordeno Katarea Leviathan, que dejes las cadenas que te atan a la humanidad, renace como mi sierva, vive para mí y por mi, abandona tu nombre y vida y camina a mi lado para siempre, conviértete en la mejor y pero versión de ti misma — la pieza de reina voló al pecho de la mujer perdiéndose en el, causando una explosión de energía que solo intensificó el orgasmo causado por el rubio Uzumaki al momento de su liberación que sucedió simultáneamente con la de la mujer que alcanzó nuevos umbrales de placer.


	7. G (07-21 03:19:17)

dime Kata-chan, ¿Quieres convertirte en mi reina? — la mujer miro a Naruto con fuego en sus ojos, subiéndose sobre el siendo penetrada por el miembro viril del rubio de marcas en las mejillas que seguía tan duro como si no hubiera sido exprimido hasta la última gota, el baiven de las caderas de la mujer marco un ritmo lento pero firme en el que ambos sexos se frotaban uno contra otro, en el que poco a poco el miembro de Naruto tocaba más profundo en la intimidad de Katarea llevándola cada vez al borde del clímax

— hágalo mi señor, permítame vivir a su lado para siempre — hablo la mujer entre jadeos y gemidos causados por su creciente clímax que cada vez estaba más al borde de llegar

— yo Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, como príncipe de la casa Lucifer, el primero con mi nombre, te ordeno Katarea Leviathan, que dejes las cadenas que te atan a la humanidad, renace como mi sierva, vive para mí y por mi, abandona tu nombre y vida y camina a mi lado para siempre, conviértete en la mejor y pero versión de ti misma — la pieza de reina voló al pecho de la mujer perdiéndose en el, causando una explosión de energía que solo intensificó el orgasmo causado por el rubio Uzumaki al momento de su liberación que sucedió simultáneamente con la de la mujer que alcanzó nuevos umbrales de placer, Katarea cayó sobre el pecho del rubio totalmente noqueada por el inmenso placer que invadió su cuerpo golpeándola una y otra vez como olas descontroladas de la más deliciosa tortura.

La mañana llego anunciada por los rayos de sol que golpearon el rostro de la Leviathan molestando su sueño que estaba siendo por demás delicioso, al abrir los ojos se encontró sobre el pecho de Naruto con el miembro del rubio aún dentro de su intimidad, pero contrario a alarmarse la mujer de dedicó a mirar el rostro de su amante y señor, muchos no lo sabían pero Katarea en su momento había estado enamorada de Fulbium Asmodeus, pero cuando la guerra entre la facción de los antiguos Mao y la de los nuevos estalló su corazón se rompió en mil pedazos al ver al amor de su vida mirarla como un enemigo más, tal vez por esa razón su corazón se volvió duro e insensible a cualquier turbulencia de la vida pero Naruto era todo lo que su frío corazón necesitaba, una llama violenta y llena de pasión y lujuria que pudiera encender cada célula de su cuerpo, un hombre capaz de hacerla adicta a la sensación de sus labios sobre su piel, la sensación de su miembro penetrandola una y otra vez hasta la saciedad, eso era el rubio, además de un hombre que podía hacerla cambiar de parecer mostrándole un nuevo camino y además dándole un propósito más apropiado que la venganza, por que aún siendo un demonio Katarea había soñado una infinidad de veces con ser madre, pero sin un compañero que ella considerada digno se había desecho de la idea hasta ahora, por que estaba segura de que quería un hijo del rubio, y eso conseguiría.

Después de vestirse y cada uno tomar su camino, Katarea regresando a la base de los herederos de los antiguos Maos para reportar que su encuentro con Zolgear no pudo realizarse por diferentes factores, por su lado Naruto regresaría al campamento que tenía establecido en alguna parte del desierto para descansar un poco más antes de atacar al demonios.

El rubio apareció en lo que sería una zona desierta o al menos eso se pensaría sino fuera por qué caminando unos pasos simplemente desapareció de la vista del ojo común y corriente, el lugar era un pequeño campamento establecido para realizar un seguimiento al castillo móvil de Zolgear, pero eso no era lo importante, el lugar estaba dividido en zonas donde las cinco chicas que acompañaban al rubio tenían diferentes trabajos.

Naruto camino despacio hasta llegar a su carpa en donde lo primero que vio fue una tina de agua caliente lista para que el tomara un baño, con una sonrisa camino hacia el lugar, pero fue detenido por un par de brazos que lo rodearon por la cintura

— permítame ayudarlo mi señor — la dulce voz de Grayfia sonó completamente melodiosa, el chico solo dejo que la meid trabajará quitando su ropa de forma lenta y delicada

— Gray-chan, ¿Crees que ella me odie por amar a otras mujeres? — pregunto de la nada Naruto deteniendo a la peliplata en su labor — ¿Crees que me odie por buscar su rostro en cada mujer en mi camino? — Grayfia no respondió nada solo le quitó la camisa a Naruto pasando sus manos por la cintura del rubio sintiendo los músculos del mismo, para finalmente quedar frente a él mirándolo directo a los ojos, que aún azules como el cielo con destellos violetas se podía ver el dejo de tristeza en ellos, ese dolor palpitante que no dejaba de punzar en su pecho de una y mil maneras,

— creo si el amor de Hinata-sama era tan grande como para dar su vida por usted, ella no lo odiara — finalmente respondió Grayfia acariciando lentamente el abdomen de Naruto — mi señor, yo no podría amarlo de esa forma, imaginarme la vida sin usted es el dolor más grande que puedo llegar a sentir — la meid comenzó a quitarse su propio traje de mucama bajo la atenta mirada de Naruto que no hizo nada por detenerla

— pero ¿No crees que es egoísta pedirles amor y fidelidad cuando en mi corazón y cama no solo las únicas? — Grayfia nuevamente levantó la mirada pero está vez con una sonrisa negando las palabras del rubio antes de acercarse a el pegando su cuerpo con el de Naruto

— creo que el corazón de mi señor es muy grande para ser reclamado por una sola mujer — Grayfia termino de quitarse su ropa interior quedando completamente desnuda para después tomar los pantalones del rubio y quitarlos junto con su ropa interior — creo que mi señor Naruto-sama, merece ser amado por una, cinco o mil mujeres, si eso lo hace feliz mi señor se lo merece — Grayfia y Naruto entraron a la bañera con la meid sentada ahorcadas sobre la cadera del rubio que seguía mirándola con amor y lujuria — si mi señor desea mil mujeres para su placer, yo las traeré todas, y quién esté a su lado debe entender que mi señor merece ser amado por mil mujeres o más — la peliplata se fundió en un beso apasionado y lleno de sentimientos con el rubio que de inmediato llevo sus manos al ardiente cuerpo de Grayfia pasando las por sus muslos y tracero en donde dejo un firme apretón

— prométeme que nunca me dejaras Grayfia Lucifuge — Grayfia volvió a besar a Naruto deslizando sus manos por el torso desnudo y húmedo del rubio hasta refundirlas en el agua para alcanzar el miembro erecto de Naruto y colocarlo en su entrada en donde la cepillo un par de veces lubricando el falo con sus líquidos mesclados con el agua

— más que prometerse lo, se lo juro mi señor, mi corazón, cuerpo y alma, todo le pertenece a Naruto-sama — la meid se dejó caer sobre el miembro del rubio fundiendo sus cuerpos en una danza lente y calurosa que se veía acompañada por el sonido del agua al chapotear por el movimiento de los cuerpos y los gemidos de placer de la boca de Grayfia al sentir la lengua de Naruto viajar libre por sus pechos dejando lamidas, chupetones y mordiscos reclamando los como suyos cada rincón de los mismos — por qué lo amo Naruto-sama — el pene de Naruto exploraba cada rincón de la apretada feminidad de Grayfia llegando y arruinando a la mujer para cualquier otro hombre que no fuera el, llevando a la mujer a un éxtasis de placer abrumador.

Mientras tanto en un cuarto completamente blanco el anciano de la barba terminaba de preparar el pergamino que le enviaría al rubio de regalo de cumpleaños, mientras en su pantalla veía a las dos mujeres entrenando junto con los bijuus, en definitiva a pesar de su edad ambas eran bellas y fuertes si tan solo fueran más jóvenes podrían ser exelentes prospectos se pareja para el rubio, y con eso le vino una idea a la cabeza pero para eso necesitaría convencer a los bijuus de ayudarlo y además crear dos nuevas Secred Gear para ellas, y con eso en mente se puso a trabajar en dichos proyectos, si tan solo tuviera el suficiente poder como para devolver el alma de los muertos al mundo de los vivos sería fabuloso, para devolver a Hinata a Naruto, pero no solo era devolver el alma de la ojioerla sino también su cuerpo y por desgracia su poder estaba limitados a esa habitación y algo de influencia en el mundo de los mortales pero bueno por lo menos le enviaría a dos lindas y calientes mujeres para sumarlas a su harem que estaba próximo a crecer exponencialmente, ¿Quién lo diría que dios estaría acolitando un harem?, Aunque si lo pensaba mejor Salomón tubo uno, y David y Abraham, así que no sería la primera vez ¿Verdad?.

La noche cayó sobre el lugar en el que se quedaban el rubio y sus acompañantes, por su lado Naruto despertó con una dormida y desnuda Grayfia sobre su pecho y envuelta en sus brazos, el rubio se dedicó un momento a mirar el rostro dormido de su amante, perdiéndose en la belleza de la meid peliplata, Naruto siempre desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás se había concentrado en proteger a sus personas importantes olvidandose de el mismo, le pasó con Sakura, aún amándola le prometió traer de vuelta a su mayor rival por su corazón, y le pasó con Sasuke se dedicó tanto tiempo a perseguirlo que se olvidó de el innovador pido darse cuenta de cuánto amaba a Hinata, y solo fue hasta que la perdió que entendió que la vida es caprichosa y por lo tanto los humanos también lo son, pero ahora estaba en un nuevo mundo, le preocupaba Konoha pero también hacía mucho tiempo la había dejado atrás, en ese orden de ideas tomaría el concejo de Grayfia y amaría a quien su corazón deseara, no se limitaría a si mismo y si mil mujeres era lo que necesitaba para considerar que era suficiente pues mil mujeres tendría en su cama, con eso en mente el rubio creo un clon que se reemplazo con él para que Grayfia no despertara al no sentirlo en la cama con ella, creo cuatro clones más que dormirían con las demás además de vigilar las mientras el resolvía el asunto de Zolgear de una vez por todas, mientras se vestía creo otro clon para que tuviera listo algo de comer para las chicas al despertar.

Después de crear una barrera alrededor del campamento para evitar malos ratos el rubio simplemente desapareció en un destello negro.

El rubio reapareció en lo que serían unas catacumbas o los drenajes de un edificio, en este caso eran los del castillo móvil de Zolgear, lo primero que hizo fue crear un grupo de clones que repartió con tareas específicas, siendo la primera y más importante hacerse con el control operativo del castillo, otro buscaría cualquier cosa que consideraran importante y la tomarían para protegerla en caso de que tuvieran que destruir el castillo, un tercer grupo se encargaría de buscar un salón y despejarlo de trampas o vigilancia de Zolgear para ser el punto de reuniones de todos los grupos, un cuarto de encargaría de buscar los diferentes puntos de apoyo del castillo y colocar sellos, estos tendrían dos funciones una destruir el castillo en caso de ser necesario y la otra protegerlo en caso de que Zolgear quiera destruirlo, finalmente cada grupo tenía un líder con chakra de más para crear más clones que se disciparian repartiendo la información al original y los demás cada cierto tiempo mientras tanto Naruto comenzaría su exploración del castillo de Zolgear hasta encontrar al demonio que según Katarea tenía algo importante para la facción de los herederos de los antiguos Maos.

Cada grupo se dividió comenzando con una invasión coordinada dejando como único agente libre al rubio que comenzó su camino a través de la cuevas del lugar, con cada paso Naruto encontraba que Zolgear no era el demonio más ordenado de todos ya que las cuevas debajo del castillo estaban llenas de restos de lo que debían ser mujeres muertas o animales, incluso suciedad lo cual convertía potenciales cámaras secretas en pocilgas llenas de suciedad y malos olores, pero bueno eso cambiaría cuando el asumiera el control del castillo, bueno sino tenía que destruirlo hasta las cenizas primero, en ese orden de ideas Naruto continuó avanzando hasta que se encontró con lo que sería una enorme pared de tela de araña bloqueando su camino, en otro momento simplemente la hubiera incinerado pero algo que aprendió de Naberal era que nunca sabía a donde lo podían llevar cosas como estas y que podía encontrar al final del camino, y después de seguirla hasta donde se suponía provenía el origen debido a la dirección de los hilos Naruto encontró una gruta espaciosa llena de tesoros arrinconados en las paredes y cubiertos de tela de araña, así como varios saco que el rubio supuso y debían ser de alimentación colgados del techo, pero su deleite del lugar termino cuando escucho un gruñido como de perros a sus espaldas y al girarse no se equivocó, frente a él había dos enormes lobos, uno de color gris opaco con rojo brillante, uno de sus ojos era rojo como la sangre mientras el otro de un profundo azul brillante, el segundo lobo tenía el pelaje, de un color lila brillante con ojos rojos y diferentes tonalidades de morado decorando su cuerpo, nos medían alrededor de unos tres metros de altura con cadenas atadas a su cuello y patas, naturalmente Naruto dejo sentir su presencia causando que ambos animales retrocedieran pero rápidamente noto como un destello de energía recorría los collares causando un gran chillido de dolor de su parte el rubio no se daba cuenta del par de ojos rojos como la sangre que lo miraban desde la parte de arriba del techo del lugar espectacular a su siguiente movimiento

Por su lado Naruto se movía ágilmente esquivando los ataques de los lobos que no paraba de chillar debido al dolor causado por los collares, pero mientras esquivaba el rubio también usaba su Kitsugan para analizar los collares encontrando que eran un hechizo de esclavitud de alto nivel usado en bestias, pero al parecer este estaba reforzado por alguna razón que aún desconocía lo que quería decir que había algo detrás de dichos collares que los hacía más especiales de lo normal, pero dejando eso de lado lo importante sería quitarlos de los lobos y para eso el rubio usaría su poder para sobrecargar el circuito mágico como si de un aparato electrónico se tratara solo debía esperar su oportunidad la cual no tardó en llegar, el rubio sobrecargo el sistema mágico de los collares causando una gran descarga que los rompió pero también noqueó a los dos lobos

— me preguntaba ¿Cuando saldría de su escondite señorita? — Naruto se giró para ver cómo de una de las paredes bajaba lentamente una figura misteriosa al menos hasta que la tenía luz de la gruta la alumbró revelando una apariencia encantadora pero mortal y grotesca.

La parte superior del cuerpo es el de una mujer joven y atractiva con pechos grandes, pelo corto y de color negro con puntas en rojo brillante, que cubre el lado derecho de su cara. Tiene dos ojos de color rojo en su mayoría con dos pequeñas pupilas. La parte inferior de su cuerpo es el de una araña, tiene ocho patas y una calavera que adorna el abdomen (de araña) en forma de violín dejando clara su especie y peligrosidad, Naruto pudo notar como en el cuello y muñecas también tenía un collar de esclavitud pero decidió guardar silencio por ahora

— bella dama ¿Podría darme su nombre? — Naruto vio como los ojos de la criatura brillaron en ira pura antes de lanzarse sobre el como una bestia enfurecida buscando atravesarlo con sus filosas patas — lamento si la ofendí bella dama, no era mi intención — mientras esquivaba los ataques de las patas de araña y los disparos de telaraña con su magia oscura, Naruto trataba de disculparse con la araña pero está simplemente hacía caso omiso a sus palabras

— malditos humanos que creen poder burlarse de todos a su antojo — la mujer se encontraba completamente ciega a cualquier palabra que el rubio diguera y solo seguía atacando sin contemplación alguna, Naruto esquivo el corte de una de las patas de la mujer araña, aún preguntándose por qué del mal humor de la mujer araña, en un rápido movimiento Naruto desapareció de la vista de la araña que lo busco por todos lados hasta que sintió un peso extraño en su abdomen, al girarse para ver de qué se trataba de encontró con Naruto a pocos centímetros de su rostro con una de sus clásicas sonrisas zorrunas lo cual involuntariamente pinto sus mejillas de rojo debido a la cercanía del rubio a su persona, por su lado Naruto miro a la mujer araña directo a los ojos antes de simplemente tocar su collar de esclavitud causando una pequeña descarga eléctrica, no tan fuerte como para lastimar la pero si lo siguiente como para aturdir a la araña que callo desmayada siendo sujetada delicadamente por las cadenas de Naruto antes de caer al suelo, por su lado el rubio suspiro dedicándose un tiempo a observar a las tres criaturas que yacían inconscientes a su alrededor, al menos hasta que los dos lobos comenzaron a brillar anunciando una nueva sorpresa para el rubio que ya estaba empezando a pensar que esto era obra de su pervertido padrino en donde quiera que estuviera.

En el paraíso del mundo Shinobi se encontraba un pervertido de cabellera blanca y marcas rojas en el rostro, el hombre soltaba ligeras risitas pervertidas mientras veía el cuerpo de las Shinobi de antaño que lastimosamente ya habían muerto entre las que se encontraban varias leyendas del mundo ninja, a su lado también estaba su sensei el tercer Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen, todo estaría de maravilla hasta que Jirayja estornudo con fuerza delatando su provisión privilegiada y deseando por mucho no estar en dicho lugar, mientras maldecia quien quiera que haya pensado en el.

Naruto estaba con los ojos cerrados a analizando la extraña situación en la que se encontraba, después de noquear a la mujer araña un brillo lo cegó por un momento, al recuperar su vista se encontró delante de un par de chicas si de podría decir de esa manera, ambas estaban prácticamente desnudas, la primera tenía piernas en forma patas de lobo al igual que las manos, orejas de lobo y una larga cabellera de color gris opaco que contrastaba con su piel morena con marcas rojas, también en ciertas partes de su anatomía tenía pelaje rojo, sus ojos uno rojo y el otro de color azul le recordaron a uno de los lobos que enfrentó al principio y con un click en su cabeza se dió cuenta de la evidente, la segunda por su lado tenía la piel de color violeta brillante, además de pelaje en las piernas y antebrazos como la primera solo que de color violeta celeste, con garras, sus ojos de color rojo intenso, con orejas y una larga melena del mismo color de su pelaje, además de que ambas tenían una evidente cola de perro atrás de su espalda, las dos chicas lo miraban como si esperarán algo de el, a lo cual el rubio solo atino a presentarse para ser tacleado por ambas que comenzaron a lamber su rostro y restregar su cuerpo desnudo con el en una escena por demás sexual, pero bueno dejando eso de lado Naruto les pregunto cómo se llamaban a lo cual ellas respondieron que no tenían nombre, Naruto dejó eso de lado por el momento diciéndole a las chicas que ahora eran libres y podían marcharse y eso lo trae a la situación actual en donde tiene a una de ellas se tasa en su regazo como si fuera un cachorro, mientras la otra se encuentra a su lado debajo de su brazo

— cuando les dije que eran libres, pensé que se marcharán de este lugar — soltó el rubio rompiendo el silencio del lugar que se había tornado cómodo

— ¿Por qué haríamos eso? — contesto de inmediato la chica de pelaje oscuro y ojos bicolor ganándose una mirada curiosa de Naruto — eres nuestro alfa, estaremos donde tú estés — Naruto suspiro, algo en su interior le decía que está no sería la única situación parecida que se encontraría en este lugar, soltando un suspiro más miro de nuevo a las chicas, estaba pensando en reencarnar las como parte de su nobleza, pero algo le decía que era mejor adquirir más conocimiento sobre ellas antes de cualquier movimiento

— bueno ya que estarán conmigo, me dirían ¿A qué especie pertenecen ustedes? — ambas miraron dudosas a Naruto que suspiro, al parecer aunque podían hablar y comunicarse normalmente con el no significaba que entendieran todo lo que les decía — un ejemplo, ella — Naruto señaló a la chica araña que aún seguía inconsciente en el suelo — es una araña y yo — el rubio se señaló a sí mismo — soy un demonio — ambas chicas abrieron los ojos al parecer ya comprendiendo la pregunta

— nosotras somos Hellhound (sabueso infernal) — contestaron ambas chicas y Naruto se dió cuenta el por qué no debía reencarnar las, básicamente los Hellhound son demonios de un plano diferente al fisco, es decir su manifestación física solo es posible como un cuerpo, para intervenir en el mundo mortal de una forma más real se necesita un ancla a este plano, para resumir básicamente los Hellhound pueden caminar y tocar a las personas pero lo pueden interferir con su vida como tal como matarlos o salvarles la vida, por lo cual para eso se necesita un ancla como los collares de esclavitud, otra forma a de verlo es que los Hellhound son criaturas compañeras es decir algo así como un espíritu invocado y para mantenerlos en un plano físico se necesita un cordial trato con ellos, por eso reencarnar los con evil pieces no funcionarían ya que técnicamente no pertenecen a este plano

— entiendo, eso significa que si salen de este lugar regresaran al plano espiritual — ambas chicas asintieron por un momento antes de que en el rostro de la chica de pelaje boleta se dibujara una sonrisa

— pero aún existe una forma de estar a su lado maestro — Naruto miro a la chica expectante ya que no conocía la forma de la que ella hablaba — denos un nombre por favor — el rubio las miro algo dudoso ya que no sabía en qué influenciaria darles un nombre, pero en fin no perdía nada con hacerlo, simplemente se concentró en mirar a ambas chicas

— tú serás Sumire — Naruto escribió el nombre usando los mismos kanjis de lobo y garras grabando una sonrisa en los labios de la ahora llamada como Sumire, que significaba violeta

— ahora yo amo — Naruto miro a la otra chica que en serio parecía un pequeño cachorro agitando su cola de un lado a otro y con una sonrisa en los labios

— bien tú serás Gin — la chica miro interrogante a Naruto que sonrió grabando con su dedo en el suelo el kanji para plata, explicándole que le daba ese nombre por el color de su cabello a lo cual la chica correspondió con una sonrisa sincera, pero para sorpresa de el Gin y Sumire se colocaron en frente agachando sus cabezas

— ahora usted es nuestro amo, por favor tratemos bien — sin decir más ambas desaparecieron para que en el cuello del rubio se colgara collar con dos dos dijes en forma de lobo, uno de color violeta y el otro de color plata, Naruto sonrió guardando el collar en su camisa para evitar que se perdiera por accidente.

(Sumire)

Gin)

Después de que las dos chicas lobo desaparecieran Naruto comenzó a caminar alejándose del lugar, bueno eso al menos hasta que fue literalmente atrapado por muchos brazos que lo envolvieron en un poderoso abrazo, y tal vez hubiera gritado asustado por la repentina sopresa sino fuera por qué literalmente sus gritos fueron callados por un par de labios chocando contra los suyos, una vez pasada la sorpresa inicial Naruto se encontró con la figura de una bella mujer de cabello plateado corto de figura sensual i voluptuosa, sus ojos de color rojo con una pequeña pupila negra decorados con sombras de color azul oscuro, tenía puesto lo que sería un traje que convinaba la forma tradicional japonesa con el estilo moderno de hombros descubiertos, escote profundo y piernas descubiertas, la mujer de rostro hermoso parecía tener al rededor de unos veinticinco años más o menos y al mirarla mejor Naruto se dió cuenta de inmediato de quién se trataba y no era otra que la misma mujer que había noqueado algunos minutos antes

— supongo que ahora sí me dirás tú nombre ¿Verdad? — la mujer respondió con una sonrisa brillante, mostrando sus blancos y perfectos labios al rubio

— Elise, la reina de las arañas mi señor — Naruto suspiro al parecer nuevamente estaba en esa situación inevitable en la que terminaría envuelto en una aventura sexual, en realidad se estaba preguntando si esto se debía a algún karma causado por sus maestros y su abuelo Hiruzen, tal vez los dioses pervertidos derramaban sus bendiciones sobre el en nombre de ellos o algo por el estilo pero bueno ya que, Naruto miro de nuevo a la chica ahora conocida como Elise notando que no poseía un abdomen de araña sino una forma más humana aunque aún se notaban levemente sus rasgos sobretodo en los cuatro apéndices que salían de su espalda en forma de patas puntiagudas y muy filosas

— supongo que deseas venir conmigo — la mujer asintió con la cabeza pero rápidamente su rostro cambio a uno de preocupación

— mi señor tengo algo que decirle — Elise tomo aire pensando rápidamente en cada palabra que saldría de su boca — estoy atada a este lugar, Zolgear me uso como una de las llaves para mantener al Behemot dormido —, Naruto entre cerró los ojos, según su conocimiento sobre la historia del mundo, el Behemot es un pseudo dragón de tierra creado por el dios bíblico como un ente regulador de la creciente energía del mundo, un ser con gran poder pero en su mayoría pacífico aunque técnicamente no pertenecen a ninguna facción dado que su naturaleza no es demoníaca, o angelical más bien es simplemente una criatura que vive de la tierra y por la tierra como un ente regulador de la misma, pero a su vez es un ser temperamental y orgulloso y en ese orden de ideas Naruto se dió cuenta el por qué Zolgear no había creado más castillos móviles o cómo fue que da la nada un proyecto aunque viable, terriblemente costoso y poco rentable le fue posible al demonio, el castillo en realidad no sé movía sino que estaba sobre la espalda de un Behemot por eso no gasto mucho sino solo el construirlo

— Eli-chan ¿Podrías decirme todo lo que sepas hacerca de este asunto? — la mujer de inmediato respondió con un asentamiento de cabeza mientras tomaba a Naruto del brazo colocándolo entre sus firmes pero suaves y bien dotados pechos

Naruto caminaba del brazo con Elise la reina araña y su nueva conquista ya que la mujer se negaba a separarse de el argumentando que ahora le pertenecía y podía convertirla en su máquina de bebés, naturalmente ella como una araña era extremadamente fértil por lo cual el rubio estaba seguro de que ella en realidad no estaba jugando con sus palabras, pero cambiando de tema Naruto se enteró de que Zolgear en realidad era un genio en todo el sentido de la palabra, al hombre había creado una casta de guerreras llamada Queen's Blade, básicamente eran cientos y cientos de híbridas entre Mogwai y humano, los Mogwai son demonios más primitivos y naturalmente reconocidos como criaturas en extremo malignas debido a su actitud salvaje e irracional, ellos solo vive para causar caos y aún en en el reino demoníaco son considerados como plagas, pero había que reconocer el poder del cual eran orgullosos portadores, pero Zolgear logro aislar el poder de estos demonios en un gen llamado gen maligno el cual coloco en un criadero de bebés artificiales creando a sus guerrera un ejército listo para ser vendido al mejor postor, estas mujeres tenían tres cualidades resaltables, la primera, su increíble e inquebrantable fidelidad producto de un pacto de succubo integrado en el gen maligno, un punto en el cual Naruto tenía muchas preguntas, la segunda eran sus habilidades adquiridas gracias a su naturaleza demoníaca, y la tercera todas eran de grandes pechos y hermosas para no solo ser utilizadas como armas sino también como juguetes sexuales a lo cual el rubio tuvo una gota de sudor bajando por su nuca, en definitiva Zolgear estaba al nivel de Jiraiya en cuanto a su nivel de perversión, pero no era lo único que el hombre había hecho en todo su tiempo en el mundo humano, también había diseñado algo llamado muñecas de batalla, cuatro entidades femeninas claramente las cuales eran sus guarda espaldas personales, ellas fueron creadas a partir de los Dephilim, para colocar en contexto hay que explicar una cosa sumamente importante, durante la primera guerra santa, en la cual se expulsó al Lucifer y sus demonios del cielo, se crearon varias razas además de las ya conocidas, unas eran los nephilim producto de la unión de ángeles caídos y humanos, está raza fue completamente destruida debido a que representaban una gran amenaza a la humanidad, otras eran los Demi-humanos, producto de la unión de demonios y humanos, de los cuales aún sobreviven algunos y es más aún se nacen con estas características, y por último estaba una que fue considerada la mayor abominación jamás creada los Dephilim, producto de la unión impura de un demonio y un ángel puro, asea que no cayó del cielo como los caídos sino que fue manchada contra su voluntad, solo se sabe la existe cía de cuatro de estas criaturas conocidas como entes del caos, Zesturs, Aldruas, Falxias y Vilceriax, estás criaturas fueron destruidas por el mismo díos bíblico debido a lo abominable de su existencia, pero de alguna forma Zolgear consiguió restos de ellos, con los cuales experimento hasta crear cuatro formas de vida de origen biomecánico, para ser más específico cuatro mujeres de nombre Zest, Alda, Falxi, Vilce, sus guarda espaldas que portaban de una forma muy diluida pero aún así poderosa el legado de estas cuatro criaturas, por supuesto ellas también contaban con un pacto de amo/sirviente proveído por un succubo, después de esta información Naruto decidió preguntar finalmente sobre dicho pacto

— Eli-chan hay algo que no entiendo — la reina araña lo miro con un gesto indicándole que preguntara tranquilamente — ¿Como es que Zolgear posee la magia del pacto succubo, cuando ni siquiera la Mao Leviathan que posee sangre de esta raza no puede hacerla? — la reina araña sonrió de forma misteriosa mientras se pegaba más al rubio coloca do su cabeza sobre su hombro mientras comenzaba con la historia tras la pregunta del rubio

— es cierto que durante la guerra la raza de los succubo fue destruida debido a su peligrosidad y su imprudencia — Naruto no pudo evitar estar de acuerdo con las palabras de la araña, el mismo se dió cuenta de eso al leer los archivos de la guerra, los succubo eran la raza demoníaca más peligrosas debido a su capacidad para encantar a ángeles y caídos sin mayor esfuerzo convirtiéndolas en las asesinas más eficaces de los demonios, una cosa acerca de la subespecie demoníaca succubo era que la proporción entre hombres y mujeres era totalmente desmedida, más o menos una relación de 1/100, esto debido a que la mayoría por no decir todos los partos eran puramente femeninos, por tal motivo los hombre conocidos como incuubos eran enormemente apreciados entre ellas, debido a eso los incuubos fueron los primeros en ser eliminados, luego las mujeres y finalmente la subespecie simplemente desapareció debido a su baja tasa de natalidad — bien Zolgear secuestro a las dos hijas de la reina succubo antes de que ella fuera asesinada por un escuadrón de ángeles caídos — está información sorprendio a Naruto gratamente ya que era sabido que la reina succubo era aquella que podía dar a luz hijas de la unión con un inccubo lo que significaba que las chicas debían ser sumamente poderosas

— en realidad admiro su inteligencia — Naruto soltó un suspiro, cada vez se se hacía más imperativo matar a Zolgear ya que el demonio se tornaba cada ves más peligroso

— no tanto Naruto-kun — musitó Elise soltando do una risita mientras nuevamente restregaba sus pechos en el brazo del rubio que simplemente disfruto de la sensación — Zolgear naturalmente quería convertir a las niñas en sus esclavas sexuales — Elise pido ver como el rostro de Naruto se desfiguró en una mueca de ira y asco total, por lo cual tomo nota de que al rubio de ojos azules noble agradaban mucho los violadores — por supuesto el no se dió cuánta de algo importante, la maldición succubo — por la mirada de Naruto Elise se dió cuenta de que eso le interesaba bastante — cuando Zolgear intento abusar de ellas cayó víctima de la maldición succubo, aunque podía usar la magia del pacto no podía tocar a las contratadas por el, por lo cual su control sobre ellas se hacía cada vez menor, esa es una de las razones por la cual las Queen's Blade están dormidas o por la que él necesita un constante suministro de mujeres ya que su libido está descontrolado, pero esto contrario a ser una ventaja le significa perder su poder de a poco, actualmente Zolgear no es la sombra de lo que fue en su momento — Naruto asintió con al cabeza mientras procesaba la información, su cerebro trabajaba en un plan para deshacerse de Zolgear se la forma más rápida y efectiva posible ya que no quería enfrentarse a las Queen's Blade, no porque no pudiera vencerlos sino por qué no quería hacer nada innecesario.

Después de caminar por un largo trayecto ambos llegaron a una habitación gigante en la cual había, Naruto y Elise entraron al lugar que parecía más el interior de un cuerpo que un a habitación, el suelo aunque si parecía piso real en realidad era un cristal de color transparente al igual que el techo, que dejaban la vista de lo que parecían músculos supuestos abajo y arriba, en cambio las paredes si eran directamente los músculos internos del mounstro, en el suelo y el techo había un enorme agujero que daba paso a una serie de lo que se suponía debían ser venas o algo por el estilo, que denuncian a un corazón en medio de la sala que latía lentamente tanto que era casi imposible darse cuenta de su movimiento, el corazón estaba completamente rodeado de círculos mágicos creando una barrera impenetrable, al menos para alguien que no fuera el rubio

— Kitsugan — Naruto se tapo su ojo derecho mientras susurraba de forma inaudible, causando que su ojo izquierdo cambiará de color a dorado con tres círculos concéntricos y cuatro tomoes en el segundo círculo, Naruto analizó la barrera con sino de zorro dándole cuenta de que todos y cada uno de ellos eran de naturaleza cambiante, es decir que ninguno era igual dos veces lo cual lo hacía complicado de romper — Eli-chan — Naruto llamo a Elise que enseguida le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa — ven párate aquí — la mujer de cabello plata se movió para quedar frente al rubio justo donde le había señalado — bien echo, ahora girate — la mujer obedeció dándole la espalda al rubio que sonrió a tes de tomarla por la cintura pegando la a su cuerpo y de paso encajando su miembro entre las nalgas carnosas de la reina araña, que jadeo al sentir el miembro que ni siquiera estaba semi duro

— Naruto-sama — el rubio noto el cambio en la voz de Elise a uno más dócil e inclusive servicial algo que le encontró en todo sentido

— solo relajate Eli-chan, será un momento — Naruto cerró los ojos concentrándose antes de que Elise viera como cadenas negras con destellos plateados salían disparadas hasta chocar con los círculos mágicos.

Naruto estaba con los ojos cerrados y dos dedos en frente de su rostro en medio sello de tigre mientras se mantenía concentrado ya que sus cadenas de chakra, además de ser increíblemente útiles también tenía la capacidad de dispersar, absorber o reestructurar la magia como lo hacía en ese momento, pero mientras el rubio colocaba toda su atención en dicha labor, Elise se encontraba con las mejillas algo rojas ya que Naruto la abrazo pegando sus cuerpos y dado que la reina araña estaba dándole la espalda al rubio, la masculinidad del ninja se choco contra su tracero encajando a la perfección y aunque Naruto no presentaba una erección la reina se paralizó al sentir el tamaño de la herramienta dormida del rubio.

Ella no se sentía orgullosa ni mucho menos, pero siendo alguien de siglos de edad era más que obvio que no era virgen y por su cama habían pasado más hombres de los que le gustaría admitir, muchos de los cuales por supuesto no eran humanos, como demonios, ángeles caídos y yokai, pero podía decir con total seguridad en sus palabras que ninguno de ellos se acercaba tan siquiera un poco al tamaño de Naruto, el rubio no solo era atractivo físicamente y con un aura poderosa sino que tenía un amigo entre las piernas para demostrar su valor como hombre, pronto la reina araña se encontró literalmente babeando de solo pensar en el pene de Naruto entrando y saliendo de su intimidad, y con babeando no solo se refería a su boca sino también su feminidad que comenzó a chorrear jugos como una desesperada, sin resistirlo más Elise comenzó a restregar su tracero en el miembro del rubio de forma lenta encajando lo entre sus nalgas y apretándolo mientras comenzaba con el movimiento lento y lujurioso.

Naruto se encontraba totalmente concentrado en su labor, cuándo comenzó a sentir como su amigo despertaba dándole una buena idea de la responsable, y apuntando en su agenda castigar a la araña por intentar romper su concentración, pero dejando eso de lado el rubio comenzó a caminar por un lugar completamente oscuro y desolado, el rubio continuo por un largo desierto de oscuridad absoluta siguiendo el aura de las líneas mágicas que componían el hechizo, después de un rato Naruto se vio frente a una enorme luz de color morado que desprendía un aura poderosa

— ¿Quien demonios eres tú? Y ¿Qué haces aquí? — de la luz salió una voz oscura y penetrante, que aunque Naruto no lo demostró logró intimidarlo un poco

— disculpe las molestia, mi nombre es Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, y estoy en este lugar para ofrecerle un trato — hablo Naruto con total respeto ya que en realidad la presencia de esa esfera logró intimidarlo bastante

— te daré una oportunidad habla rápido antes de que te haga pedazos — Naruto respiro profundo comenzando a explicarle a la luz su plan, que si ella aceptaba facilitaría enormemente su misión de matar a Zolgear.

Elise seguía moviendo su tracero de forma que comenzó a masturbar al rubio logrando que sufriera una poderosa erección, que la golpeó sacándole un gemido al sentir el tamaño del rubio, que aún apricionado por el pantalón, le transmitía un calor agobiante, además de la sensación del poderoso pene de Naruto contra su entrada tracera la tenía loca y eso se notaba con el frenético movimiento de su tracero frotando la polla del rubio, tan ensimismada estaba en su placentera tarea que no se dió cuenta de que las cadenas que salían de la espalda del rubio retrocedían hasta desaparecer, Naruto abrió los ojos lentamente con una sonrisa en sus labios que solo se hizo mas grande al ver el bulto en sus pantalones y a la reina araña moviendo su tracero masturbandolo

— ¡Ara ara! Eli-chan quiere ser castigada ¿Verdad? — la mujer se detuvo en seco al sentir las manos del rubio aprosionarla contra su cuerpo chocando su polla más profundo en su tracero

— Naruto-sama — soltó la mujer en un aullido apenas audible que sonó delicioso para el rubio, Naruto volteó a la chica para quedar frente a ella chocando sus labios con los de ella, el beso comenzó de inmediato exigente con Naruto dominando a la mujer, la mano del rubio se deslizó debajo del corto kimono rojo amasando el tracero de Elise que gimió por la sensación, dándole la oportunidad al rubio de invadir su boca con su lengua paseando y saboreando cada rincón de ella

Mientras Naruto exploraba la boca y el tracero de Elise la reina araña llevo sus manos a la erección del rubio masturbandolo por sobre el pantalón, quedando encantada por el calor que irradiaba el miembro aún a través de la tela que lo cubria, cuando el aire se hizo indispensable Naruto se separó de Elise dejando a la mujer con el rostro rojo y respirando agitada aún unidos por un delgado hilo de saliva

— creo que Eli-chan debe encargarse de lo que provocó — Naruto tomo los hombros de Elise bajando la de a poco hasta que la colocó a la altura de su miembro, la chica tenía los ojos nublados por la lujuria y solo atino a bajar la cremallera del pantalón liberando las casi 12 pulgadas de carne palpitante, dura, venosa y gruesa lista para ser atendida por ella

— es tan grande y gruesa, digna de mi amo Naruto-sama — la mujer le dió una profunda calada al aroma de la polla de Naruto quedándose embriagada por la fuerza de tan penetrante olor, Elise paso lo lengua de forma delicada por la cabeza del miembro calando el sabor de líquido pre seminal del rubio quedando hechizada por el sabor que la llevo a un mini éxtasis de placer.

Elise probó el sabor del rubio un par de veces más pasando su lengua al rededor de la cabeza del pene de Naruto de manera lenta y delicada tomándose su tiempo para disfrutar, mientras Naruto disfrutaba de las atenciones de la araña dedicó un momento a mirar la marca de color morado brillante sobre su mano con el símbolo de un cráneo con colmillos de jabalí y un cuerno sobre la cabeza que desapareció después de unos segundos, el rubio sonrió para después colocar su mirada en Elise que había atrapado su miembro entre sus carnosos y lujuriosos labios de color rojo, la mujer comenzó con la cabeza de Naruto succionando de a poco, después de un rato comenzó a avanzar por el tronco del miembro paseando su lengua y succionando a la vez dándole a Naruto una sensación de vacío que le encantó

— eres bastante buena en esto Eli-chan — la mujer sonrió mientras sacaba el miembro de sus labios y comenzaba a masturbar lo con sus manos embarrando la combinación de saliva y líquido pre seminal a lo largo del tronco del pene

— gracias amo, de ahora en adelante puede usar mi cuerpo para su diversión — la mujer volvió a tomar con fuerza el pene en su boca llevando casi la mitad, pero con solo eso logró sentir la cabeza de miembro hasta la parte tracera de su garganta sintiendo una sensación de ahogo que la arrastró un poco más cerca de su propia clímax, Naruto tomo la cabeza de Elise comenzando a mover sus caderas con fuerza violando la boca de la mujer que serpenteó su lengua al rededor de el, arrastrando a Naruto cada vez más cerca de su liberación

— eres genial en esto Eli-chan, creo que voy a follar tu boca todos los días a partir de ahora — con eso Naruto aumento la velocidad de sus embestidas causando en Elise la sensación que la llevo a su clímax — me voy a correr Eli-chan, se buena y tómalo todo — con esas palabras el rubio se dejó venir en la boca de la mujer que gustosa bebió los jugos de Naruto declarándose adicta al sabor por el resto de su vida

— Gracias por la comida Naruto-sama.

Después de su sección de masturbación Elise y Naruto continuaron su camino hacia los pisos superiores ya que el rubio ahora era el dueño y señor del castillo y quería tomar su lugar en el trono, a medida que avanzaban notaron el cambio de escenario, ya que pasaron de catacumbas a estar en las mazmorras, donde Naruto pudo sentir el olor a muerte y putrefacción impregnado en el aire, a medida que avanzaban la visión de cuerpos desmembrados y a medio comer se hizo mas clara y evidente, lo que llamó la atención del rubio era que la mayoría de dichos cuerpos eran de mujeres jóvenes, otra cosa curiosa era que evidentemente tenían señales de violación, pero no una como la que el hubiera visto lo cual solo lo llevo a pensar que Zolgear en realidad era un depravado de la peor calaña, pero mientras caminaba sus cencibles oídos captaron un ahogado grito de ayuda, y movido por la curiosidad camino entre los pasillos de las mazmorras hasta que llegó a una puerta de madera y hierro seguido por Elise que tenía una cara de asco y repulsión además de unos ojos expectantes a las acciones del rubio.


	8. Y

Diablos, reconocía ese techo, estaba en el maldito hospital. Lo ultimo que recuerda es que Akane se volvió loca y que estaba dandole una paliza, aguantó 5 golpes y luego todo se volvió negro. Ahora estaba en el hospital, seguramente estaba hecho una mierda. Incluso con la super curación de Kurama, aún sentía el dolor en casi todo su cuerpo así que, sí, estaba hecho una mierda. ¿Que carajos pasó? - La pregunta salió por si sola de sus labios. Recibiste una paliza, eso pasó - La voz perezosa muy conocida para Naruto llegó a los oídos de Naruto. Shikamaru - Naruto dió vuelta la mirada para ver a su amigo comiendo una naranja, mientras sonreía tranquilamente. Estás hecho una mierda - Shikamaru le recordó burlonamente, mirando a Naruto lleno de bendas en la cara, torso y una pierna enyesada. He estado mejor - Naruto respondió acomodandose en la camilla para quedar sentado - ¿Como te fue en tu batalla? - Preguntó buscando charla. Perdi - Shikamaru respondió encogiendose de hombros - Contra Sasuke - Shikamaru respondió la pregunta que Naruto estaba por formular. Oh, supongo que te rendiste antes de que comienze la pelea - Naruto dijo como una afirmación solo para sorprenderse. No, problematico... - Shikamaru suspiró mientras se rascaba la nuca - Realmente me esforzé esta vez... - Si no fuera porque probablemente sus venas estaban casi secas, Naruto vomitaría sangre debido a las palabras de Shikamaru. El Nara gruñó al ver que Naruto estaba mirandolo con una cara de pez fuera del agua, probablemente el tuvo la misma mirada cuando se enteró que Naruto comenzó a entrenar. Molesto... - Shikamaru gruñó. ¿Y como fue la pelea entonces? - Preguntó Naruto realmente interesado. Bueno, estuve apunto de ganar... - Shikamaru dijo mirando a otro lado - Pero Sasuke usó ese jutsu de los tatuajes malignos y me rendí - Naruto puso una mirada seria ante lo último dicho. ¿Tatuajes malignos? - Naruto preguntó cuidadosamente. Si, no sabía que podía hacer algo así... - Shikamaru dijo molesto. "Ese imbécil" - Naruto pensó molesto. Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo hasta que Sasuke sea seducido por el poder del sello pero al parecer, Shikamaru lo llevó al borde de la derrota. Eso y que vió su pelea, probablemente se sintió inferior y ya no le importó nada más en ese momento. Sin embargo, apesar de sus pensamientos, no mostró tal reacción y solo sonrió a su amigo deprimido. Supongo que al menos Choji ganó - Naruto afirmó para si mismo pero Shikamaru soltó un chasqueo antes de mover la cortina que separaba su camilla de las otras. Naruto soltó un bufido de risa al ver a Choji sufiendo mientras intentaba alcanzar un gajo de naranja que Ino sostenía alto para que no lo alcanze, Choji tenía un yeso en el brazo y unas bendas en la cabeza. Los médicosle ordenaron una dieta estricta a Choji . Shikamaru explicó mientras veía a Ino divertirse con el sufrimiento de Choji - Ino y yo teníamos hambre... así que trajimos comida y almorzamos mientras visitamos a nuestro compañero herido - Shikamaru soltó una risa. ¡Naruto! - Ino exclamó rodeando la cama de Choji y sonriendole felizmente al rubio - ¡Tu pelea fue increíble! - Exclamó acercandose demasiado a Naruto. ¿Te refieres a ese intento de batalla que fue totalmente unilateral? - Preguntó Naruto con un toque de gracia en su voz - ¿O alabas mi forma de recibir palizas? - ¡Ya deja eso! - Ino exclamó agitando su mano - En terminos de genialidad te llevaste el primer puesto, ¡esa forma con los rayos fue jodidamente brutal! ¡eras tan rápido que ni siquiera podía verte! - Exclamó invadiendo el espacio personal de Naruto. Naruto miró a Shikamaru con una expresión ligeramente incómoda para luego señalar a Ino de una manera drámatica. Soy yo o ella está mas... - Naruto fue interrumpido por Shikamaru. ¿Agradable? - Preguntó Shikamaru molestando a Ino. ¡Oye! - Exclamó Ino mirando molesta a Shikamaru. Resulta que mi fastidiosa compañera de equipo, nunca fue fastidiosa en realidad - Shikamaru explicó y Naruto entendió la vaga respuesta del Nara. ¿Estabas pretendiendo ser una fanática todo el tiempo? - Preguntó Naruto directamente a Ino quien se cruzó de brazos y miró para otro lado indignada. Solo decidí dejar de perseguir lo que ya estaba acabado hace tiempo - Ino dijo y Naruto entendió. Bueno, tenía una ligera idea antes pero ahora se confirmaron sus dudas, Ino buscaba competir contra Sakura en todo e incluso en el amor apesar de que no le gusta Sasuke, lo hacía esperando que alguna vez Sakura recapasite y vuelvan a ser mejores amigas como lo fueron antes. Ya veo... - Naruto solo dijo eso y cambió de tema - ¿Y como terminó tu pelea? - Preguntó. Tch... - Ino chasqueó la lengua molesta - E-empaté con la frentona - Gruñó por lo bajo. Entonces, todos veremos las finales desde las tribunas - Naruto dijo con una leve sonrisa, ocultando su decaimiento por recordar haber perdido. ¿Que dices? - Preguntó Choji desde su cama, llamando la atención de Naruto - Tu ganaste - Naruto miró a Choji como si fuera un idiota. No me jodas... - Naruto dijo perplejo - Mentira - Naruto negó con una leve sonrisa. De hecho, es verdad - Shikamaru dejó aún mas impactado a Naruto. P-pero... lo último que recuerdo es que estaba recibiendo una paliza horripilante- Naruto dijo intentando recordar. ¿En serio no recuerdas lo que pasó? - Preguntó Ino sorprendida al ver a Naruto negar con la cabeza. No - Naruto respondió de inmediato. Cuando Namikaze Akane estaba por terminar la pelea, de repente se desmayó - Shikamaru dijo a su amigo quien estaba escuchando atentamente - Justo cuando estaban por declarar el empate, te pusiste de pie en tu estado deplorable y estabas dispuesto a terminar la pelea con tu Rasengan - Naruto abrió la boca sorprendido - Ganaste debido a que Namikaze Ryu interfirió protegiendo a su hermana - Shikamaru dijo perezosamente - Problematico, te veías aterrador en ese momento... - Yo... no recuerdo - Naruto dijo con una expresión compleja antes de sonreir levemente - Je, jejeje - Naruto comenzó a reir, sorprendiendo a todos - Supongo que simplemente debo aceptarlo - Naruto le sonrió a sus perplejos amigos. Naruto... estás un poco... - Shikamaru dijo sorprendido al ver a Naruto sonreir tan facilmente - Diferente... - Si... - Ino dijo mientras miraba enbelezada la sonrisa brillante y calida de Naruto. ¿Eh? - Naruto miró un poco confundido a sus amigos antes de mirarse a si mismo un poco - Supongo que me siento un poco diferente - Realmente, se sentía diferente de como se sentía antes de volver a estar completo. Antes, incluso una sonrisa sincera parecía forzada para él mismo. Ahora los sentimientos que antes costaba sentir y las emociones que antes ocultaba, podía expresarlas de manera natural, sin forzar nada. Raro... - Shikamaru murmuró - Raro y problematico - Shikamaru suspiró antes de dejar el tema atrás y ponerse serio - "Supongo que no arruinaré su mal humor, se lo diré después" - Pensó mirando a Naruto charlar con Ino. Por cierto, ¿quien te dejó así, Choji? - Preguntó Naruto mirando a su amigo de huesos anchos. Oh, fue Kiba... - Ino respondió - Bueno, no fue él directamente ya que simplemente esquivó a Choji cuando estaba transformado en una bola humana - Ino señaló a Choji - Luego lo atacó con su Jutsu de taladro a traición, cuando Choji estaba fuera de combate - Naruto se sorprendió porque Kiba, normalmente un presumido e idiota haría tal cosa - Vino a disculparse luego, ya sabes... estaba ciego por la furia... luego de lo que le pasó a Hinata... - ¡Ino! - Exclamó Shikamaru pero fue demasiado tarde, Naruto ya la escuchó. ¿Hinata? - Preguntó Naruto y de inmediato sintió un horrible miedo porque algo le haya pasado a su amiga - ¿Que le pasó? ¿Está bien? - Naruto se movió acercandose a Ino, ignorando el dolor de su cuerpo. Se suponía que no te lo diríamos hasta que te repongas - Shikamaru le dió una mirada a Ino quien se mostró arrepentida por su bocota - Hinata, ella... sufrió un accidente en su pelea - De repente sintió que el ambiente comenzaba a bajar un par de grados y al ver a Naruto, la anterior mirada calida se volvió tan gelida que lo asustó. ¿Que le pasó, Shikamaru? - Preguntó Naruto lentamente mientras apretaba sus puños, ignorando el dolor de sus músculos desgarrados. Ella... - Shikamaru intentó responder de una manera suave pero no pudo - Es mejor que lo veas por tí mismo, está ahora en terapia intensiva - Shikamaru se sorprendió al ver que Naruto bajó los pies de la cama, uno enyesado y exclamó - ¡Debes descansar, idiota! - Intentó empujarlo a su cama pero recibió una mirada de esos ojos felinos aterradores. No me importa - Naruto se puso de pie y si sintió dolor, lo ocultó demasiado bien cuando comenzó a caminar lentamente con una mirada seria. Tomó unas muletas en el camino y abrió la puerta de la sala solo para encontrarse con Kurenai apunto de entrar. ¡Naruto! - Se sorprendió al verlo despierto y de pie - ¿Que haces? - Preguntó solo para ser ignorada. Naruto llegó al último piso, ignorando las advertencias de Kurenai que luego de insistir tanto y ser ignorada, se rindió y lo guió hacia donde estaba Hinata. Cuando llegaron a la ventana de la sala donde descansaba Hinata, Naruto jadeó. Hinata estaba acostada en la cama, siendo sostenida por un mecanismo de metal que parecía mantener su cuepo recto, tenía enyesados los brazos y las piernas mientras que su cabeza estaba bendada. ¿Q-Que... que le pasó? - Naruto dijo con el horror en su mirada. La colúmna casi destruída, brazos y piernas rotas, una leve conmosión cerebral - Kurenai dijo con voz entre cortada - Fue enviada contra una pared a una velocidad imposible de ver en los ojos de un civil - Naruto se mordió el labio y entró. Hinata estaba mirando el techo con la mirada perdida, Kurenai-sensei se había ido a ver a Naruto mientras que Hannabi fue a comprar algo para almorzar. Le aterraba quedarse sola porque los malos pensamientos volvían a su mente. H-Hina... - Hinata abrió los ojos en shock al escuchar la voz que no quería escuchar, las lagrimas nublaron su vista. P-Por favor... no me veas... - Fue imposible para Hinata contener los sollozos - N-No me veas así... Naruto-kun por favor - Las lagrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos. Sin importarle el dolor en su pierna derecha, Naruto cayó de rodillas a un lado de la cama de Hinata. P-pero... ¿como? - Naruto intentó formar palabras coherentes mientras que los sollozos se mezclaban entre sus palabras - ¿Porqué paso esto? ¿Quien...Quien fue? - Naruto sintió que el dolor de su corazón aumentaba y en su garganta se formaba un nudo. Quise luchar... - Hinata dijo entre sollozos - Quise ser como tú, fuerte y decidida... - Hinata comenzó a llorar - Quise... dar todo... - El llanto fue incontenible mientras el corazón de Naruto se hundía mas y mas - Pero fue en vano... soy inutil, un desperdicio de oxígeno... ¡Mi padre tenía razón, moriré siendo debil! ¡Ya no me queda nada, NADA! - Gritó entre llanto descontrolado. ¡CALLATE! - Gritó Naruto deteniendo los gritós de Hinata quien comenzó a llorar - ¡Tu no eres nada de eso! - Gritó mientras tomaba la mano de Hinata y hundía su rostro en el dorso de esta - ¡Tu eres fuerte, muy fuerte! - Exclamó entre sollozos - ¡Tu, eres la que soportó todo el desprecio de su clan con una sonrisa, solo porque no querías que tu hermana menor fuera marcada! - Exclamó - Eres tú, la que siempre me reconforta con una sonrisa cuando estoy cargado de problemas... - Naruto comenzó a sollozar más fuerte - Tu eres mi preciada amiga y saldrás de esto, estarás bien... ¡Lo juro! - Exclamó Naruto comenzando a llorar junto a Hinata. Pasó un tiempo hasta que ambos se calmaran y Naruto seguía con su mirada enterrada en la cama mientras sostenía firmemente la mano de Hinata. Los doctores dicen que si puedo volver a sentarme, sería un milagro - Dijo Hinata con voz apagada - Tsunade-sama dijo que era imposible para mi volver a caminar, mi carrera terminó... - La voz de Hinata sonó tan tranquila que asustó a Naruto - Yo solo quería... solo quería caminar a tu lado... - Hinata apretó la mano de Naruto haciendolo reaccionar - Quería dejar de verte la espalda e ir junto a tí - Siempre, siempre estuviste a mi lado, Hinata - Naruto dijo sorprendiendo a la chica - Siempre estarás a mi lado... - Naruto se levantó y miró a los ojos de Hinata firmemente - No importa lo que pase de aqui en el futuro, tu siempre estarás conmigo a donde quiera que esté, caminarás a mi lado... te sanarás y nos volveremos mas fuertes juntos... - Naruto dijo con firmeza - Tenemos nuestra promesa aún, ¿recuerdas? - Hinata se sorprendió al escuchar que Naruto recordaba aquella vieja promesa. ¿Tu... lo recuerdas? - Preguntó Hinata sorprendida. Claro, nunca olvido mis promesas - Naruto dijo sonriendo y señalandose a si mismo - Cuando seamos mayores, si estamos solteros... lo intentarémos - El brillo volvió a los ojos perlas de Hinata y se sonrojó - No estarás sola, te sanarás, yo lucharé junto a tí... es una promesa - Naruto le sonrió brillantemente a Hinata quien comenzó a sollozar de felicidad. ¡Si! - Hinata asintió con esfuerzo mientras se sonrojaba y cerraba fuertemente los ojos. - En la azotea - Solo fue un desliz de emoción, esa chica realmente fue tan fuerte como para golpearme - Ryu dijo mirando al cielo cubierto de nubes negras - No quise que esto pasara - Aún estás deprimido por lo que le hiciste a esa chica - La voz facilmente reconocible como la de Akane se escuchó detrás de él. En la azotea, justo encima de donde se encontraba la ventana de la habitación de Hinata. Ryu estaba sentado mientras escuchaba lo que ocurría en la habitación de la niña cuya vida arruinó. ¿Que me dices de ti? - Ryu miró el cielo nublado con los ojos sombríos debido a su cabello, le dió otro trago a su botella de sake - Ni siquiera puedes ver a Naruto de lejos... - Tch... - Akane chasqueó la lengua mientras Ryu le estiró la botella de Sake - Deja de aparentar que te importa esa chica... - Akane se negó a recibir la botella. He estado aquí desde hace dos dias, pensando en como disculparme con la chica pero no puedo encontrar el coraje para siquiera ver su estado de manera discreta - Ryu dijo sonriendo de manera patetica - Supongo que lo mismo es contigo ¿verdad? - ¡Callate! - Akane rugió de ira - No compares esa insignificante niña con mi Naruto... - Akane quiso golpear a Ryu pero se detuvo al escuchar la risa ironica de Ryu. Desde que llegamos, todo lo que hemos hecho es causarle dolor a quien se supone que debemos proteger y amar con nuestras vidas - Ryu dijo mirando a Akane con una mirada divertida - Resulta que Naruto siempre estuvo enamorado de Anko... yo llegué y se la robé - Ryu dijo sintiendose patético - La niña que lisé, resultó ser una de mejores amigas de Naruto... - Ryu apretó la botella de Sake en su mano - Representamos todo lo que Naruto anheló en su vida, padres, familia, amor aunque poco tengamos de esas cosas... cuando dices querer ser su hermana mayor, suenas tan hipocrita y lo unico que haces es hacer que él te odie mas - Akane no dijo nada, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta al escuchar la verdad en las palabras de Ryu. Estamos mal, Nee-san - Ryu dijo mirando a su hermana mayor - Desde que estuvimos en ese lugar, perdimos mucho más de lo que realmente pensamos - "Pudimos salir de la guerra, pero la guerra nunca salió de nosotros ¿Eh?" - Akane dijo en sus pensamientos con una mirada lejana - "Supongo que esta vida ya no es para mi..." - Akane se puso la capucha de la sudadera al ver que comenzaban a caer gotas de lluvia - Ve a cenar esta noche... - Akane dijo alejandose de Ryu - Mamá está preocupada - Akane desapareció, desvaneciendose en el viento antes de que la lluvia comenzara a caer fuertemente. - Con Naruto - Desorientado, así es como Naruto se sentía. Caminaba por la calle principal de Konoha bajo una lluvia torrencial, solo un pensamiento en mente. "Lo prometo... todo lo que le hiciste, lo devolveré cien veces peor" El odio fructificó en su corazón mientras no olvidaba el nombre de la persona que arruinó la vida de su amiga. Con una firme resolución caminó hacia el destino que apareció en su mente. - Tiempo después - ¿Naruto? - La voz del anciano se sorprendió al ver a su nieto en su oficina - ¿No deberías estar descansando? - Hiruzen preguntó a su nieto. Ji-chan... - Naruto miró a su abuelo seriamente - Por favor... - Naruto fue interrumpido. No - Respondió Hiruzen de inmediato. ¿Eh? - Naruto se sorprendió por la abrupta respuesta - Ni siquiera dije que... - Hiruzen lo interrumpió. No te entrenaré para vengarte - Hiruzen dijo con tono serio. ¡Pero...! - Naruto intentó replicar pero volvió a hacer interrumpido. Pideme un tazón de Ramen y te lo comparé, pídeme dinero y te regalaré, pídeme un abrazo y con gusto te lo daré... - Hiruzen dijo mientras soltaba el humo de su pipa - Pideme cualquier cosa, tu sabes que haría cualquier cosa por mi familia, pero no me pidas que te lleve por el mal camino porque desde hoy, hasta el día que muera, mi respuesta seguirá siendo no - Hiruzen dijo y Naruto apretó los puños y bajó la mirada - Ve a buscar a otro para que cumpla tu deseo, pero recuerda... el camino que sigues es un camino sin salida y cuando quieras volver, será demasiado tarde - Hiruzen habló con tono final. Los nudillos de Naruto se volvieron blancos de tanta fuerza que ponía en su puño, se dió la media vuelta hacia la puerta y caminó unos pasos antes de detenerse justo frente a la puerta. El sonido suave de la frente de Naruto apoyandose en la puerta sacó la vista de Hiruzen de su papeleo. Miró a Naruto quien estaba de espaldas, con la frente apoyada en la puerta y de pronto sus hombros comenzaron a temblar. P-por favor... - Naruto comenzó a lagrimear ante la vista atonita de su abuelo - Son.. lo único que tengo - La voz de Naruto comenzó a soltarse con cada palabra - No quiero... que algo así vuelva a pasar... - Las manos de Naruto comenzaron a sangrar mientras soltaba sus verdaderos sentimientos - No pude proteger a Hinata... No pude hacer nada... - ¿Porque? - Preguntó Hiruzen seriamente - ¿Porque debería creérte? - Naruto respiró profundamente y aclaró sus pensamientos un minuto después. No deberías, estoy seguro de que si vuelvo a ver a Ryu, probablemente me enfurecería y cargaría ciegamente contra él - Naruto dijo encogiendose de hombros - Pero no importa si mato a Ryu... Hinata es la persona más amable que he conocido y no le gustaría saber que me he perdido en busca de venganza - Naruto giró a ver a su abuelo - Las cosas cambiaron, si no me vuelvo lo suficientemente fuerte, no podré evitar que algo así vuelva a pasar... - En su viejo rostro de Hiruzen se arrugó en una leve sonrisa mientras miraba a su nieto, sin duda había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que habló con él. Estaba de alguna manera mas... expresivo, incluso en esta situación lamentable, sus ojos estaban llenos de vida, a diferencia de antes que siempre veía la amargura en su mirada. Entonces, ve a descansar... nos veremos mañana antes del amanecer, en el prado del bosque de la muerte - Hiruzen habló y Naruto se sorprendió antes de que la felicidad lo inundara. ¡Si! - Exclamó Naruto con una sonrisa cálida. - Al otro día - Llegas a tiempo - Hiruzen abrió los ojos para ver a su nieto frente a él, prácticamente se estaba durmiendo de pie. Me duele todo el cuerpo viejo... - Naruto dijo para luego bostezar - ¿Podríamos esperar un dia mas? - ¿Donde está tu convicción de ayer? - Preguntó Hiruzen molesto antes de sacar un Bō y golpear a Naruto. ¡Ah! - Gritó Naruto al ser golpeado en la cabeza - ¡¿Estás loco, viejo?! - Exclamó molesto. Bien, haz despertado - Hiruzen dijo mientras se alejaba y maniobraba su Bō en su mano - Tenemos menos de un mes para prepararte, tu pelea es contra Ryu - Naruto suspiró antes de ponerse serio. Sigo pensando que es demasiado raro, es demasiada coincidencia - Dijo Naruto mirando a su abuelo quien asintió. Alguien quiere que pelees contra tus hermanos - Hiruzen le informó - Cuando descubrimos que el exámen estaba siendo manipulado, fue demasiado tarde... supieron borrar muy bien sus huellas y ya es tarde para cambiar los combates - Naruto asintió entendiendo - Aunque tengo una ligera idea de quien podría estar interfiriendo - ¿Orochimaru? - Preguntó Naruto a Hiruzen quien negó. Danzo - Naruto gruñó al escuchar el nombre del viejo tuerto. Ese maldito viejo tuerto, está pidiendo a gritos que su querida base de Raiz sea pintada de un lindo color rosa - Naruto murmuró entre dientes - ¿Y bien? ¿comenzamos? - Preguntó dejando el tema - ¿Cual es el plan de entrenamiento en este mes? - Preguntó. Pelearemos - Hiruzen dijo con una leve sonrisa. ¿Pelear? ¿Solo eso? - Preguntó Naruto confundido - ¿No haré flexiones ni correré vueltas en la aldea? - Hiruzen negó. Tu cuerpo se ha fortalecido bastante con el entrenamiento imposible pero ingenioso de Kakashi - Hiruzen dijo - Además, podrás fortalecerte gradualmente mientras peleamos - Bien... - Naruto asintió antes de comenzar a estirar - ¿Cual es el objetivo de solo luchar por todo un mes? - Preguntó mientras estiraba. Las costumbres al pelear son debilidades, te vuelven predecible y tú tienes demasiadas costumbres al pelear que es casi vergonzoso - Hiruzen dijo y Naruto chasqueó la lengua - Pelearemos, todos los dias y todo el día... solo usando Taijutsu - ¿Estás seguro? - Preguntó Naruto mirando un poco sorprendido al viejo - Digo, tu cuerpo es demasiado viejo ¿podrás soportarlo? - Preguntó con una sonrisa burlona. Ho, no es mi cuerpo por el cual deberías preocuparte - Hiruzen dijo con una sonrisa - De hecho, haremos esto... - Hiruzen levantó un dedo con una sonrisa astuta - Si logras darme un golpe antes de que acabe el mes, solo un golpe limpio en la cara, tu entrenamiento habrá acabado - Tch... - Naruto se molestó al ser subestimado - ¿Estás intentando provocarme? No funcionará - Naruto cargó contra su abuelo y antes de que pudiera lanzar un golpe, el aire en sus pulmones lo abandonó de inmediato cuando la punta de Bō que Hiruzen sostenía en su mano golpeó su estómago. Sin dejar reaccionar a Naruto, Hiruzen giró casualmente su Bō, golpeando a Naruto en la mejilla y enviarlo al suelo, unos metros alejado. Nunca he bromeado en lo que respecta al entrenamiento - Hiruzen levantó su Bō y lo maniobró poniendolo en posición detrás de su espalda mientras sonreía astutamente. Tch... - Naruto se levantó mientras se pasaba la mano por la mejilla herida - Está bien viejo, no me culpes si te mato de un golpe - Naruto se puso en una posición de Taijutsu improvisada. Ven con todo - Hiruzen dijo mientras veía a su nieto cargar contra él. Un poco alejados, escondidos entre los arboles las figuras de Tsunade y Jiraiya observaban a Naruto ser torturado por el viejo astuto. Pobre Naruto... - Tsunade dijo con compasión. Hm, el solo lo pidió - Jiraiya dijo molesto. Sigues enojado porque Naruto no te buscó - Tsunade sonrió burlonamente a su compañero Sannin - Pero debes admitir que el viejo es la mejor opción para él en este momento - Hmp - Jiraiya miró molesto a su amiga antes de soltar el aire que contenía en sus pulmones - Supongo que si, ese viejo despiadado sabrá como cubrir las debilidades del gaki, no he estado aquí desde hace tiempo por lo que no se mucho sobre el progreso de Naruto - Solo siento un poco de pena por Naruto, los años parecen haber vuelto mucho mas despiadado a Sensei - Un repentino escalofrío simultaneo les dió a ambos Sannin al recordar el sufrimiento que Hiruzen les hizo pasar de jovenes. Juro que ese viejo disfrutaba el vernos sufrir - Jiraiya dijo con un temblor en su voz. - Horas después - Ese viejo está loco... - Naruto murmuró miserablemente mientras se arrastraba por el suelo de barro hacia el arroyo cercano en busca de agua. Todo su cuerpo dolía como la mierda, no sentía casi los brazos los cuales estaban entumecidos, ese viejo no bromeaba, lo convirtió en un saco de boxeo y podría jurar verlo sonreir cada vez que lo veía sufrir por sus ataques, estaba loco. Además de astuto, ese viejo no era poca cosa, no mentía cuando decía que no le daría un solo golpe durante todo el mes, por mas que lo intentó, no pudo ni tocarlo y eso que no se ha movido del lugar donde empezó desde que comenzaron a entrenar. (Tengo que admitirlo, ese viejo me cae un poco mejor que antes) - Kurama dijo burlonamente. Kurama, has estado callado desde ayer - Naruto dijo a su amigo zorro en su interior. (Bueno, pensé que sería mejor dejarte solo un tiempo luego de lo que pasó) - Kurama dijo - (Además, ahora que estás completo eres mas sentimental que antes... no quiero que vengas a pedirme que te consuele porque te arrancaré la cabeza) - ¡Jodete! - Naruto murmuró molesto mientras se acercaba al arrollo. ¿Que creés que haces? - Preguntó la voz de Hiruzen con fríaldad, haciendo que todo el cuerpo de Naruto se herize del terror. Quiero agua... viejo - Naruto dijo mientras miraba con algo de temor a la figura imponente del viejo, durante casi seis horas, no había sudado una sola gota de sudor, diablos, ni siquiera se quitó la tunica de Hokage la cual estaba impecable o lo escuchó respirar cansado - Dame un respiro - Aún queda una hora y media para tomar nuestro primer descanso - Hiruzen dijo con tono de no discusión - ¡Ahora, levantate y atacame! - Naruto gruñó. Aburrido... - Naruto dijo, comenzando a lamentar su decisión de pedirle al viejo que lo entrene.Tiene que haber una manera - Tsunade se dijo a si misma mientras enterraba su cara en los libros, sin darse cuenta que Shizune entraba con una enorme montaña de papeleo. ¡Hay mucho papeleo hoy Tsunade-sama! - Shizune exclamó felizmente pero un libro volador interrumpió su alegría. ¡Que me dejes en paz! - Tsunade gritó mas furiosa que nunca viendo a Shizune rodando en el suelo a causa del libro que lanzó. ¡Si! - Gritó Shizune aterrada mientras se levantaba y corría fuera de la oficina. Luego de ver a Shizune correr por su vida, Tsunade volvió a su lectura con serieda. Por primera vez en su vida no pudo encontrar la respuesta a sus problemas en los libros. Incluso si la respuesta no estaba en el libro, la lectura siempre la ayudaba a concentrarse. ¡Maldición! - Tsunade gritó con frustración y lanzó el libro al suelo. Ella siempre se había vanagloriado de su conocimiento médico y con mucha razón, estaba segura de poder decir que nadie en todas las naciones elementales podría superarla en conocimiento médico. Pero no podía encontrar la respuesta a el reciente problema. La chica del clan Hyuga y el Genin Rock Lee, ambos tenían lesiones similares, pero de distinta gavedad. Lee era el más sano de los dos, los huesos de su pierna y brazo izquierdo fueron literalmente triturados. Triturados de una manera tan horrible que sus huesos se quebraron como si fuera cristal, esparciendo minúsculos fragmentos de huesos a areas donde el mas mínimo corte podría cortar una vena o arteria importante y ese solo era uno de los riesgos. Incluso si lograba quitar todos los fragmentos de huesos y los reparara con relleno metalico e intercambiara los perdidos con protesis metalica epecial. Solo sería suficiente para que vuelva a caminar, solo eso, el niño tendría que olvidarse de ser un Shinobi. Y la niña Hyuga... El solo pensar en la niña, el corazón de Tsunade comenzaba a doler, de todos los lugares que pudo haberse roto, fue la columna vertebral de todos los lugares. Tsunade hizo todo lo que pudo pero solo pudo sanar las demás extremidades y lo único que no se atrevió a tocar fue la columna. Ugh, si hubiera sabido que esto pasaría, habría enviado a la mierda al viejo con su puesto de Hokage... - Tsunade murmuró para si misma mientras se servía una copa de sake - Pobre niña... - Se lamentó. Tsunade sintió un nudo en la garganta, esa niña no se merecía el destino que recibió. Sintió Ira hacia Minato y Kushina, ¿Que carajos le enseñaron a los mocosos? ¿A lisar a sus camaradas de la misma aldea?. Cuando se enteró de que todo esto pasó, quiso encerrar a Ryu en el poso mas oscuro de Konoha y realmente se le cruzó por la cabeza hacerlo, pero luego recordó que la culpa en mayor parte la tienen sus padres por no criar bien a sus hijos. Tsunade daba gracias a Kami y a toda las deidades que existen porque no permitieron que se llevaran a Naruto. Quien sabe como habría terminado si hubiera sido criado por ellos. Mientras bebía, Tsunade comenzó a pensar, tenía que haber una manera de curarlos. Solo debía hayar la manera, no se rendiría incluso si tiene que crear un milagro. Dejando la copa de lado, Tsunade bebió un largo trago directamente de la botella. Haa - Tsunade dió un suspiro de satisfacción - Sería genial si todos tuvieran la milagrosa regeneración célular que tengo... - Se dijo a si misma, sin pensar. Luego Tsunade se sintió un poco extraña. Fue como si una epifanía se hubiera manifestado en ella pero no vino nada a su mente, luego comenzó a sentirse una idiota. Comenzó a recapítular en sus acciones anteriores, otra vez le dió un largo trago a su sake. Haa - Tsunade soltó otro suspiro satisfactorio - Sería genial si todos tuvieran la milagrosa regeneración celular que... - Tsunade repitió sus palabras anteriores cuando de repente puso los ojos en blanco ante su idiotez extrema - ¿Eh? - Tsunade se detuvo un momento, su mente dejó de pensar y se levantó lentamente. Muy lenta y tranquilamente caminó al rededor de su escritorio, con la misma expresión en blanco de antes y comenzó a tomar de la botella de sake hasta el fondo. Luego de terminar la botella, la lanzó a un lado mientras soltaba un ruidoso eructo. Puso una mano tranquilamente en su escritorio y sonrió. - Fuera del edificio - Tsunade-sama está de mal humor hoy... - Shizune habló con Tonton mientras suspiraba, realmente se asustó con el libro volador asesino que Tsunade le lanzó. Sintiendose a salvo de estar fuera del edificio en el que estaba Tsunade, Shizune se tranquilizó. Pero esa tranquilidad no duró ni siquiera diez segundos. "¡Boom!" (NA: Efectos, marca C_fics17 prros :v) Shizune se aterró al ver que el ventanal de la oficina del Hokage estalló. Normalmente, uno esperaría que fuera un ataque enemigo pero pensando logicamente, ¿Quien en su sano juicio atacaría al mismo Hokage en su aldea?. Lamentablemente para Shizune, este no era un atentado contra la Hokage, lamentablemente... ¡AAAAHHHHH! - Shizune gritó de horror mientras corría al ver un escritorio volador asesino que iba a toda velocidad hacia ella, realmente parecía que el escritorio la estaba persiguiendo - ¡Ayudenmeeee! - Gritó Shizune pero todas las personas que la veían, no se atrevieron a mover un solo dedo al ver el escritorio que volaba a toda velocidad. Luego de correr unos momentos, Shizune se detuvo para enfrentar el escritorio volador asesino con valentía pero cuando lo hizo, el escritorio ya había colisionado en el suelo justo delante de ella. Luego de tocar el suelo, otra colosal explosión ocurrió y los pedasos de madera fina volaban por todos lados y donde se suponía que debía estar el escritorio destrozado, ahora había un enorme cráter que aterró aún mas a Shizune. E-eh, he...hehehe - Shizune rió tontamente, mientras sus piernas temblaban como gelatina. ¿En que estaba pensando al querer enfrentar tal monstruosidad? - En otro lugar - Se está volviendo costumbre para ustedes dejarme sola - Mikoto miró enfadada a Naruto - No es mucho pedir la cortesía de decirme que harán por semanas y no dejarme aquí sin saber nada, preguntandome en que pozo están sus cadaveres - Lo siento Mikoto - Naruto dijo con la mirada baja mientras juntaba sus manos - Es que el abuelo no quería esperar más y no me dejó salir de ese bosque por dos semanas completas - Naruto explicó con molestia - Dos semanas sin ramen... - Poco a poco se hundió en los pensamientos oscuros - Ramen... - Naruto cayó sobre la mesa mientras que la oscuridad de la depresión lo invadía. ¡Bien! - Exclamó Mikoto, harta de la escena infantil del rubio - Te perdonaré esta vez, solamente estaba preocupada porque la última vez que te vi, estabas inconsiente en el hospital y muy lastimado - Mikoto miró preocupada a Naruto. Meh, ya estoy bien - Naruto dijo encogiendose de hombros, tratando de que Mikoto deje de preocuparse - ¿Sabes donde está Sasuke? - Preguntó Naruto. Supongo que está con Kakashi... - Mikoto agachó la mirada triste - Ha estado muy agresivo la última vez que nos vimos y peleamos. No creo que vuelva por aquí hasta que termine su entrenamiento - Naruto entrecerró los ojos un momento. Sasuke fue marcado por el sello de maldición de Orochimaru - Naruto dijo y se sorprendió al ver que Mikoto asintió tranquilamente. Lo sé, Kakashi me lo dijo - Dijo Mikoto tristemente - Sasuke está sucumbiendo al poder maligno del sello - Mikoto se removió en su tatami - Ya no es él... no es mi Sasuke - Si lo es, Mikoto - Naruto dijo directamente, inportandole poco si entristecía a la mujer, debía aceptar la verdad - Es el verdadero Sasuke, el odio y deseo de venganza que ha mantenido oculto... - Mikoto lo interrumpió furiosa. ¡No sabes eso, no es él! - Mikoto exclamó no aceptando la verdad. He vivido lo suficiente con Anko como para saber como actua el sello - Naruto respondió tranquilamente - El sello incita a Sasuke a soltar lo más oscuro de él, sus verdaderos deseos... - Mikoto apretó los puños - Poco a poco, Sasuke ya no necesitará del sello para recordar que solo vive para matar a Itachi - Mikoto abrió los ojos sorprendida y horrorizada - No importa cuanto intentes retenerlo, Sasuke siempre ha tenido en mente matar a su hermano, sin importar el costo... no lo olvidará jamás, no importa lo que hagas... - Naruto cerró los ojos un momento, sintiendo un poco de pena por su amigo - Itachi le hizo demasiado daño, Y probablemente piense que las pesadillas no se detendrán hasta que lo mate - Supongo que tienes razón - Mikoto dijo con una sonrisa triste mientras sus ojos se empañaban con las lagrimas - He intentado ignorar la verdad por mucho tiempo, me decía a mi misma que era por la felicidad de Sasuke... pero en realidad fue por egoísmo, no quería reconocer lo sola que realmente estoy - No estás sola Mikoto, sabes que eres como una madre para mi... - Naruto se acercó a Mikoto, sentandose a su lado y atrayendola a un abrazo calido - Eres mi madre... - Tu sabes que no es así... - Mikoto dijo tranquilizandose mientras escuchaba el latido del corazón de Naruto - Kushina es tu madre y no hay nada que podamos hacer para cambiar eso - Naruto frunció el ceño. No - Naruto replicó pero fue interrumpido por Mikoto. Lo es, eres como un hijo para mi y te amo como si fueras mi verdadero hijo pero ella es tu madre... - Naruto molesto por escuchar las palabras de la Uchiha se separó de ella abruptamente - Mira... no estoy justificando lo que pasó, ni te estoy pidiendo que la perdones... solo te pido que hables con ella y preguntale por que lo hizo - No tengo nada que perdonar... - Naruto se levantó y miró a Mikoto con los ojos entrecerrados - Ella no es mi madre - Naruto dijo fríamente, salió de la casa y Mikoto negó con un suspiro. Es tan cabeza dura, como tú Kushina... - Mikoto se dijo a si misma. - Con Naruto - Que manera de arruinar un buen ambiente... - Naruto se quejó molesto mientras caminaba por la zona comercial - Da igual, de todas formas me iba... - Tenía muchas cosas por hacer, pero primero que todo era ir a ver a Hinata. El viejo no lo dejó salir del bosque en dos semanas, supuestamente, perdería concentración si salía de la zona de entrenamiento. Dos semanas después de que comenzó la tortura infernal de Naruto y el viejo decidió darle un día de descanso. "No importa cuanto lo piense, ese viejo solo me dió el día libre porque fueron demasiadas dos semanas sin su Icha-Icha" - Naruto pensó para luego reír burlonamente. Llegó al hospital y de inmediato pidió autorización para visitar a Hinata. No es como que no pudiera entrar por la ventana y mandar al diablo las formalidades pero estas dos semanas fueron de locura por lo que quería disfrutar su día libre lentamente. Cuando llegó a la habitación de Hinata suspiró antes de entrar, tenía que pensar en una buena excusa para explicar su desaparición estas dos semanas pero antes de entrar escuchó una conversación interesante, tan interesante que Naruto entrecerró los ojos con un brillo peligroso y enojado. ¡Mirate, eres de la rama principal y no das mas que vergüenza para el clan! - Neji dijo fríamente a Hinata quien agachó la cabeza tristemente - Bueno... siempre supe que ese sería tu destino, lisada e inútil hasta el final... - Hinata bajó la mirada apunto de llorar. Tal vez quieras callarte - La voz de Naruto se escuchó detrás de Neji y Hinata ensanchó la mirada al ver a su enamorado detrás de su primo. Neji al ser sorprendido, giró abruptamente con la palma encendida en chakra para golpear a Naruto en el centro del pecho pero incluso antes de que pudiera lanzar el golpe, Neji recibió un puño rápido directo en la boca provocando que caiga sentado en el piso mientras que su labio comenzó a sangrar. ¡¿Quien te crees que eres?! - Exclamó Neji mientras se limpiaba su sangrante labio. Soy el amigo de Hinata y si le vuelves a hablar así, te golpearé tanto que desearás tomar su lugar... - Naruto dijo en un tono peligroso - Ahora, tu y yo tendremos una charla amistosa en la azotea - Neji se sintió insultado y furioso decidió seguir el plan del imbecil muerto frente a él, caminando en dirección a la azotea. Pagarás... - Neji dijo mientras que las venas de su Byakugan se hacían visibles mientras caminaba a su lado. ¡Lo siento Hinata, voleveré en un momento! - Naruto sonrió a su amiga quien intentó rogar que no peleen pero Naruto siguió hablando con una tonta sonrisa - Le enseñaré modales a este niño y volveré - Naruto desapareció en un Shunshin. - 30 minutos después - ¡Listo! - Naruto exclamó con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba en el asiento de las visitas a un lado de la camilla de Hinata - Tu primo no te molestará nunca más - Hinata miró a Naruto horrorizada. ¿N-no lo has...? - Hinata preguntó con miedo pero Naruto se corrigió de inmediato. ¡No lo maté! - Naruto dijo rápidamente - ¿De verdad creés que haría algo así? - Naruto simuló estar herido - Eso duele Hina... - Naruto puso una mano en su corazón simulando dolor dramáticamente. ¡Lo siento! - Hinata se disculpó rápidamente antes de mirar a Naruto con confusión - ¿Entonces que pasó? - Preguntó. Digamos que acomodé sus ideas... con mis puños - Naruto dijo sonriendo inocentemente a su amiga - Nada grave - Hinata no preguntó más, supuso que la verdad afectaría su cordura. Mira... - Hinata llamó la atención de Naruto al impulsarse con sus brazos y sentarse perfectamente en la cama. ¡Oh! - Naruto exclamó con una mirada brillante - Puedes sentarte, eso significa que estarás bien ¿verdad? - Hinata negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa decaída. No, es un prototipo de un aparato para mantenerme firme y permitirme sentar - Hinata dijo levantando un poco su camisa mostrando las correas y varas de metal que la sostenían - La verdadera operación vendrá luego - Naruto asintió entendiendo. ¿Entonces la abuela Tsunade encontró la forma de curarte? - Preguntó Naruto con una sonrisa. Al escuchar la pregunta, Hinata perdió la sonrisa en su rostro y bajó la cabeza antes de negar. Sin necesidad de palabras, Naruto entendió lo que pasaba y simplemente se quedó en silencio no queriendo empeorar más el animo de Hinata. Ya lo he aceptado... - Hinata levantó la mirada con una sonrisa abatida - Con el tiempo me acostumbraré a la silla - Naruto apretó la mano de Hinata y sonrió. No te preocupes Hina... - Naruto le mostró una sonrisa de confianza - Yo estaré... no, todos estaremos a tu lado... - Hinata recuperó el brillo en su mirada y le regaló una hermosa sonrisa a Naruto. Al ver tan hermosa sonrisa, Naruto se sonrojó de repente y se sorprendió. Siempre ha visto a Hinata como una amiga y casi familia, ya que Hinata siempre tenía el aura de alguien a quien Naruto debía proteger y realmente le agradaba estar con ella. Pero cuando Naruto descubrió la doble personalidad de Hinata, simplemente actuó como si no supiera nada, no quería que nada cambiara. Ahora, cuando vió a Hinata desde otra perspectiva se dió cuenta de que Hinata realmente era hermosa. Con el corazón latiendo muy fuerte, Naruto se levantó antes de que sus pensamientos vayan por otra parte. Lo siento Hina, me tengo que ir - Naruto dijo mientras caminaba rápidamente hacia la puerta mientras ocultaba su cara roja. E-está bien... ¡Adiós Naruto-kun! - Exclamó Hinata sin saber si Naruto la escuchó debido a que salió tan rápido. Cuando Naruto dió la vuelta al pasillo, rápidamente se recostó contra la pared mientras apretaba su corazón palpitante y jadeaba con su cara roja. "¡¿Que carajos?!" - Naruto se preguntó, nervioso mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento - "¿Que carajos me pasa? ¡Es Hinata! Tranquilo Naruto... Tranquilo..." - Naruto intentó calmarse sin saber que estaba siendo observado. En su habitación Hinata estaba viendo con su Byakugan a Naruto y al verlo con esa reacción, una repentína emoción la llenó y no pudo evitar vitorear. ¡Yosh! ¡Punto para Hinata! - Exclamó para si misma mientras levantaba su puño al cielo - ¡A la mierda las putas de Kurenai y Anko! ¡Jodete Ino, maldita oxigenada! - Hinata exclamó feliz para luego sonrojarse y cubrirse la cara con la manta con la cara roja y se habló con la voz timida de siempre - S-si reacciona así... entonces aún tengo una oportunidad... ¿verdad? - Hinata no pudo evitar soltar un leve chillido tímido al pensar en la reacción del rubio. Luego comenzó a pensar en las palabras de la Hokage. Según la Hokage, había una operación que nunca nadie había intentado antes ya que no existía y que había cierta posibilidad de que pueda volver a caminar y ser una Shinobi, también dijo que podría incluso hacerla mas fuerte que antes. Lucharé... - Hinata se dijo a si misma, en su interior, surgió una llama de interminable determinación. Ella lucharía por su futuro, por Naruto y una vez se vuelva tan fuerte como para estar a su lado y luego jodería a todas las putas que se atrevan a acercarse a su hombre. Los ojos de Hinata brillaron con determinación inquebrantable.


	9. H (11-22 21:15:14)

Que mala suerte - Ryu comentó con sus manos descanzando en su nuca - Parece que nuestra pelea será después de los exámenes - Ryu le dió una última mirada a Naruto antes de dar un salto a las gradas. Todo el mundo se dirigió a las gradas dejando a Naruto y Akane mirandose frente a frente. Naruto suspiró internamente, sabía que Akane era muy fuerte pero hasta ahora solo fueron palabras. Hasta ahora todos los oponentes que vió a Akane vencer eran simples bandidos, Alter Ego y Kurama decían que desprendía un aura parecida a la de su padre. Pero solo era aura, el aura de una persona no determina su poder, solo la fuerza de su presencia. Las batallas no solo se ganan con poder crudo por lo que compensaría su falta de poder con su inteligencia. Recuerden, si veo que alguno de los dos ya no puede continuar, detendré la pelea antes de que pueda pasar una desgracia - Dijo Ayate mirando a los dos hermanos - Pero en caso de que no pueda detenerlos, la fuerza letal no es sancionable - - En las gradas - Sensei... - Sakura miró a Kakashi preocupada. Tranquila Sakura... - Kakashi solo le dió una sonrisa de ojo. Apesar de su porte tranquilo, Kakashi estaba bastante indeciso. No sabría decir si Naruto tendría oportunidad alguna contra Akane, incluso podría decir que si él peleara contra la chica, no podría predecir el resultado, a simple vista Akane era una chica moderna, viste a la moda y se maquilla levemente. Cuando la vió por primera vez pensó que era como los demás intentos de Kunoichi que solo entran al programa para encontrar su "Principe Azul". Pero cuando la vió a los ojos, Kakashi, quien podría presumir que era un buen lector de personas. No pudo leer a Akane en lo absoluto, sus ojos no le mostraron nada y eso era demasiado, por decirlo así. Muchos buenos Shinobi desarrollaban "Mascaras" faciales cuando llegan a cierta edad, esta profesión tenía dos lados. El lado bueno, cuando haces misiónes que te hacen sentir que haces algo bueno por aquellos que lo necesitan, como salvar pueblos, rescatar personas secuestradas y muchas cosas más. Luego estaba el lado oscuro, Infiltración en lugares turbios, asesinato el cual era el más común, robo, incluso proteger escorias humanas y destruír redes de prostitución o trafico humano. Solo diciendo esas pocas cosas horripilantes, ni siquiera era la superficie de toda la mierda que conlleva el mundo Shinobi. Cuando un Shinobi está sobre cargado del mundo, automaticamente crea una mascara facial para ocultar sus sentimientos de los demás, Kakashi mismo llevaba una mascara visible desde que era niño. El caso es que cuando vió a Akane, no vió nada, absolutamente nada. Y eso algo increible si no fuera porque sería una locura, diría que Akane no siente abosolutamente nada. Ni un solo sentimiento, ni remordimiento, ni arrepentimiento y si fuera cierto, Kakashi tendría que detener la pelea en este instante, porque de ser así, Akane es una de las personas más peligrosas que haya conocido antes. Kakashi vió a Ryu a unos metros de él, viendo con decepción a sus hermanos. Disimuladamente se acercó al chico muy parecido a Naruto y lo saludó. ¡Yo! - Kakashi saludó con su típica sonrisa de ojo a Ryu quien se volvió para verlo interesado, de inmediato pudo ver que lo reconoció debido a que sus cejas se estiraron levemente. Oh, eres el estudiante de mi padre - Ryu sonrió cordialmente al Jonin - Kakashi Hatake ¿no? - Preguntó con media sonrisa - Soy Ryu, creo que ya me conoces - Si, estaba esperando el momento adecuado para conocer a los otros dos hijos de sensei - Dijo Kakashi con una mano en alto y su sonrisa de ojo, para luego mirar a la arena - Pelea complicada ¿no? - Preguntó, probando las aguas. Ryu le siguió la mirada y contestó - Para nada - Dijo Ryu de inmediato obteniendo una mirada interrogativa de Kakashi - Esta pelea ya está decidida desde el momento que el nombre de Akane apareció en la pantalla electronica - Ryu dijo con decepción. ¿Oh? ¿Es Akane tan fuerte? - Preguntó Kakashi con interés - O es que Naruto es debil aún - No, no es eso en lo absoluto... - Ryu dijo apoyandose en la barandilla de las gradas con una mirada lejana - Es solo que Akane ha pasado por mucho más de lo que creerías y ella es... diferente a las otras personas - Kakashi entrecerró el ojo ante lo mencionado por Ryu antes de sentir una mano en el hombro y al ver al chico este le estaba dando una mirada increíblemente seria - Kakashi-san... escuchame bien... - Kakashi se sorprendió por lo siguiente que dijo el chico. -En la arena - ¡Comienzen! - Exclamó Ayate alejandose de ambos contrincantes. ¡Bien! - Naruto se dijo a si mismo antes de lanzarse contra Akane a toda velocidad. Akane simplemente lo esperó inmóvil, sin tomar postura alguna. Naruto llegó frente a ella e Intentó golpearla en la cara pero esta simplemente ladeó el rostro esquivando eficazmente su puño y cuando estuvo preparado para patear a Akane aprovechando el impulso, fue empujado hacia atrás abruptamente. Perdiendo todo el oxígeno en sus pulmones, Naruto voló hacia atrás como si hubiera sido atropellado por un tren. Rebotando dos veces en el suelo, Naruto cayó boca abajo en el piso. Ugh... - Naruto se apretó el pecho intentando recuperar el aire. Miró a Akane y esta estaba parada en la misma posición que en el inicio, el unico cambio fue que tenía un brazo en alto y la palma extendida, parpadeando con chakra. Por favor... - Akane miró a Naruto ligeramente triste - Rindete - - En las gradas - Está bien, eso fue vergonzoso - Kankuro dijo mirando a Naruto con indiferencia - Sobreestimamos a ese tipo... - No... - Gaara dijo frunciendo el ceño mientras mirada al rubio y a la peliroja - Esa chica roja... es fuerte - Kankuro y Temari se sorprendieron de que Gaara reconociera la fuerza de otra persona. Por otro lado, con el Equipo Gai. Hmpf, al final solo era basura - Neji dijo mirando a Naruto con desprecio. Increíble, Akane-san es muy fuerte - Lee miró a su maestro - El ataque de Naruto-san fue perfecto, pero Akane-san lo esquivó como si no fuera nada - Gai puso una mano en su barbilla. Bueno, si bien Uzumaki Naruto atacó con una velocidad y fuerza igual a la tuya, no sabemos nada de Namikaze Akane... - Gai dijo a su alumno quien anotaba entuciasmadamente cada palabra de su maestro en una libreta - Solo fue un intercambio, pero quedó demostrado que la diferencia de poder y habilidad es abismal entre ambos... si Naruto sigue así, perderá irremediablemente - Gai dejó a un lado su actitud "genial", a él tambien le intrigaba los hijos del Yondaime. Hmp, como dije... Basura - Neji dijo cruzandose de brazos. El equipo 8 tenía sus propias opiniones también. Naruto - Ino dijo en voz baja, para si misma pero fue escuchada or sus compañeros de equipo. Tranquila - Dijo Choji mientras comía papas fritas - Naruto no perderá de esa manera - ¿Como estás tan seguro? - Preguntó Ino sorprendida, es la primera vez que veía a Choji tan serio. Porque, a diferencia que antes... Naruto tiene una razón para luchar - Shikamaru respondió con media sonrisa - No se que pasó en Nami, pero Naruto cambió mucho desde que volvió - Shikamaru recordó lo que le dijo Naruto apenas había vuelto de la misión de Nami no Kuni. "¿Crees que la voluntad de fuego exista? Si es así, ¿Podremos tenerla alguna vez?" Pensó que esa vez estaba divagando, pero ahora lo entendió mejor. Ese cambio abrupto que tuvo, del holgazan sin futuro al Naruto motivado y más serio. Tal vez, solo tal vez... "Naruto..." - Shikamaru dijo en sus pensamientos - "Podría ser que tú..." - Un brillo indescriptible apareció en los ojos del flojo Nara. - Con Kakashi - ¿Ves? - Ryu dijo mirando a Kakashi con una ligera sonrisa al estar en lo cierto pero se desconcertó al ver que Kakashi solo sonreía. Solo mira... - Kakashi dijo señalando la arena. Siguiendo su dedo, Ryu vió como Naruto se levantaba lentamente mientras recuperaba el aliento perdido y extrañamente sonrió. Si hubiera terminado así, habría sido decepcionante. ¡Vamos Naruto! - Gritó Sakura con todas sus fuerzas - ¡Tu puedes! - Animó a su compañero mientras que Sasuke no dijo nada, solo apretó la barandilla de las gradas. - En la arena - Tan ruidosa... - Murmuró Naruto levantandose lentamente para luego mirar a Akane y limpiar su boca. Por favor... - Akane dijo mas bajo - Rindete - Sonó tan suplicante que Naruto casi baja su guardia. No me subestimes - Naruto gruñó de ira, claramente tomando las palabras de Akane como un insulto. Naruto volvió a cargar pero esta vez fue mucho más veloz, tomando por sorpresa a los espectadores. Naruto hizo exactamente lo mismo que la vez anterior, lanzó un derechazo al rostro de Akane y esta simplemente desvió su puño con el dorso de su mano. A la vista de todos, parecía que Naruto obtendría el mismo resultado que antes pero quedaron impactados al ver lo siguiente. Un clon salió detrás de Naruto, atacando por el punto ciego de Akane. El clon de Naruto golpeó a Akane y esta fue enviada hacia atrás pero el clon notó algo extraño antes de desaparecer. ¿Hm? - Naruto se dió cuenta al recibir los recuerdos del clon. Ese golpe, ni siquiera la tocó. Justo a la misma velocidad que su puño, Akane se lanzó hacia atrás justo a tiempo, haciendo parecer que el golpe conectó pero en realidad ni siquiera la tocó. Akane, quien estaba cayendo hacia atrás, giró en el aire y en su paso conectó un codazo en el cuello de un clon de Naruto, el cual estaba esperando a sus espaldas para atacarla y con el mismo impulso del giro, le dió una patada en la cara al Naruto original. Agh - Naruto sintió la increíble patada de Akane y cayó hacia atrás, pero no se quedó mucho tiempo. Akane aterrizó de pie con elegancia, pero no tuvo tiempo a pedirle a Naruto que se rinda porque se vió obligada a sacar un Kunai para bloquear el ataque del Kunai de su hermano, sacando chispas al contacto. Ahí se quedaron ambos, forcejeando con sus Kunai en la mano mientras que Akane lo miraba con una mirada llena de tristeza, Naruto miraba con una fuerte determinación. Por favor... - Akane dijo otra vez, suplicante mientras sus ojos brillaban en lagrimas - No quiero dañarte... por favor... no me obligues a atacarte - Una lagrima cayó por el ojo derecho de Akane. ¿Porque rayos estás tan reacia a pelear? - Preguntó Naruto muy molesto mientras que veía un clon suyo cruzar a su lado y cargando contra Akane. Akane esquivó el tajo del clon y con un golpe simple, lo deshizo pero Naruto no se detuvo ahí, más y más clones salieron luego de que hizo el sello de cruz característico del Jutsu. Uno tras otro, los clones de Naruto eran destruídos por Akane con demasiada facilidad y una elegancia de otro mundo, parecía una coreografía de un baile, la forma en la que Akane esquivaba y contraatacaba con mucha flexibilidad y velocidad increíble. - En otro lugar - ¿Akane? - Kushina dijo sorprendida el nombre de su hija mayor - ¿Que pasa con ella? - Preguntó mirando a su mejor amiga. Naruto me comentó... que Akane podría estar un poco... - Mikoto no sabía como decirlo sin insultar a Kushina. Obsesionada - Kushina terminó por Mikoto con un suspiro para luego poner una expresión compleja - Es... complicado - Kushina se mostró algo reacia a hablar. No te presionaré... lo siento si toqué un tema delicado - Dijo Mikoto pero Kushina rápidamente habló. ¡No hay problema! - Kushina dijo de inmediato mirando a su amiga con una mirada compleja - La unica persona con la que hablaría de esto es contigo, Mikoto - Kushina dijo para luego poner una expresión triste al recordar a su hija - Akane... ella... - Kushina tomó aire - Ella cambió luego de que se unió a la resistencia en Kiri y obtuvo su primera misión - ¿Que edad tenía ella? - Preguntó Mikoto - Cuando entró en esa guerra... - Aclaró. Ella tenía catorce años - Kushina dijo tristemente - Pero incluso antes, ella ya estaba obsesionada con Naruto... ella lo ama tanto... - Mikoto se sorprendió. Normalmente esperó que esta "obsesión" de la niña sea causada por la curiosidad de tener un "nuevo" hermano. Naruto tampoco le contó mucho sobre Akane por lo que había mucha información que no sabía de la chica. No de una forma indebida - Kushina dijo aclarando en caso de un malentendido - Ella adora a su hermano menor, no se como ni porqué... pero Naruto se convirtió en el pilar de la vida de Akane desde aquel día que tuvimos que dejarlo - Kushina se encogió al recordar que tuvo que abandonar a su hijo - Cuando lo dejamos, ella se volvió loca... llegó tan lejos como para intentar matar a Minato mientras dormía - Mikoto se sorprendió - Ella solo era una niña en ese entonces... con un caracter explosivo y violento, aunque podía ser muy amable con los demás a veces - Wow - Mikoto dijo sorprendida, no esperó que Kushina dijera tal cosa, ni en un millón de años. Luego de que vimos por primera vez a Naruto, el amor de Akane por su hermano no hizo mas que crecer - Kushina dió un trago a su té en busca de calmar sus nervios - Vivía por él, entrenaba por él y mejoraba como persona por él, para ser una hermana a la cual Naruto pueda admirar - Luego de eso la expresión de Kushina se tornó oscura - Pero luego... - Mikoto sintió un ligero escalofrío, nunca había visto tal mirada de odio en Kushina, la oscuridad y el deseo de matar estaba en su punto maximo. ¿Que habrá pasado para que tan amable mujer tenga una mirada con tanto odio y malicia?, Mikoto tragó saliva lentamente mientras seguía escuchando a su amiga. En su primera misión de la resistencia - Kushina continuó - Era una misión bastante simple, obtener un metal precioso de una mansión mal vigilada... o eso es lo que parecía desde fuera - Kushina apretó sus puños hasta que sus nudillos quedaron blancos - Fue una trampa, ella y sus dos compañeros de escuadron cayeron en la trampa del enemigo, Akane hizo un último esfuerzo por escapar con sus compañeros y lo habría logrado de no ser porque fue abandonada por sus compañeros... - Mikoto se tapó la boca para ocultar su expresión de miedo por lo que venía - Akane cayó en manos de... - Kushina no pudo decir el nombre del bastardo. Se mordió los labios a tal punto de que la sangre comenzó a caer por las comisuras, su taza de té caliente se rompió en sus manos y no le importó el dolor que le causó el agua casi hirviendo en su mano. El demonio sonriente - Mikoto abrió la boca en shock y el horror la invadió - Uno de los seis comandantes de Yagura... el sadico, Kazuki Seigo - Soltó el nombre con tanto asco y malicia que Mikoto se sintió cohibida ante la furia de Kushina. Lagrimas comenzaron a caer de los ojos de la peliroja, la impotencia era visible en sus ojos mientras sollozaba ligeramente. Un mes... - Kushina dijo sollozando ligeramente - Akane fue torturada, abusada y humillada... un mes... - Kushina no aguantó más y comenzó a llorar. Mikoto corrió a consolar a su mejor amiga mientras que esta lloraba en su hombro, ella no pudo evitar soltar lagrimas y llorar junto con ella. Ella conocía muy poco sobre estos "Generales" de Yagura, pero Kazuki Seigo era uno de los más nombrados por ser la peor escoria humana que existe. Cuando llegamos, ya era tarde... - Kushina dijo entre llantos - ¡¿Que clase de madre soy?! - Se reprochó entre gritos mientras lloraba todo lo que estuvo reteniendo todos estos años - No pude salvar a Akane-chan... - Lloró Kushina - No pude estar con Naruto... - Tomó una larga media hora para que Kushina se calme, Mikoto le sirvió una nueva taza de té para que esta se calme. Está bien Kushina, no tienes que contarme más - Dijo Mikoto acariciando la cabeza roja de Kushina mientras esta se mostraba en su estado más lamentable - Cambiemos de tema... - No, debo decirte... - Kushina dijo entre leves sollozos - Debo sacar todo lo que estuve guardando por años, solo contigo podré hacerlo - Mikoto suspiró. Está bien, Kushina... pero si algo así pasa otra vez, no te escucharé más por hoy - Dijo Mikoto y Kushina asintió. Luego... - Kushina tomó aire para calmarse - Luego de que la rescatamos... Minato y yo buscamos venganza pero el maldito siempre se escondía a espaldas de los demás generales, mas fuertes que él - Kushina dijo con odio - Eramos fuertes y podíamos pelear, pero eran seis contra dos, no podríamos ganar aunque quisieramos - ¿Y la resistencia? - Preguntó Mikoto. Mei decía que no podía malgastar recursos y hombres en busca de venganzas personales... - Kushina dijo molesta - ¡Esa zorra! - ¿Y como influyó esto en Akane? - Preguntó Mikoto. Seigo pudo romper sus huesos, su espiritu, su alma - Kushina dijo mirando fijamente su taza de té - Su tortura fue tan atroz, que afectó los nervios de Akane, provocando que deje de sentir dolor - Mikoto se horrorizó - No solo dolor, sinó que Akane también dejó de sentir a nivel emocional, es como si vieras una hoja en blanco... así es Akane ahora, no siente pena, lastima, amor, remordimiento, tristeza ni felicidad - ¿Como es posible que no se haya...? - Mikoto se detuvo ante la estúpidez que estaba por decir. No lo hizo, y nunca lo hará - Kushina dijo mirando a su amiga - Fue su cordura lo unico que estuvo firme durante ese mes de sufrimiento, solo un pensamiento la mantuvo cuerda... - Solo un pensamiento... - Mikoto repitió. La sonrisa de Naruto... - Kushina dijo tristemente - Cada día, soportó todo ese dolor, los abusos... todo, con solo un pensamiento en mente... ella solo quería ver a Naruto sonreír, una vez mas - Mikoto soltó una lagrima inconciente por lo dicho por Kushina - Naruto antes, fue el pilar de la vida de Akane, ahora también se convirtió en el pilar de su cordura... Solo Naruto puede hacer que aquellos sentimientos perdidos vuelvan a flote en Akane - Pobre niña... - Mikoto dijo pensando en lo horrible que fue la vida de la chica. Solo hay algo que me preocupa - Dijo Kushina pero no dejó que Mikoto respondiera puesto que continuó hablando - Si Akane y Naruto se enfrentan en los exámenes Chunin, podría terminar mal... - Si... - Dijo Mikoto entendiendo lo que decía su amiga. Cada golpe que le dé a Naruto, el dolor que sentirá Naruto no se compara al dolor que sentirá Akane en el corazón, para ella, hacerle daño a Naruto es un Tabú, nunca tocaría un solo cabello de su hermanito - Kushina dijo - Pero peleará con él, solo para asegurarse de que Naruto sea lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerse - - Con Naruto - ¡Raiken! - Naruto exclamó en un intento de golpear a Akane pero su tecnica no salió, ni una sola chispa. Solo golpeó el aire mientras que Akane solo se hizo a un lado y pateó a Naruto en las costillas. No se detuvo ahí ya que con la otra pierna Akane golpeó a Naruto con una patada giratoria provocando que Naruto salga despedido unos metros de ella. Por favor... no te levantes más - Akane se mordió el labio inferior mientras contenía las lagrimas. ¡¿Que mierda me pasa?! - Naruto gruñó para si mismo. (Lo sabía, ya es hora) - Naruto se sorprendió al escuchar a Alter Ego. Naruto entró a su paisaje mental y vió a Alter Ego junto a Kurama mirandolo seriamente. ¿Que pasa? - Preguntó Naruto mirando a su otro yo. Es hora de que volvamos a ser uno - Alter Ego dijo con media sonrisa a su otro yo. Bien, repite eso... pero de una manera no gay - Dijo Naruto señalando a Alter Ego, causando las carcajadas de su otro yo y Kurama - ¿Es realmente necesario? - Preguntó de pronto, deteniendo el ambiente alegre. Si - Alter Ego dijo seriamente - Cuando lastimamos a Mikoto, desarrollaste un trauma severo... - Si, lo entiendo - Naruto dijo asintiendo - Pero pensé que ya lo había superado - No, es mucho mas serio que eso... - Alter Ego dijo negando con la cabeza - Cada vez que intentas usar tu chakra elemental, la imagen de Mikoto herida te detiene... ya avanzó hasta el punto de que ni siquiera puedes convocar tu chakra para hacer un simple Raiken - ¿Porqué no puedo superarlo simplemente? - Preguntó Naruto. Porque estás incompleto - Kurama respondió en lugar de Alter Ego. Yo... - Naruto se mordió el labio inferior mientras miraba el suelo - No quiero volver a ser un idiota que le sonríe a todo dolor y siempre perdona a los que nos dañan - Un leve destello pasó por su mente y la imagen de su familia apareció junto a Anko. Ya te lo he dicho una vez, a este punto es imposible que volvamos a ser esa persona - Alter Ego dijo negando con la cabeza - Nuestras personalidades se fucionarán, encontrando el equilibrio entre ambas... - Alegrate... - Kurama dijo sonriendo astutamente - Ahora sabrás como sonreír - Tch... - Naruto se molestó por el comentario de Kurama - Lo dice el autodenominado "Ser de puro odio" - Dijo Naruto con sarcásmo. Heh, al menos no estoy llorando todos los días con un problema diferente - Kurama dijo mosqueandose por el insulto de Naruto - Lloras como una niña y yo tengo que aguantar tus cambios de personalidad, pareces una mujer en su periodo - ¡Jodete maldita bola de mierda naranja! - Naruto exclamó furioso. ¡Ven aquí dentro y repitelo, niña llorona! - Gritó Kurama golpeando su cabeza contra los barrotes del sello provocando un fuerte estruendo en el lugar. Oigan chicos, tanquilos - Alter Ego trató de tranquilizar a ambos quienes se dieron la espalda mutuamente. Jodanse... - Kurama se fue al fondo de su celta, ocultandose en la oscuridad para poder dormir. Tch - Naruto se cruzó de brazos - Está bien, terminemos con esto - Su mirada se volvió a Alter Ego. Bien.. - Alter Ego dijo mirando serio a Naruto - Escucha atentamente - Naruto asintió - Cuando nos unamos, todo nuestro potencial volverá a desplegarse plenamente. Por lo que debes ser capaz de mantener tu poder sin volver a hacerte daño nunca más - Naruto asintió - Pero intenta terminar esta pelea rápidamente, porque no tienes suficiente chakra para mantenerlo por mucho tiempo - Bien - Naruto dijo asintiendo. Tendrás que entrenar demasiado para tener las reservas de chakra adecuadas para nuestro poder - Dijo Alter Ego - También, nuestra memoria perfecta volverá, por lo que podrás recordar algunos Jutsus que vimos en el pasado... como los del pergamino prohibido que le ganamos a Jiji en un juego de Poker y aprendimos el Kage Bunshin - Naruto asintió sorprendido - Pues, has visto un jutsu más que el Kage Bunshin... lo verás pronto - Bien... - Naruto dijo entendiendo. Ahora, juntemos puños y estará hecho - Alter Ego sonrió brillantemente, muy feliz de volver a su lugar soñado - Pateales el culo... Naruto - Alter Ego sonrió brillantemente a Naruto. Obviamente si, Naruto - Naruto chocó su puño con el de Alter Ego y una luz brillante iluminó su paisaje mental. - Fuera de la mente de Naruto - Se terminó - Ryu dijo viendo al Naruto inmóvil en el suelo. Naruto... - Kakashi miró a Sakura quien estaba preocupada - Naruto no perderá ¿verdad? - Sakura preguntó. No lo hará - Sasuke le contestó a su compañera - Tú lo conoces tanto como yo... el no caerá por simples golpes - Sakura asintió cabiz baja. Tienes razón, Naruto no perdería así - Sakura dijo con firmeza. Kakashi sonrió al ver la confianza que tenía su equipo en Naruto, lograron aclarar sus dudas. Naruto es la persona que el reconoció como la más fuerte, por lo tanto, es imposible que perdiera de esa manera tan simple. - Con Naruto - Instructor, esto a acabado - Akane miró a Ayate quien tosió un poco y miró al Naruto. La ganadora es... - Antes de que pudiera acabar, sus instintos y los de Akane se pusieron en alerta y ambos altaron hacia atrás. Akane vió como una cuchilla de viento mediana cortó el suelo todo el camino hasta ella. Se sorprendió tanto al ver la mano de Naruto levantandose, con su mano cargada en chakra blanco, facilmente reconocible como chakra del elemento viento. Cuando Naruto se puso de pie, se sintió tan raro, nunca se había sentido así antes. En su mente aparecieron recuerdos, ideas nuevas, cosas que nunca había pensado antes. Sintió que su cerebro trabajaba en plena potencia, como nunca antes. Yo... - Naruto miró sus manos, en su mente, metodos para usar su poder eficientemente y que nunca antes se le cruzaron por la cabeza aparecieron, como si siempre estuvieron ahí pero los había olvidado - Me siento genial - Naruto sonrió para si mismo para luego comenzar a expulsar su chakra de viento, envolviendose en su capa inmediatamente. Fue como un tifón en miniatura, no era demasiado potente pero causaba mucha impresión por la cantidad de viento que Naruto expulsaba. Akane miró con seriedad a Naruto, algo en su hermanito se sentía diferente que hace unos momentos y sus instintos decían que si seguía jugando como hasta ahora, terminaría mal. Así que ese ser peligroso que guardabas salió a la luz por fin - Murmuró Akane para si misma, ahora confirmó su sospecha, Naruto siempre fue como ella y en cierta forma le alegraba. El tifón continuó aumentando de intensidad llegando incluso a las gradas, no fue tan fuerte pero lo suficiente como para hacer que sea dificil mantener los ojos abiertos por mucho tiempo. (Vaya forma de malgastar la mitad de tu chakra) - Kurama hizo reaccionar a Naruto. Lo siento, jeje me emocioné - Naruto sonrió tontamente antes de mirar serio a Akane. Dió un paso hacia adelante y en un borrón ya estaba junto a Akane la cual se alejó rápidamente con una mirada de sorpresa pura. ¿Eh? - Naruto dijo al verse a un lado de Akane y casi tropezar por la sorpresa, su velocidad aumentó increiblemente a tal punto que no podía controlarse al correr. Recomponiendose, Naruto miró otra vez a Akane quien estaba a unos quince metros de él. Entendiendo rápidamente lo que acaba de pasar, se preparó para atacar nuevamente, esta vez no fallaría. Naruto se hizo borroso otra vez y en un segundo ya estaba frente a Akane con un golpe dirigiendose a su rostro. Akane no tuvo mas opción que reemplazarse, un tronco apareció en su lugar luego de una nube de humo. Cuando el golpe conectó con el tronco, una ráfaga de viento colisionó con el haciendo un hoyo del tamaño de un puño y en él, tan concentrado chakra de viento golpeó el suelo también, haciendo un pequeño hoyo en el concreto. (Parece que no estás acostumbrado a tu poder aún) - Kurama dijo. Tranquilo, ya le estoy entendiendo un poco más esto... - Murmuró mirando su puño - Es raro, Alter Ego realmente era el prodigio entre los dos - (Estoy seguro que tuvo mucho tiempo libre dentro de tu mente para inventar formas de usar tu poder) - Kurama dijo y Naruto entendió. "Lo usaré" - Naruto esta vez sintió que sería capaz de lograrlo. (Oye... no estarás pensando en...) - Kurama intentó advertirle - (Ni siquiera has dominado tu capa de viento) - Naruto sonrió desafiante. A veces, hay que correr antes de caminar - Naruto dijo con una sonrisa. Akane vió como otro cambio en su hermano, como aquella vez en el puente de Nami. La electricidad se sobrepuso entre la capa de viento la cual se acopló al cuerpo de Naruto, los rayos comenzaron a volverce mas feroces y erraticos, dando un aspecto mas intimidante a Naruto. Lo entiendo - Akane dijo dejando sus dudas atrás - Esta pelea es importante para ti ¿verdad? - Preguntó pero Naruto no contestó - Bien... - Akane llevó su mano a su bolsa y sacó una serie de Kunai peculiares, con el mango rojo - Entonces iré con todo... - Akane estiró su palma, mostrando cinco Kunai entre sus dedos. Naruto se preparó para atacar pero una mirada de shock completo apareció en su rostro al ver en cámara lenta como un Kunai especial de Akane pasaba a un lado de su rostro. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar Akane apareció junto a él en un destello amarillo, con el suficiente tiempo y sus ojos de zorro activados, Naruto pudo esquivar el golpe de Akane facilmente y logró contraatacar luego de esquivar, pero su puño golpeó la luz amarilla ya que Akane desapareció otra vez. Cuando Akane desapareció, sintió un terrible dolor en su espalda y fue enviado volando a toda velocidad contra la pared, rompiendola con su cuerpo. Naruto salió unos segundos después de los escombros, corriendo a toda velocidad contra Akane otra vez y comenzando su batalla de Taijutsu. Todos veían en shock como la batalla a alta velocidad se llevaba a cabo, la mayoría solo veía destellos de luz amarilla colicionando con una estela de luz azul electrico, ondas de choques y jutsus comenzaron a volar en varias direcciones. Padre, esta pelea está yendo demasiado lejos como para ser de un par de Genin - Dijo Asuma a un lado de su padre y Anko. Bueno, de Akane podrías esperar este tipo de pelea - Hiruzen respondió mientras fumaba en de su pipa - Mientras que Naruto, bueno, sabía que tenía este tipo de poder pero parece que no lo había logrado dominar aún y estaba lejos de hacerlo - "¿Cuando fue que te volviste tan fuerte, Naruto?" - Anko pensó en su mente mientras miraba con la boca ligeramente abierta como Naruto le hacía frente a un oponente tan poderoso como Akane. ¿Lo notas? - Hiruzen preguntó mirando a su hijo. ¿Notar que? - Preguntó Asuma a su padre quien suspiró con desepción. Tienes que aprender a observar mas de cerca, Asuma - Dijo Hiruzen para luego voltear a ver la pelea - Naruto, a pesar de su aumento repentino de poder, está en total desventaja - Asuma lo vió mejor y entendió. Naruto apesar de poder seguir la velocidad de Akane, no podía conectar un solo golpe mientras que él recibía duros golpes con cada intercambio. Pero, con cada intercambio Naruto parecía aprender su lección y cada vez podía bloquear y esquivar más golpes de Akane que antes. Eso es a lo que le llamas, un genio completo - Hiruzen dijo aclarando las dudas de su hijo - Mientras que Naruto puede ser un genio aprendiendo en lo teorico, también puede aprender sobre la marcha. Cuando siente en carne propia sus errores, puede procesarlos a una velocidad increíble y mejorar a cada segundo que entra en batalla - Parece que el futuro de Konoha es brillante... - Asuma dijo a su padre quien le dió una leve sonrisa. Pero... - Hiruzen se puso serio - Para todo hay un limite, y mucho más para la forma en la que Naruto sacrifica su cuerpo para mejorar - Hiruzen le dió una calada a su pipa - Es un arma de doble filo y muy filosa - Naruto y Akane se separaron, Naruto jadeaba fuertemente mientras intentaba mantener la intensidad de la pelea. Miró a Akane y quedó en shock al verla tan serena como en el comienzo. (Hm, inteligente) - Dijo Kurama en su mente y antes de que Naruto responda, habló - (La forma en la que usa mi chakra sellado en ella, no lo usa para transformarse...) - Naruto entendió rápidamente. Lo usa como batería - Naruto dijo a Kurama. Cada vez que Akane gastaba un poco de chakra, lo reponía automaticamente con el chakra de Kurama. Esa clase de resistencia para una Kunoichi del calibre de Akane era aterrador. (¿Te presto chakra?) - Preguntó Kurama a Naruto - (A juzgar por el chakra que te queda, solo te alcanzará para un último ataque antes de que quedes completamente agotado) - No, haré esto por mi mismo - Murmuró antes de comenzar a cargar chakra Raiton en su brazo. Ultimo recurso... - Akane dijo mirando la gran cantidad de rayos concentrados en el brazo izquierdo de Naruto - Entonces, te corresponderé - Akane comenzó a trazar sellos de manos y el chakra Futon comenzó a rodear sus manos. Ambos se miraron un segundo ante la atonita mirada de todos, un choque entre ambos jutsus sería colosal. Anbu de inmediato apareció en las gradas y con una serie de sellos de manos en conjunto, una barrera roja apareció protegiendo a los demás examinados. Hm - Naruto miró un segundo antes a su hermana mayor antes de cargar a gran velocidad contra ella quien imitó sus acciones. A medio camino, el tiempo pareció detenerse un segundo y se vieron fijamente a los ojos, en ese Instante, una hermosa sonrisa adornó el rostro de Akane, irritando a Naruto aún mas. ¡Dai Raiken!/¡Dai Repussho! - Ambos gritaron el nombre de sus tecnicas antes de chocar, puño y palma creando una fuerte explosión y una bola de luz que cegó a todos momentaneamente. Tal explosión, creó un gran crater en el centro de la arena y las ráfagas de viento que expulsaba del epicentro de la explosión hacía leves tajos en las paredes de concreto debido a su intensidad. Luego de que el viento dejara de salir, el polvo cubrió el área. Viendo que el polvo no se dispersaría, Hiruzen hizo una señal a Ayate el cual estaba bastante lejos de la explosión, dió un asentimiento y con un par de sellos de manos, soltó una leve brisa de su boca removiendo el polvo del centro de la arena. ¿Lo logré? - Preguntó Naruto mientras jadeaba pesadamente. Naruto estaba en el suelo, unos metros alejado del crater. Su brazo sangraba pero no era tan grave, apoyandose en su mano derecha, Naruto levantó la mirada solo para quedar atonito. Akane estaba de pie al otro lado del crater como que si nada hubiera pasado, estaba mirando su mano y Naruto no podía distinguír bien debido a la lejanía pero podría jurar que estaba temblando. - En las gradas - Oh, no... no,no,no, ¡No! - Ryu abrió los ojos en shock luego de salir de su estado de exitación al presenciar tal pelea - Kakashi, saca a Naruto de ahí... - Ryu miró a Kakashi quien aún estaba en su estado de shock - ¡Saca a mi hermano de ahí ya! - Gritó llamando la atención de todos. Kakashi salió de su shock y recordó las palabras de Ryu antes de que comenzara la pelea. "Si ves a Akane sangrar, salva a Naruto porque cuando Akane sangra... ella se pierde" Cuando Kakashi iba a girar a pedirle al Hokage que baje la barrera, un grito desgarrador llamó su atención. M-mi... - Akane perdió todo brillo en sus ojos cuando vió la sangre chorreando, de inmediato los malos recuerdos volvieron - ¡Ah! ¡Aaaahhh! - Gritó en agonía mientras su chakra explotaba y sus ojos se volvieron rojos, el chakra rojo descontrolado asustó a todos por su malicia. (¡Naruto rindete Ya!) - Gritó Kurama en la mente de Naruto quien se acababa de poner de pie con toda la dificultad del mundo, pero fue demasiado tarde. Un fuerte y agudo dolor en sus costillas le sacó todo el aire al rubio, su interior comenzó a arder y vomitó una bocanada de sangre. Naruto salió volando mientras que una serie de destellos rojos lo perseguían en su vuelo. Antes de impactar el suelo Naruto recibió otro golpe que lo levantó al aire mientras que la sangre comenzó a chorrear en las comisuras de sus labios debido a que se mordió la lengua debido al fuerte golpe que recibió en la barbilla. Ggghu - Naruto gimió de esfuerzo y no queriendo recibir uno de esos golpes titanicos otra vez, hizo un esfuerzo descomunal y su capa de chakra volvió. No fue suficiente, ya que estaba demasiado debil como para mantener una capa de chakra Raiton decente por lo que no pudo hacer nada y recibir la brutal paliza de su vida. ¡Anbu, bajen la barrera! - Exclamó Hiruzen exaltado, si no la detenía Naruto moriría seguro. Un fuerte estruendo los detuvo y vieron al lamentable cuerpo de Naruto caer a toda velocidad en el crater antes hecho por el choque de tecnicas, el tamaño del cráter pareció aumentar al choque del cuerpo del rubio. Todos vieron como Naruto ahora estaba en un estado lamentable, sangre cayendo de su boca y partes de su frente, dos Kunai en cada hombro inutilizando los brazos por completo y la mitad de su atuendo superior desapareció dejando un gran tajo de Kunai. Naruto estaba totalmente derrotado pero Akane no pareció terminar ahí. En un destello rojo apareció Akane a horcajadas sobre el lamentable cuerpo de Naruto, con dos Kunai listos para dar el golpe final pero un grito desesperado la detuvo. ¡Akane es Naruto! ¡NUESTRO HERMANO, DETENTE! - Gritó la voz de Ryu y Akane se detuvo un segundo antes de que la verdadera imagen de Naruto aparezca ante ella y Seigo desaparezca. El horror la invadió cuando el brillo volvió a aparecer en los ojos de Akane, y gateando de espaldas se alejó de Naruto mientras que las lagrimas y el horror la invadían. ¿Eh? Yo.. Naru...to - Akane no podía hablar por el fuerte shock, comenzó a hiperventilar mientras que que veía sus manos con la sangre de Naruto y la imagen del Naruto medio muerto se grababa en su mente. No pudo soportarlo, Akane soltó un grito de agonía antes de desmayarse por el shock. La barrera cayó y comenzaron a prepararse para asistir a ambos antes de que Ayate hablara. Esta pelea es un empa... - Ayate se detuvo cuando el shock apareció en su rostro. Silencio, todo el mundo quedó en silencio mortal al ver a Naruto de pie, con la sangre cayendo a un lado de su rostro y boca, su cabello tapaba sus ojos y con lentitud mientras arrastraba los pies con a cada paso se dirigió a Akane. Aún... no... termino... - Cada palabra en forma de susurro provocó que la sangre caiga de su boca, todo el mundo esuchó debido al silencio. Con los brazos caídos debido a los Kunai incrustados en su hombro, todo el mundo pudo ver como el chakra comenzaba a arremolinarse en su mano izquierda, poco a poco, con cada lento paso, el Rasengan se estaba formando mientras repetía entre susurros la misma frase. Aún...no...termino... - Naruto volvió a susurrar mientras que el Rasengan ya estaba formado en su brazo caído. Cuando estuvo a unos pasos de Akane, un borrón apareció frente a Naruto y una mano se posó en el hombro de Naruto. Ryu apareció frente a Akane de manera protectora mientras que Kakashi tenía una mano posada en el hombro de Naruto el cual detuvo su paso. Ella ya no puede continuar... - Dijo Ryu a Naruto - Tu ganas... - Naruto no respondió para nada. Naruto... ya es suficiente - Kakashi apretó ligeramente el hombro de Naruto pero no recibió respuesta alguna, solo pudo ver la mirada de shock total en el rostro de Ryu. E-el... - Ryu dijo sin poder formar palabras coherentes - E-el está... - Kakashi dió la vuelta para ver el rostro de Naruto pero también el shock lo invadió. Estaba inconciente, Kakashi pudo ver mejor los ojos de Naruto desvanecidos mientras estaba de pie, con un Rasengan en la mano. Kakashi cerró el ojo en reconocimiento antes de abrirlo y sacudir el brazo de su alumno, provocando que el Rasengan se deshaga de inmediato y caiga hacia adelante, Kakashi cargó a Naruto en su espalda y lo llevó fuera del cráter. Peleaste con todo tu corazón, Naruto... - Dijo Kakashi viendo el rostro inconciente de Naruto - Incluso inconciente, te niegas a perder - La voz de Kakashi sonó orgullosa. El ganador es... Naruto Uzumaki - Ayate anunció mientras miraba a Kakashi con Naruto a su espalda. - - - - -Diablos, reconocía ese techo, estaba en el maldito hospital. Lo ultimo que recuerda es que Akane se volvió loca y que estaba dandole una paliza, aguantó 5 golpes y luego todo se volvió negro. Ahora estaba en el hospital, seguramente estaba hecho una mierda. Incluso con la super curación de Kurama, aún sentía el dolor en casi todo su cuerpo así que, sí, estaba hecho una mierda. ¿Que carajos pasó? - La pregunta salió por si sola de sus labios. Recibiste una paliza, eso pasó - La voz perezosa muy conocida para Naruto llegó a los oídos de Naruto. Shikamaru - Naruto dió vuelta la mirada para ver a su amigo comiendo una naranja, mientras sonreía tranquilamente. Estás hecho una mierda - Shikamaru le recordó burlonamente, mirando a Naruto lleno de bendas en la cara, torso y una pierna enyesada. He estado mejor - Naruto respondió acomodandose en la camilla para quedar sentado - ¿Como te fue en tu batalla? - Preguntó buscando charla. Perdi - Shikamaru respondió encogiendose de hombros - Contra Sasuke - Shikamaru respondió la pregunta que Naruto estaba por formular. Oh, supongo que te rendiste antes de que comienze la pelea - Naruto dijo como una afirmación solo para sorprenderse. No, problematico... - Shikamaru suspiró mientras se rascaba la nuca - Realmente me esforzé esta vez... - Si no fuera porque probablemente sus venas estaban casi secas, Naruto vomitaría sangre debido a las palabras de Shikamaru. El Nara gruñó al ver que Naruto estaba mirandolo con una cara de pez fuera del agua, probablemente el tuvo la misma mirada cuando se enteró que Naruto comenzó a entrenar. Molesto... - Shikamaru gruñó. ¿Y como fue la pelea entonces? - Preguntó Naruto realmente interesado. Bueno, estuve apunto de ganar... - Shikamaru dijo mirando a otro lado - Pero Sasuke usó ese jutsu de los tatuajes malignos y me rendí - Naruto puso una mirada seria ante lo último dicho. ¿Tatuajes malignos? - Naruto preguntó cuidadosamente. Si, no sabía que podía hacer algo así... - Shikamaru dijo molesto. "Ese imbécil" - Naruto pensó molesto. Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo hasta que Sasuke sea seducido por el poder del sello pero al parecer, Shikamaru lo llevó al borde de la derrota. Eso y que vió su pelea, probablemente se sintió inferior y ya no le importó nada más en ese momento. Sin embargo, apesar de sus pensamientos, no mostró tal reacción y solo sonrió a su amigo deprimido. Supongo que al menos Choji ganó - Naruto afirmó para si mismo pero Shikamaru soltó un chasqueo antes de mover la cortina que separaba su camilla de las otras. Naruto soltó un bufido de risa al ver a Choji sufiendo mientras intentaba alcanzar un gajo de naranja que Ino sostenía alto para que no lo alcanze, Choji tenía un yeso en el brazo y unas bendas en la cabeza. Los médicosle ordenaron una dieta estricta a Choji . Shikamaru explicó mientras veía a Ino divertirse con el sufrimiento de Choji - Ino y yo teníamos hambre... así que trajimos comida y almorzamos mientras visitamos a nuestro compañero herido - Shikamaru soltó una risa. ¡Naruto! - Ino exclamó rodeando la cama de Choji y sonriendole felizmente al rubio - ¡Tu pelea fue increíble! - Exclamó acercandose demasiado a Naruto. ¿Te refieres a ese intento de batalla que fue totalmente unilateral? - Preguntó Naruto con un toque de gracia en su voz - ¿O alabas mi forma de recibir palizas? - ¡Ya deja eso! - Ino exclamó agitando su mano - En terminos de genialidad te llevaste el primer puesto, ¡esa forma con los rayos fue jodidamente brutal! ¡eras tan rápido que ni siquiera podía verte! - Exclamó invadiendo el espacio personal de Naruto. Naruto miró a Shikamaru con una expresión ligeramente incómoda para luego señalar a Ino de una manera drámatica. Soy yo o ella está mas... - Naruto fue interrumpido por Shikamaru. ¿Agradable? - Preguntó Shikamaru molestando a Ino. ¡Oye! - Exclamó Ino mirando molesta a Shikamaru. Resulta que mi fastidiosa compañera de equipo, nunca fue fastidiosa en realidad - Shikamaru explicó y Naruto entendió la vaga respuesta del Nara. ¿Estabas pretendiendo ser una fanática todo el tiempo? - Preguntó Naruto directamente a Ino quien se cruzó de brazos y miró para otro lado indignada. Solo decidí dejar de perseguir lo que ya estaba acabado hace tiempo - Ino dijo y Naruto entendió. Bueno, tenía una ligera idea antes pero ahora se confirmaron sus dudas, Ino buscaba competir contra Sakura en todo e incluso en el amor apesar de que no le gusta Sasuke, lo hacía esperando que alguna vez Sakura recapasite y vuelvan a ser mejores amigas como lo fueron antes. Ya veo... - Naruto solo dijo eso y cambió de tema - ¿Y como terminó tu pelea? - Preguntó. Tch... - Ino chasqueó la lengua molesta - E-empaté con la frentona - Gruñó por lo bajo. Entonces, todos veremos las finales desde las tribunas - Naruto dijo con una leve sonrisa, ocultando su decaimiento por recordar haber perdido. ¿Que dices? - Preguntó Choji desde su cama, llamando la atención de Naruto - Tu ganaste - Naruto miró a Choji como si fuera un idiota. No me jodas... - Naruto dijo perplejo - Mentira - Naruto negó con una leve sonrisa. De hecho, es verdad - Shikamaru dejó aún mas impactado a Naruto. P-pero... lo último que recuerdo es que estaba recibiendo una paliza horripilante- Naruto dijo intentando recordar. ¿En serio no recuerdas lo que pasó? - Preguntó Ino sorprendida al ver a Naruto negar con la cabeza. No - Naruto respondió de inmediato. Cuando Namikaze Akane estaba por terminar la pelea, de repente se desmayó - Shikamaru dijo a su amigo quien estaba escuchando atentamente - Justo cuando estaban por declarar el empate, te pusiste de pie en tu estado deplorable y estabas dispuesto a terminar la pelea con tu Rasengan - Naruto abrió la boca sorprendido - Ganaste debido a que Namikaze Ryu interfirió protegiendo a su hermana - Shikamaru dijo perezosamente - Problematico, te veías aterrador en ese momento... - Yo... no recuerdo - Naruto dijo con una expresión compleja antes de sonreir levemente - Je, jejeje - Naruto comenzó a reir, sorprendiendo a todos - Supongo que simplemente debo aceptarlo - Naruto le sonrió a sus perplejos amigos. Naruto... estás un poco... - Shikamaru dijo sorprendido al ver a Naruto sonreir tan facilmente - Diferente... - Si... - Ino dijo mientras miraba enbelezada la sonrisa brillante y calida de Naruto. ¿Eh? - Naruto miró un poco confundido a sus amigos antes de mirarse a si mismo un poco - Supongo que me siento un poco diferente - Realmente, se sentía diferente de como se sentía antes de volver a estar completo. Antes, incluso una sonrisa sincera parecía forzada para él mismo. Ahora los sentimientos que antes costaba sentir y las emociones que antes ocultaba, podía expresarlas de manera natural, sin forzar nada. Raro... - Shikamaru murmuró - Raro y problematico - Shikamaru suspiró antes de dejar el tema atrás y ponerse serio - "Supongo que no arruinaré su mal humor, se lo diré después" - Pensó mirando a Naruto charlar con Ino. Por cierto, ¿quien te dejó así, Choji? - Preguntó Naruto mirando a su amigo de huesos anchos. Oh, fue Kiba... - Ino respondió - Bueno, no fue él directamente ya que simplemente esquivó a Choji cuando estaba transformado en una bola humana - Ino señaló a Choji - Luego lo atacó con su Jutsu de taladro a traición, cuando Choji estaba fuera de combate - Naruto se sorprendió porque Kiba, normalmente un presumido e idiota haría tal cosa - Vino a disculparse luego, ya sabes... estaba ciego por la furia... luego de lo que le pasó a Hinata... - ¡Ino! - Exclamó Shikamaru pero fue demasiado tarde, Naruto ya la escuchó. ¿Hinata? - Preguntó Naruto y de inmediato sintió un horrible miedo porque algo le haya pasado a su amiga - ¿Que le pasó? ¿Está bien? - Naruto se movió acercandose a Ino, ignorando el dolor de su cuerpo. Se suponía que no te lo diríamos hasta que te repongas - Shikamaru le dió una mirada a Ino quien se mostró arrepentida por su bocota - Hinata, ella... sufrió un accidente en su pelea - De repente sintió que el ambiente comenzaba a bajar un par de grados y al ver a Naruto, la anterior mirada calida se volvió tan gelida que lo asustó. ¿Que le pasó, Shikamaru? - Preguntó Naruto lentamente mientras apretaba sus puños, ignorando el dolor de sus músculos desgarrados. Ella... - Shikamaru intentó responder de una manera suave pero no pudo - Es mejor que lo veas por tí mismo, está ahora en terapia intensiva - Shikamaru se sorprendió al ver que Naruto bajó los pies de la cama, uno enyesado y exclamó - ¡Debes descansar, idiota! - Intentó empujarlo a su cama pero recibió una mirada de esos ojos felinos aterradores. No me importa - Naruto se puso de pie y si sintió dolor, lo ocultó demasiado bien cuando comenzó a caminar lentamente con una mirada seria. Tomó unas muletas en el camino y abrió la puerta de la sala solo para encontrarse con Kurenai apunto de entrar. ¡Naruto! - Se sorprendió al verlo despierto y de pie - ¿Que haces? - Preguntó solo para ser ignorada. Naruto llegó al último piso, ignorando las advertencias de Kurenai que luego de insistir tanto y ser ignorada, se rindió y lo guió hacia donde estaba Hinata. Cuando llegaron a la ventana de la sala donde descansaba Hinata, Naruto jadeó. Hinata estaba acostada en la cama, siendo sostenida por un mecanismo de metal que parecía mantener su cuepo recto, tenía enyesados los brazos y las piernas mientras que su cabeza estaba bendada. ¿Q-Que... que le pasó? - Naruto dijo con el horror en su mirada. La colúmna casi destruída, brazos y piernas rotas, una leve conmosión cerebral - Kurenai dijo con voz entre cortada - Fue enviada contra una pared a una velocidad imposible de ver en los ojos de un civil - Naruto se mordió el labio y entró. Hinata estaba mirando el techo con la mirada perdida, Kurenai-sensei se había ido a ver a Naruto mientras que Hannabi fue a comprar algo para almorzar. Le aterraba quedarse sola porque los malos pensamientos volvían a su mente. H-Hina... - Hinata abrió los ojos en shock al escuchar la voz que no quería escuchar, las lagrimas nublaron su vista. P-Por favor... no me veas... - Fue imposible para Hinata contener los sollozos - N-No me veas así... Naruto-kun por favor - Las lagrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos. Sin importarle el dolor en su pierna derecha, Naruto cayó de rodillas a un lado de la cama de Hinata. P-pero... ¿como? - Naruto intentó formar palabras coherentes mientras que los sollozos se mezclaban entre sus palabras - ¿Porqué paso esto? ¿Quien...Quien fue? - Naruto sintió que el dolor de su corazón aumentaba y en su garganta se formaba un nudo. Quise luchar... - Hinata dijo entre sollozos - Quise ser como tú, fuerte y decidida... - Hinata comenzó a llorar - Quise... dar todo... - El llanto fue incontenible mientras el corazón de Naruto se hundía mas y mas - Pero fue en vano... soy inutil, un desperdicio de oxígeno... ¡Mi padre tenía razón, moriré siendo debil! ¡Ya no me queda nada, NADA! - Gritó entre llanto descontrolado. ¡CALLATE! - Gritó Naruto deteniendo los gritós de Hinata quien comenzó a llorar - ¡Tu no eres nada de eso! - Gritó mientras tomaba la mano de Hinata y hundía su rostro en el dorso de esta - ¡Tu eres fuerte, muy fuerte! - Exclamó entre sollozos - ¡Tu, eres la que soportó todo el desprecio de su clan con una sonrisa, solo porque no querías que tu hermana menor fuera marcada! - Exclamó - Eres tú, la que siempre me reconforta con una sonrisa cuando estoy cargado de problemas... - Naruto comenzó a sollozar más fuerte - Tu eres mi preciada amiga y saldrás de esto, estarás bien... ¡Lo juro! - Exclamó Naruto comenzando a llorar junto a Hinata. Pasó un tiempo hasta que ambos se calmaran y Naruto seguía con su mirada enterrada en la cama mientras sostenía firmemente la mano de Hinata. Los doctores dicen que si puedo volver a sentarme, sería un milagro - Dijo Hinata con voz apagada - Tsunade-sama dijo que era imposible para mi volver a caminar, mi carrera terminó... - La voz de Hinata sonó tan tranquila que asustó a Naruto - Yo solo quería... solo quería caminar a tu lado... - Hinata apretó la mano de Naruto haciendolo reaccionar - Quería dejar de verte la espalda e ir junto a tí - Siempre, siempre estuviste a mi lado, Hinata - Naruto dijo sorprendiendo a la chica - Siempre estarás a mi lado... - Naruto se levantó y miró a los ojos de Hinata firmemente - No importa lo que pase de aqui en el futuro, tu siempre estarás conmigo a donde quiera que esté, caminarás a mi lado... te sanarás y nos volveremos mas fuertes juntos... - Naruto dijo con firmeza - Tenemos nuestra promesa aún, ¿recuerdas? - Hinata se sorprendió al escuchar que Naruto recordaba aquella vieja promesa. ¿Tu... lo recuerdas? - Preguntó Hinata sorprendida. Claro, nunca olvido mis promesas - Naruto dijo sonriendo y señalandose a si mismo - Cuando seamos mayores, si estamos solteros... lo intentarémos - El brillo volvió a los ojos perlas de Hinata y se sonrojó - No estarás sola, te sanarás, yo lucharé junto a tí... es una promesa - Naruto le sonrió brillantemente a Hinata quien comenzó a sollozar de felicidad. ¡Si! - Hinata asintió con esfuerzo mientras se sonrojaba y cerraba fuertemente los ojos. - En la azotea - Solo fue un desliz de emoción, esa chica realmente fue tan fuerte como para golpearme - Ryu dijo mirando al cielo cubierto de nubes negras - No quise que esto pasara - Aún estás deprimido por lo que le hiciste a esa chica - La voz facilmente reconocible como la de Akane se escuchó detrás de él. En la azotea, justo encima de donde se encontraba la ventana de la habitación de Hinata. Ryu estaba sentado mientras escuchaba lo que ocurría en la habitación de la niña cuya vida arruinó. ¿Que me dices de ti? - Ryu miró el cielo nublado con los ojos sombríos debido a su cabello, le dió otro trago a su botella de sake - Ni siquiera puedes ver a Naruto de lejos... - Tch... - Akane chasqueó la lengua mientras Ryu le estiró la botella de Sake - Deja de aparentar que te importa esa chica... - Akane se negó a recibir la botella. He estado aquí desde hace dos dias, pensando en como disculparme con la chica pero no puedo encontrar el coraje para siquiera ver su estado de manera discreta - Ryu dijo sonriendo de manera patetica - Supongo que lo mismo es contigo ¿verdad? - ¡Callate! - Akane rugió de ira - No compares esa insignificante niña con mi Naruto... - Akane quiso golpear a Ryu pero se detuvo al escuchar la risa ironica de Ryu. Desde que llegamos, todo lo que hemos hecho es causarle dolor a quien se supone que debemos proteger y amar con nuestras vidas - Ryu dijo mirando a Akane con una mirada divertida - Resulta que Naruto siempre estuvo enamorado de Anko... yo llegué y se la robé - Ryu dijo sintiendose patético - La niña que lisé, resultó ser una de mejores amigas de Naruto... - Ryu apretó la botella de Sake en su mano - Representamos todo lo que Naruto anheló en su vida, padres, familia, amor aunque poco tengamos de esas cosas... cuando dices querer ser su hermana mayor, suenas tan hipocrita y lo unico que haces es hacer que él te odie mas - Akane no dijo nada, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta al escuchar la verdad en las palabras de Ryu. Estamos mal, Nee-san - Ryu dijo mirando a su hermana mayor - Desde que estuvimos en ese lugar, perdimos mucho más de lo que realmente pensamos - "Pudimos salir de la guerra, pero la guerra nunca salió de nosotros ¿Eh?" - Akane dijo en sus pensamientos con una mirada lejana - "Supongo que esta vida ya no es para mi..." - Akane se puso la capucha de la sudadera al ver que comenzaban a caer gotas de lluvia - Ve a cenar esta noche... - Akane dijo alejandose de Ryu - Mamá está preocupada - Akane desapareció, desvaneciendose en el viento antes de que la lluvia comenzara a caer fuertemente. - Con Naruto - Desorientado, así es como Naruto se sentía. Caminaba por la calle principal de Konoha bajo una lluvia torrencial, solo un pensamiento en mente. "Lo prometo... todo lo que le hiciste, lo devolveré cien veces peor" El odio fructificó en su corazón mientras no olvidaba el nombre de la persona que arruinó la vida de su amiga. Con una firme resolución caminó hacia el destino que apareció en su mente. - Tiempo después - ¿Naruto? - La voz del anciano se sorprendió al ver a su nieto en su oficina - ¿No deberías estar descansando? - Hiruzen preguntó a su nieto. Ji-chan... - Naruto miró a su abuelo seriamente - Por favor... - Naruto fue interrumpido. No - Respondió Hiruzen de inmediato. ¿Eh? - Naruto se sorprendió por la abrupta respuesta - Ni siquiera dije que... - Hiruzen lo interrumpió. No te entrenaré para vengarte - Hiruzen dijo con tono serio. ¡Pero...! - Naruto intentó replicar pero volvió a hacer interrumpido. Pideme un tazón de Ramen y te lo comparé, pídeme dinero y te regalaré, pídeme un abrazo y con gusto te lo daré... - Hiruzen dijo mientras soltaba el humo de su pipa - Pideme cualquier cosa, tu sabes que haría cualquier cosa por mi familia, pero no me pidas que te lleve por el mal camino porque desde hoy, hasta el día que muera, mi respuesta seguirá siendo no - Hiruzen dijo y Naruto apretó los puños y bajó la mirada - Ve a buscar a otro para que cumpla tu deseo, pero recuerda... el camino que sigues es un camino sin salida y cuando quieras volver, será demasiado tarde - Hiruzen habló con tono final. Los nudillos de Naruto se volvieron blancos de tanta fuerza que ponía en su puño, se dió la media vuelta hacia la puerta y caminó unos pasos antes de detenerse justo frente a la puerta. El sonido suave de la frente de Naruto apoyandose en la puerta sacó la vista de Hiruzen de su papeleo. Miró a Naruto quien estaba de espaldas, con la frente apoyada en la puerta y de pronto sus hombros comenzaron a temblar. P-por favor... - Naruto comenzó a lagrimear ante la vista atonita de su abuelo - Son.. lo único que tengo - La voz de Naruto comenzó a soltarse con cada palabra - No quiero... que algo así vuelva a pasar... - Las manos de Naruto comenzaron a sangrar mientras soltaba sus verdaderos sentimientos - No pude proteger a Hinata... No pude hacer nada... - ¿Porque? - Preguntó Hiruzen seriamente - ¿Porque debería creérte? - Naruto respiró profundamente y aclaró sus pensamientos un minuto después. No deberías, estoy seguro de que si vuelvo a ver a Ryu, probablemente me enfurecería y cargaría ciegamente contra él - Naruto dijo encogiendose de hombros - Pero no importa si mato a Ryu... Hinata es la persona más amable que he conocido y no le gustaría saber que me he perdido en busca de venganza - Naruto giró a ver a su abuelo - Las cosas cambiaron, si no me vuelvo lo suficientemente fuerte, no podré evitar que algo así vuelva a pasar... - En su viejo rostro de Hiruzen se arrugó en una leve sonrisa mientras miraba a su nieto, sin duda había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que habló con él. Estaba de alguna manera mas... expresivo, incluso en esta situación lamentable, sus ojos estaban llenos de vida, a diferencia de antes que siempre veía la amargura en su mirada. Entonces, ve a descansar... nos veremos mañana antes del amanecer, en el prado del bosque de la muerte - Hiruzen habló y Naruto se sorprendió antes de que la felicidad lo inundara. ¡Si! - Exclamó Naruto con una sonrisa cálida. - Al otro día - Llegas a tiempo - Hiruzen abrió los ojos para ver a su nieto frente a él, prácticamente se estaba durmiendo de pie. Me duele todo el cuerpo viejo... - Naruto dijo para luego bostezar - ¿Podríamos esperar un dia mas? - ¿Donde está tu convicción de ayer? - Preguntó Hiruzen molesto antes de sacar un Bō y golpear a Naruto. ¡Ah! - Gritó Naruto al ser golpeado en la cabeza - ¡¿Estás loco, viejo?! - Exclamó molesto. Bien, haz despertado - Hiruzen dijo mientras se alejaba y maniobraba su Bō en su mano - Tenemos menos de un mes para prepararte, tu pelea es contra Ryu - Naruto suspiró antes de ponerse serio. Sigo pensando que es demasiado raro, es demasiada coincidencia - Dijo Naruto mirando a su abuelo quien asintió. Alguien quiere que pelees contra tus hermanos - Hiruzen le informó - Cuando descubrimos que el exámen estaba siendo manipulado, fue demasiado tarde... supieron borrar muy bien sus huellas y ya es tarde para cambiar los combates - Naruto asintió entendiendo - Aunque tengo una ligera idea de quien podría estar interfiriendo - ¿Orochimaru? - Preguntó Naruto a Hiruzen quien negó. Danzo - Naruto gruñó al escuchar el nombre del viejo tuerto. Ese maldito viejo tuerto, está pidiendo a gritos que su querida base de Raiz sea pintada de un lindo color rosa - Naruto murmuró entre dientes - ¿Y bien? ¿comenzamos? - Preguntó dejando el tema - ¿Cual es el plan de entrenamiento en este mes? - Preguntó. Pelearemos - Hiruzen dijo con una leve sonrisa. ¿Pelear? ¿Solo eso? - Preguntó Naruto confundido - ¿No haré flexiones ni correré vueltas en la aldea? - Hiruzen negó. Tu cuerpo se ha fortalecido bastante con el entrenamiento imposible pero ingenioso de Kakashi - Hiruzen dijo - Además, podrás fortalecerte gradualmente mientras peleamos - Bien... - Naruto asintió antes de comenzar a estirar - ¿Cual es el objetivo de solo luchar por todo un mes? - Preguntó mientras estiraba. Las costumbres al pelear son debilidades, te vuelven predecible y tú tienes demasiadas costumbres al pelear que es casi vergonzoso - Hiruzen dijo y Naruto chasqueó la lengua - Pelearemos, todos los dias y todo el día... solo usando Taijutsu - ¿Estás seguro? - Preguntó Naruto mirando un poco sorprendido al viejo - Digo, tu cuerpo es demasiado viejo ¿podrás soportarlo? - Preguntó con una sonrisa burlona. Ho, no es mi cuerpo por el cual deberías preocuparte - Hiruzen dijo con una sonrisa - De hecho, haremos esto... - Hiruzen levantó un dedo con una sonrisa astuta - Si logras darme un golpe antes de que acabe el mes, solo un golpe limpio en la cara, tu entrenamiento habrá acabado - Tch... - Naruto se molestó al ser subestimado - ¿Estás intentando provocarme? No funcionará - Naruto cargó contra su abuelo y antes de que pudiera lanzar un golpe, el aire en sus pulmones lo abandonó de inmediato cuando la punta de Bō que Hiruzen sostenía en su mano golpeó su estómago. Sin dejar reaccionar a Naruto, Hiruzen giró casualmente su Bō, golpeando a Naruto en la mejilla y enviarlo al suelo, unos metros alejado. Nunca he bromeado en lo que respecta al entrenamiento - Hiruzen levantó su Bō y lo maniobró poniendolo en posición detrás de su espalda mientras sonreía astutamente. Tch... - Naruto se levantó mientras se pasaba la mano por la mejilla herida - Está bien viejo, no me culpes si te mato de un golpe - Naruto se puso en una posición de Taijutsu improvisada. Ven con todo - Hiruzen dijo mientras veía a su nieto cargar contra él. Un poco alejados, escondidos entre los arboles las figuras de Tsunade y Jiraiya observaban a Naruto ser torturado por el viejo astuto. Pobre Naruto... - Tsunade dijo con compasión. Hm, el solo lo pidió - Jiraiya dijo molesto. Sigues enojado porque Naruto no te buscó - Tsunade sonrió burlonamente a su compañero Sannin - Pero debes admitir que el viejo es la mejor opción para él en este momento - Hmp - Jiraiya miró molesto a su amiga antes de soltar el aire que contenía en sus pulmones - Supongo que si, ese viejo despiadado sabrá como cubrir las debilidades del gaki, no he estado aquí desde hace tiempo por lo que no se mucho sobre el progreso de Naruto - Solo siento un poco de pena por Naruto, los años parecen haber vuelto mucho mas despiadado a Sensei - Un repentino escalofrío simultaneo les dió a ambos Sannin al recordar el sufrimiento que Hiruzen les hizo pasar de jovenes. Juro que ese viejo disfrutaba el vernos sufrir - Jiraiya dijo con un temblor en su voz. - Horas después - Ese viejo está loco... - Naruto murmuró miserablemente mientras se arrastraba por el suelo de barro hacia el arroyo cercano en busca de agua. Todo su cuerpo dolía como la mierda, no sentía casi los brazos los cuales estaban entumecidos, ese viejo no bromeaba, lo convirtió en un saco de boxeo y podría jurar verlo sonreir cada vez que lo veía sufrir por sus ataques, estaba loco. Además de astuto, ese viejo no era poca cosa, no mentía cuando decía que no le daría un solo golpe durante todo el mes, por mas que lo intentó, no pudo ni tocarlo y eso que no se ha movido del lugar donde empezó desde que comenzaron a entrenar. (Tengo que admitirlo, ese viejo me cae un poco mejor que antes) - Kurama dijo burlonamente. Kurama, has estado callado desde ayer - Naruto dijo a su amigo zorro en su interior. (Bueno, pensé que sería mejor dejarte solo un tiempo luego de lo que pasó) - Kurama dijo - (Además, ahora que estás completo eres mas sentimental que antes... no quiero que vengas a pedirme que te consuele porque te arrancaré la cabeza) - ¡Jodete! - Naruto murmuró molesto mientras se acercaba al arrollo. ¿Que creés que haces? - Preguntó la voz de Hiruzen con fríaldad, haciendo que todo el cuerpo de Naruto se herize del terror. Quiero agua... viejo - Naruto dijo mientras miraba con algo de temor a la figura imponente del viejo, durante casi seis horas, no había sudado una sola gota de sudor, diablos, ni siquiera se quitó la tunica de Hokage la cual estaba impecable o lo escuchó respirar cansado - Dame un respiro - Aún queda una hora y media para tomar nuestro primer descanso - Hiruzen dijo con tono de no discusión - ¡Ahora, levantate y atacame! - Naruto gruñó. Aburrido... - Naruto dijo, comenzando a lamentar su decisión de pedirle al viejo que lo entrene.Tiene que haber una manera - Tsunade se dijo a si misma mientras enterraba su cara en los libros, sin darse cuenta que Shizune entraba con una enorme montaña de papeleo. ¡Hay mucho papeleo hoy Tsunade-sama! - Shizune exclamó felizmente pero un libro volador interrumpió su alegría. ¡Que me dejes en paz! - Tsunade gritó mas furiosa que nunca viendo a Shizune rodando en el suelo a causa del libro que lanzó. ¡Si! - Gritó Shizune aterrada mientras se levantaba y corría fuera de la oficina. Luego de ver a Shizune correr por su vida, Tsunade volvió a su lectura con serieda. Por primera vez en su vida no pudo encontrar la respuesta a sus problemas en los libros. Incluso si la respuesta no estaba en el libro, la lectura siempre la ayudaba a concentrarse. ¡Maldición! - Tsunade gritó con frustración y lanzó el libro al suelo. Ella siempre se había vanagloriado de su conocimiento médico y con mucha razón, estaba segura de poder decir que nadie en todas las naciones elementales podría superarla en conocimiento médico. Pero no podía encontrar la respuesta a el reciente problema. La chica del clan Hyuga y el Genin Rock Lee, ambos tenían lesiones similares, pero de distinta gavedad. Lee era el más sano de los dos, los huesos de su pierna y brazo izquierdo fueron literalmente triturados. Triturados de una manera tan horrible que sus huesos se quebraron como si fuera cristal, esparciendo minúsculos fragmentos de huesos a areas donde el mas mínimo corte podría cortar una vena o arteria importante y ese solo era uno de los riesgos. Incluso si lograba quitar todos los fragmentos de huesos y los reparara con relleno metalico e intercambiara los perdidos con protesis metalica epecial. Solo sería suficiente para que vuelva a caminar, solo eso, el niño tendría que olvidarse de ser un Shinobi. Y la niña Hyuga... El solo pensar en la niña, el corazón de Tsunade comenzaba a doler, de todos los lugares que pudo haberse roto, fue la columna vertebral de todos los lugares. Tsunade hizo todo lo que pudo pero solo pudo sanar las demás extremidades y lo único que no se atrevió a tocar fue la columna. Ugh, si hubiera sabido que esto pasaría, habría enviado a la mierda al viejo con su puesto de Hokage... - Tsunade murmuró para si misma mientras se servía una copa de sake - Pobre niña... - Se lamentó. Tsunade sintió un nudo en la garganta, esa niña no se merecía el destino que recibió. Sintió Ira hacia Minato y Kushina, ¿Que carajos le enseñaron a los mocosos? ¿A lisar a sus camaradas de la misma aldea?. Cuando se enteró de que todo esto pasó, quiso encerrar a Ryu en el poso mas oscuro de Konoha y realmente se le cruzó por la cabeza hacerlo, pero luego recordó que la culpa en mayor parte la tienen sus padres por no criar bien a sus hijos. Tsunade daba gracias a Kami y a toda las deidades que existen porque no permitieron que se llevaran a Naruto. Quien sabe como habría terminado si hubiera sido criado por ellos. Mientras bebía, Tsunade comenzó a pensar, tenía que haber una manera de curarlos. Solo debía hayar la manera, no se rendiría incluso si tiene que crear un milagro. Dejando la copa de lado, Tsunade bebió un largo trago directamente de la botella. Haa - Tsunade dió un suspiro de satisfacción - Sería genial si todos tuvieran la milagrosa regeneración célular que tengo... - Se dijo a si misma, sin pensar. Luego Tsunade se sintió un poco extraña. Fue como si una epifanía se hubiera manifestado en ella pero no vino nada a su mente, luego comenzó a sentirse una idiota. Comenzó a recapítular en sus acciones anteriores, otra vez le dió un largo trago a su sake. Haa - Tsunade soltó otro suspiro satisfactorio - Sería genial si todos tuvieran la milagrosa regeneración celular que... - Tsunade repitió sus palabras anteriores cuando de repente puso los ojos en blanco ante su idiotez extrema - ¿Eh? - Tsunade se detuvo un momento, su mente dejó de pensar y se levantó lentamente. Muy lenta y tranquilamente caminó al rededor de su escritorio, con la misma expresión en blanco de antes y comenzó a tomar de la botella de sake hasta el fondo. Luego de terminar la botella, la lanzó a un lado mientras soltaba un ruidoso eructo. Puso una mano tranquilamente en su escritorio y sonrió. - Fuera del edificio - Tsunade-sama está de mal humor hoy... - Shizune habló con Tonton mientras suspiraba, realmente se asustó con el libro volador asesino que Tsunade le lanzó. Sintiendose a salvo de estar fuera del edificio en el que estaba Tsunade, Shizune se tranquilizó. Pero esa tranquilidad no duró ni siquiera diez segundos. "¡Boom!" (NA: Efectos, marca C_fics17 prros :v) Shizune se aterró al ver que el ventanal de la oficina del Hokage estalló. Normalmente, uno esperaría que fuera un ataque enemigo pero pensando logicamente, ¿Quien en su sano juicio atacaría al mismo Hokage en su aldea?. Lamentablemente para Shizune, este no era un atentado contra la Hokage, lamentablemente... ¡AAAAHHHHH! - Shizune gritó de horror mientras corría al ver un escritorio volador asesino que iba a toda velocidad hacia ella, realmente parecía que el escritorio la estaba persiguiendo - ¡Ayudenmeeee! - Gritó Shizune pero todas las personas que la veían, no se atrevieron a mover un solo dedo al ver el escritorio que volaba a toda velocidad. Luego de correr unos momentos, Shizune se detuvo para enfrentar el escritorio volador asesino con valentía pero cuando lo hizo, el escritorio ya había colisionado en el suelo justo delante de ella. Luego de tocar el suelo, otra colosal explosión ocurrió y los pedasos de madera fina volaban por todos lados y donde se suponía que debía estar el escritorio destrozado, ahora había un enorme cráter que aterró aún mas a Shizune. E-eh, he...hehehe - Shizune rió tontamente, mientras sus piernas temblaban como gelatina. ¿En que estaba pensando al querer enfrentar tal monstruosidad? - En otro lugar - Se está volviendo costumbre para ustedes dejarme sola - Mikoto miró enfadada a Naruto - No es mucho pedir la cortesía de decirme que harán por semanas y no dejarme aquí sin saber nada, preguntandome en que pozo están sus cadaveres - Lo siento Mikoto - Naruto dijo con la mirada baja mientras juntaba sus manos - Es que el abuelo no quería esperar más y no me dejó salir de ese bosque por dos semanas completas - Naruto explicó con molestia - Dos semanas sin ramen... - Poco a poco se hundió en los pensamientos oscuros - Ramen... - Naruto cayó sobre la mesa mientras que la oscuridad de la depresión lo invadía. ¡Bien! - Exclamó Mikoto, harta de la escena infantil del rubio - Te perdonaré esta vez, solamente estaba preocupada porque la última vez que te vi, estabas inconsiente en el hospital y muy lastimado - Mikoto miró preocupada a Naruto. Meh, ya estoy bien - Naruto dijo encogiendose de hombros, tratando de que Mikoto deje de preocuparse - ¿Sabes donde está Sasuke? - Preguntó Naruto. Supongo que está con Kakashi... - Mikoto agachó la mirada triste - Ha estado muy agresivo la última vez que nos vimos y peleamos. No creo que vuelva por aquí hasta que termine su entrenamiento - Naruto entrecerró los ojos un momento. Sasuke fue marcado por el sello de maldición de Orochimaru - Naruto dijo y se sorprendió al ver que Mikoto asintió tranquilamente. Lo sé, Kakashi me lo dijo - Dijo Mikoto tristemente - Sasuke está sucumbiendo al poder maligno del sello - Mikoto se removió en su tatami - Ya no es él... no es mi Sasuke - Si lo es, Mikoto - Naruto dijo directamente, inportandole poco si entristecía a la mujer, debía aceptar la verdad - Es el verdadero Sasuke, el odio y deseo de venganza que ha mantenido oculto... - Mikoto lo interrumpió furiosa. ¡No sabes eso, no es él! - Mikoto exclamó no aceptando la verdad. He vivido lo suficiente con Anko como para saber como actua el sello - Naruto respondió tranquilamente - El sello incita a Sasuke a soltar lo más oscuro de él, sus verdaderos deseos... - Mikoto apretó los puños - Poco a poco, Sasuke ya no necesitará del sello para recordar que solo vive para matar a Itachi - Mikoto abrió los ojos sorprendida y horrorizada - No importa cuanto intentes retenerlo, Sasuke siempre ha tenido en mente matar a su hermano, sin importar el costo... no lo olvidará jamás, no importa lo que hagas... - Naruto cerró los ojos un momento, sintiendo un poco de pena por su amigo - Itachi le hizo demasiado daño, Y probablemente piense que las pesadillas no se detendrán hasta que lo mate - Supongo que tienes razón - Mikoto dijo con una sonrisa triste mientras sus ojos se empañaban con las lagrimas - He intentado ignorar la verdad por mucho tiempo, me decía a mi misma que era por la felicidad de Sasuke... pero en realidad fue por egoísmo, no quería reconocer lo sola que realmente estoy - No estás sola Mikoto, sabes que eres como una madre para mi... - Naruto se acercó a Mikoto, sentandose a su lado y atrayendola a un abrazo calido - Eres mi madre... - Tu sabes que no es así... - Mikoto dijo tranquilizandose mientras escuchaba el latido del corazón de Naruto - Kushina es tu madre y no hay nada que podamos hacer para cambiar eso - Naruto frunció el ceño. No - Naruto replicó pero fue interrumpido por Mikoto. Lo es, eres como un hijo para mi y te amo como si fueras mi verdadero hijo pero ella es tu madre... - Naruto molesto por escuchar las palabras de la Uchiha se separó de ella abruptamente - Mira... no estoy justificando lo que pasó, ni te estoy pidiendo que la perdones... solo te pido que hables con ella y preguntale por que lo hizo - No tengo nada que perdonar... - Naruto se levantó y miró a Mikoto con los ojos entrecerrados - Ella no es mi madre - Naruto dijo fríamente, salió de la casa y Mikoto negó con un suspiro. Es tan cabeza dura, como tú Kushina... - Mikoto se dijo a si misma. - Con Naruto - Que manera de arruinar un buen ambiente... - Naruto se quejó molesto mientras caminaba por la zona comercial - Da igual, de todas formas me iba... - Tenía muchas cosas por hacer, pero primero que todo era ir a ver a Hinata. El viejo no lo dejó salir del bosque en dos semanas, supuestamente, perdería concentración si salía de la zona de entrenamiento. Dos semanas después de que comenzó la tortura infernal de Naruto y el viejo decidió darle un día de descanso. "No importa cuanto lo piense, ese viejo solo me dió el día libre porque fueron demasiadas dos semanas sin su Icha-Icha" - Naruto pensó para luego reír burlonamente. Llegó al hospital y de inmediato pidió autorización para visitar a Hinata. No es como que no pudiera entrar por la ventana y mandar al diablo las formalidades pero estas dos semanas fueron de locura por lo que quería disfrutar su día libre lentamente. Cuando llegó a la habitación de Hinata suspiró antes de entrar, tenía que pensar en una buena excusa para explicar su desaparición estas dos semanas pero antes de entrar escuchó una conversación interesante, tan interesante que Naruto entrecerró los ojos con un brillo peligroso y enojado. ¡Mirate, eres de la rama principal y no das mas que vergüenza para el clan! - Neji dijo fríamente a Hinata quien agachó la cabeza tristemente - Bueno... siempre supe que ese sería tu destino, lisada e inútil hasta el final... - Hinata bajó la mirada apunto de llorar. Tal vez quieras callarte - La voz de Naruto se escuchó detrás de Neji y Hinata ensanchó la mirada al ver a su enamorado detrás de su primo. Neji al ser sorprendido, giró abruptamente con la palma encendida en chakra para golpear a Naruto en el centro del pecho pero incluso antes de que pudiera lanzar el golpe, Neji recibió un puño rápido directo en la boca provocando que caiga sentado en el piso mientras que su labio comenzó a sangrar. ¡¿Quien te crees que eres?! - Exclamó Neji mientras se limpiaba su sangrante labio. Soy el amigo de Hinata y si le vuelves a hablar así, te golpearé tanto que desearás tomar su lugar... - Naruto dijo en un tono peligroso - Ahora, tu y yo tendremos una charla amistosa en la azotea - Neji se sintió insultado y furioso decidió seguir el plan del imbecil muerto frente a él, caminando en dirección a la azotea. Pagarás... - Neji dijo mientras que las venas de su Byakugan se hacían visibles mientras caminaba a su lado. ¡Lo siento Hinata, voleveré en un momento! - Naruto sonrió a su amiga quien intentó rogar que no peleen pero Naruto siguió hablando con una tonta sonrisa - Le enseñaré modales a este niño y volveré - Naruto desapareció en un Shunshin. - 30 minutos después - ¡Listo! - Naruto exclamó con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba en el asiento de las visitas a un lado de la camilla de Hinata - Tu primo no te molestará nunca más - Hinata miró a Naruto horrorizada. ¿N-no lo has...? - Hinata preguntó con miedo pero Naruto se corrigió de inmediato. ¡No lo maté! - Naruto dijo rápidamente - ¿De verdad creés que haría algo así? - Naruto simuló estar herido - Eso duele Hina... - Naruto puso una mano en su corazón simulando dolor dramáticamente. ¡Lo siento! - Hinata se disculpó rápidamente antes de mirar a Naruto con confusión - ¿Entonces que pasó? - Preguntó. Digamos que acomodé sus ideas... con mis puños - Naruto dijo sonriendo inocentemente a su amiga - Nada grave - Hinata no preguntó más, supuso que la verdad afectaría su cordura. Mira... - Hinata llamó la atención de Naruto al impulsarse con sus brazos y sentarse perfectamente en la cama. ¡Oh! - Naruto exclamó con una mirada brillante - Puedes sentarte, eso significa que estarás bien ¿verdad? - Hinata negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa decaída. No, es un prototipo de un aparato para mantenerme firme y permitirme sentar - Hinata dijo levantando un poco su camisa mostrando las correas y varas de metal que la sostenían - La verdadera operación vendrá luego - Naruto asintió entendiendo. ¿Entonces la abuela Tsunade encontró la forma de curarte? - Preguntó Naruto con una sonrisa. Al escuchar la pregunta, Hinata perdió la sonrisa en su rostro y bajó la cabeza antes de negar. Sin necesidad de palabras, Naruto entendió lo que pasaba y simplemente se quedó en silencio no queriendo empeorar más el animo de Hinata. Ya lo he aceptado... - Hinata levantó la mirada con una sonrisa abatida - Con el tiempo me acostumbraré a la silla - Naruto apretó la mano de Hinata y sonrió. No te preocupes Hina... - Naruto le mostró una sonrisa de confianza - Yo estaré... no, todos estaremos a tu lado... - Hinata recuperó el brillo en su mirada y le regaló una hermosa sonrisa a Naruto. Al ver tan hermosa sonrisa, Naruto se sonrojó de repente y se sorprendió. Siempre ha visto a Hinata como una amiga y casi familia, ya que Hinata siempre tenía el aura de alguien a quien Naruto debía proteger y realmente le agradaba estar con ella. Pero cuando Naruto descubrió la doble personalidad de Hinata, simplemente actuó como si no supiera nada, no quería que nada cambiara. Ahora, cuando vió a Hinata desde otra perspectiva se dió cuenta de que Hinata realmente era hermosa. Con el corazón latiendo muy fuerte, Naruto se levantó antes de que sus pensamientos vayan por otra parte. Lo siento Hina, me tengo que ir - Naruto dijo mientras caminaba rápidamente hacia la puerta mientras ocultaba su cara roja. E-está bien... ¡Adiós Naruto-kun! - Exclamó Hinata sin saber si Naruto la escuchó debido a que salió tan rápido. Cuando Naruto dió la vuelta al pasillo, rápidamente se recostó contra la pared mientras apretaba su corazón palpitante y jadeaba con su cara roja. "¡¿Que carajos?!" - Naruto se preguntó, nervioso mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento - "¿Que carajos me pasa? ¡Es Hinata! Tranquilo Naruto... Tranquilo..." - Naruto intentó calmarse sin saber que estaba siendo observado. En su habitación Hinata estaba viendo con su Byakugan a Naruto y al verlo con esa reacción, una repentína emoción la llenó y no pudo evitar vitorear. ¡Yosh! ¡Punto para Hinata! - Exclamó para si misma mientras levantaba su puño al cielo - ¡A la mierda las putas de Kurenai y Anko! ¡Jodete Ino, maldita oxigenada! - Hinata exclamó feliz para luego sonrojarse y cubrirse la cara con la manta con la cara roja y se habló con la voz timida de siempre - S-si reacciona así... entonces aún tengo una oportunidad... ¿verdad? - Hinata no pudo evitar soltar un leve chillido tímido al pensar en la reacción del rubio. Luego comenzó a pensar en las palabras de la Hokage. Según la Hokage, había una operación que nunca nadie había intentado antes ya que no existía y que había cierta posibilidad de que pueda volver a caminar y ser una Shinobi, también dijo que podría incluso hacerla mas fuerte que antes. Lucharé... - Hinata se dijo a si misma, en su interior, surgió una llama de interminable determinación. Ella lucharía por su futuro, por Naruto y una vez se vuelva tan fuerte como para estar a su lado y luego jodería a todas las putas que se atrevan a acercarse a su hombre. Los ojos de Hinata brillaron con determinación inquebrantable.


	10. Jf

Fuego... sangre... era lo unico que se denotaba a kilometros de distancia... gritos de ayuda y panico se oian en el horizonte como una melodia aterradora que no daba indicios de querer detenerse... el humo de la zona invadia sus fozas nazales impidiendole respirar con dificultad... estaba... debil... cansando... solo queria dormir... con sus parpados apunto de cerrarse veia a los aldeanos correr de un lado a otro tratando de resguardarse de aquellas flechas de color rojo que caian del cielo en forma de una lluvia torrencial y dolorosa.. Aunque les era imposible... esos ataques siempre terminaban en su destino... nunca fallaban... estaban matando a todas las personas... era... un cruel genocidio que hacia pedazos su corazon... hombres... mujeres... niños... todos ellos perecian delante de el... sin que pudiera hacer algo al respecto... Los cuerpos de los muertos tenian su mirada puesta en el... aunque ya no expresen signo de vida... el sentia que ellos estaban esperando algun tipo de salvacion de su parte... pero... eso era imposible.. habia perdido... habia fallado de nueva cuenta... habia sido derrotado por aquel sujeto... Se sentia humillado... denigrado... asustado... era un mezcla tan extraña de sentimientos que invadían su corazon... que no podian definirse con palabras solamente.. Una explosion se escucharía haciendo que enfoque su atención en ella dejando sus pensamientos aun lado... A lo lejos los vio... su amada... su konan... completamente herida e inconsiente... junto a su pequeño nero... ambos en manos de aquel sujeto que les arruinó todo... les quito todo... y... hizo pedazos todo... su aldea... su vivienda... su familia... sus sueños... todo se le fue cruelmemte arrebatado una vez mas... y el de nueva cuenta no logro protegerlos... Tenia forma de un angel literalmente... lo parecia... esas majestuales alas desplegadas en el cielo... aunque su energia denotaba lo contrario... era... un demonio al igual que el... y por lo que se escuchaba se estaba riendo de su desgracia y vulnerabilidad... "Has perdido... Uzumaki... Naruto..." diablos... incluso su voz era capaz de causarle escalosfrios en todo su cuerpo... el ahora conocido como naruto tuvo que reconocer que su poder era increíblemente superior a cualquier ser que halla conocido en su vida... "Despidete de los tuyos... para siempre"... tratando de mantenerse despierto.. vio como aquella cosa se llevo a sus seres queridos mas preciados... ademas de... la espada de Sparda... el arma que el padre de su maestro utilizo para salvarlos hace tantos milenios... habia caido en manos equivocadas... "Lo... lo.. siento... Konan... Nero... per... Perdi..." su sangre salia a montones de sus heridas al igual que de su boca manchando todo el pavimento.. su vista se nublo por completo... sus fuerzas se agotaron... ya no le quedaba tiempo... solo... solo quedaba oscuridad... la oscuridad eterna de la muerte que poco a poco lo envolvía para terminar con su triste miseria... Fin del OST Pais de las Olas: Tiempo Presente Era un dia de mucho sol en el pais de las olas.. el calor se hacia sofocante incluso para los habitantes de la villa... los aldeanos y trabajadores de la misma lo unico que querian es que se acabara lo mas rapido posible para poder ir a descansar de tan agotadora jornada laboral... los niños estaban en el parque jugando a los ninjas o en el rio con sus padres para aguantar las altas temperaturas de la tarde... En una cabaña lejos del punto central del pueblo... estaba un joven de cabello blanco y traje que predominaba el color azul con negro... con unos ojos de color celeste que se comparaban a los del mismo ocenao... era nada mas y nada menos que Uzumaki Naruto Sparda.. conocido por todos en el pais como el shinobi mas talentoso de la zona... nunca demostraba negatividad ante nada... nunca se rendia.. y cada dia se hacia mas fuerte... un buen hombre... Pero... en algunos lugares fuera de esas tierras.. lo conocen como el errante Fantasma de Konoha... aquel despiadado shinobi que acabo con la vida de toda una aldea militar el solo... matando a sangre fria a miles de personas y familias inocentes.. un ninja que tenia clasificacion SS en el libro bingo con una jugosa recompensa para quien consiga deternerlo... pero nadie seria tan estupido como para atacarlo... no despues de tal hazaña tan aterradora... El uzumaki estaba terminando de limpiar el jardin de las hojas que estuvieron cayendo en su cesped por los fuertes vientos de los dias previos... y aunque fue algo tedioso al principio... al fin pudo acabar con esta tarea... "Hmpf... destesto hacer la limpieza..." el peliblanco suspiraria con cansancio... nunca le gusto hacer este tipo de cosas... aunque el queria ayudar a su esposa en las tareas domesticas... no queria que ella se exigiera tanto... "Jeje chico... a este paso seras un excelente ama de casa en un futuro..." una voz burlona se escucharia en su cabeza.. era nada mas y nada menos que dante... el cual nunca podia mantener la boca cerrada por mas de 15 minutos... y eso era muy frustrante para el uzumaki... "Silencio dante..." y con esas simples palabras del joven... la voz en su cabeza ceso para tranquilidad de este... aveces odiaba en gran manera al gemelo de su mentor... "Naruto... ¿hoy no era el dia de aquella reunion con los lideres de la aldea?.." otra voz pero un poco mas grave se escucharía en la mente del oji-azul... "Asi es... hoy es la reunion protocolar con los kages para reforzar las alianzas... aunque quisiera no estar presente esta vez... es mi obligacion asistir a esa cumbre..." con un suspiro.. el semi-demonio procedió a ingresar a su hogar... Al estar dentro.. no pudo evitar aspirar el dulce aroma de la comida cacera que lo esperaba en la cocina... caminando lentamente paso de habitacion en habitacion hasta llegar a su destino... llego al comedor familiar.. en donde se encontraba su esposa la antigua lider de Ame... y su pequeño hijo Nero... esperandolo para poder almorzar... aunque los años pasaran... se sentia muy bien cuando su familia lo esparaba para comer... se sentia... feliz... En su infancia no habia nadie que lo esperara para esa clase de momentos... siempre estaba solo... nunca querian estar con el... y ahora que tenia un lugar al cual pertenecer... sentia que su corazon se reconfortaba con un gran calor que no podia explicar del todo con palabras... Los observaria unos momentos en el marco de la puerta para posteriormente dar una pequeña sonrisa.. la cual hizo que la peliazul posara su mirada en el e hiciera el mismo gesto... "Me alegras que hallas regresado... ¿acabaste de limpiar el patio?.." la mujer se levanto para acercarse y abrazar a su pareja... "Si... fue algo duro pero ya acabe... creo que esta cena me vendra muy bien ahora..." naruto le daria una beso en la frente a su compañera de vida para luego repetir la accion con su pequeño... "¿sabes?.. me alegra mucho que quieras ayudarme con los deberes.. pero... tal vez debas enfocarte en tu trabajo como shinobi... siempre haces el doble de esfuerzo... y me preocupa que no descanses bien.." la peliazul daria una mirada de preocupación hacia su esposo... estos ultimos dias habia notado que el peliblanco trabajaba mas de lo normal y dormia muy poco... "Jeje... no te preocupes estoy bien... sabes que para mi es un placer ayudarte..." el oji-azul le explicaria para calmar un poco a su esposa.. quien fue a la cocina en busca de los platos para poder almorazar... "Bien... por esta vez te creere... Oh por cierto.. los niños vinieron en la mañana... tazuna organizara la reunion a las 3..." la mujer proveniente de Ame traería los alimentos.. para proceder a almorzar junto a su familia en un pequeño y comodo silencio que seria interrumpido... "Rayos... aunque quisiera faltar no puedo..." a naruto siempre le aburrían dichas juntas.. ya que solo se dedicaban a hablar de politica y cosas que el poco entendia... lo cual lo hacian bastante aburrido... "Vamos.. solo sera una hora... ya veras que pasara rapido..." y con esa ultima oracion.. la familia procedio a terminar su comida para poder tener las energias suficientes para soportar este largo dia... siempre esta semana era de las movida en la aldea... Una vez acabada la comida... konan comenzo a lavar los platos sucios... mientras que su esposo fue a recostar al pequeño nero en el sillon para que descansara.. luego del almuerzo cayo en un profundo sueño del cual tardaria en despertar... Una vez terminado dicho acto... el uzumaki observo al niño en silencio unos momentos... parecia tan lejano aquel dia que nació... aquel dia en que su vida cambio para siempre... aquel dia en que... un nuevo pilar se formo en su alma... Nunca olvidaria la primera vez que lo cargo en sus brazos... era tan... pequeño.. tan vulnerable como un cristal... pero con un gran corazon... que latia con gran vida en su pequeño pecho... Al recordar aquella fecha tan importante... el oji-azul no pudo evitar recordar su pasado... su oscuro pasado... la aldea de la hoja... cuando... mato a todos esos bebes y niños inocentes con su espada... hasta el dia de hoy en las noches los escucha... sus llantos... sus suplicas... sus gritos... El Sparda moveria su cabeza rapidamente para alejar esos oscuros pensamientos de su mente... para enfocarse nuevamente en el pequeño infante que dormia plácidamente en el sillon... debia dejar atras su pasado... ahora tenia una familia... una esposa y un hijo el cual debia proteger con su vida si es necesario... no podia darse el lujo de deprimirse y flaquear.. "No puedes ocultar lo que eres naruto..." una voz fantasmal se escucharia a su derecha... una.. repugnante voz... no necesitaba deducir nada... el sabia a quien pertenecia... nunca dejaba de buscarlo... nunca dejaba de... atormentarlo... era la causante de sus pesadillas... la causante de su sufrimiento actual... la causante... de su triste pasado... "Madre..." el semi-demonio volteria levemente su rostro... para posar su mirada en aquella silueta sonriente en la pared... alli estaba... su... progenitora... tal como la recordaba... ese cuerpo transparente... su rostro y cabellos de un color ligeramente verdoso... y su sos ojos que denotaban un gran poder y sabiduria... pero sobre todo... ambicion.. "Sal de mi cabeza..." el peliblanco lo que menos queria en estos momentos era ver la cara de aquella mujer que le engaño y lo utilizo... solo queria alejarse... pero por mas que lo intentaba.. siempre encontraba la forma de molestarlo... El portador de yamato cerraria sus ojos unos momentos para calmarse y dar un profundo suspiro... al abrir sus párpados notaria que la silueta del fantasma se habia ido... con una mirada seria se retiraría de la sala.. no sin antes despedirse de su pequeño... para dirigirse nuevamente a la entrada de su vivienda... hoy tenia que patrullar en los perímetros de la zona.. para que ningun renegado trate de pasarse de listo y arruine esta importante reunion que ocurriria en unas horas ... Una vez en el centro de la aldea... observo como todos los residentes iban de un lugar a otro.. ejerciendo sus labores domesticas lo mas rapido posible... aunque no lo pareciera... todos en la aldea se esforzaban para que esta prospere y evolucione hasta lo que es hoy... nadie holgazaneaba... todos cooperan para hacer de este un lugar mejor cada dia... y el no era la excepción... Limites del Pais de las Olas En unos bosques cercanos al pais de las olas... naruto estaba sentado junto a un rio meditando tranquilamente para poder pasar el tiempo.. ya ha estado mas de 1 hora en este lugar y ningun enemigo se habia acercado al perimetro... lo cual hizo bastante aburrida la espera.. aunque era muy buena señal que eso ocurriera... Ademas.. la reunion ya estaba por comenzar... por lo que debia ir rumbo hacia la casa de tazuna... para poder esperar a los lideres y terminar con esa aburrida junta de una vez... Cuando procedio a levantarse y dejar su entrenamiento mental de una vez... un ligero sonido de hojas llamaria su atencion.. lo cual lo hizo alertar... "Ya salgan... se que estan ahi..." de unos arbustos cercanos.. saldrian unos kunais y shurikens que se dirigian hacia el uzumaki.. que con gran facilidad los esquivaria... solo necesito moverse unos centímetros... De los mismos arbustos saldrian unos ninjas a toda velocidad con direccion al peliblanco... estos llevaban tantos y katanas para poder hacerle frente... mientras que el oji-azul solo los espero pacientemente... Y para asombro de los atacantes.. aquel hombre esquivaba sus ataques con una facilidad ridicula... era imposible... eran 5 contra 1 ¿como podian estar perdiendo?... es como si supiera lo que iban a hacer antes de que lo hicieran.. uno de los agresores se alejo del grupo para realizar unos sellos de manos a toda velocidad.. "¡DOTON: DOCHUBAKU!..." al acabar de exclamar su tecnica.. un ataque de tierra se dirigio a toda velocidad al uzumaki.. quien solo se quedo parado en el lugar para recibirlo de lleno creando una gran cortina de polvo... "¡Lo logre jaja!..." el ninja exclamaria entre risas.. pensando que habian acabado con su objetivo finalmente... pero sin darse cuenta de aquella cortina de tierra... se veria la sombra del peliblanco como si nada le hubiese ocurrido... antes de que los invasores pudieran reaccionar un shuriken salio dirigido hacia ellos... "¡Shuriken... Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!..." aquella cuchilla se multiplico hasta formar 10 de ellas... las cuales impactaron de lleno en la cabeza de todos los ninjas.. que terminaron muertos con una gran facilidad y rapidez... Al disiparse aquella capa de polvo... se revelaria a naruto intacto y sin ningun rasguño... este se encontraba mirando detenidamente los cadáveres para notar de que pais provenian y poder identificarlos.. "Son renegados del pais de Iwa..." su vestiamenta y diadema de proveniencia los delataban... el semi-demonio con su tarea terminada.. estuvo por abandonar el lago.. pero sentiria un dolor punzante en su estomago... al bajar la mirada.. se llevaria la sorpresa de que un filo de espada lo habia apuñalado... Volteando a su espalda... se encontraría a otro shinobi renegado de la roca que lo miraba con una sonrisa burlona... y en un segundo.. otros cinco mas caerian a sus costados para rodearlo y no permitirle escapar.. De los arboles saldria una kunoichi quien aparentaba ser la lider del escuadron de renegados.. acompañada de dos ninjas mas se acercaron hacia la posicion del peliblanco para poder hablar mas cómodos... "El fantasma de konoha... que agradable sorpresa... nunca imaginamos encontrarte en este lugar..." la mujer estaba con un rostro bastante confiado al ver que tenian la situacion controlada... "¿Cual es el motivo de tu ataque?... renegada de Iwa..." naruto en vez de mostrarse intimidado o asustado.. solo estaba con aquel rostro serio que lo caracterizaba... "Jaja... tan directo como siempre... en fin.. de cualquier forma ya eres hombre muerto... solo estamos aqui para acabar con la tsuchikage de una vez por todas..." aquel objetivo dejaria gratamente sorprendido al uzumaki... quien lo disimulo muy bien.. "¿y porque deseas matar a kurotsuchi?... segun tengo entendido... esta haciendo un trabajo execpcional como kage en su pueblo..." le pareció bastante extraño que intenten matar a la chica... ya que.. segun fuentes externas... ella estaba haciendo grandes avances con su pueblo.. e incluso algunos rumores dictan.. que estaba haciendo un trabajo mucho mejor que el tercer tsuchikage.. "¡Esa maldita nos esta haciendo débiles!... ¡nuestro pueblo nunca tuvo alianzas con nadie!... ¡siempre nos reconocieron por atacar en vez de negociar acuerdos!... ¡es nuestro deber matarla y volver a nuestras antiguas raices!... ¡En honor al tercer tsuchikage!..." la kuniochi exclamaria sus ideales retorcidos en la cara de naruto quien fruncio el seño en señal de molestia por lo que acaba de oir... "¿piensas que formar alianzas y traer paz te hace debil?... ¿piensas que las guerras y matanzas te hacen fuerte?... je... eres mas idiota de lo que aparentas niña..." al terminar de decir esto... el cuerpo del portador de yamato explotaria matando a la mayoria de los renegados... solo dejando vivos.. a la mujer y a sus dos colaboradores quienes estaban atonitos por lo ocurrido... se suponia que ya lo tenian... pero.. todo este tiempo.. estuvieron en una trampa.. y nunca se dieron cuenta... "¡Bunshin Daibakuha!... imposible... ¿entonces... donde esta el original?.." los tres renegados restantes buscaron desesperadamente el paradero del fantasma de sparda... "¿en serio piensan que con esa fuerza podran derrotar al tsuchikage?.. solo dan pena..." detras del tronco de un arbol.. saldria el verdadero naruto aun manteniendo la seriedad en su rostro... cosa que molestaba de sobre manera a la kunoichi... pensaba que los estaba subestimando... "¡Ya basta de juegos!... ¡Doton: Dosekoryuu!... " del suelo saldria un gran dragon hecho de tierra con direccion al sparda.. Este estaba listo para contrarrestar el ataque y matar a los pobres desgraciados de una vez por todas... pero dos gritos se escucharian a su espalda lo cual lo detuvo en el acto... "¡Shakuton: Kajōsatsu!..." unas esferas de color rojo con grandes temperaturas pasarian a los costados del sparda con direccion al dragon.. lo que ocasiono que ambas tecnicas colisionen y formen una cortina de humo... "¡Uchiha Ryū: Higasa no Mai!..." en medio de la cortina de tierra una tecnica de fuego similar a cortes de espada saldria disparada a los renegados ocasionando su muerte instantanea al no poder reaccionar a tiempo... solo quedando de ellos unos simples cadaveres calcinados e irreconocibles... "Que les dije de sobre interrumpir mis combates... Shisui... Pakura..." el Uzumaki observaria detras de el a las siluetas que se hicieron visibles del todo.. reconociendolos como dos de sus amigos mas intimos... El hombre.. tenia un traje hecho a base de color azul y negro... cabellos del mismo color.. una tanto en su espalda.. y sobre todo tenia el característico doujutsu que caracterizaba a los uchiha... el sharingan... Mientras que la mujer.. tenia el cabello de un color particular y exotico... era naranja y verde al mismo tiempo... mientras que sus ojos eran de color marron.. su traje era por completo de color negro... ademas de llevar unas especies de guantes en sus brazos de color violeta... "Lo lamentamos Taicho... pero pensábamos que necesitaba ayuda.." el pelinegro daria una reverencia en forma de disculpa por el error cometido... "Ya no importa... rastreen la zona... busquen si quedan mas de este grupo de locos... y matenlos..." el uzumaki ordenaria para que ambos ninjas asientan con la cabeza y se adelanten para buscar mas renegados... "Ah.. y por cierto... felicidades por su relacion... se tardaron bastante a decir verdad.." naruto sonreíria burlonamente al ver los rostros rojos de sus ninjas... quienes agradecieron las palabras de su lider... y algo avergonzados salieron a terminar el trabajo... Viendo que todo estaba tranquilo de nueva cuenta... el portador de yamato decidio volver a la aldea con el fin de llegar a la reunion a tiempo... era su obligacion estar presente... iba a paso rapido entre medio del bosque... si seguia a este ritmo.. en unos 10 minutos estaria en la aldea... pero al pestañear.. tuvo que esquivar una cadena que aparecio de la nada.. y tenia intenciones de herirlo en el rostro... lo cual hizo que caiga al suelo perdiendo el equilibrio... Al reincorporarse... se puso en guardia inmediatamente... esperando a que su enemigo se muestre... no tuvo que esperar mucho.. ya que delante de el aparecio revelando su figura... a opinion de nuestro protagonista.. era muy rara... el ser era de baja estatura... cuerpo totalmente blanco al igual que sus vestimentas... Pero lo que mas le llamo la atencion fueron sus ojos... "¿quien eres?..." naruto nunca habia visto a este ser en su vida... y de verdad queria conocer su identidad... "Saludos... mi nombre es... Uchiha Shin...

La suave brisa que se sentia en el ambiente hacia que los cabellos de uzumaki naruto se mecieran de forma lenta en completa sincronia... ocasionando que se despeine un poco... pero lo ignoraria ya que enfrente tenia un asunto mucho mas importante y serio que su peinado... Se suponia que hoy solo seria un dia corriente... solo patrullar y asistir a la reunion mas esperada del año... nada mas... pero... termino siendo un dia bastante agitando y fuera de lo normal... Primero de la nada unos lunaticos de Iwa querian derrocar a la tsuchikage.. ya que segun ellos... las alianzas los hacian debiles... la verdadera fuerza para ellos era la de conquistar y entrar en guerras constantes... valla tonteria... fue un pequeño contratiempo que ya fue "solucionado"... nunca le agrado ese tipo de personas... ahora... de la nada.. un.. ¿niño?.. o eso parecia... lo ataca y se hace llamar así mismo un Uchiha... aunque practicamente era imposible... el fue el que mato a los tres ultimos sobrevivientes de dicho clan hace bastante tiempo... y resulta que habia uno mas... pero este joven era diferente... su piel.. cabellos y vestimenta eran por completo de un color blanco palido que no lo hacian ver exactamente como un humano normal... a excepcion de sus ojos... ya que en ellos estaba el poderoso doujutsu de tres aspas.. "Asi que... Shin uchiha... no sabia que habia otro uchiha aun con vida... de suponia que todos ya estaban muertos..." las palabras del sparda estaban llenas de curiosidad... queria saber el paradero de dicho portador del sharingan... porque estuvo escondido todos estos años... aunque sus musculos estaban tensos a todo momento... por mas que quiera saber su lugar de origen... no habia que olvidar.. que ese chico le ataco e intento degollar con sus cadenas... "Digamos que... estuve oculto.. esperando el momento preciso para aparecer..." su voz sonaba bastante tranquila y algo estoica para gusto de naruto... es como si esas líneas estuvieran aprendidas de memoria... "¿porque me atacas niño?... ni siquiera nos hemos cruzado antes..." por mas que trataba de hacer memoria... no recordaba en ninguna circunstancia en donde se halla cruzado con aquel chico... ni siquiera cuando fue a konoha en busca de shisui o en kiri cuando ayudo a pakura... o algunas de sus desafortunadas aventuras anteriores... "Talvez tu nunca me hallas visto o hallas escuchado de mi... pero... yo se todo de ti... se lo que hiciste todos estos años.. te eh estado vigilando desde hace mucho tiempo... naruto..." eso ultimo puso en alerta al portador de yamato... en ningun momento de la conversación el revelo su nombre al uchiha... y de algun modo este lo sabia... bastante extraño... "Entonces... estabas escondido espiandome desde las sombras... interesante... eres bastante bueno para esconderte..." el oji-azul no entendia como hizo para seguirlo... siempre tenia su guardia en alto.. y sus sentidos agudos... era imposible que no sintiera la energía del joven... eso solo lo dejaba con la alternativa de que lo observaban desde un escondite o algo similar... "Estas en lo correcto... ahora pagaras por lo que le hiciste a itachi uchiha..." el de blanco se pondria en pose de batalla mientras hacia girar los tomoes de su sharingan... dejando algo confundido al uzumaki por la ultima frase... "¿Itachi uchiha?... ¿lo conoces?..." ahora estaba bastante intrigado por concoer la respuesta del extraño... no sabia que ambos eran amigos o conocidos.. almenos eso parecia... "¿que si lo conozco?... lo admiraba... sus pensamientos.. sus ideales... iban a reformar este mundo sumido en la oscuridad... el iba a guiarnos a un mejor mañana... y tu lo mataste como a cualquier animal sin importancia..." el uchiha sin previo aviso se lanzaria al ataque en contra del sparda... quien esperaba pacientemente su llegada... antes de que pudiera cortarlo con su cadena... algo paso.. el cuerpo del shinobi de las olas se volvio intangible e hizo pasar de largo al chico... "Rindete... no podras ganarme... ademas... por si no lo sabias niño... itachi ya estaba en las ultimas.. si no lo mataba yo su enfermedad lo hubiese hecho... no entiendo tu enojo en mi contra..." naruto camino unos pasos hasta quedar cerca del portador del sharingan inmovil en el suelo... pero en un acto de gran velocidad el niño utilizo su cadena para inmovilizar el brazo derecho del uzumaki quien viendo esto... hizo tres sellos solo con su mano derecha.. y un torrente de electricidad se formo en su cuerpo.. con direccion hacia la cadena del uchiha... la cual sirvio como conexion para que el ataque raiton dañara en gran manera a shin... El portador de yamato vio decepcionado como el chico termino de nuevo en el suelo... penso que seria un reto.. aunque fueron solo pensamientos sin sentido... ahora si sabia que no se levantaria... ese ataque fue demasiado para el... "Te lo dije...con ese nivel no me podrás dañar..." el semi-demonio exclamaria observandolo con el seño fruncido mientras su enemigo agonizaba en el el frio suelo.. pero... de la nada.. sintio un extraño presentimiento que algo no andaba bien... "Jeje... eres bastante confiado a veces..." de la nada el uzumaki sintio un punzante dolor en la espalda que no espero para nada...esto le hizo lanzar un pequeño quejido... se arrodillo para amortiguar ligeramente aquella dolencia en su cuerpo... Cuando estaba por verificar su cuerpo para buscar la heridas... vio como una especie de extraño ojo estaba posicionado cerca del chico... y este tambien tenia un sharingan.. lo cual nuestro protagonista lo confirmo al notar el caracteristico vortice del kamui en ellos para poder retirarse... "Nos veremos pronto... Naruto Sparda..." una vez finalizado su dialogo el vortice termino por absorver al joven junto a aquel ser de un ojo... dejandolo solo de nueva cuenta.. aunque eso poco le importo.. lo primero seria revisar su cuerpo en busca de heridas profundas y despues pensar en quien diablos eran esos sujetos... Pasando su mano por su espalda.. un sentimiento de incredulidad e impacto asomo por su mente... habian unas extrañas varillas de hierro incrustadas en su piel a modo de kunais o cuchillos... con rapidez.. los retiraria bruscamente de su cuerpo para arrojarlos al suelo, aguantando los alaridos de dolor que asomaban por su garganta... antes de tirar el ultimo metal.. lo observaria para buscar pistas de esos extraños... Pero para su desgracia solo eran pedazos afilados de hierro nada fuera de lo ordinario... ¿como habra hecho para usarlos como ataque?.. era la gran incognita que se formulaba la cabeza del peliblanco en estos momentos... "Sus ojos..." una voz en la cabeza de naruto le hizo espabilar y hacerle recordar que aun estaba en medio del bosque... reconociendola como la voz de su maestro vergil... arrojaria el afilado objeto a un costado para emprender su viaje de regreso a la aldea mientras formaba una charla mental con los gemelos Sparda... "Exacto chico... apuesto que es una de esas habilidades locas que te dan esos sharingan.. o como se llamen.." esta vez dante aporto su idea... y al pensarla detenidamente no era tan descabellada... todo Mangekyou Sharingan tiene su habilidad especial que lo caracteriza del resto... suponia que la del niño era la de controlar los metales a su alcance o algo por el estilo... a decir verdad estaba bastante impresionado que un chico de su edad halla desarrollado tan rápidamente esos ojos... siendo lo dificil que es hacerlo... "Podria ser... pero sospecho que ese niño oculta algo... estoy seguro de ello..." sus pensamientos serian interrumpidos gracias a unas voces a su costado derecho que le hicieron cortar de manera momentánea la comunicación con los huespedes de su paisaje mental... viendo que eran sus dos colegas... "Jefe... ya registramos la zona.. no hay mas renegados de los cuales preocuparnos..." shisui informaba el estatus del area en que se encontraban... "Solo eran unos cuantos lunaticos.. nada importante.." la kunoichi dejaria de lado y restaria importancia a la presencia de aquellos ninjas de la roca... "No debes subestimarlos pakura... si lograron infiltrarse en este territorio sin ser detectados.. hay que andar con cuidado... no sabemos con exactitud cuantos son o de lo que son capaces para lograr su cometido..." el uzumaki regañaria a su compañera de trabajo.. quien asintio algo apenada por tales palabras... aunque detestaba admitirlo.. su amigo y jefe de patrulla tenia toda la razon... "¿Entonces... vas a ir a la reunion?.." el pelinegro preguntaria mientras aumentaba el ritmo de sus saltos entre los arboles al ver a su amigo moverse a toda velocidad... "asi es.. es una condicion que propusieron cuando comenzaron a hacer este tipo de junta hace ya varios años... aunque sea algo aburrida tendre que asistir..." el oji-azul expresaria con notorio fastidio.. Pasados unos minutos... los tres se percatarian que ya estarian llegando a su hogar... reconocerían a donde fuera ese gran puente que estaba a unos pasos de ellos... Pais de las olas Una vez llegado a su aldea.. los dos ninjas de apoyo se despidieron de su lider y tomaron un rumbo diferente al de nuestro protagonista no sin antes desearle suerte en la que algunos consideran la reunion mas importante del año... aunque fueran asuntos que escapaban de su entendimiento... sabia que era diplomatico y muy importante para mantener a las cinco aldeas unidas... ademas que se sentia bastante bien volver a ver a sus viejos amigos y colegas una vez mas... Caminando a paso lento por los caminos principales de su pueblo.. admiraba las hermosas vistas... ya sea los hogares negocios o parques construidos... el pais de las olas estaba creciendo a un ritmo bastante veloz y eso a el le hacia sentir feliz... no solo por el.. sino por toda esta gente que tanto habia sufrido en el pasado... se merecían tener esta merecida paz que estuvieron buscando hace bastante tiempo... Parecia tan lejano aquel recuerdo de Gatou y su mafia que habia corrompido al pueblo y le habia dejado en una neblina de dudas e inseguridades... es increible como pasaron de ser uno de los pueblos mas pobres de las naciones elementales.. hasta casi consolidarse coml una aldea en tan solo 5 años... es curioso como es el destino aveces... Sin notarlo.. de tanto pensar chocaria con una chica que no habia visto por no prestar atención en su camino... era pelliroja y tenia un extraño sombrero en su cabeza... aunque ahora era un poco mas alta de lo que la recordaba... a pesar de todo ello.. el tiempo no hizo mas que acentuar su belleza... reconociendola de inmediato como Tayuya... Uzumaki.. "Valla valla... que descortecia de tu parte naruto..." la joven diria de forma algo molesta con el peliblanco por no poner atencion en su caminata y de paso lastimarla sin intención... "Jeje.. lo siento... tu sabes que cuando me pongo a recordar viejos tiempos.. siempre me pasa... pero ven dejame ayudarte..." el sparda con una sonrisa ayudaria a levantar a la kunoichi del suelo de donde termino sentada... una vez de pie se sacudió la ropa para despojarse la tierra de sus pantalones... "Siempre con esa costumbre tuya... algun dia de estos te dare un gran golpe si no pones atencion..." la pelirroja sonreíria con grandes energias... hoy le tocaba a ella hacer la guardia de la tarde y tenia que estar con sus mayores animos... ver a toda la gente de alrededor ejercer sus oficios con una sonrisa.. de alguna forma la contagiaban... "De veras lo siento... para la proxima prometo seguir mi sendero con atencion sin perderme en el camino de la vida... y por cierto.. ¿adonde vas con todo ese equipo?... si se puede saber claro..." el uzumaki preguntaria con bastante curiosidad... pues su amiga tenia una gran mochila en sus espaldas... "Oh.. ¿esto?... hoy le toca a mi grupo supervisar las fronteras... asi que estoy partiendo de inmediato para alla..." la ex-kunoichi del sonido responderia con simpleza... "Ya veo... en ese caso.. no la molesto mas... señorita kaguya..." con esa frase el sparda se retiraría de alli a paso veloz y riéndose en voz baja para evitar la furia de su compañera... Tayuya al escuchar como fue llamada... se le subirian los colores a su rostro por la verguenza... no es secreto para nadie que ella comenzo una relacion con kimimaro hace un tiempo... aunque cada vez que se lo recuerdan le provoca algo de pena... ella no esta muy acostumbrada a hablar de esos temas que no sean con su pareja... Cuando estaba por gritarle a su amigo notaria que ya se habia ido... calmandose poco a poco la pelirroja se dirigiria a su mision.. pensando en el camino algun plan para molestar a naruto cuando lo volviera a ver... Hogar de Tazuna Mientras con el portador de yamato... llegaria al hogar de su viejo amigo el gran costructor de puentes... a decir verdad hace ya bastante tiempo que no veia a ese cascarrabias merodeando en el pueblo... y aunque no lo admitiera... extrañaba las conversaciones largas y entusiastas que tenian ambos... estos momentos podian llegar a durar horas y horas sin ambos percatarse del tiempo... tal vez despues de la reunion se quede a tomar un poco de te en casa del anciano para revivir aquellos tiempos... Terminando sus pensamientos llegaría a la puerta de la residencia dispuesto a ingresar para afrontar dicha junta... pero antes que pudiera tocar... un par de jovenes saldrian de ella a toda rapidez... eran nada mas y nada menos que Inari y Fuu.. quienes por la prisa que llevaban no se darian cuenta de la presencia de la que ellos consideraban su hermano mayor... naruto daria una pequeña carcajada por lo bajo mientras negaba con la cabeza... esos niños nunca aprenderian... Dejando eso de lado... el peliblanco viendo que la entrada quedo abierta procederia a entrar... la familia le habia advertido tiempo atrás.. que el era como parte de la familia.. por lo que no hacia falta tantas formalidades y que podia entrar cuando el quisiera al hogar de tazuna... y a lo largo de todos estos años... el oji-azul sintio que la familia de inari se volvia parte de el...aunque no fueran de sangre... si lo eran de corazon... al igual que esta casa se habia convirtidp en su segundo hogar... en fin.. tantas cosas que pasaron... que es imposible no recordar... Una vez dentro... escucharia unas voces en la sala principal.. siguiendolas... se toparia con la gran multitud de residentes de las otra cuatro grandes aldeas shinobis presentes en el comedor... Mas precisamente.. eran los cuatro kages con sus respectivos escoltas... Los representantes de suna estaban formados por unos buenos amigos de naruto... sus nombres eran gaara de la arena.. el cuarto Kasekage de su aldea.. y estaba siendo escoltado por sus dos hermanos temari y kankuro.. a pesar del largo tiempo que no se veian los cuatro se seguian llevando de la mejor manera... En iwa.. estaba kurotsuchi su antigua subdita... junto a dos guardias que el peliblanco desconocia... Kumo estaba representado por el Implaclable A.. el que algunos llaman el shinobi mas rapido del mundo y sus dos guardias... dos mujeres de cabellos rubios y ojos de color exótico... estas eran Samui y Yugao... dos de las guerreras mas confiables del Raikage... Y Kiri estaba siendo liderada por la que en su tiempo fue la lider de la resistencia en la guerra de la neblina sangrienta... estamos hablando de Mei Terumi.. y estaba acompañada por Aoi y Chojuro.. sus dos leales guardias que la acompañaron desde aquel tirano gobierno del cuarto Mizukage hace tiempo atras... "Valla valla... con que el señor se digna a aparecer..." una bella mujer saldria de la cocina con una gran bandeja repleta de tazas de te para servirles a los presentes... ella era tsunami.. hija de tazuna... madre de inari... y secretamente naruto tambien sentia ese cariño maternal por parte de ella... "Te tardaste mucho niño... los kages ya estaban preguntando por tu presencia..." ahira la atención seria desviada hacia un hombre de avanzada edad con gafas que tenia en sus manos un gran sombrero... este era el gran constructor de puentes en todo el mundo... el gran tazuna... asi se autodenominaba el... "Jeje... lo siento... lo siento...no volverá a pasar... solo estaba en una mision bastante extraña.. pero ya estoy aqui..." el uzumaki se sento en unas de las sillas vacias que estaban en la sala.. mientras recibia una taza de ese humeante liquido que habia preparada la ama de casa para los invitados... "Tu nunca cambias amigo.. tu nunca cambias..." el pelirrojo de la arena diria entre leves risas que serian acompañadas por el resto de presentes... Casa de Naruto, Las horas pasaban volando como las aves en lo alto del firmamento.. la reunion entre los lideres de las aldeas ninjas se estaba llevando acabo... todo estaba resultando como siempre ocurria... asuntos serios de vez en cuando.. o de la nada algunas carcajadas ocasionales por el recuerdo de una situacion vergonzosa del pasado que fue expuesto en esa junta... De cualquier forma... aunque naruto admitiera que le aburrian estas reuniones... muy en el fondo las apreciaba cada vez mas... a pesar de llevarse bien con los presentes.. pocas veces tenia espacio en su agenda como para poder ir de visita... tenerlos aqui compartiendo una taza de te con galletas con estas charlas que podian durar horas y horas... era un dia que nunca se perderia por nada del mundo... "Muy bien damas.. caballeros... ya se esta haciendo tarde... ¿quieren dar un paseo por la aldea antes de guiarlos hacia su hotel?.. apuesto que querran verla... cada año tenemos algo nuevo que enseñarles..." tazuna preguntaria mientras se levantaba para que junto a su hija y el uzumaki levantaran las tazas y platos sucios para limpiarlos en la cocina... "Seria un honor tazuna-san... siempre me gustan las caminatas.. y poder ver el progreso de su aldea seria todo un privilegio..." kurotsuchi se lavantaria de su asiento mientras estiraba sus brazos... "Opino lo mismo que tsuchikage-dono.. quiero ver el pueblo... apuesto que mi amigo habra hecho de las suyas de nuevo..." gaara aportaria mientras se ponia su sobrero de kage... "Hmpf.. a mi no me molesta.. siempre y cuando mañana el Gaki y yo tengamos nuestra pelea anual... no quiero terminar oxidandome..."el fuerte raikage exclamaria con gran entusiasmo mientras procedia a dirigirse hacia la puerta de salida... junto a la mayoria de presentes... aunque notaron casi al instante que dos personas no los acompañaban... "Lo siento... pero naruto prometio llevarme a un sitio que quiero visitar.. yo recorrere el lugar mañana antes de partir a la aldea..." la Mizukage mei señalaria al peliblanco quien asintio con la cabeza para colocarse a la par de la mujer... dejando a los visitantes algo extrañados por dichas palabras... "¿Y que lugar es ese?.." temari preguntaria de forma curiosa... por lo que parecia.. era bastante importante como para rechazar la idea de recorrer la aldea con los demas kages... "Lo siento... es algo personal de la aldea de la neblina"... el sparda señaralaria un sendero... mientras guiaba a mei por un camino que nadie sabia con exactitud hacia donde llevaba.. salvo una persona... "Esa direccion..." tazuna pensaba con cierta duda de porque ambos iban a ese lugar... aunque desestimo el pensamiento.. y procedió a guiar a los demas hacia la parte central del pais de las Olas... habia muchas cosas que queria enseñar y tenian poco tiempo... Hogar de Naruto Konan en estos momentos estaba sentada en su sala de estar entablando una conversacion bastante amena con un joven que a opinion de ella era muy simpatico... a pesar de no tener ojos.. no necesito ser guiado para sentarse en una silla o ayuda para tomar su cafe... era como si el podia sentir el entorno de donde se encontraba y manejarse sin problemas por el... algo bastante extraño... Hablaron de todo tipo de cosas... de las economías de los paises elementales... de historia shinobi.. aunque hablaron hasta cierto punto.. pues la peliazul no sabia mucho acerca de los anteriores seres que pisaron la tierra... pero este tipo parecia un libro abierto... conocía detalles... conocia lugares que se rumoreaban perdidos en el tiempo... diablos se lo podria considerar una biblioteca andante... la mujer penso que este dia seria de los mas aburridos... pero todo eso cambio en un par de minutos... "...Y esa es la historia de como surgio kaguya la primera mujer en el mundo en obtener el chakra..." el joven terminaria la historia dejando impresionada a la ex-akatsuki... no se hubiese esperado que la energia que todos los seres vivos proveniera de un simple fruto... "Eso es increible toneri... ¿Como sabes todo esto?.." el joven identificado como toneri solo reiria levemente mientras le daba el ultimo sorbo a su cafe... "Ya sabe señorita... leyendo un poco aqui... otro poco por alla... asi uno encaja las piezas para formar la verdadera historia y naturaleza de nuestra procedencia..." el peliblanco sonreíria con amabilidad... "Entiendo.. eres muy sabio... creeria que tienes miles de recomendaciones para ser profesor de historia shinobi..." konan reiria sutilmente junto a su visitante por la pequeña broma... "Jeje... no no... nunca eh recibido nada de eso..." Ambos quedarian en un comodo silencio mientras la esposa del uzumaki recogia las tazas... "Entonces... ¿puedo saber el motivo de tu visita toneri?.." la mujer preguntaria mientras lavaba los trastos recien utilizados... la curiosidad le mataba... ya que solo lo conocio el dia de hoy.. y no sabia con exactitud el porque habia venido hasta su vivienda... "Ah es verdad.. disculpe mi torpeza... por casualidad... ¿no se encontraría su esposo por aqui?.. Necesito hablar con el.. Pais de las Olas: Parte Trasera del Puente. Naruto y Mei caminaban por un sendero lleno de arboles con estrecho espacio para apensa dos personas.. no sabian con exactitud cuanto tiempo estuvieron siguiendo el mismo camino.. pero para ambos poco importaba.. solo querian llegar a su destino de una buena vez... "Es aqui..." el uzumaki diria en voz baja para darle paso a la mizukage.. quien se adelanto y observo la imagen frente a ella... Era un gran campo abierto que se podria utilizar como un lugar de entrenamiento.. o construir casas o edificios tranquilamente... pero lo que mas llamaba la atencion del lugar era lo del centro... en medio estaban lo que parecian ser dos tumbas... Una tenia una gran espada clavada en la tierra en señal de un shinobi caido... y la otra tenia una pequeña cruz hecha de madera que signifaca el descanso eterno que esas dos almas tenian en este momento... Mei a paso lento llego a la tumba con la espada e el suelo... se arodillo ante ella y en silencio formo unas oraciones en su mente en señal de respeto.. mientras el uzumaki la miraba de la distancia... para que luego de unos segundos se acerque a ella y le coloque una mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo... un pequeño sollozo se hizo audible en aquel lugar... el sparda sabia que el hombre a quien habia enterrado hace mas de 5 años era muy importante para su amiga... pero tarde o temprano tenia que venir aqui y afrontar los hechos... "El... el idiota... ni siquiera nos dijo un adios..." la Mizukage se lavanto y abrazo al peliblanco en busca de consuelo... Zabuza Momochi... era el hombre a quien ella estaba llorando en este momento... aunque no lo pareciera ambos eran muy cercanos... en aquellos tiempos oscuros de guerra entre el cuarto mizukage y la resistencia... ella y el espadachin lucharon codo con codo durante meses sin descanso... ambos se conocieron desde temprana edad gracias a esta batalla... por obras del destino nunca tuvieron tiempo para hablar de otras cosas que no sean de tacticas para ganar la guerra... lo poco que sabia de la vida personal de Zabuza.. era que... cuando ganen la batalla de la neblina sangrienta el se postularia como kage... De pequeño le decia a mei que el seria el mizukage mas grande de todos los tiempos... y que ayudaria a todas las personas que soliciten de sus servicios... es lo que todo lider hacia... ayudar a los que necesiten... Pero hubo un momento en medio de la guerra que los fondos ya no alcanzaban.. por lo que no quedo otra que enviar a algunos ninjas a recudar dinero en otros paises para sustentarse... y como se sabe... zabuza fue uno de ellos... los primeros 3 meses enviaba el dinero que ganaba haciendo contratos... no era mucho... pero todo lo que se recibia sumaba... luego del cuarto mes... perdio todo rastro con el espadachin... intento buscarlo... pero la guerra estaba en medio.. por lo que tuvo que abstenerce de buscar a su amigo... cuando la gran batalla acabo... ella ocupo el cargo de kage... con el pensmaiento de su fiel compañero volveria para reclamarlo... estaba segura... Hasta que años mas tarde se entero que habia muerto... fue una herida que... hasta el dia de hoy... cuesta sanar... "Sabes tan bien como yo que zabuza no querria verte asi..." el uzumaki hablaria en un tono de voz suave para brindarle un poco de consuelo... "El dijo que queria ser kage... el lo prometio... era... su sueño..." la voz entrecortada por el llanto de la mujer hacia eco en la cabeza del uzumaki... "A veces hay que dajar atras los sueños... para seguir adelante... apuesto que Zabuza donde quiera que este... estaria muy orgulloso de todo lo que has hecho por el..." el peliblanco miraria al cielo como si supiera que desde algun punto del firmamento.. la persona que el consideraba un buen amigo.. los estaba observando junto a su compañero... "Gracias naruto... de verdad... gracias por darle un lugar en el cual el pudiera descansar..." la pelirroja sonreíria levemente con los ojos crsitalinos mezclados con las lágrimas... El portador de yamato asentiria con esa sonrisa tranquilizadora que lo caracterizaba... siempre que una persona tuviera algun conflicto consigo mismo.. el siempre aparecia para ayudar o aportar algo de su bondad a la situacion... "¿Como... Como murio?.." la kunoochi preguntaria con voz baja observando ambas tumbas detenidamente... "Murio como un verdadero shinobi lo haría... lucho hasta su último aliento... al principio cuando lo conoci.. crei que era un tonto o un patan arrogante... pero cuando pasaron los dias y llego nuestro enfrentamiento final.. supe quien era el... sabia dentro de esa coraza de hierro que queria mostrar... habia un corazon noble... un noble guerrero que en sus ultimas instancias... dejo todo por sus ideales... creeme que es de los pocos shinobis que admiro en estos dias..." mei al escuchar las palabras... no pudo evitar dar una pequeña sonrisa de orgullo... ella sabia que en el fondo nunca le gusto las batallas y las peleas.. el siempre buscaba la paz... nunca tuvo algun conflicto con nadie que ella halla conocido... espero que en lugar que el se encuentre actualmente este disfrutando de su merecido descanso... aquel descanso que anhelo en aquellos tiempos en la aldea... aquel descanso que nunca se le fue permitido en vida... pero... aunque suene ironico... ojala tambien estuviera con vida para ver este nuevo mundo... sin guerras... sin odio... solo... libertad... Naruto se acercaria a la tumba de su viejo amigo... para acto seguido desenterrar la espada que estuvo clavada todos estos años... a pesar del tiempo de inactividad el filo de la cuchilla seguia tan afilado como lo recordaba... la empuñaria para moverla levemente... removiendo la tierra y el polvo que estaban en su hoja... y se la ofrecería a la Mizukage.. quien estaba con los ojos abiertos al presenciar tales hechos... "Esta espada en vida le pertenecio a zabuza... hace años que este enterrada en este lugar.. pero creo que el estaria feliz de que estuviera en la aldea de la neblina... junto contigo y con otro shinobi que sea digno de empuñarla y acarrear el legado que esta lleva consigo..." el uzumaki le entregaria la espada a la kunoichi quien haciendo gala de su fuerza la levanto con muchísima facilidad mientras la miraba fijamente... Atravez del reflejo de la hoja podia ver a su compañero de batallas sin sus vendas en el rostro... que le brindaba una calida sonrisa... esto produjo que un sentimiento de calor invada el corazon de la pelirroja... a pesar de que no este con vida... el espíritu de zabuza siempre estara presente en esta espada... Con ese pensamiento en su mente.. colgó la tan famosa Kubikiribōchō en su espalda para poder regresarla a la aldea y encontrarle un nuevo y digno portador... "¿estas seguro de que me lleve la espada naruto?.." aunque el arma sea de propiedad de la neblina.. no estaba segura si seria lo correcto llevarla asi nada mas... "Creeme.. prefiero que la lleves tu.. a que un dia se la lleve el idiota de Suigetsu... tiene una extraña adiccion por esas espadas..." el uzumaki negaria con la cabeza recordando esos dias en que tuvo que detener a su amigo con dientes de tiburon para que no se llevara la espada a escondidas... La mujer entenderia de inmediato la situacion aceptando la devolución del arma definitivamente... ella tambien preferia dicha opcion a fin de cuentas... antes de partir miraria por ultima vez las dos tumbas dando sus ultimas plegarias... "Ojala se pudiera regresar en el tiempo y... evitar todo esto... las muertes... las tragedias... todo.." mei hablaria pensando en como hubieran sido las cosas si la guerra no hubiese ocurrido... ¿seria todo distinto?... ¿habria sido zabuza el siguiente mizukage?... "Es lo mismo que pienso cada dia de mi vida mei... pero... lamentablemente es imposible... lo hecho.. hecho esta.. no hay forma de cambiar lo que hiciste en el pasado... solo qieda vivir con ello.." naruto murmuraria en voz baja con algo de amargura al recordar sus malas acciones hace años.. aunque no lo pareciera... su pasado siempre lo estaba persiguiendo... cada dia... y cada noche... "Lo se... solo Espero... que algun dia se pueda lograr.. y de esta forma todos nuestros seres queridos vuelvan..." con eso dicho... mei daria mediavuelta para empezar a abandonar el lugar a paso lento... "Jeje... si... ojala se pudiera viajar en el tiempo.. o entre dimensiones..." de la nada al sparda le empezaría a doler la cabeza de forma insoportable causando que una alucinacion se manifieste delante de sus ojos... Eran cuatro hombres de espaldas... aunque no podia identificar el lugar en el que estaban.. pero parecia ser que estaba abandonado... ya que todo estaba destruido y habian pequeñas llamas en los escombros... Al disiparse la vision... el peliblanco estaria formulando millones de preguntas en su mente... ¿porque aparecieron de nuevo esas alucinaciones?... ¿seran importantes?... ¿acaso es el futuro?... desestimando sus pensamientos.. naruto dejaria el lugar para seguir a su amiga quien lo estaba esperando en el estrecho sendero para regresar al pueblo... "Y entonces naruto... ¿que planeas hacer en tus vacaciones?... porque si quieres visitar lugares.. con gusto estas invitado a nuestra aldea..." la mujer le recomendaría amablemente... para ella seria todo un honor que el hombre que los ayudo en la guerra este de visita... estaba segura que su habitantes estarian encantados con la noticia... Antes de que la reencarnación de vergil pudiera constestar... sentiría otra vez el dolor en su cabeza.. pero esta vez con mucha mas fuerza... su vision se torno borrosa hasta tal punto que los colores del ambiente se tornearon oscuros... un ataque de toz repentino lo hizo detenerse de forma abrupta.. mientras caia al suelo en un intento por buscar aire... aire que por cierto no salia de sus pulmones... lo ultimo que escucho... fue a mei llamarlo en reiteradas ocasiones... hasta que todo se volvio oscuro... Mundo Demoniaco El aire era denso.. el cielo de un color violeta opaco capaz de diezmar cualquier esperanza de los seres vivos.. los gritos y la sangre eran exparcidos como un rio sin fin a travez de las deformadas estructuras esculpidas en el ambiente... el inframundo lucia igual que todos sus años de existencia.. nada habia cambiado... era el mismo infierno de siempre... En un lago de color rojo oscuro... una especie de trono construido avace de piedras de marmol resaltaria en el oscuro lugar... estaria sentada en el una estatua forjada del mismo material que su asiento... su apariencia era parecida a la de un angel de siglos pasados... pero su energia.. era todo lo opuesto a la de un ser de luz... su poder reflejaba la maldad absoluta... capaz de intimidar a cualquier ser que halla caminado entre los vivos... algo a destacar era su rostro.. en el se veían tres puntos de color rojo que demostraban autoridad y control... pero sobre todo... la crueldad... este era Mundus... uno de los tres emperadores oscuros del inframundo.. "Al fin... luego de tantos años... las piezas fueron acomodadas en su lugar... despues de dias... meses... de sufrimiento... porfin podre vengarme de los Sparda para siempre..." el demonio pensaria con bastante satisfaccion... las cosas estaban saliendo como queria.. y nada prodria salir mal ahora... la sangre de ese... patetico clan se existinguiria... gracias a su mano... "Es tu turno mi caballero... es hora de que le hagas una visita a Naruto Sparda..." enfrente de mundus... un ser con arnadura de color verde se haría presente... tenia una espada de gran tamaño al igual que dos pretuberancias en su cabeza asemejadas a unos cuernos... Este ente daria una reverencia a su emperador para proceder a retirarse y cumplir con su mision... no iba a defraudar a su amo... nunca lo haria... "Jeje... que empiece el juego... Naruto..." mundus reiria maquiavélicamente mientras los orbes de luz abandonaban la estatua dejando el lugar en un incomodo silencio... Mei Terumi habia llegado lo mas rapido que sus pies daban.. estaba algo cansada al llevar el peso extra sobre sus hombros y espalda... se suponia que esta visita debia ser para honrar a su compañero caido... pero termino resultando en una corrida rapida hacia el hospital gracias a su amigo que estaba cargando... Al salir del lugar del entierro de zabusa... el uzumaki termino inconsiente sin razon aparente... esto alerto a la pelirroja.. quien a paso rapido decidio volver a la aldea para que revisaran a su compañero... Nunca se lo dijo a nadie... pero esta no era la primera vez que vio al peliblanco con ataques de tos... ya lo habia visto de esa manera hace un par de meses... y hoy.. de nuevo volvio a tener dichos arranques... al principio penso que era una simple fiebre.. pero ahora... ahora pensaba que era algo mas... Ignorando las miradas de preocupacion de los habitantes del pueblo... la Mizukage llegaria a la entrada del hospital.. justo a tiempo para el despertar del oji-azul... "Don...donde... (cof)... ¿donde estoy?..." el semi-demonio veria que estaba en su aldea de nuevo pero no sabia en que parte... "Estamos llegando al hospital naruto... cuando lleguemos... te haras un chequeo sin excepción..." la pelirroja hablaria con voz de mando.. pero con evidente preocupacion por la salud de su amigo... "No... (cof)... no lo necesito mei... estoy bien de ver..." antes de terminar.. otro ataque de tos se haria presente impidiendole acabar su frase y evidenciando aun mas su mal estado... "Sin peros naruto... tu mismo debes escucharte... no puedes ni hablar... creeme... te he estado observando y esta no esa la primera que te paso..." el sparda no pudo argumentar nada... lo habían atrapado... si era sincero consigo mismo... tuvo que admitir que tuvo ataques como este antes... incluso algunos fueron peores... pero gracias al cielo nadie se habia dado cuenta y habian pasado desapercibido.. bueno.. hasta hoy... Llegando a las puertas del edificio.. la mujer dejaria que el heroe de guerra camine por su cuenta... "Muy bien.. ire a avisarle a konan.. que estas..." pero no pudo acabar la frase ya que seria inesperadamente interrumpida otra vez por el hombre aun lado de ella... "¡NO!... no... no le digas a konan... hare el chequeo medico... pero porfavor... no le digas a ella... no quiero que se preocupe en vano..." naruto suplicaria... no podia dejar que su amada estuviera angustiada innecesariamente por su culpa... "Mmm... okey... no dire nada... pero apenas sepas los resultados me avisas... te estare esperando.."con una ultima mirada de precaución... la Mizukage se alejó para volver a su hospedaje... habia sido un dia cargado de emociones... y ahora solo queria descansar... Naruto por otro lado... se maldijo a si mismo por causar tal alboroto... estaba seguro que esta tos que tenia no era nada malo... tal vez un simple resfriado... Con ese ultimo pensamiento.. decidio ingresar al hospital notando que no habia gente en el en absoluto... por lo que sin demorar.. pasaria a la recepcion... para hablar con la encargada del turno... "¿Buenas tardes en que puedo ayu...?... dios mio... joven naruto... que bueno es verlo nuevamente en la villa... ¿necesita algo aqui?... ¿algo en que pueda ayudar?..." la joven se mostro muy entusiasmada en poder ayudar en lo que sea... al héroe que les dio todo lo que esta aldea tiene hasta el día de hoy... "Em.. solo buscaba una cita con un doctor... necesito revisar mi estado fisico... últimamente no me he estado sintiendo de la mejor forma.. y quiero despejar las dudas..." el uzumaki hablaria profesionalmente para hacer esto lo mas rapido posible... "Por supuesto joven... sigame.. el doctor se encuentra disponible en este momento para atenderlo..." la recepcionista se levantaria de su asiento para comenzar a caminar por un pasillo... siendo segudia de cerca por el sparda... Al llegar al final de este.. se veria una puerta marron.. la cual segun la mujer... estaba el médico para poder hacer la revision... agradeciendo a la bella dama... naruto procedio a tocar la entrada... solo para que unos segundos mas tarde.. una voz del interior le dio el permiso para ingresar... Una vez dentro de la sala naruto pudo divisar una silla en el centro.. con varios muebles alrededor con varios medicamentos... "Ne...necesito ayuda señor..." el uzumaki se cubriría su boca para evitar toser en la cara del medico... "Eso parece joven.. y puede llamarme doctor si no es molestia..." el hombre de avanzada edad hablaria mientras se coloca aun lado de su paciente... "Disculpe doctor..." naruto pasaria a tomar asiento en la silla de la sala para empezar con el chequeo medico... "Je.. era solo una broma hijo..." el doctor sacaria sus instrumentos para empezar a revisar al hombre que mas influenció a su pueblo... "Hey joven... no es por nada pero... ¿tiene dinero?... antes de revisarlo... como sabra... tengo familia y..." el hombre trataria de explicar pero seria interrumpido... "Claro.. claro.. lo entiendo... tenga... ¿es suficiente?" El peliblanco le pasaría unos cuantos billetes al medico.. quien los recogio y examino brevemente para despues asentir... "Si... muchas gracias... entonces... ¿cuál es el problema?... quiero decir... ¿cuales son los síntomas?..." el hombre de avanzada edad preguntaria mientras se preparaba... tomando asiento aun lado de su paciente... "Bueno.. creo que ya lo ha visto... estoy tosiendo demasiado..." naruto hablaba mientras trataba de calmar la respiración constante de sus pulmones... "¿Hay sangre?..." el hombre preguntaria... el sparda por un momento penso en mentir.. pero... en esta ocasion tenia que ser sincero... se lo debia a mei... "A veces..." el medico asintio tomando su estetoscopio para escuchar mas claro la respiracion de los pulmones... "Muy bien.. respire... otra vez..." el portador de yamato hacia caso en cada cosa que el profesional demandaba... "Ahora dejeme ver su lengua... diga ahh.." el hombre tenia un pequeño palo de madera para poder realizar el proceso... una vez terminado... solo faltaba una cosa mas... "De acuerdo.. solo falta algo... respire cuando se lo diga... ¿entendido?..." el uzumaki asentiria comprendiendo lo solicitado... con un gesto de afirmacion por parte del medico... naruto comenzaria a respirar nuevamente... solo que ahora el doctor lo estaba analizando con chakra en sus manos de un color verde agua... Al terminar... el medico se levanto de su silla y fue a lavarse las manos en silencio dejando intrigado al peliblanco.. "¿Entonces?... ¿que es lo que tengo?..." un impaciente sparda preguntaria... no le gustaba para nada ese silencio incomodo que se presento en el ambiente... "No son buenas noticias..." el profesional hablaria por fin para romper la tension del momento... "eso me lo suponia..." naruto diria irónicamente... esa respuesta que le dejo el hombre no le despejo ninguna duda que el tenia... ahora estaba mas intrigado que antes... "Tiene el TB 2.0... lo siento hijo es una cosa horrible..." el hombre mayor diria viendo con tristeza a su paciente quien estaba en estado de shock en su asiento al procesar tal noticia... "Que... ¿que quiere decir?.." su voz sonaba apagada y con un volumen bastante bajo... tratando de digerir lo que le habia dicho el doctor que habia vuelto a su lado... "Que esta muy enfermo... es una enfermedad degenerativa... la evolución de la tuberculosis original en ambos pulmones... que ni siquiera se puede curar con el chakra... con el tiempo.. usted estara..." viendo la cara palida del joven... el medico decidio cambiar el rumbo de la conversacion para no angustiarlo mas de lo que ya estaba... "Bueno... lo mejor que puede hacer es reposar en cama... que descanse en un lugar seco y calido... y que se lo tome con calma... sin acciones que requieran esfuerzo... ¿seria eso posible?..." el medico preguntaria esto ultimo con esperanza.. "Je... claro... puedo pasar el otoño en mi casa de campo en suna... ¡dios claro que no puedo!..." el portador de yamato hablaria con ironia al no poder cumplir las recomendaciones del medico... quien sintio pena por su paciente... "Bueno... como he dicho... lo siento muchísimo de verdad..." el hombre solo veia a un naruto debastado emocionalmente en su silla... "Si... gracias..." viendo que se iba a levantar.. el doctor decidio darle algo para el camino.. "Espera... espera... deja que te de... un poco de energia hoy..." sacando una jeringa de líquido verde... inyecto el liquido en el brazo izquierdo del uzumaki... este le agradecio al medico su hospitalidad.. tiempo y sinceridad... para luego proceder a retirarse del consultorio... no sin antes despedirse de la recepcionista... Recomendacion de OST: Naruto OST Samidare Abriendo las puertas del hospital... todo a su alrededor paso a ser de un color amarillo a pesar del dia nublado y la lluvia... no habia ni una sola alma en los caminos... solo el... caminando unos pasos en direccion a su hogar... mirando el suelo trato de calmarse... habia escuchado de esa extraña enfermedad antes... la evolución de la tuberculosis... que se habia hecho inmune al chakra medico... hace unas semanas una familia habia muerto gracias a esta extraña enfermedad... penso que esa seria la ultima vez que oiria de ella... pero... se equivoco... Iba... iba a morir... que frio sonaba aquello... su destino estaba sellado... no habia salida... incluso aunque lo intentara... su energia no lo curaria... penso que iria al otro mundo de vegez o en el campo de batalla... mas no por una enfermedad en los pulmones... una enfermedad que... a la larga... se lo merecia... tantos desastres en su pasado... al fin le estaban pasando factura... el no era un demonio completo como su maestro o dante... por lo que no tenia tal poder de regeneración para sus pulmones... valla que el karma era increíble a veces... De la nada.. viejos recuerdos asomaron por su mente... los dias de su dura infancia como jinchuriki del kyubi... las frias noches de soledad y angustia que vivio... las golpizas en sus cumpleaños... los gritos de los aldeanos... incluso oia... voces en su cabeza... "¡ERES UN DEMONIO!" Podia escucharlos.. aquellos gritos... aquellos murmullos... esa frase que lo dejo marcado de por vida... Sumbaba en sus oidos como nunca... esas palabras que le perseguian... le torturaban dia y noche... las podia oir... "¡OJALA ESTUVIERAS MUERTO!" ¿Cuantas veces escucho eso?... miles de veces... nunca se lo habia tomado en serio... pero ahora... ahora encontraba el significado de aquellas palabras... "Naruto Uzumaki.. se te condena a pasar el resto de tu vida en el calabozo de konoha.. por los cargos y muerte de habitantes importantes de la aldea" La sensacion de temor que sintio ese dia.. no tenia comparacion... el dia en que su familia.. amigos... le dieron la espalda... aquel dia en que... Tsunade... mostro sus verdaderas intenciones a la luz... aquel dia... que se encargaron del niño demonio... para siempre... "¿Quieres ser mi amigo?" La voz de kurama... aquella voz que habia dejado enterrado en el pasado estaba volviendo... como un maldito tren de recuerdos del que no queria subir... aquel dia fue el comienzo de su busqueda de poder... y también... fue el dia de su caida... "Eres un estupido Sasuke... un verdadero estúpido... el poder lo es todo... y sin poder... no puedes proteger nada... menos aun la propia vida.." Aquella escena se maquina en su mente una y mil veces... esta noche lluviosa en la que su unico hermano... aquel que fue en su busca.. y trato de detenerlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde... habia muerto... por su hoja... "Era por el bien de la aldea" La voz de Danzo tambien se hizo presente... aquella voz repugnante que solo le habia traido desgracia a su vida y a la de muchos niños... todo bajo la misma excusa patetica... todo por la aldea... "Naruto ni-san.. pase lo que pase... siempre estaremos contigo.." El pequeño inari... el tiempo vuela a decir verdad... ahora ya no es tan pequeño... ya es todo un hombresito... aunque... nunca dejara de ser su hermano pequeño... "Gracias naruto... por todo... eres mi amigo..." Gaara... su buen amigo... quien se libero de la oscuridad.. para convertirse hoy en talvez uno de los mejores kazekage que halla brindado Suna... "Te lo agradezco... en nombre de todo mi pueblo te lo agradezco" La unica vez que vio a tayuya llorar fue aquel dia... cuando trajo a ella y a su gente al pais de las olas para que pudieran empezar de nuevo... "¡Gracias señor... usted es un buen hombre!" El llanto de alegria de mei... como podia olvidarlo... aquella vez que ayudo a kiri en su guerra... nunca lo olvidaria... esa expresion de alivio... de seguridad... de paz... no habia precio... "Naruto ni-san... gracias por darme una familia..." Fuu... que podia decir de ella... talvez no sea su hermanita en sangre... pero en su corazon... ella siempre sera la mejor hermana que alguien podria pedir... "Debo... debo matarte para proteger a mi aldea... y... no pienso determe... yo... te detendre naruto..." Otro recuerdo doloroso... aquel momento fue... fue... la muerte de konohanaru... "Tarde shizune... 8.. meses.. tarde" Su voz... sonaba tan... diferente... ni el mismo se podia creer como habia tratado a shizune... aquella mujer que solo seguia ordenes y no queria hacerle daño de verdad... "Lo lamento... naruto..." Las ultimas palabras de tsunade... aquella mujer que parecia quererlo de verdad... aquella mujer.. que pudo ser su madre... aquella mujer... que... asesino a sangre fria en medio de la aldea... y que en estos dias... desearía no haberla matado... "Tu no eres asi naruto... eres una buena persona... no cometas los mismos errores que yo..." Su mentor.. como siempre guiandole... aunque al final halla dudado un poco de el... siempre se mantuvo firme.. y pudo guiarlo junto a dante... a la luz... "¡¡Vamos a ser padres!!" Ese dia... como olvidarlo... talvez el mejor dia de su vida... cuando konan le informo sobre su embarazo... era el hombre mas feliz del mundo... una familia... porfin lo que siempre soño.. tendria una familia la cual amar y proteger... Estaba llegando a su casa... reconocia el sendero como la palma de su mano... Antes de llegar a su vivienda... vio a dos animales enfrente de el que le dejaron confundido unos momentos... Uno era un ciervo de pelaje marrón muy bien cuidado.. que tenia un aspecto amigable a simple vista... el otro era un lobo... que al contrario.. tenia pelaje sucio.. y su mirada era de un depredador colosal... ambos animales se fueron en direcciones diferentes.. dejando intrigado al peliblanco... al no saber su significado... Fin del OST Al llegar a su hogar... aquel color amarillento de su vision se desvanecio... todo volvio a su tono original... que gracias a al clima actual.. parecia casi deprimente... el sparda se quedo en la puerta unos momentos... ¿que iba a hacer ahora?... no podia decirle a konan de esto... "¿naruto?.." una voz en su cabezo le hizo salir de sus pensamientos para traerlo de nuevo en la triste realidad... "Ahora no dante... ahora no..." y con eso dicho ingreso a su hogar... tratando de no demostrar signos de su enfermedad... "¡konan... ya estoy aqui!..." el oji-azul exclamaria para que su mujer sea advertida de su llegada... "Estoy aqui en el comedor naruto.. porfavor acercate..." desde el comedor la voz de konan resonaria.. por lo que el joven se dirigió hacia ella... Pero antes de poder seguir su camino... otro fuerte dolor de cabeza se haria presente.. dandole al peliblanco otra extraña vision En ella se podia ver el mundo demoniaco en todo su esplendor.. monstruos y demonios por doquier.. donde dirigia la vista podia ver a esas cosas sacadas del mismo infierno.. Dirigio su vista sobre una pendiente donde se vio a si mismo... pero lucia un poco diferente... estaba mas delgado... su rostro estaba palido.. sus ojos estaban ligeramente rojos y debajo de ellos estaban unas grandes ojeras evidenciando la falta de sueño... diablos estaba en un estado lamentable... "¿Estan de mi parte?.." ese extraño naruto hablaria... pero no habia nadie a su alrededor.. hasta que de la nada un gran grupo de personas se pondrian de su lado mirando a todos los demonios que estaban delante de ellos... al único que alcanzo a reconocer.. fue a un hombre de piel blanca.. chamarra marron claro... pantalones de color negro... al igual que sus botas y su sombrero... y por lo que se veia.. estaba completamente armado.. con pistolas y escopetas.. "Siempre naruto.." aquel hombre le responderia... respaldandolo con toda su voluntad.. al igual que los demas... Y de la nada... aquella vision se corto de forma repentina... haciendo que el portador de yamato se agarre la cabeza y sufra un ataque de tos repentino.. que gracias a todos los dioses.. su amada no escucho... dejando de lado lo visto... decidio ir de una vez en busca de konan... Cuando llego vio a la peliazul que tanto amaba.. pero no estaba sola... estaba con alguien mas... que a simple vista parecia ciego... ya que tenia los ojos cerrados... "Naruto... el es toneri... dijo que tenia que darte un aviso..." la ex akatsuki presentaria al extraño.. quien asentiria con la cabeza para confirmar lo dicho... "Gracias konan.. y es un gusto conocerlo señor toneri.. lamento la tardanza... pero... estuve ocupado..." con eso.. el uzumaki se sentaria en la mesa junto a los dos... "Naruto... es un honor conocerlo al fin... creame que he escuchado historias de sus azañas y nunca dejan de sorprenderme..." el hombre de piel gris hablaria de forma respetuosa... la admiracion era evidente en su tono... "No hace falta ser tan formal toneri.. no fue gran cosa lo que he hecho..." un modesto sparda hablaria tratando de aligerar un poco el ambiente... "Bien.. como veo que los dos tienen cosas de que hablar... ire arriba a buscar unas cosas.. ¿porque no te quedas y hablas con toneri querido?..." konan se levantaria de la mesa recibiendo un asentimiento de su compañero mientras subia escaleras arriba en direccion a su habitación... "Como dijo su compañera.. señor naruto... vengo a dejarle una advertencia..." toneri hablaria nuevamente... creando otra vez esa atmosfera de incertidumbre... "¿advertencia?.." el uzumaki no entendia del todo bien su mensaje... ¿acaso algo malo iba a pasar? "Asi es... tres enemigos muy poderosos estan cerca... y vienen a por usted..." el otsutsuki tenia un rostro bastante serio contaba los hechos... "¿Tres enemigos?..." ahora si sabia que eso no era bueno... "Asi es... son... miembros de mi familia.. que vienen en busca de su chakra.. por eso... vine a advertirle... se que usted no es mala persona y puede detenerlos... porfavor señor... se lo suplico... debe detenerlos a toda costa... si ellos logran capturar su energia.. no se que catastrofes podrian suceder..." el extraño ahora paso a un rostro de preocupacion... un rostro que mostraba que de verdad... estaba angustiado... "claro... no hay problema... pero... ¿cuando estaran esas personas por aqui?.." un sentimiento de inquietud aparecio en el estomago de naruto... temiendo la respuesta... "Mañana.. a primera hora señor..." esto ultimo hizo que el aire se le escapara al uzumaki... eso era demasiado pronto... "¿¡Mañana?!..." aquella exclamacion seguramente se habria escuchado por toda la casa... por lo que mas tarde tendria que dar explicaciones... "Asi es señor... lamento la tardanza en informarle... pero.. no tenia la fecha exacta en la que atacarian..." con tono de disculpa el extraño daria una pequeña reverencia... "No hace falta toneri... al menos nos conseguiste unas horas para que pueda prepararme... y eso debo agradecertelo..." el portador de yamato se levantaria de su asiento para estar cerca del ser de piel blanca... "Dime... ¿te molesta el no tener ojos?..." aquella pregunta lo tomo por sorpresa al otsutsuki.. no se esperaba para nada esa interrogante... "Puedo sentir el chakra de la gente y moverme por el entorno gracias a ello... aunque.. a decir verdad... nada es comparable con el sentido de la vision señor naruto..." aquel tono de tristeza no paso desapercibido por naruto quien activando el rinnegan en sus ojos... poso su mano derecha en los ojos cerrados de su visitante... "¿que esta haciendo?.." toneri se sentia extraño en estos momentos... podia sentirlo... su chakra incremento un poco... y en sus cuencas.. se estaba formando algo... "Ya esta... ahora... trata de abrir tus párpados..."con esa orden el otsutsuki.. comenzo a abrir sus ojos lentamente... solo para asombrarse y asustarse al mismo tiempo... podia ver sus manos... podia ver... "Im... imposible... puedo... puedo ver... ¿mis ojos?.." tocando sus parpados... se dio cuenta que en efecto... ahora habian globos oculares en ellos... no habia forma de ocultar su alegria... habia recuperado su vision... despues de tantos años... "Un pequeño agradecimiento por lo que has hecho por nosotros... espero que aho..." pero no pudo terminar su frase... ya que se quedo estatico al ver los ojos de su acompañante.. "Ten...tenseigan. El silencio se habia plantado en el ambiente de la nada... podian escucharse hasta las respiraciones en aquel comedor... naruto y toneri.. ambos unos metros a distancia del otro... uno con una expresión serena y tranquila... mientras que el otro apenas podia creer lo que estaba viendo... "Im...imposible... ¿acaso esto es un sueño?..." el ser de piel blanca estaba mirando sus manos... ignorando la cara de sorpresa de su acompañante... "¿como... como tienes ese doujutsu?..." es la unica pregunta que pudo formular el uzumaki... pensaba que solo el lo tenia... pero... aqui habia otro individuo... no lo esperaba para nada... fue totalmente repentino... el visitante dejaria de lado sus preguntas para prestar atencion en su nuevo amigo... "Yo... bueno... es dificil de explicar... ¿conoce la historia del sabio de los seis caminos?..." toneri preguntaria tratando de hacerlo lo mas simple posible para que naruto entendiera... pero lo que no sabia el portador del tenseigan.. es que el sparda ya habia conocido al Rikudo y su familia... por lo que ya tenia nocion por donde llevaba el interrogante... "¿a...acaso eres... una clase de.. descendiente del hermano del sabio de las seis sendas?..." el oji-azul trato de adivinir... era lo unico que se formaba en su mente... homura fue quien desvelo los secretos de los byakugan hace milenios... era la unica persona que supo del tenseigan... y si este sujeto delante de el lo tenia... debian estar relacionados de alguna manera... "¿como sabes todo eso?..." el ser de piel blanca ahora estaba mas que asombrado... ese humano habia acertado en todo... ¿como lo supo?... ¿era un adivino o algo?... "Digamos que tuve una pequeña charla con hagoromo en el pasado... dejemoslo ahi..." a decir verdad... al portador de yamato aun le dolia hablar de su pasado... por lo que decidio omitirlo.. abrian viejas heridas que aun no cicatrizaban del todo... "Bueno... es cierto... soy descendiente del señor homura... me dejo como legado sus ojos... y la importante tarea de custodiar la luna.. mas precisamente el encarcelamiento de la sagrada madre kaguya... pero hace unos años alguien la habia liberado de su encierro.. y.. yo... como castigo por mi fracaso en la mision que se me fue encomendada... decidi... destruir mis ojos... ya no merecia tal bendicion..." ahora el uzumaki se sentia bastante mal en su interior... por su culpa... toneri se habia arrancado los ojos... por su culpa... le habia arruinado la vida a un joven con mucho futuro... y... por su culpa... daño el orgullo de una gran persona... "Yo... yo lo siento mucho toneri.. no sabia que mis estupideces causarian tanto daño..." bajando la cabeza en señal de tristeza y culpa.. naruto trato de disculparse... pero el daño ya estaba hecho... uno no podia cambiar el pasado... "Un momento... ¿usted la libero señor naruto?..." ahora el descendiente de homura de verdad estaba sorprendido... ¿acaso este mortal fue capaz de invocar a la madre de todo el chakra el solo?... "Si... fue hace unos años.. lo lamento de verdad... no estaba en mis cabales aquel entonces... pero si sirve de cónsuelo... ya acabe con ella... no causara mas problemas a nadie..." esto ultimo el semi-demonio lo diria con convicción... ya no existia esa amenaza.. kaguya no podría regresar nunca... la el planeta y sus habitantes estaban a salvo de ella... "Ya... ya veo... me resulta dificil de creer... señor..." el portador del tenseigan sabia lo fuerte que era la diosa conejo... en leyendas.. en libros... y no podia asimilar que fue vendida por el hombre enfrente de el... "No es para tanto.. eh recibido la ayuda de buena gente para lograrlo.. pero... olvidemos eso... ¿sabes exactamente cuando atacaran esos enemigos?.." el portador de yamato decidio cambiar de tema... debia enfocarse en el ahora y no en el pasado... "Como le he dicho... atacaran mañana en las primeras horas del amanecer... no se con certeza.. pero estoy seguro que podra identificar el chakra cuando lleguen..." toneri brindaria toda la informacion posible... no queria dejar nada al azar... "Entiendo... ¿algo mas de lo que quieras avisarme?..." el uzumaki preguntaria... solo para estar seguro... habia que ser precavido de vez en cuando... "Se lo de su condicion señor..." esa pequeña frase por parte del descendiente.. haria que el corazon del oji-azul se detuviera por unos momentos... posando su mirada en el... notaria que... estaba triste... "¿que... quieres decir?..." ¿no podria hablar de la tuberculosis o si?... no se lo habia dicho a nadie... ni siquiera a mei... solo el mismo lo sabia.. y preferia que se quedara asi... "Se lo de su enfermedad señor Naruto... y de verdad... lo lamento mucho... es... en verdad una horrible situacion..." compadeciendo al sparda... el otsutuski bajaria la cabeza en señal de notable pesar... "Je... ya no importa... de igual forma lo merezco..." ambos jovenes caminaron hacia la puerta principal para despedir al portador del tenseigan... no habia mas razon para permanecer en el hogar del uzumaki... al llegar a la puerta y abrirla... el oji-azul sufrio un ataque de tos repentino que dejo en evidencia una vez mas su mal estado... "Bueno... eso puede ser cierto... pero... ahora puede decidir que clase de hombre quiere ser por el tiempo que le queda.. la desicion es toda suya señor naruto... es un buen hombre... y recuerde... del mal al bien hay un solo paso... que tenga un buen dia..." con esas ultimas palabras.. el joven otsutsuki abandono la residencia... dejando con ciertas dudas al semi-demonio... por tales palabras... "Tal vez... tenga razon..." cerrando las puertas de su hogar... el peliblanco se dirigio a su cuarto para hablar con su amada acerca de esos 3 extraños invasores... tenian que prepararse si querian evitar una catastrofe... Planeta Desconocido Las estrellas del basto universo se alzaban en el cielo en un majestuoso paisaje... las rocas y montañas de los alrededores aumentaban la preciosidad del lugar... Sobre una roca elevada dos hombres con tunicas blancas y de espaldas estaban mirando el cielo... "Entonces... ¿mañana llegaremos?..." la primera voz sonaba impaciente por conocer la respuesta... llevaban dias viajando y al parecer su destino nunca llegaba... "Asi es mi señor... mañana sera el gran dia para nosotros.." la otra voz sonaba de forma segura y calmada... conociendo con certeza.. la distancia entre su ubicacion actual y al lugar al que querian llegar... "Perfecto... no puedo esperar para tomar la energia del jinchuriki del kyubi... todo sera tan maravilloso..." el lider se reiria con todas sus fuerzas imaginando desde ya el resultado de su plan... "Em... disculpe mi señor...pero... ¿ha visto a Urashiki?... no lo hemos vuelto a ver desde que partimos hacia la tierra..." el hombre de gran estatura preguntaria tratando de saber el paradero de su otro compañero... "Ya aparecera... no le des tanta importancia... vamos.. continuemos con nuestro viaje... ya nos falta poco..." el lider se levantaria de su asiento... para proceder a flotar y comenzar a alejarse con direccion a la tierra...y buscar a su presa el jinchuriki del nueve colas... luego de tantos dias de travesía.. por fin estaban cerca... Inframundo El inframundo.. mas conocido como el mundo demoniaco.. es el mundo que se encuentra debajo de los seres mortales y de los cuales.. se forjan y nacen las criaturas mas temibles... antes habian 2 gobernantes en estas tierras... Mundus... el primer señor de las tinieblas... segun las leyendas.. capaz de crear y saltar dimensiones con su poder... y su fiel mano derecha... el demonio conocido como el legendario caballero Oscuro Sparda... ambos luchaban codo a codo para que el inframundo pudiera subsistir... pero luego de algun tiempo... Sparda traiciono a los suyos y les dejo encerrado sin posiblidad de escapar... esto ocasiono que tanto el odio como el rencor.. se apoderen del corazon del primer demonio naciente... un odio que lo llevo a aniquilar a casi toda la familia de su antiguo camarada... pero... aun quedaba una sabandija con vida... no descansaria hasta volver a ver a los demonios sobre la tierra.. y sobre todo... no descansaria hasta que todo el linaje de ese traidor desaparezca... Mundus se encontraba en su trono en un viejo templo... esperando pacientemente por nuevas noticias de parte de los suyos... que ya estaban al caer... hace meses que no conocia la situacion... pero hoy.. hoy empezaría su plan "Mi señor..." una esfera de color azul brillante se colocaria enfrente del rostro del emperador... quien pondria su atencion en ella... hace años que noe escuchaba esa voz... "Habla Urashiki... ¿lograste darle nuestro regalo al Sparda?..." mundus reiria levemente al recordar la pequeña sorpresita que le dejo al peliblanco... "Asi es mi señor... digamos que.. a nuestro querido Naruto... se le esta terminando su vida lentamente..." la voz resonante de la esfera confirmaria su trabajo... haciendo que la risa del señor de las tinieblas se intensificara... ¿que mejor forma de morir que una enfermedad terminal incurable?... "Perfecto... tu sigue con la mision... ya envie a mi caballero personal para apoyarte si necesitas ayuda..." con esas ultimas palabras mundus terminaria la conversacion... ahora podia estar mas tranquilo... todo estaba saliendo segun lo planeado... "Jeje.. tu solo espera naruto... tus dias estan contados..." con una ultima risa maligna... el ambiente quedo en un silencio sepulcral... el reloj del destino ya estaba en marcha...y solo los dioses saben como todo esto terminara... Salto de tiempo: 1 Dia Despues Pais de las Olas Un nuevo amanecer se postraba en los cielos.. en la nueva aldea que crecia a pasos agigantados sin querer dar la señal de detenerse... sus habitantes daban lo mejor de si para poder seguir expandiendose y poder prosperar con vistas en el futuro brillante que les esperaba... Naruto se levanto lo mas rapido posible... no podia dormir en la noche... su cuerpo estaba sudando a montones que era imposible detenerlo... apenas descanso un par de horas... konan gracias a kami no se habia dado cuenta de su problema.. o se queria creer... Con un rapido desayuno preparado por su amada.. se retiro excusandose que debia ir a ver a los kages al hotel en su ultimo dia de estancia... En su camino hacia el lugar... las personas no paraban de saludarle e incluso algunos le pedian un abrazo de su parte... obviamente sin negarse a ninguna peticion... despues del calvario que vivieron estas personas gracias al malnacido de Gatõ... era lo menos que podia hacer por ellos... "¡Naruto!... ¡Naruto!.. ¡por aqui!..." una voz que reconocia perfectamente le llamaba desde el local de ramen... acercandose a el saludo a la distancia a teuchi y a ayame para no ser mal educado.. en la primera mesa vio a dos de sus amigas sentadas... la primera fue reconocida rapidamente como tayuya.. la volatil uzumaki que estaba demasiado ocupada con las misiones... y en la otra... estaba una chica de cabello largo de color negro añ igual que sus ojos... vestia un chaleco y pantalones tactico jounin camuflados... unos largos guantes en sus brazos..y zandalias de color negro.. era kin Tsuchi.. la mejor amiga de tayuya... hace unos años le habian rescatado de una celda en una de las viejas guaridad de orochimaru... aunque nadie sabe como soporto tanto tiempo sin comoda y sin agua... ahora en la actualidad.. era una de las maeatras principales de la academia en el arte del genjutsu.. cumpliendo asi su sueño de enseñar a la proxima generacion de shinobis y kunochis... "Jeje... ¿como estan kin... tayuya?... ¿alguna noticia nueva por aqui?.." el peliblanco se acercaria a la mesa para entablar una comversacion amistosa y corta... "Nada nuevo uzumaki... esta semana es aburrida... y mas gracias a la junta de los kages..." la uzumaki mujer tenia una expresion de aburrimiento.. siendo acompañada por su fiel amiga... sacandole una pequeña carcajada al oji-azul... "Si.. si lo se... esta semana siempre es la mas dura del año... pero mañana ya volveremos a estar como antes... a proposito... ¿como estan los niños este año kin?.." posando su mirada en la pelinegra... el portador de yamato preguntaria bastante interesado... tal vez.. algun prodigio podria asomarse en un futuro no tan lejano... "Muy bien naruto-kun... los chicos se esta esforzando mucho.. deseando ser algun dia como tu.." la brillante sonrisa de la kunoichi denotaba lo feliz que estaba por sus pequeños... "Jeje... estoy muy seguro de que lo haran.. muy bien... tengo que ir a despedir a los kages... que tengan un buen dia..." el semi-demonio se alejaria con un asentimiento de cabeza siendo despedido por las dos kunoichis... No podia decirles a ellas acerca de su enfermedad... si se llegaban a enterar se armaria un alboroto en todos los sitios posibles del mundo shinobi... debia mantenerlo bajo secreto por un tiempo... lo mas que le sea posible... era lo mejor para ellos... y para el mismo... Llegando al alojamiento de los kages.. procedio a ingresar salundo a cual civil o shinobi se cruzace... al llegar a la sala principal.. se encontro a los lideres con rostro de preocupacion... todas las miradas se posaron en el Sparda apenas ingreso... "¿que te diagnosticaron naruto?.." una preocupada mei hablaria por todos.. dejando helado al mismo uzumaki... no penso que la mujer les contará a ellos de su visita al hospital... "¿les contaste?.." el tono enojo era palpable en su voz... se supone que seria un secreto entre ellos dos.. pero al final se lo conto a los demas kages... lo de ocultarlo se fue al demonio... "Debian saberlo en algun punto naruto.. no puedes llevar la carga siempre solo... ahora dinos porfavor... ¿es grave verdad?.." la mizukage insistia en hacerle decir la verdad... no queria que el peliblanco se sienta solo.. todos estaban alli para ayudarlo.. su amigo dio un largo suspiro y comenzo a hablar.. "Asi es... estoy enfermo... tengo... el TB 2.0..." fue un susurro.. pero fue bastante audible para que todos los presentes oyeran... el ambiente estaba en un silencio sepulcral... nadie decia nada.. solo era... silencio.. "¿de... de verdad?.. ¿tienes tuberculosis?..." gaara estaba tratando de procesar la informacion.. era imposible... su amigo... su hermano... ¿estaba muriendo?... de la nada una pequeña tos se escapo de los labios del uzumaki demostrando su mal estado... "No... imposible..." el raikage sonaba muy sorprendió.. conocía muy bien aquella enfermedad incurable por el chakra... no habia cura para algo como eso... en un futuro el chico... morira irremediablemente... "Kami..." mei y kurotsuchi pronunciaron la misma palabra al mismo tiempo... la pena invadia sus corazones al ver lo vulnerable que estaba el sparda en estos momentos... debio ser duro para el recibir la noticia... "¿Que esto quede solo entre nosotros de acuerdo?.. no quiero que se entere nadie Mas..." el peliblanco exigio... ya lo sabia demasiada gente... no queria que sintieran pena por alguien como el... "Pero naruto..." el lider de la arena trataria de protestar.. tal vez si le decia a las demas personas del mundo shinobi.. podrian buscar una cura entre todos... era casi imposible... pero podian intentar... "Pero nada... no quiero que lo hablado aqui.. salga de esta habitación... ¿entendido?..." y con esas ultimas palabras dichas... el uzumaki se despidio de forma rapida de todos...argumentando que debia salir urgente de la aldea dejando a los lideres tristes y conmocionados por el problema que acarriaba ahora su buen amigo... sabian lo que se enfermedad conllevaba... no iban a dejarlo solo... no de nuevo... iban a pensar en algo para ayudarlo... se lo debian... Bosques Lejos del Pais de las Olas Llegando a la parte mas alejada del pueblo.. naruto comenzo a toser nuevamente... al parecer el uso constante de chakra le hacia peor a su estado de salud.. debia anotar eso para tratar de usar su energia lo menor que pueda... no podia arriesgarse a agrabar la enfermedad o todos se darian cuenta... Recuperando la postura.. se sento en el suelo unos momentos... ahora solo debia esperar... si toneri decia la verdad.. esos enemigos llegarian en unos minutos... "Valla.. valla... pero miren lo que nos trajo la suerte..." una voz burlona hablaria desde el aire.. alertando al uzumaki quien se paro de golpe y observo las alturas para encontrarse a dos hombres... Uno tenia piel blanca al igual que sus ojos y atuendo... era algo bajo de estatura.. y tenia pretuberancias en su cabeza asemejandose a la diosa del chakra kaguya... pero su energia era de temer... el otro tenia mas complexion fisica que su compañero... su pretuberancia estaba ubicado en la frente... y ademas tenia un hacha de energía en su mano derecha... "¿Y ustedes quienes son?..." al parecer el descendiente de Homura si tenia razon despues de todo.. los invasores terminaron por llegar... aunque no especifico que fueran otsutsukis tambien... "Hmpf.. ¿y piensas que te lo diremos jinchuriki?..." una ceja se levantaria en el rostro del ser de estatura baja... "Los hombres de modales como nosotros siempre nos presentamos..." la voz serena del semi-demonio haria pensar unos breves momentos al otsutsuki... tenia un punto alli a decir verdad... "Bah... de todas formas ya eres hombre muerto... soy Momoshiki Õtsutuki... y el es Kinshiki Õtsutsuki..." ambos hombres se presentarian para mirar a su presa que los estaba analizando minuciosamente... "Ya veo... al parecer ustedes saben quien soy..." a juzgar por como le llamaron hace unos momentos... sabian exactamente su identidad... "Claro mi querido naruto... acaso pensaste que no te reconoceriamos..." una tercera voz desconocida se haría presente... la atencion de todos se desvio a aquella voz... era otro otsutsuki... pero este tenia cabello corto y una especie de bandana rota en su frente... "Te tardaste Urashiki... ¿donde andabas?..." Momoshiki le preguntaria a su compañero de forma sospechosa... hace dias que no se veian.. y ahora hace una aparicion de la nada... mientras naruto agendaba el nombre del tercer sujeto... aunque... ese rostro lo habia visto antes... pero no recordaba... "Eso no te incumbe Momoshiki... ahora... ¿que tenemos aqui?... ¿Que pasa Pulmones Negros?... ¿acaso no me recuerdas?..." al escuchar esa frase burlona por parte de Urashiki.. un recuerdo de hace unos años se le vino a la cabeza al oji-azul... haciéndole abrir sus ojos de la impresion... Flashback: Bosque El uzumaki estaba en un viaje hacia la aldea de la arena... iria a ver a su amigo gaara en una visita para entregarles unos pergaminos de suma importancia para ambos pueblos... konan se ofrecio a ir con el en su travesia... pero el le recomendo que se quedara que no tardaría mucho... Hacia tiempo que no visitaba a su hermano jinchuriki... por problemas de horarios y arduo trabajo... el país de las olasestaba expandiéndose y no daba tiempo para ningun descanso de ningun tipo... Hoy por suerte tazuna le pidio expresamente que valla a dejar este mensaje al pueblo de suna.. y asi esturar un poco las piernas... no lo iba a negar que de verdad lo necesita... ya se extrañaba un poco el salir a caminar... De la nada.. un hombre con capucha salio de unos arboles con direccion a el... parecia perdido por como miraba en todas direcciones de forma erratica... el uzumaki decidio acercarse para ayudarlo... "Eh.. disculpe señor... ¿esta perdido?.." el portador de yamato preguntaria con amabilidad para no espantar al extraño... no mucha gente ayudaba a los que en verdad necesitaban.. muchas veces se aprovechaban de los visitantes.. "Claro joven... acerquese porfavor..." el hombre pidio.. el peliblanco confundido.. se acerco al rostro del extraño.. aunque gracias a su capucha no se podia distinguir bien... "Muy bien... ¿que necesita?..." el visitante levanto levemente el rostro para revelar un rostro blanco pálido al igual que sus ojos... un terrible sentimiento de peligro inundó al Sparda... "Te entrego un regalo... Pulmones Negros..." al decir esa frase... el extraño escupio en la cara del uzumaki desorientandolo y haciendole toser un poco... aprovechando la distraccion el hombre de la nada abrio un portal con sus ojos aue cambiaron de forma marchandose de alli riendo a carcajadas... Naruto al recuperar la compostura... vio que aquel extraño ya no estaba... limpiandose la boca de esa extraña sustancia... retomaria su camino sin tomarle mayor importancia... eso habia sido bastante extraño... Fin Flashback Ahora todo tenia sentido... aquel dia.. ese encapuchado... no era un hombre perdido... sino que era un maldito otsutsuki quien le habia tendido una trampa... y ademas.. le habia contraido la tuberculosis... "¡Tu!... ¡Tu eras el hombre encapuchado!... ¡Fuiste tu quien me contagio del virus!..." el sparda trataria de acusar pero comenzaria a toser un poco interrumpiendo su frase... esto ocasionaria la risa maligna de Urashiki... todo le habia resultado como queria... "Jeje... venga naruto... ¿no te gusto tu regalo?..." el otsutsuki se reunió con sus otros dos compañeros quienes lo veian... nunca les habia contado que habia visto al jinchuriki antes que ellos... "Mas tarde hablaremos contigo... ahora... es turno de sacarte al bijuu de tu interior.. niño..." momoshiki interrumpiria el momento para luego ponerse en posicion de defensa al igual que sus dos aliados... el semi-demonio recuperando la compostura... y tambien se pondria a la defensiva... si estos tres eran Otsutsukis... no seria facil salir con vida. El ambiente en los alrededores estaba subiendo su tension a un gran nivel... los animales cercanos al area comenzaron a alejarse por temor a un posible conflicto... que probablemente se desarolle en tan solo unos minutos... En medio del lugar cuatro personas estaban alli sin mover ni un solo músculo... por un lado... estaban los tres otsutsukis con la mision de obtener la energiq del kyubi.. aunque conociendo a su adversario no se los daria a voluntad... y del otro extremo.. estaba uzumaki naruto.. quien trataba de analizar la situacion... sabia que no debia excederse con el chakra o su enfermedad empeoraria... en lo posible debia enfrentarlos utilizando taijutsu... era arriesgado.. pero no podia morir gracias a un ataque de tos repentino... Sin decir nada urashiki comenzo atacar al oji-azul.. sacando dos barras de chakra de su manga ataco con todo lo que tenia... para el jinchuriki era muy sencillo esquivar los cortes... hasta que de la nada el mas grande de ellos decidio unirse a la pelea.. blandiendo su gran arma hecha de energia... sabia que no podria con todos a la vez... por lo que se le ocurrio algo... Haciendo las señas de manos correspondientes.. dos nubes de humo aparecieron enfrente de el... y al disiparse... estaban los hijos de esparda en toda su gloria... dejando anonadados a los seres de diferente planeta... "Valla valla chaval.. te estas oxidando un poco... antes en tus mejores dias... les hubieses destrozado.. y ahora.." la voz burlona de dante ceso.. al ver como el chico tosio un poco de sangre al suelo... "Sabes muy bien porque hago esto dante..." naruto responderia sin mirar al menor de los hermanos sparda... aunque no lo quisiera admitir.. necesitaba de su ayuda... la tuberculosis le estaba costando su vida... cada dia a partir de hoy seria una tortura para el... "Nosotros nos encargamos de los peones.. tu ve por el rey.." vergil expresaria seriamemte observando a los otsutsukis.. separados serian presa facil... sacando a yamato de la funda.. atacaria al mas grande de ellos... siendo seguido por su gemelo... alejandose de su estudiante lo mas que podia... "No pense que tuvieras aliados..." Momoshiki miraria a la distancia donde se desarrollaba la batalla de sus subordinados contra aquellos hombres... "No son aliados... son mi familia.." el oji-azul corregiria a su oponente.. para el.. los hermanos sparda eran mucho mas que solo amigos... "No importa.. igual te capturaremos zorro..." antes de seguir hablando... vio como una bola de fuego se acercaba peligrosamente a el... por lo que rapidamente extendio su mano y absorveria el jutsu gracias a su rinnegan en su palma... formando una pequeña esfera de color negra en su mano... "Que habilidad tan particular.. y cobarde a la vez..." el semi demonio hablaria mientras tosia otro poco... absorber tecnicas era algo fascinante en su opinion... "¿cobarde?... tal vez.. pero es solo supervivencia amigo mio... ustedes los shinobis deben saberlo mejor que nadie..." terminando con el parloteo.. el ser de distinto planeta atacaria con un taijutsu frenetico al uzumaki quien se defendia sin ningun problema... "Tienes buena tecnica... pero falta mucha practica..." de la nada.. momoshiki comenzo a ser presionado por su oponente de forma estrepitosa y repentina.. no tenia idea de cuando paso de atacar a defenderse.. "¡¿Pero que...?!.." una patada proveniente de naruto detendria la acusacion del otsutuki mandandole lejos... estaba... perdiendo... no podria hacer nada si ese niño no le lanzaba chakra para absorver... solo eran ataques cuerpo a cuerpo... "Como tu puedes absorver el ninjutsu.. supongo que tendre que usar el taijitsu y kenjutsu... sin el incremento de chakra... estas perdido... mejor rindete... no podras con ninguno de los tres..." esa afirmacion haria temblar de rabia a momoshiki.. se suponia que el zorro de nueve colas era alguien debil... y facil de cazar... pero este mocoso le estaba ganando el pequeño duelo que tenian... a menos que toneri le halla informado incorrectamente.. eso era algo imperdonable... solo habia una forma para dar vuelta la situacion... aunque no le gustara debia hacerlo para sobtevivir... "¡Kinshiki.. necesito de tu chakra... ahora!..." al escuchar ese grito .. el otsutsuki de gran tamaño apartaria al hombre de la gabardina roja.. ignorando a dante para prestarle atencion a su maestro... en consecuencia el segundo hijo de Sparda ganaria un pequeño tic en su ceja derecha en señal de enojo por haber sido dejado de lado completamente... "Como ordene Momoshiki-Sama..." el cuerpo del hombre de gran tamaño brillo unos segundos.. para luego transformarse en una esfera de color violeta oscuro que volo en direccion al lider de los otsutsukis... dejando anodados a los guerreros Sparda quienes no esperaron eso... el uzumaki previniendo lo que iba a ocurrir... trataria de detenerlos.. pero fue en vano.. aquel extraño fruto ya estaba en posicion del enemigo y en unos segundos fue consumido por este... una accion que desgusto un poco a los guerreros... a decir verdad.. aquello fue algo repulsivo... mientras que urashiki comenzo a reirse de forma macabra sabiendo lo que vendria ahora... De la nada.. el chakra del lider de los invasores se disparo por los cielos de forma aterradora... incluso el descendiente de vergil estaba sorprendido... no esperaba tal aumento de fuerza... a demas de que su apariencia fisica comenzo a cambiar tambien... su cabello completamente arreglado comenzo a desprenderse y a flotar libremente... mientras que las protuberancias en su nuca crecian de forma exorbitada... Su atuendo comenzo a romperse conforme su estatura se hacia mas y mas grande... una especie de liquido negro tomo posecion de gran parte de su cuerpo... el uzumaki lo identifico como un chakra desbordante... Y por ultimo.. un tercer ojo se manifestaria en su frente... un extraño rinnegan de color amarillo.. los tres descendientes de la sangre Sparda rápidamente lo identificaron como aquella extraña diosa Kaguya que vieron en el pasado... solo que este estaba mas desquisiado... "¿Que clase de cosa eres?..." vergil preguntaria de forma seria y sorprendía... esa transformación no estaba en la orbita de su plan de accion y ahora estaba en pequeñas dificultades... "Parecen que tienen un problema serio muchachos..." los tres guerreros desviarian su mirada a una de las ramas de uno de los arboles donde estaba Urashiki recostado tranquilamente... "Sabes... odio a las personas que tienen una boca mas grande que la mia amigo..." dante con fastidio apuntaria con su pistola al ser de piel blanca.. listo para ponerle fin a su vida... "Venga no seas asi conmigo... yo solo sigo ordenes niño bonito.. y te guste o no... ahora estas en un aprieto... asi que.. suerte con ello..." al terminar de hablar el otsutsuki se escapa de la escena en un sunshin dejando a los tres a merced de su lider.. "Detesto a ese loco..." el portador de rebellion suspiraria de cansancio.. no le agradaba ese sujeto... algo tramaba a escondidas.. estaba seguro de ello... algo mucho mas oscuro que esto... "¡Dante.. despierta y ven a ayudar!..." la voz de su gemelo sacaria al cazademonios de su meditacion.. para que posara su mirada en frente.. viendo a su hermano y al niño pelear cuerpo a cuerpo con esa cosa... "Bueno.. de vuelta al negocio.." dante murmuria con su sonrisa confiada... sacando a rebellion nuevamente de su espalda y corriendo hacia el ser de tres ojos por la espalda... Antes de que momoshiki se diera cuenta de la presencia del tercer hijo de Sparda.. dante ya le habia proporcionado cortes letales con su espada... dejándole con la guardia baja.. lo cual fue aprovechado por naruto y vergil quienes en un ataque sincronizado... terminaron por dejar en el suelo al otsutsuki... "¡Chibaku Tensei!.." activando su Rinnegan momentáneamente naruto emplea su habilidad para manipular la gravedad... para encerrar al poderoso enemigo en una prision gigante de rocas... A los pocos segundos la prision seria destruida para luego formar a un ser de gran tamaño con esas mismas rocas de lava a su alrededor... "Ah genial.. ¡¿hay algo que este tipo no pueda hacer?!..." dante gritaria al cielo quejandose de su situación actual... "No puedo usar el chakra del dies colas o el susanoo... esa cosa puede absorverlos en segundos... solo queda usar energia demoniaca para..." no pudo terminar de hablar ya que su mentor comenzo a caminar en direccion al gigante a paso tranquilo.. "Oye vergil.. ¿que diablos haces?.. ¡vuelve aqui!.." el hombre de gabardina roja gritaria comicamente tratando de detener a su gemelo de una muerte segura... "Preparen un ataque poderoso... yo lo dejare vulnerable..." el mayor de los hermanos Sparda se detendría delante del golem de tierra sin importale el tamaño... el puño de momoshiki se alzaria.. listo para aplastar a la pequeña figura que se interponia en su ataque... "Bueno.. fue un gusto tenerte como hermano vergil..." dante expresaria burlonamente.. pero antes de que esa cosa pudiera hacer otro movimiento... el peliblanco desaparecio de la vista de todos.. y en unos segundos.. la criatura comenzo a sentir unos extraños dolores en todo su cuerpo... Naruto quedaria asombrado al igual que el menor de los hermanos al ver lo que habia ocurrido en tan solo unos segundos... un sin fin de cortes aparecieron alrededor del gigante.. para luego expandirse por todo su cuerpo... Al terminar su ataque... vergil haria acto de presencia aun lado de su hermano y discipulo para ver como ese golem se caía a pedazos.. dejando a un morimundo momoshiki en medio del lugar... "Bien.. eso no me lo esperaba..." el uzumaki hablaria sacando del trance al cazademonios quien miraria con algo de fastidio a su gemelo... "¿Nunca dejas de presumir verdad hermanito?.." el portador original de yamato se mantenia tranquilo ignorando las miradas de sus compañeros... "No importa.. solo acabenlo antes de que cause mas problemas..." el portador de rebellion estaria de acuerdo con esa parte... sacando sus tan amadas armas de fuego se dispondria a terminar con la miseria del ser de piel blanca... pero se quedaría confundido y anodadado al no verlo por ninguna parte... "Genial.. y ahora donde estas pequeña serpiente..." dante pensaria escaneando la zona con su mirada en busca del enemigo.. al parecer habia huido... "Es tarde... se ha escapado... su energía se siente desde muy lejos de aqui..." el semi demonio hablaria para que ambos hermanos comprendieran la situacion... "Perfecto.. andan dos lunaticos sueltos por el mundo.. con un poder abismal... y tienen la intención de matarte naruto... nuestra situacion no podria ser mas favorable..." la sarcastica voz del portador de rebellion harian caer en cuenta a naruto de lo terrible que podrian ser esos dos libres por el mundo shinobi... "Por ahora ire al pueblo... debo informarle a todos de esta nueva amenaza... y tambien... debo reposar un momento..." el peliblanco mas joven hablaria alejandose con direccion al pais de las olas mientras tocia un poco... producto de su enfermedad... dejando a los Sparda atras... con miradas de genuina preocupacion... "Vergil... sabes que el chico en un futuro cercano va a..." el cazademonios no se atrevía a terminar a aquella frase... simplemente no queria... y tampoco podia... era demasiado injusto... "Lo se dante... el final de naruto se acerca... eso es inevitable nos guste o no... y.. tengo el precentimiento que se acercan tiempos se guerra... solo espero que cuando el tiempo llegue... la familia de naruto corra y nunca mire hacia atras..." el hombre de gabardina roja estaba sorprendido... nunca espero que su hermano se preocupara por la familia de otro que no fuera la el mismo... aunque... eso era de esperarse... los tres han pasado muchas mierdas juntos como para no cuidarse el uno al otro... al terminar su reflexión.. ambos hermanos desaparecerian en una nube de humo.. volviendo al interior del cuerpo del uzumaki... Montañas lejos del pais del fuego Un portal se abriria en medio de un terreno baldio apareciendo de el un momoshiki completamente lastimado y con heridas de muerte.. casi sin chakra y con un cuerpo apenas movible... su regeneración tardaria un tiempo en sanar esas heridas graves.. por lo que tendria que esperar para tomar venganza de esos tres mortales que le provocaron esta humillacion.. la proxima vez que los vea... los haria añicos... y obtendria el chakra del zorro aunque eso le cueste la vida... "Valla valla.. miren quien aparecio..." una voz completamente reconocible y sarcastica interrumpiria el comodo silencio en el que se encontraba el Otsutuki... "No digas ni una palabra urashiki... ¿donde estabas cuando te necesite?..." el enojo era palpable en la voz del ser de tres ojos... cuanto estaba siendo brutalmente apaleado por esas escorias.. su compañero nunca vino a apoyarlo... "No me interesa tus metas personales sin sentido momoshiki... se supone que ya lo sabes..." lo sarcástico quedo aun lado en el rostro del otsutuki para pasar a una expresion seria bastante extraña en el... "No importa... una vez que me recupere... me encargare de ti..." el ser de largos cabellos hablaria para cerrar sus ojos y descansar unos momentos... "Jeje... no lo creo viejo amigo..." de la nada una lanza hecha de chakra se formaría en la mano de urashiki.. y sin ningun tipo de remordimiento la incrustaria en el corazon de su antiguo compañero quien abrio los ojos en señal de incredulidad... antes de pasar a la otra vida.. vio por ultima vez esa extraña sonrisa en aquel rostro... "La primera parte del plan esta completa... " los ojos del traidor otsutsuki cambiaron brevemente a un rinnegan.. mientras desaparecia del area junto al cuerpo de su antiguo compañero... el tiempo era valioso por lo que no desperdiciaria ni un minuto.. Pais de las Olas Tras una camanita algo larga... el uzumaki habia llegado a su pueblo... sin detenerse camino a paso veloz hasta el hotel donde residían temporalmente los kages de las demas aldeas shinobis.. si no mal recordaba.. ellos se irian en unos minutos por lo que aun estaba a tiempo para advertirles... Llegando al edificio.. ingreso directamente para encontrar a todos los lideres con sus escoltas listos para partir a las aldeas... "Entonces naruto.. veo que ya solucionaste tu problema afuera de la aldea.." gaara notaria que su amigo estaba con polvo y tierra sobre sus ropajes.. evidenciando un combate.. "Tenemos un problema... un grave problema..." aquella afirmacion por parte del enfermo shinobi haria tensar a todos los presentes... si naruto venia a advertirles sobre algo.. entonces el asunto era muy serio... El uzumaki procedio a contarles los hechos ocurridos hace minutos con todos los detalles... sabia que ellos entenderian el mensaje del final... "Entonces.. esos dos monstruos escaparon..." A diria recibiendo un asentimiento del semi-demonio.. esto haria que la tension del ambiente aumentará mas de lo que ya estaba... "Asi es... no quiero ser pesimista pero... tengo el presentimiento de que esos tipos causarán problemas tarde o temprano..." el oji-azul haria saber su teoria con respecto a los dos otsutsukis sobrevivientes... "Es muy probable... pero si lo que dijiste es cierto.. ellos solo estan interesados en la enegia del kyubi... lo que quieren.. es a ti naruto..." la lider de iwa formularia su hipotesis tras escuchar la historia.. "Es cierto pero... se que trataran de atacar por todos los medios.. ellos no son de fiar.. por seguridad... quiero que cierren sus aldeas.. y si ven algo extraño nos avisan cuanto antes.." el oji azul recomendaría para que todos estuvieran de acuerdo.. lo que menos querian ahora es que estallara una guerra sin sentido contra esos dos individuos... tanto que habian luchado por la paz para que ahora se fuera todo por la borda... eso no lo iban a permitir... "Cambiando de tema... naruto.. ¿estaras...?" La hermana del kazekage preguntaria con genuina preocupacion por su amigo... todos podian escuchar con claridad aquella tos que tenia el uzumaki... "Estoy bien.. solo... vallan con calma.. les prometo que estaré bien..." el semi-demonio buscaba las palabras adecuadas para tratar de tranquilar a los lideres y amigos... pero... en su interior... sabia que les estaba mintiendo descaradamente... no estaba bien... apartir de hoy.. su dia a dia seria un cronómetro... que.. en algun momento llegara a cero inevitablemente... "Cuidate naruto... ya lo sabes pero . Si necesitas algo.. siempre puedes contar con nosotros..." mei con una sonrisa tranquilizadora... le brindaria su apoyo al salvador de su pueblo... Y de esta manera los kages junto a sus acompañantes comenzaron a retirarse hacia sus respectivas aldeas... habia sido una prospera reunion como todos los años... aunque.. la noticia sobre la salud de naruto... aplastó un poco los animos de todos los lideres quienes se prometieron hallar alguna cura o algo para retener aquella enfermedad tan dolorosa... no podian dejar que el peliblanco se fuera de esta vida por una causa tan injusta... El oji-azul veria a los visitantes despidiéndose desde la entrada de la aldea hasta que desaparecieron con rumbo hacia sus hogares... una vez que sintio sus energias lo bastante lejos... comenzo a caminar en direccion a su hogar... ignorando la multitud de gente que habia por el camino ejerciendo su rutina diaria.. lo unico que pensaba era en konan y su hijo... sabiendo que en un futuro.. el no estaría alli para ellos.. "Naruto.. sabes bien que siempre puedes hablar con nosotros..." la voz del sparda menor se escuchó como un eco lejano en su cabeza tratando de animarlo y sacarlo de sus tristes pensamientos... "Dante... los tres sabemos lo que pasara en un futuro.. no hace falta sentir lastima por mi... no es culpa de ustedes..." el semi-demonio le responderia al hermano de su maestro lo mas calmado posible... "No esta bien que cargues con esto tu solo naruto... dile a konan tu situacion... se que ella lo entendera..." ahora la voz de vergil era la que resonaba en su mente... "No lo hare... ambos saben lo mal que se sentiria si se entera que morire... pondria en peligro esta paz que estamos teniendo ahora.. y no quiero eso... quiero que ella este tranquila y sin preocupaciones... no me importa que me cueste lo que me queda de vida..." talvez sonaba tonto.. pero para el uzumaki su familia era lo mas importante que tenia.. y lo que menos queria era preocupar a su mujer e hijo por su culpa... "Ire a ver a fuu y inari.. hace tiempo que no los visito..." cortando la comunicacion con sus huéspedes... decidio ir a ver a sus dos pequeños hermanos para visitarlos y talvez jugar con ellos... cuando el sparda estaba por tomar rumbo a la casa de tazuna... De la nada un sentimiento de alerta se asomo por su cabeza.. un sello en su brazo le alerto por lo que a toda velocidad se dirigio nuevamente a las afueras de la aldea... sin decir ninguna palabra... "Oi niño que diablos haces... ¿porque tanta seriedad?..." la voz del cazademonios volvio a escucharse tratando de averiguar la situacion en la que se encontraban ahora... "La trampa que coloque a las afueras de la aldea ha sido activada.. alguien esta en nuestro territorio.. y no de forma amistosa... tal vez sean esos dos en busca de venganza..." naruto penso en posibles sospechosos que quieran atacar la villa.. pero aparte de los dos Otsutsukis no se le ocurria nadie mas... Saliendo por las puertas.. y llendo por los arboles... pudo escuchar un pequeño sonido proveniente del lugar de emboscada... era... una voz... pero era demasiado aguda... igual a la de un niño... "Perfecto... te lo dije muchacho.. esto me olia a trampa..." naruto ae escondio entre los arbustos al escuchar una segunda voz.. pero esta era sin lugar a dudas de un hombre... "En serio mimir... ¿ahora me regañas?..." otra vez la voz del pequeño volvio a resonar en los alrededores... el uzumaki enfocando su vista en su jaula trampa... notaria la apariencia de su prusionero.. no debia tener mas de doce años.. tenia cabello rojo en punta.. piel blanca.. ojos azules y ropa de algun pueblo antiguo... ademas de llevar un arco y flechas en su espalda... " ¿acaso quieres que este contento?... estamos atrapados muchacho... y apuesto a que tu padre nos matara a ambos por desobedecerle..." el peliblanco volvio a escuchar esa segunda voz.. que provenia nada mas y nada menos que una cabeza parlante que el infante tenia en sus manos... "Agh.. perfecto otro hidan.." el sparda susurraria en voz baja para no ser detectado por aquellos extraños que nunca habia visto al notar el notable parecido de esa cabeza con su insoportable compañero religioso... "Sabes que no me rendire mimir... no dejare que esas visiones se cumplan.. yo salvare a padre.. no voy a permitir que el muera..." la voz del crio resonaba con convicción en cada palabra.. el portador de yamato soltaria una pequeña carcajada.. le recordaba a el de pequeño en cierto modo... "Muy bien pequeño heroe... pero para ayudar a tu viejo.. necesitas salir de esta jaula antes... y a menos que sepas que significan estas letras o simbolos.. no lograras hacer nada..." la voz pesimista de la cabeza le traeria de vuelta a su desfavorable situacion... "Solo debo... " el niño no pudo terminar su plan.. ya que escucho ruidos provenientes de su espalda.. girando lentamete.. se toparia con un joven peliblanco de traje negro y azul que le estaba sonriendo levemente... "Talvez pueda ayudarte niño..." naruto haria acto de presencia tratando de evitar una pequeña risa al ver la cara confundida del pequeño prisionero.. Los pájaros volaban sin rumbo fijo alrededor de la zona inspeccionado aquel extraño ruido de la madera crujiendo que ocurria en el medio del espeso bosque... al acercarse lo suficiente.. se veria a naruto liberando al niño y a su extraño compañero de la prision que el habia hecho... El joven habia logrado salir con exito al igual que la cabeza que el traia como acompañante... el uzumaki habia terminado de acomodar de nueva cuenta su tan efectiva trampa que le habia funcionado hasta el día de hoy... "Guau señor.. usted es muy bueno armando este tipo de cosas..." el pequeño miraba con gran admiracion la prision en la que estaba hace solo unos momentos... a decir verdad nunca hubiera imaginado que era una especie de trampa... "Mi pequeño amigo tiene razon buen samaritano.. has de ser un peleador o cazador muy ingenioso..." la cabeza parlante tambien aprobaria el trabajo hecho por el semidemonio.. "No es nada.. solo una simple alarma por si nos invade gente no deseada..." el peliblanco ordenando todo de nueva cuenta.. haria un gesto hacia sus nuevos invitados para caminar hacia su hogar... "Entonces... ¿de donde vienen ustedes dos?... asumo que no son de por aqui..." el sparda mientras caminaban iniciaria un tema de conversacion para despejar el silencio que los invadía... "Es cierto señor... nosotros venimos de otra dimension..." el joven penso que aquel buen hombre se sorprendería o se asustaria por tal declaración... pero para su extrañeza.. ni se inmuto.. solo seguia caminando mirando hacia adelante... como si fuera algo comun o algo que ya habia experimentado... "Ya veo... ¿y como terminaron en este lugar?... ¿buscan algo en particular?.." ahora el portador de yamato se sentia bastante curioso de su procedencia.. no todos los dias tienes visitantes como estos... "bueno.. venimos a este lugar gracias a un artefacto que nos permite viajar entre dimensiones... es muy divertido deberias intentarlo amigo mio... y.. estamos aqui para solicitar ayuda contra un enemigo muy poderoso que quiere destruirnos..." la cabeza volveria a hablar para dejar en claro los motivos de su llegada.. siendo secundado por el niño quien asintio con su cabeza... "Ya veo... bueno... si estan buscando apoyo.. aterrizaron en el lugar correcto... no es por alardear pero soy una de las personas mas fuertes de este lugar y con gusto les ayudare..." el oji-azul les dio una sonrisa mientras que sus visistantes de otro mundo le respondian de la misma forma... "Querras decir el mas fuerte.." en la cabeza de naruto la voz soberbia de dante no se hizo esperar.. aunque luego se escuchó un extraño ruido seco parecido a un golpe... "Silencio dante..." alli estaba su respuesta.. su maestro vergil habia golpeado a su hermano para silenciarlo... valla par.. "Oh.. ¡eso es genial!.. ¡mi nombre es Atreus.. y este es mi amigo Mimir!... ¡gusto en conocerlo señor!..." la voz del joven conocido como atreus por alguna razon le parecia muy similar... casi igual a la de el mismo cuando era un infante y vivía en konoha hace años... rebosante de energía y felicidad... "Naruto... y no me trates de usted.. todavia soy bastante joven.." el niño se disculparia con el uzumaki mientras ambos seguian su rumbo al pueblo de Nami teniendo una conversacion bastante amena... Pais de las Olas Cuando llegaron al pueblo el pequeño pelirrojo y mimir se quedarian completamente maravillados por la estructura del mismo.. las casas.. los negocios.. los parques.. todo era nuevo para ellos... mientras el sparda les mostraba todo el lugar sin excepcion de nada.. para que lo conocieran a fondo.. incluso se tomo la molestia de invitar al niño a comer ramen... quien gustoso aceptó.. asi pasando lo que quedaba de la tarde hasta que el sol comenzo a descender dando paso a la noche... Con ambos invitados detras de el... naruto llego a su hogar invitandolos a entrar para poder conversar en mejores terminos.. "¡Konan ya estoy de vuelta.. y traje invitados!..." el uzumaki alzaria levemente la voz para llamar a su amada quien a los pocos segundos salio del comedor con esa encantadora sonrisa que tanto le agradaba al peliblanco.. "Valla... al fin te dignas en aparecer.. ya casi nunca estas en casa..." la peliazul abrazo a su compañero de vida demostrando cuan preocupada estaba por el.. ahora que habia sido ascendido a jefe de seguridad del pueblo.. pocas veces podia verlo y estar con el... o hacer cosas juntos... "Lo se querida.. pero sabes que con las misiones y las reuniones con los lideres me han estado presionando mucho ultimamente... pero mira estoy aqui.. y traje unos amigos para que conozcas..." el portador de yamato daria espacio para que la mujer viera a un niño pelirrojo sosteniendo una cabeza... "Un gusto madam.. mi nombre es mimir el hombre mas listo que existe... y el es mi compañero de aventuras atreus.. espero no causemos grandes molestias..." la cabeza hablaria dejando algo aturdida a la ex shinobi de la lluvia.. pero luego recordó al extraño compañero de naruto... y solto una risita.. "Supongo que tendremos a otro hidan por aqui.. y es un gusto para mi tenerlos en nuestro hogar.. porfavor pasen a la sala.. estoy seguro que tienen que hablar con naruto asi que adelante... ¿quieren te o algo?.." konan le preguntaria a los invitados quienes negaron pero agradecieron la amable solicitud... "Muy bien.. ire a ver a tsunami para ayudarla con unas compras... llevare la segunda llave en caso de que salgas de mision.. llevare al pequeño nero conmigo... nos vemos" la peliazul avisaria para darle un beso en la mejilla a su pareja y proceder a retirarse de la vivienda con direccion a la casa de tazuna no sin antes buscar a su preciado hijo... mientras el oji-azul los veia alejarse... Los tres inquilinos restantes ingresaron a la sala.. naruto y atreus se sentaron en los sillones mientras que el joven dejo la cabeza en la mesita central para mas comodidad... "Entonces.. ¿porque necesitas mi ayuda?... ¿acaso estan librando una batalla?.." el sparda se pondria serio para analizar la peticion que tenia entre sus manos... siempre que habia mision de por medio.. la actitud del semi-demonio cambiaba rotundamente... "Bueno... algo asi... mira hace unas noches he tenido un extraño sueño.. un extraño hombre con un martillo electrico ataca nuestro hogar y asesina a mi padre... y no se como.. pero tengo el presentimiento de que eso ocurrira mañana al amanecer..." el joven trataba de explicar el suceso que lo trajo aqui... aunque a naruto le llamo la atención la parte de las visiones.. ya que el tambien las tenia con bastante frecuencia últimamente.. y.. eran bastante extrañas por decirlo ligeramente.. "Y... estas visiones... ¿te ocurren seguido?.." talvez ese niño era igual que el.. ambos podian ver el futuro por medio de sueños o alucinaciones... "Bueno.. esta es la primera vez que me pasa eso.. aunque talvez mas adelante vuelvan a ocurrir no se.." el joven trataria de pensar a futuro.. aunque no sabia si esta habilidad era devida a su condición particular... "Entiendo... sera mejor ponernos en marcha ahora mismo... si estas en lo cierto y ese ataque ocurre mañana... tu padre estara en graves problemas... ademas de estar preocupado por ambos... espera aqui.. enseguida regreso..." el peliblanco se levantaria del sillón a los pocos minutos de haberse sentado para proceder a subir los escalones a su cuarto en busca de algo... no habia tiempo que perder... debia actuar ahora... y no iba a negarse a una peticion de ayuda... Al llegar a su habitacion... encontro hidan mirando por la ventana... hacia el atardecer sin decir una palabra y sin voltearse... "¿Adonde vamos ahora?.." el deboto seguidor de Jashin preguntaria.. mientras su portador lo tomaba y se lo enganchaba a su cintura... aunque no lo admitiera Abiertamente.. realmente apreciaba a esta cabeza parlante... "A otra dimension... espero que estes listo para esto..." una vez terminada de ajustar a su fiel compañero... miro hacia una pequeña puerta que habia en el suelo aun lado de su cama... realmente queria sacar lo que habia alli... pero... no queria desenterrar el pasado nunca mas... "Bueno... ya hemos estado antes en otro mundo asi que.. estoy listo encuanto tu lo estes galan..." la cabeza haria reaccionar al uzumaki quien agitó su cabeza para proceder hacia la entrada de su casa donde lo esperaban atreus y mimir... "Bien.. ya estamos listo.." el portador de yamato hablaria llamando la atencion de sus invitados quienes no entendieron a que se referia.. pues no habia nadie mas con el... "¿estamos?.." atreus y mimir observaron con marcada sorpresa a la cabeza viviente detras de la cintura del semi-demonio... "Buenas noches caballeros.. mi nombre es hidan a su servicio..." hidan se presentaria ante los dos huéspedes de diferente mundo... haciendo reaccionar a ambos... "Oh.. un gusto conocer a otra cabeza parlante.. y yo que pensé que era el único de mi tipo... mi nombre es mimir.. y este pequeño es atreus... gusto en conocerte hermano..." mimir hablaria bastante feliz de conocer a otro compañero con su misma cualidad... "Bien atreus.. dejame cargar a mimir... espero que no sea molestia estar en mi cintura.." el sparda ato en el otro extremo de su cintura al ser de otra dimension... "Naaa... para nada hermano.. ya estoy acostumbrado..." ambas cabezas se miraban mientras comenzaban a hablar de temas trivales haciendole sudar una gota estilo anime a naruto por tan curiosa interaccion... al parecer en tan solo unos segundos ambos ya sr llevaban de maravilla... "Muy bien... guia el camino niño.. yo te seguire.." el peliblanco avisaria al pequeño quien solo sonrio para sacar una especie de piedra de su bolsillo dejando confundido a nuestro protagonista... "Vamos aqui afuera en tu patio y podremos comenzar..." el pelirrojo salio hacia el patio de la casa siendo seguido de cerca por el oji-azul quien estaba expectante... "De acuerdo.. toma esta piedra. y centra tu poder en ella.. veras algo genial..." el niño le da la roca a un confundido semi demonio quien encogiendose de hombros realiza la peticion... Levantando la piedra y canalizando algo de poder en ella... la zona comenzo a temblar levemente mientras unas cuantas rocas y tablones de los alrededores se acercaban enfrente de los viajeros mientras daban la forma de una puerta con un simbolo en el centro... La expresion de naruto era todo un poema... eso fue algo absolutamente impresionante... volteo a mirar la piedra en su mano... luego a la puerta.. por ultimo al niño.. esta secuencia se repitio unas diez veces.. y todavia no procesaba lo ocurrido hace unos instantes.. "Interesante..." la voz de vergil resono en la cabeza del semi-demonio... sonaba bastante sorprendido al igual que el... "Vez te lo dije.. es algo asombroso.. ahora toca entrar en ella... vamos no te quedes detras..." atreus corrió hacia la puerta.. para acto seguido abrir la entrada y ingresar... para que segundos despues esta se cierre... el sparda solo estaba parado en su lugar sin saber que hacer... "Venga.. naruto ¿verdad?.. no te pasara nada... solo debes abrir la puerta y entrar.. no es tan difícil..." mimir alentaria al Uzumaki que seguia viendo la puerta sin moverse... "Venga.. hemos pasado por cosas peores... no me digas que le tienes miedo a una simple puerta.. ademas mi hermano de otra madre dice que es seguro..." hidan aportaria haciendo suspirar de fastidio al peliblanco... que estaba pensando seriamente en la idea de dejar al ex-akatsuki en la casa... "Bueno.. que puedo perder.." el portador de yamato a paso lento camino hacia aquella puerta tan rara... para proceder a empujarla ya que no tenia perilla.. y al estar abierta.. naruto fue transportado a un lugar extraño que predominaba el color azul.. habian muchas ramas de arboles por el camino al igual que copos extraños que caian del cielo... "Bienvenido al Reino entre Reinos... espero que su estadia sea placentera..." mimir hablaria para que su portador reaccione del asombro en el que estaba estancado.. "¿Es increible verdad?.." el Uzumaki voltearia su mirada hacia atreus quien estaba a unos pasos de el con una gran sonrisa.. "Sin mentirte.. es un lugar bastante.. raro..." hidan daria su punto de vista acerca del ambiente en donde se encontraban... muy pintoresco para su gusto.. "Puede paracer incomodo al principio pero creeme te acostumbraras... ahora vamos.. por aqui..." el pequeño pelirrojo comenzaria a caminar siendo seguido de cerca por el semi-demonio... que no perdia ningun detalle del lugar... "Entonces.. en este lugar.. ¿viajan a otras dimensiones?.." el descendiente de vergil preguntaria a sus acompañantes quienes centraron su atencion en el... "Correcto hermano... el reino entre reinos aparte de ser el medio de transporte entre dimensiones.. tambien sirve para desplazarte de un lugar a otro con mayor facilidad... esa cosa que tienes en tu mano no es una piedra cualquiera.. es una de las llaves de Yggdrasil... un arma muy poderosa si cae en manos equivocadas.." la cabeza explicaria haciendo que naruto mire nuevamente la roca en sus manos... un arma bastante poderosa y peligrosa a la vez... Alzando la vista nuevamente.. veria extraños portales que aparecian y desaparecerían delante de el con bastante rapidez... "¿y que son esas cosas que Aparecen delante nuestro?..." el uzumaki preguntaria mientras pasaba aun lado de esa entrada bastante extraña.. "Bueno.. esos portales son dimensiones hermano... acercate a uno pero no entres y lo veras por ti mismo..." mimir aclararia para sacar toda duda... haciendo caso a lo dicho el oji-azul se acercaria a una de aquellas entradas y lo veria detenidamente... para ver atraves de ella algo que lo dejaria conmocionado... Observaba un paramo completamente desolado... cuerpos de shibobis exparcidos por todo el campo de batalla.. todo en ruinas.. lo verde habia desparecido para dar paso a lo gris y depresivo... incluso la luna habia cambiado su tono a uno rojizo como la sangre... pero antes de seguir contenplando el horrible paramo enfrente de sus ojos.. unas voces hicieron eco.. centrando su atención.. "Es nuestro deber mandarte a la tumba que es donde perteneces madara..." aquella voz rasposa... la conocia bastante bien como para dejarla pasar por alto.. "¡exacto es nuestra mision.. y no decepcionaremos al viejo hagoromo, Dattebayo!.." otra voz mas animada se lograria oir... identica a la de el... muy identica.. "¿ustedes de nuevo?... ¿no aprenden verdad?.. pase lo que pase el resultado sera el mismo.. ¡no tiene caso intentarlo!.." la voz de madara resonaria en todo el campo de batalla.. y entonces el sparda pudo ver bien a los contrincantes... de un lado estaba El Uchiha que fue considerado un dios entre hombres.. pero.. su apariencia era muy distinta de como la recordaba.. "¡no importa nosotros nunca nos rendiremos!..." otra vez su propia voz resono en el campo.. y pudo ver su procedencia... estaba el alli.. pero.. ligermante cambiado... era mas pequeño.. y estaba protegido por un extraño chakra de color oro... aun lado de el.. un sasuke mayor del que el recordaba con lo mas llamativo.. su rinnegan en su ojo izquierdo.. esperando el ataque enemigo... "Este hubieras sido tu.. pero algun hecho cambio la historia completamente..." la voz del compañero de atreus haria reaccionar al semi-demonio quien aparto su cara del portal... el sabia perfectamente cual fue ese suceso... "Te vez bien con ese chakra dorado naruto.. de veras..." hidan veria de reojo aquella extraña energia... los ojos de mimir comenzaron a brillar haciendo que todos le presten atencion.. "Esa energia es conocida como senjutsu de los seis caminos.. entregado por parte del sabio de las seis sendas... a naruto uzumaki en el climax de la gran cuarta guerra shinobi... " el oji-azul voltearia nuevamente su mirada en aquella entrada dimensional... "¿Y que ocurre en esa dimension?... ¿ganamos la guerra?.." naruto queria saber como terminaba su linea de tiempo original.. la curiosidad sacaba lo peor de el... "Bueno si ganaron.. pero.. ocurrieron ciertas dificultades.. la llegada de una diosa llamada Kaguya Õtsutsuki gracias al zetsu negro.. y la traición de uchiha Sasuke cambio el curso de la batalla a ultima hora..." la reencarnación de vergil solo negaba con la cabeza con los ojos cerrados.. al final... el odio siempre se interpondrá entre el juicio de un ser humano.. "¿se puede intervenir?.." aquella extraña pregunta por parte de su portador hizo dudar a mimir... si que era una buena interrogante... "En teoria si puedes... pero generarias una paradoja espacio temporal que resultaría en la creacion de mas dimensiones y cambios extraños... pero fuera de eso.. si puedes..." la cabeza parlante finalizaria con una sonrisa despreocupada haciendo entender los problemas generales al portador de yamato... "Porfavor.. no me digas que haras lo que creo que haras.." atreus rogaria para ser ignorado por el peliblanco quien ingreso por el portal sin importarle las consecuencias... haciendole suspirar y siguiendole para que no cause problemas adicionales... Dimension Numero 45 La cuarta guerra shinobi estaba en su punto culmine.. con los guerreros mas fuertes aun dando batalla para decidir el destino de los shinobis y personas vivientes en la tierra... Por un lado estaba el tan temido Uchiha Madara.. con un poder mayor del que se le conocía gracias a la absorción del juubi.. actualmente con el poder del sabio a casi toda su capacidad.. a falta de un rinnegan... Y del otro lado.. los protectores del credo shinobi.. los ninjas capaces de hacerle frente al Uchiha mas respetado de la historia... las reencarnaciones finales de los hijos del Rikudou... Indra y Ashura... Uzumaki Naruto.. el ninja numero 1 cabeza hueca.. y el ultimo uchiha viviente... Uchiha Sasuke... ambos con gran parte del chakra del sabio.. ambos.. por supuesto.. integran el tan famoso equipo 7 de Konoha.. La tension se podia sentir a varios kilometros a la redonda.. y eso lo podian sentir los miembros restantes del equipo 7 o equipo kakashi... Sakura haruno.. alumna de tsunade y una de las kunoichis mas fuertes de la actual generación.. junto a su mentor.. kakashi hatake.. el ninja del sharingan... "Su chakra se siente desde aqui..." la pelirrosa exclamaria impresionada por la gran fuerza de aquellos guerreros.. desde tan lejos y aun podia sentir su fuerza... "Si... ahora todo depende de ellos... solo espero que puedan acabar con esta pesadilla..." el ninja que copia depositaba toda su fe en sus estudiantes.. mientras se quedaba con el cuerpo del aun con vida Maito Gai... que acaba de dejar todo lo que tenia en su enfrentamiento contra madara... "Se que lograran acaba..." la joven no termino su frase ya que una misteriosa puerta se materializo enfrente de ella.. de la cual dos personas salieron a paso lento.. poniendo en guardia a ambos shinobis.. ya que no esperaban esto.. lo mas probable es que sea enemigo.. Al verlos bien.. eran un adulto y un niño... el mayor tenia una gabardina oscura con detalles de color azul en ella ademas de tener el cabello blanco... mientras que el pequeño tenia un traje mas silvestre.. y un color rojizo oscuro de cabello.. "Que lugar tan... deprimente..." la voz del albino sonaba bastante rasposa y grave... causando escalosfrios en ambos ninjas de konoha... "Bueno estamos en medio de una guerra hermano que esperabas..." la voz de hidan harian saltar en estado de shock a los dos miembros del equipo 7.. no habian notado la presencia de aquellas cabezas vivientes... y una de ellas era el ninja renegado perteneciente a la ex organización akatsuki.. "Oye.. creo que tal vez deberias darte la vuelta..." mimir advertiria a su portador quien hizo lo dicho.. solo para llevarse la sorpresa de encontrarse con su equipo.. y con su viejo maestro de taijutsu la bestia verde de konoha... "Ustedes son..." la voz del oji-azul sonaba bastante sorprendida... no esperaba encontrarse con ellos en este momento... aunque debia ser obvio que esten aqui.. ya que su contraparte y sasuke estaban batallando cerca del area... "¿los conoces?..." la voz de atreus lograría hacer reaccionar a su compañero quien simplemente entrecerro sus ojos... "Algo asi.." esa respuesta dejo al pequeño y a mimir con mas dudas que respuestas... "¿quien eres?..." la pregunta de kakashi aumentaria la tension que se sentia en el aire.. no le agradaba este sujeto.. y esas cabezas parlantes que llevaba atada a su cintura... solo lo hacian menos confiable... El extraño solo se acerco sin decir nada.. haciendo que la alumna y el mestro retrocedan instintivamente... aunque lo que no notaron.. eran las intenciones del sparda... quien se arrodillo cerca de gai.. "¡oye sueltalo o vamos a...!" El resto de la amenaza solo quedo en silencio al ver el acto que habia hecho aquel hombre... poso su mano derecha en el corazon de maito.. y de la nada.. todas aquellas heridas en su cuerpo comenzaron a sanar rápidamente al igual que su pierna fracturada... su color de piel volvio a la normalidad al igual qie sus ojos... este acto dejaria conmocionados y a la vez conmovidos a los shinobis quienes intentaron agradecerle... pero fueron detenidos abruptamente por una fuerte toz proveniente de el... quien se levanto de su lugar para alejarse del grupo... "Oye.. ¿estas bien?.." atreus se acercaria rápidamente para ver el estado de salud de su compañero.. no espero que aquello ocurriera al igual que mimir... "Estoy bien... solo un simple resfrio... y ustedes cuiden a su compañero... yo me encargo de madara..." al dar su orden el peliblanco se dirigio al area de la pelea siendo seguido por su pequeño amigo que le hacia varias preguntas... dejando sin respuesta tanto al peliplata como a la pelirosada... ¿que rayos acaba de pasar?... "¿Sabes que acabas de crear una distorsión espacio temporal verdad hermano?..." la cabeza de otro universo preguntaria inquisitivamente... ya habian roto muchas reglas divinas con solo traerlo a el para ayudar... "No importa.. no dejare que traigan de nuevo a kaguya..." el ojiazul.. responderia secamente haciendo que tanto mimir como atreus suspiren de cansancio... este tipo era igual de terco que el padre del niño... "¡WOHOO!.. ¡vamos a romper las reglas.. ese es el naruto que conozco!..." hidan alentaria a su portador quien negaba con su cabeza las payasadas del ex-akatsuki... En el Campo de Batalla Madara.. Sasuke y Naruto.. estaban a punto de iniciar su combate que decidiría el destino del mundo.. no podían darse el lujo de terminar cayendo.. era lo ultimo que quedaba de la alianza... "Espero que sepan que con esos simples dones no podran ganar... aunque... cuando los mate... me quedare con tu rinnegan... me sera muy util" esa declaracion por parte del jinchuriki del juubi causaría escalosfrios en sasuke pero los dejaria de lado rápidamente para centrarse en la pelea... Antes de que naruto pudiera responder.. otra voz se escucharía.. silenciando todo en seco... "Ellos no pelearan... pero yo si.." los tres volverían la mirada levemente.. y se quedarian con loa ojos abiertos al ver quien habia hablado.. era un hombre de ojos azules.. cabello blanco... gabardina oscura y mirada seria... acompañado por un pequeño niño pelirrojo.. "Preparate Madara.. voy a mandarte al otro mundo de nuevo y sin viaje de regreso esta vez..." una sonrisa oscura se formo en los labios del extraño que le daban al uchiha mas antiguo una muy mala señal... _ El campo de batalla estaba en completo silencio por la reciente e inesperada intervencion de aquel extraño sujeto de gabardina azul y ese niño.. ni naruto ni sasuke lo conocian.. ¿debia ser alguien mandando por el sabio para ayudarles?.. no estaban seguros... ya que no podían identificarlos de alguna aldea... Madara por otro lado.. estaba comenzando a irritarse.. mas molestias seguian apareciendo para intentar detener el tsukuyomi... para intentar detener su sueño de la paz para el mundo... "¿y tu quien eres?.." a decir verdad.. al uchiha mayor le daba cierta curiosidad aquel hombre... zetsu tampoco le habia informado... "Digamos que soy un guerrero de otro tiempo.. con el objetivo de derrotarte..." la voz sonaba bastante gruesa y rasposa.. pero al mismo tiempo tan igual al naruto de esa dimension.. que incluso aquella coincidencia daba escalosfrios... "¿tu... derrotarme?... ¡JAJAJA... no me hagas reir chico... nadie puede acabar con Uchiha Madara...!" El jinchuriki del juubi solo se mofaba de las palabras de aquel joven ignorando a los dos descendientes principales del sabio... "Con solo nombres no ganas batallas..." la risa escandalosa de madara ceso de golpe al escuchar la voz del misterioso sujeto a sus espaldas... "Mirate... solo eres una sombra de lo que fuiste alguna vez hace años..." la voz del portador de yamato haria reaccionar a los demas quienes dirigieron su atencion hacia el.. y al mismo tiempo estaban sin palabras... esa velocidad era aterradora... no pudieron verlo... El uchiha mayor por otro lado.. salto de su lugar para acomodarse en una distancia segura... pero ahora sin quitar la vista de ese extraño... quien tenia los ojos cerrados.. "Admito que eres rapido... pero..." con una sonrisa de malicia... el primer usuario del mangekyou Sharingan éterno arrojo sus Gudodamas hacia ese presumido... "¡Cuidado!.." el uzuamki gritaria a su nuevo aliado para alertarlo.. el sabia por experiencia de que eran capaces esas esferas si hacian contacto... Pero para la nueva sorpresa de todos.. aquellas esferas solo traspasaron el cuerpo del sparda... sin hacerle contacto ni haciendole algun rasguño... madara al ver esto.. volvio a llamar a sus gudoudamas con una cara de estupefaccion... "¡¿Que demo...?!.." antes de exclamar su maldicion... un rodillazo en la cara lo mandaría a volar en direccion a los descendientes de hagoromo quienes se movieron de alli dejando espacio para ambos combatienes... Levantandose lentamente y maldiciendo para sus adentros.. madara veria con odio puro hacia ese estorbo que aparecio recientemente en su camino... "El tsukuyomi infinito es un fraude uchiha..." el jinchuriki del juubi se sorprendería por aquella declaracion del extraño... "Se lo quieres hacer... y se que tus intenciones son buenas... pero... ese genjutsu solo traerá mas problemas que soluciones creeme.. lo se..." el portador del diez colas solo rechinaria los dientes de rabia... ¿ahora ese miserable planeaba darle un sermon?.. "Asi... ¿y tu que sabes del tsukuyomi infinito que yo no?.." el oji azul solo cerraria sus ojos para luego negar con su cabeza... sintiendo lastima por aquel hombre... "Ese jutsu no es una ilusion como tal.. es una técnica de invocación... e invoca algo muy malo... capaz de acabar con todos los humanos del planeta..." naruto y sasuke escuchaban atentamente cada palabra que salia de aquel extraño... "si completas ese jutsu... pondras en peligro al planeta mismo..." todos los presentes estaban en silencio procesando aquella informacion... "¿y tu como sabes eso?..." el descendiente de indra hablaria acaparando la atencion del extraño quien dirigio su mirada hacia el... pero su semblante cambio hacia uno de profunda tristeza... sus ojos se apagaron unos breves momentos.. dejando aquel brillo de hace unos segundos... "¿que como lo se?... pues es facil... yo tambien lo he hecho..." y de la nada su apariencia sufrio un cambio drastico.. los ojos del extraño pasaron a hacer unos rinnegan con tomoes.. mientras que su atuendo era muy similar al de madara.. y unas pretuberancias parecidas a cuernos se formaron en su frente... Atreus desde su posicion exclamaba que eso era genial mientras levantaba sus brazos con emocion.. sin inmutarse del estado perplejo de los demas... "Hace tiempo trate de hacer lo mismo que tu... pero no escuche las consecuencias.. y por mi culpa casi destruyo mi mundo... no cometas el mismo error que yo... todo es un plan ideado por ese zetsu negro.." el uchiha quedaria pensativo unos momentos... eso no era posible... zetsu debia cumplir su voluntad.. no era al revez... "No lo escuché Madara-sama.. solo falta un poco mas para completar sus sueños..." la asquerosa voz de esa alimaña creada por kaguya es escucho a un lado del uchiha mas viejo quien volteo a mirarlo con serias dudas en su cabeza... por lo que parecia aun utilizaba el cuerpo de su peon Obito... "Dejame abrirte los ojos madara..."de nuevo aquella voz del extraño se escucho pero ahora detrás del zetsu quien exclamo sorprendido por una mano que estaba sobre su hombro.. no se esperaba eso.. "kotoamatsukami.." fue un susurro.. pero tanto madara como zetsu pudieron escucharlo... y la mente del hijo de kaguya se queda en blanco por completo... "No importa el grado de resistencia que tengas.. siempre caeran ante el genjustu mas poderoso.. ahora dinos el verdadero proposito del tsukuyomi infinito.." la creacion de kaguya comenzo a explicar todo desde el principio.. su manipulacion a indra.. su intervencion en las escrituras del sabio de las seis sendas... y las profecias del clan uchiha... dejando a Madara sin habla por unos minutos... toda su vida paso delante de sus ojos... en un flashback.. todo... todo fue una mentira.. su fe.. sus creencias... su plan.. todo... una vez terminada la confesion.. el sparda quemo con su amaterasu a aquella abominacion para que no cause mas estragos en esta linea temporal... ya habia sufrido mucha gente inocente.. "Entonces... todo este tiempo... he estado siendo controlado como una marioneta sin valor..." el uchiha maldecia en sus adentros a aquel zetsu.. siempre penso que el manejaba los hilos del plan.. pero solo fue otro peon desechable en este ajedrez macabro formado por el hijo de kaguya... "Aun estas a tiempo de impedir esto..." El uchiha mayor deviaria levemente la mirada hacia aquel hombre quien destapo esta venda de sus ojos... señalando los cuerpos colgantes de toda la alianza shinobi en aquellos capullos... "No siempre se cumpliran nuestros deseos... pero... siempre podremos dejar nuestras esperanzas en las nuevas generaciones.. para tal vez algun dia poder observarlos desde el otro mundo llegar a esas metas... " la primera reencarnacion de indra ahora observaria al equipo 7 que se habian reunido en un punto del campo... mas precisamente a los tres jovenes que le enfrentaban... sabiendo que todo estaba en su contra.. que nada estaba a su favor... decidieron pelear por el mundo... juntando todas las aldeas ninja... algo impensado para su epoca...de alguna forma todos los países se habian unido por una causa.. y no por una guerra entre ellos... "Je... apostar por las nuevas generaciones eh?... supongo que hashirama siempre tuvo la razon despues de todo..." riendose para sus adentros... recordo a su viejo compañero de batallas.. al que siempre tildaba de tonto e inmaduro... pero ahora debia reconocer.. que era mucho mas inteligente que el... porfin podia ver las cosas con claridad... "Bueno... como dicen.. mejor tarde que nunca..." el extraño viajero ahora estaba sonriendo ligeramente... aunque nadie todavia podia entender porque se les hacia familiar... " ¡hay callense y arreglen esto de una vez ya parecen pareja de novelas..." el sparda solo se golpearia la frente con su mano al escuchar las palabras de hidan en su espalda... aunque madara quedaria algo confundido por la cosa parlante... aunque negando con su cabeza.. se concentraria en lo mas importante.. remediar todo... "Hashirama... espero volver a verte en el otro mundo..." con ese ultimo pensamiento.. el uchiha mas poderoso comenzo a desacer el genjutsu... haciendo que los cuerpos caigan y toda la gente sea libre nuevamente... tambien los bijuus comenzaron a parecer cerca de ellos bastante confundidos sin saber como llegaron alli El equipo kakashi comenzo a celebrar la victoria conseguida... habia sido una larga batalla con muchas perdidas importantes... pero finalmente... habia acabado... En el cielo... el cuerpo de madara comenzo a desaparecer poco a poco.. acausa de la extracción del juubi.. su alma ya no pertenecía al mundo de los vivos... desviando la vista al horizonte.. pudo ver a la figura de aquel guerrero de cabello blanco junto a aquel niño alejandose en la distancia... Antes de partir solo sonrio levemente en agradecimiento hacia aquel muchacho que le abrio los ojos...luego partio al reino de los muertos... en paz... "Oigan.. adonde se fueron madara y aquel guerrero.. no los veo..." naruto llamaria la atencion de su equipo quienes comenzaron a rastrear con la mirada a los dos sujetos.. pero no habia rastro de ellos... "Desaparecieron..." sakura exclamaria sorprendida... no esperaba que en menos de un segundo ellos dos se desvanecieran... "Mejor vamos a ver a todos... la salud de los demas es primordial.. " kakashi ordenaria a sus pupilos quienes le respondieron afirmativamente.. aunque sasuke se quedo detras observando el lugar en donde estaba el guerrero oji-azul.. "Entonces... te convertiras en ese implacable ninja... naruto... quien lo diria... un dobe como tu... un dios..." sonriendo levemente el uchiha lo supo del principio.. aquel extraño era su amigo.. bueno.. una version futura de el... desde el momento en que escucho esa voz... esa voz tan irritante.. y determinada... Riendose en sus adentros el pelinegro se apresuró a seguir a su equipo quienes le habian dejado muy atras.. aunque las palabras que dijo ese alterego aun rondaba en su mente... "Depositar la fe en las siguientes generaciones" En el reino entre reinos Tras evitar la catastrofe de kaguya.. ambos viajeros del tiempo volvieron al reino en donde estaban todas las dimensiones... "No lo se hermano.. eso fue imprudente.. pudiste crear varias cadenas dimensionales... y no se si algo peor.. como una paradoja..." mimir estaba con serias dudas de lo que habia dicho el nuevo amigo de atreus... "Ay relajate hombre... lo que hace naruto siempre esta bien.. creeme no pasara nada... verdad naruto?... naruto?.." hidan sintio a su portador detenerse de forma abrupta... tanto el como la otra cabeza se movieron para ver que es lo que le hizo perder el ritmo... Y los vieron... eran cuatro hombres que venian acercandose desde la distancia.. y a juzgar por sus rostros de seriedad no parecian amables... el sparda noto los uniformes que llevaban esos tipos.. y les resultó bastante extraños.. como si fueran de otra epoca o tiempo.. como ellos.. "Tu calmado..." la reencarnacion de vergil calmo al pequeño atreus quien ya habia sacado su arco por seguridad.. no le agradaba para nada aquellos hombres... sobre todo porque no deberían conocer este lugar.. Esos extraños seguian caminando sin motivo de detenerse.. por lo cual.. el oji-azul ya planeaba alguna estrategia de pelea para evadirlos... "Guten tag caballeros..." ignorando la hostilidad del ambiente por parte de los dos visitantes.. el lider de aquel grupo saludo amablemente... para pasar de largo y seguir su camino... los otros tres hombres asintieron la cabeza en forma de saludo para tambien seguir adelante... "¿Guten tag?..." el semi-demonio pregunto en su cabeza al no reconocer dicha lengua extrangera.. "Aleman... un lenguaje de un pais de nuestro tiempo... aunque.. me resulta extraño escucharlo en estos dias..." vergil hablaria en la cabeza de naruto bastante confuso y contrariado por escuchar esa palabra... "Oye tu niño..." el uzumaki dejo de lado sus pensamientos para prestarle atencion a uno de esos extraños.. mas precisamente aquel que vestia gorro... "Un presente..." aquel hombre le lanzó un extraño artefacto con una forma bastante singular... que para su sopresa desprendía un poder abrumador... "Ese artefacto te servira en tu viaje... buena suerte camarada..." el extraño se despediria rapidamente para volver con su grupo.. dejando atras a un confundido naruto y atreus... quienes analizaban el artefacto de forma detenida... "¿Estas seguro que quieres llevarlo contigo naruto?.. esos sujetos no me agradaban..." el pequeño preguntaria con genuina preocupacion a su amigo quien seguia analizando el presente... "Si me dio esto.. debe servir para algo... ademas no parecian hostiles..." el peliblanco alzo la vista para ver que aquellos hombres quienes entraban por un portal aleatorio sin saber su destino... "¿Mimir tu sabes algo de ellos?..." el pelirrojo le preguntaria a la cabeza.. segun el.. era el hombre mas sabio que existia... "Dame un momento hermanito.." los ojos del sabio comenzaron a brillar para posteriormente recabar la informacion necesaria... "Ah si... Se hacen llamar los primis.. heroes de un plano temporal distinto al nuestro... combaten contra demonios mas alla de nuestra comprension... me sorprende que esten en esta parte del multiverso..." los ojos de mimir dejaron de brillar mientras finalizaba su relato... "Bueno.. no haremos nada aqui parados.. muevete naruto.." hidan haria reaccionar a todos reanudando el paso hacia los portales... "Cambiando de tema.. oye niño.. porque perdonar a ese loco de ojitos raros.. pense que ibas a destruirlo y mandarlo al infierno y esas cosas..." dante preguntaria con burla.. de la nada habia cambiado de postura para perdonarle la vida... algo que estaba pasando mucho ultimamente... El uzumaki solo ignoraba todo a su alrededor para recordar la imagen de aquel ciervo de color oro que se formo en su mente al haber ayudado a madara... no tenía explicacion del porque se manifesto dicha imagen.. "Vi algo en mi cabeza... una ilusion... era un animal.. un ciervo.. me dijo que debia perdonarle... que debia redimirme.. hacer lo correcto... y por alguna razon se sintio bien.." el sparda recordaria esa vaga imagen en su mente mientras vergil escuchaba la respuesta de su estudiante atentamente..aunque no podia entender eso del animal... ¿sera un sentimiento de culpa?... Los viajeros se verian detenidos nuevamente por otro portal que se abrio entre ellos y su camino.. pero este tenia una peculiaridad.. parecia distorcionarse en reiteradas ocasiones... como si fuera inestable "Oh oh... alguien parece estar jugando con su linea temporal..." mimir llamaria la atencion de todos con su voz Cantarina.. "¿de que hablas?.." el uzumaki sabia que el genio conocia la respuesta a esta interrogante... "Bueno mi hermano.. cuando alguien tiene el poder para alterar la linea de tiempo a su antojo y abusa de ello... pues pasa esto..." todos se centraron nuevamente en aquel portal tan particular... viendo en el un extraño reloj de arena gigante.. "Entonces.. ¿alguien esta jugando con el tiempo?.." atreus preguntaria curioso.. a decir verdad estas cosas de viajes interdimensionales y temporales le llamaban mucho la atencion... " exacto pequeño.. aunque normalmente estoy en contra de intervenir en otros mundos o tierras.. preferiria que te encargaras de este problema fortachon..." la cabeza sabia opinaria haciendo al peliblanco reflexionar unos momentos... "Venga naruto... al menos aqui si tendras un poco de accion... no como en la anterior que casi me haces vomitar con tu cursilería y melodrama..." esta frase de hidan ocasiono que su portador le de un golpe que le hizo comenzar a moverse de forma graciosa mientras gritaba comicamente... "Vamos naruto.. yo tambien quiero verte luchar y patear traseros de villanos..." el oji-azul.. veria a su pequeño acompañante dando unos golpes al aire simulando un combate... Soltando una pequeña risa y negando levemente con la cabeza.. naruto sabia lo que tenia que hacer... "Bien.. entremos ya..." con eso dicho ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia el interior de aquella nueva dimensión mientras hidan y dante vitoreaban emocionados estos acontecimientos... Dimension numero 4788 Ambos viajeros aparecieron en un terreno valdio de color rojo.. cielo violeta.. y mar de color rojo sangre que se extendia mas alla de la vista... a opinion del portador de yamato.. no estaban en la tierra... "Uy.. se ve muy feo para ser tierra..." el pequeño atreus daba su honesto punto de vista del lugar... parecia mas un infierno que otra cosa... "Sera mejor avanzar.. este silencio no me gusta..." para el uzumaki.. la calma y tranquilidad en un lugar hostil.. simpre indicaba a trampa o peligro... y este mundo no era la excepción... "Bueno pero.. ¿hacia donde?..." cuando el pequeño pregunto lo obvio... lo malo comenzo a suceder... Una persona comenzo a verse desde la distancia.. por lo lejos que se encontraba.. fue imposible describir su apariencia o saber si era hombre o mujer.. atreus iba a ir hasta alla para encontrarlo... pero una mano en su hombro por parte de naruto le hizo detenerse en seco y mirar nuevamente hacia adelante... para su horror esa persona no venia sola.. a los pocos segundos una gran cantidad de lo que parecian ser enemigos comenzo a acercarse.. similiar a un ejercito a gran escala... al acercase lo suficiente el descendiente de vergil pudo ver al lider... o a la lider... Su cabello celeste combianba con sus ojos.. mediana estatura y de traje blanco con toques de azul y amarillo.. al igual qie esa extraña mascara que portaba... caminaba delante de esas tropas denotando su superioridad y liderazgo... Y los "soldados".. si se podían llamar asi... tenian forma de robots de un color blanco y negro.. con unos ojos azules que parpadeaban de vez en cuando.. A juzgar por su actitud y forma de actuar.. no parecian amigables para nada... el sentimiento negativo y de maldad incluso podia sentirse desde esos metros de distancia... "Creo que son enemigos muchachos..." hidan daria su opinion causando que todos roden sus ojos en señal de fastidio por lo obvio que era... "¿En serio?.." el comentario sarcastico de naruto se veria interrumpido al ver a ese ejército acercandose peligrosamente a solo unos metros de distancia de su posicion.. "Asi que.. kronica tenia razon.. unos forasteros han osado entrar en nuestras tierras..." la mujer hablaria con claro enojo en su voz.. pero el uzumaki ni se inmuto por ese comportamiento errático.. solo permanecio impasible... observando a dicha mujer.. que le causaba cierta intriga... no parecia del todo humana por lo que veia... esos ojos no eran comunes... "¡Y que si invadimos tus tierras... ustedes están jugando con algo que no les pertenece!..." el pequeño pelirrojo gritaria mientras sacaba su arco.. mientras la mujer comenzaba a reirse con burla al ver las intenciones del infante... "¿Jajaja... y que haras gusano?... ¿atacarnos?.." la mujer seguío riendose hasta que sintio un cambio repentino en el aire que le hizo detenerse en seco... para obervar al otro extraño que comenzo a desprender un aura de color violeta a su alrededor... mientras sus ojos estaban cerrados... "Tal vez el no... pero yo si..." abriendo sus parapados revelaría su tan temido sharingan haciendo que todos retrocedieran instintivamente... "Veamos quien es el gusano ahora..." Mundo Shinobi: Pais de las Olas Mientras tanto en el mundo ninja.. konan estaba en la caza de tazuna visitandoba tsunami con el pequeño nero quien estaba jugando en el regazo de su abuelita... a la hija de tazuna le agradaba profundamente el infante.. le hacia recordar cuando inari era un bebe... hace ya un tiempo... "Entonces konan.. ¿como esta naruto?.. le he visto muy ocupado ultimamente..." la mujer preguntaria preocupada por su amiga... ultimamente el uzumaki estaba muy poco tiempo en casa... "El esta bien tsnuami.. por mas que quiera detenerlo.. es su deber mantener el pueblo lo mas seguro... y ya sabes como son los hombres.. tercos hasta el cansancio..." luego de decir eso ambas damas comenzaron a reirse sutilmente... "No puedo creer que el pequeño nero ya este asi de grande... todavia recuerdo aquella vez que lo cargue en el hospital... el tiempo vuela..." la mujer pelinegra comenzo a emocionarse cuando este pequeño rayo de luz llego a sus vidas para confortarlos en tiempos dificiles... "Jeje.. asi es y aun recuerdo lo celosos que estaban inari y fuu-chan.." konan sabia que esos dos pequeños niños siempre querian llamar la atencion... y al ser acaparada por el infante ambos se habian molestado un poco... "Me alegra saber que despues pudieron aceptar..." su conversación se veria interrumpida. Por un ninja que apareció de la nada en la sala y por el distintivo color rojo de cabello... ambos madres reconocieron a tayuya en su uniforme de jounin... "Konan-sama... necesito que venga rapido y observe esto..." al terminar de decir esto la uzumaki guio a las mujeres a la zona sur del pueblo donde se habia formado una gran multitud de personas... alrededor de una caza en llamas... y afuera de ella habian cuerpos calcinados sin vida... posiblemente una familia de tres integrantes... "Pero... ¿pero quien haria algo asi?..." tsunami tenia una mano tapando su boca con horror mientras en la otra sostenia al pequeño hijo de naruto contra su hombro para evitar la imagen desgradable... La peliazul se acerco a la residencia.. .mientras multiples shinobis comenzaron a apagar el incendio con jutsus suiton... Al acercarse lo suficiente.. la mujer de naruto observo un papel oculto entre los escombros de la vivienda... el mensaje aunque estuviera quemado.. era legible... solo una amenza y una direccion... "BUSCAME EN LA SIGUIENTE UBICACION UZUMAKI NARUTO" "¿Que haremos mi señora?..." kin se acercaria a la ex shinobi de ame mientras se levantaba del suelo aun sosteniendo ese pedazo de papel entre sus manos... aunque su rostro paso a ser uno de extrema seriedad... mientras arrugaba aquel trozo de papel... "Matar al que halla hecho esta atrocidad... y yo misma pienso hacerlo..


	11. G (08-14 00:14:55)

**THE FOUNDRY – THE IMPERIAL FAMILY**

**Above the Crystal Caves**

"Mother?" Boruto murmurs.

"Mother?" Hinata repeats, "Oh so you are my son. Ironic, I once prayed that you would lead the empire to prosperity, instead you yearned to destroy it."

Boruto has waited too long to meet his mother again, but he didn't expect hostility when they met. Unfortunately, it is justified for Hinata. As the true Empress of Homeworld she is responsible for the countless people who inhabit this land, people who her son once wished to see dead. As far as successors to the crown go Himawari is far more suited in that sense.

"I don't understand what's going on," Naruto admits, much to Kurama's frustration.

"This is my mother, Muto Enri. She used to be the Empress Consort of Homeworld. She is also Headmaster Muto Sora's sister. She is probably the greatest ally we have in the battle to free this world from tyranny."

"An exaggeration," Enri says modestly.

At this point the others arrive. Minato and Kushina lead an ensemble of powerful allies that Naruto and Hinata have assembled recently.

"I assure you that Lady Hinata doesn't exaggerate," says Michel the Horse, "Lady Enri was a dedicated fighter in the last conflict who saved Akashi countless times. Without her Homeworld would not have its freedom. Her title of Empress is well deserved, I consider her one of Homeworld's great protectors, just as Akashi and Sora were."

Naruto scratches his head. This makes Enri some elaborate connection to what has been going on so far doesn't it?

"So, you're Hinata's mother. That means that Boruto and Himawari are your grandchildren. But they also have grandparents in the Hyuuga clan. My mum and dad are also their grandparents. That means they have 6 in total."

"Clan leaders, Hokage, Jinchuriki and Emperors," Kurama tells Naruto, "Naruto, your kids have quite the heritage."

"I've always thought that the two of them were special, but they are my children, I thought it was just how all parents looked at their kids. Maybe I was seeing something more than a dad's love for his kids."

"Wait, you married Uzumaki Naruto?" Enri asks her daughter. "All this time I've been training my son-in-law, and my grandson. How could I have spent all this time with Boruto and not realised that we were related."

Enri realises that her powers of fate blinded her. Her grandson is blessed with such a tremendous will that will one day bring him to a point of great destiny. With such tremendous 'fate' power around him it was impossible for her to see that their fates were interlinked more than that of teacher and student.

Mana pulls at Sakura's sleeve and whispers excitedly into her ear, "This is the most entertainment I've had in years. Things are always so much more fun when Hinata-sis is around. I'm never going to let her forget this. Were things this complicated when your husband met your parents?"

"Sasuke and I aren't married yet," Sakura explains, avoiding the complicated details of their time travel, "But he left the village and became so fixated on vengeance that he almost killed my teacher and the other villages leaders. That's only after he obtained a legendary visual technique that only he could learn because he was his clan's last survivor. After that he tried to kill Naruto and only stopped when the two of them each lost an arm."

"But they both have arms," Mana says.

"Yes, they do," Sakura says, "My point is that complicated circumstances aren't unusual for us. Though I must admit this whole situation is quite bizarre."

"So, you are married?" Enri questions her daughter.

"Naruto married the other soul possessing this body, not me. I don't remember anything about the life he and Hyuuga Hinata shared, I just see a few flashes from time to time. It's best that you overlook the fact we were married."

Enri grins at her daughter's behaviour. She knows that Hinata isn't embarrassed as some people may mistakenly believe, she is a pragmatist who recognises that emotion at a time like this can be difficult. The former empress is sure that there is a small part of her daughter that does feel awkward around Naruto as most people would feel around a spouse they do not know. Hinata is focusing herself entirely on the empire, attempting to push all distractions aside, something that neither Enri nor Akashi would have done. Enri doubts that it will work but she admires her daughter for trying, even if it is short-sighted given the circumstances.

"This is fantastic news," Enri remarks. "It turns out I have been training the heir to the throne all this time. I am confident that when Homeworld is in trouble next time that Uzumaki Boruto would be a worthy emperor should the worst happen."

"A worthy emperor?" Hinata says incredulously, "You clearly don't know the full story. My son allied himself with our enemies. He swore that he would kill everyone in Homeworld to make the pocket-worlds safe."

Enri is too forgiving for Hinata's liking saying "I'm sure that he was confused at the time. After all, people from our world did attempt to kill him and everyone he cares about."

"If it helps Tao Ma was tricking me because he is a servant to the Hive Mind, the Dark Dimension is to blame for tricking him and everyone else that followed him. It made it hard for them to control their own minds."

"The Dark Dimension," Hinata repeats, "You allied yourself with Homeworld's most fearsome foe, people who once threatened to end all life in this world. I don't think this makes you any more suited to being my successor."

"I don't want to be your successor anyway," Boruto says.

"No worthy ruler has ever wanted the throne of Homeworld," Enri explains, "Your grandfather and your mother just know that it is their duty. I'm sure you will realise that in time too."

Michel the Horse steps forward, his body surrounded in golden/light green 'serenity' energy. He steps into between the arguing generations of the Endou family and calls upon the special powers of his divine energy. He clouds the three of them gentle 'serenity' particles calming them down in spite of the tense situation. Naruto watches with the One True Sense and notes how impressive Michel's abilities are and how quickly he lowers the temperature of the trio.

"Perhaps we should continue this discussion after we have all calmed down," Michel says.

Mana rolls her eyes at Michel before insisting to Sakura that the horse is ruining her entertainment yet again.

"Very well," Hinata says before walking away.

The empress-in-waiting has been to the area around the Crystal Caves with her mother several times in the past, she knows a few good places to relax around here. She brings Michel and Mana with her, the two of them ever-faithful servants to the rightful heir to the throne.

Next Enri smiles at her granddaughter, "Hello."

"Hello," Himawari replies.

"I believe you are my granddaughter."

"Yes, I believe I am."

Enri approaches Himawari and hugs her. At first it is awkward but after a few moments that awkwardness disappears, replaced by the warmth of a familial embrace. It feels right to the two of them that they are here with one another. It feels like they have known each other all their lives rather than the last few seconds. It feels like family.

"These are my parents," Naruto says.

Naruto is relieved to see Minato and Kushina becoming fast friends with Enri. At least that is one tension in this family that he won't have to worry about. However, there are so many people he has to keep together now. Hinata doesn't want to work with pocket-worlders. Hinata and Boruto couldn't have more different opinions of Homeworld. He doesn't know how Kushina, Minato and Himawari will feel about Boruto now that he has returned to them.

There are a lot of relationships that need fixing, but for now Naruto is glad to have his family around him.

**That Night**

Naruto's son joins him sat atop a large rock. Down beneath their feet is a huge chasm, a pathway to the Crystal Caves below. Now only three people have escaped that terrifying network below, and they are two of them. Once the Crystal Caves have been conquered, they no longer look so frightening, and when they are filled by light the crystals glow like the stars. One could get lost in the sight; they understand now why Boruto's grandmother spent so many years in this place.

"Today could have gone better," Boruto admits.

"Don't worry about your mother Boruto, she doesn't like working with any of us from the pocket-world. She warmed up to Himawari, I'm certain that she will warm up to you as well in time."

"She hates me, and she has every reason to. You and Himawari never betrayed her but I did, I turned my back on everything she has ever loved. I'm not like Hashirama and Tsunade, I made a choice to go against Homeworld blinded by my own hatred. I don't think there is any coming back from this dad."

"Didn't you hear what Michel said about Enri earlier. She is a hero of this world, she used to be the empress, there is nobody who loves this world more than her. She doesn't hold a grudge against you because you're her family. Hinata is just feeling a lot of pressure right now, eventually she will realise that she loves you, because you're her son."

Boruto nods, "I'm sorry, I've made this all about me. It must be hard for you old man. It must be hard with her acting like she never met you."

"She's alive, that's what's important. In time she will come to terms with her life as a pocket-worlder. She has already become friends with Sakura. I'm sure that her memories will return. When she remembers what the two of us have been through together, we can start to work on fixing things."

"I'm the heir to the throne dad," Boruto lowers his head, "I don't know if that's what I want. I always wanted to be a cool shinobi who protects the village from afar, like Sasuke."

Naruto chuckles, "If there's one thing you should from learn from Sasuke and I, it's that you can't let others tell you what your future has in store for you. The village once planned to hunt him down and arrest him. People used to call me a demon and try to get rid of me. Look where the two of us are now. You may be the heir to throne, but nobody can decide what kind of prince you are going to be. That's your choice."

Boruto smiles and lays back, looking at the stars. They really are similar to the crystals below. He wishes that Sarada were here. He knows that his father's words are wise but there is always part of him that wants to rebel against his parents. With Sarada things are different, when he works with her it feels like everything will be OK. When the two of them work together there is no obstacle he can't overcome. Perhaps she is looking up at these same stars. It is his duty to apologise to her for what he has done.

"By the way dad, I think I've worked out a divine oddity."

"I thought you might."

"Care to help me test it out?"

"Sure."

Boruto and his father find a clearing to test this divine oddity in. Naruto is very curious about the new power his son claims to have created. So far there have only been two divine oddities, one increasing control to unmatchable levels and the other increasing power like nothing else. If Boruto's technique can do something so remarkable then it will be a tremendous coup, not just for the Shadow 9th Hokage, but for the rebellion.

Boruto cups his hands together, bringing the power of 'death' into them. Small grey particles move in all directions at first, but then their direction becomes uniform. They flow around Boruto's hands in a circular motion coming over his fingertips and under just below his wrists. Next the shinobi decreases the quantity of the particles and slows them down. If he were to try, he could count the number of them at this point.

Boruto raises his cupped hands to his face and gently transfers the 'death' energy onto it. This produces a mask made from low intensity 'death' energy. Unlike other times he creates this energy though it doesn't dissipate, it hovers there just like it does in nature.

Naruto starts.

Something has changed about Boruto, but he doesn't understand it. Even as he activates the One True Sense, he can't tell what is going on behind this new mask that hi son has created. His son's presence is obscured like nothing he has ever witnessed before.

"I know you're there," Naruto says, "But I feel like I don't want to know. It's like I'm looking away from you on purpose."

"Death is traumatic," Boruto says.

Naruto looks around instinctively in spite of his sensory powers. He knows intuitively exactly where Boruto's voice is coming from, but it sounds different, as if it is coming from every direction. If he didn't know where Boruto was before he activated the technique, he would struggle to find him even with the One True Sense.

Boruto smiles at his father's confusion. "You don't like looking at dead bodies. Of course you don't, most people hate it. For many it reminds them of terrible things they have seen in the past, especially fighters like you and I. Imagine if you could control that repulsive feeling. Imagine if you could magnify it hundreds of times over. That's what you're feeling now. Your body is instinctively trying not to find me."

Naruto smiles. This is a stealth technique, perhaps the best he has ever come up against. Invisibility is easier to deal with than this, at least when your opponent is invisible you can want to detect them. With the One True Sense an invisible opponent can be detected through the sound of their footsteps, their smell, or the vibration of their feet on the ground. With this technique the brain tries to reject those senses, it does its utmost to shut them out.

"Try to attack me then," Naruto challenges his son.

Boruto leaps at his father confidently. It is a surprise to him how effective the technique is, but it is even more so to Naruto. Naruto's senses are excellent ranking high even in Homeworld but while he can faintly sense Boruto coming he can't tell from what direction. He understands now that this is not simply a stealth technique, it's the technique of an assassin, a killer who cannot be avoided except by the most exceptional people.

Boruto is very close when Naruto's senses finally tell him where his son is. The 7th Hokage can only thank his lightning reactions that he is able to turn around in time to see Boruto coming. He moves to block the incoming strike, but his hand moves too slow. It is only when Naruto and Kurama sync and activate their divine oddity that his hand speeds up, knocking Boruto away just in time.

Boruto stops using his technique.

"The effects will diminish the longer a fight goes on, but most people won't counter it as well as you dad. This is my ultimate technique. I call it Death Mask."

"Death Mask," Naruto repeats. "It's an impressive skill. I believe that you have done it Boruto. Death Mask is the third divine oddity."

Normally one would celebrate the finding of such a technique, but Boruto is no ordinary man. Boruto is a support machine for Hokage. His father is one, his teacher was one, even his fiancée is the Hokage, he knows better than anyone what they need. Just now his technique tricked Naruto into acting as if he was alone and when the 7th's body language changed Boruto saw it, stress.

"Dad, be honest, how are you coping?"

Naruto nods. "I'm feeling more pressure than I ever have before Boruto. Right now I am the would-be leader of the resistance, husband to the true empress, father to the prince and princess, and the chosen student of both Muto siblings. I can't afford to do anything wrong, every move I make has to be perfect."

"Try to relax dad, we will be your family no matter what mistakes you make. You weren't chosen because you will get everything right, you were chosen because we know you will get the most important things right. Trust our judgement, you won't fail."

"Thanks Boruto."

**Nearby**

Enri approaches her daughter in a spot she used to frequent. From here there is a good elevated view for miles around. A young Hinata would often sit in this spot and listen to her father tell her about the size of Homeworld, the empire which she would one day have to defend. Back then Enri is sure it felt like a privilege, now she is sure the size of this realm feels much more like a burden.

"Hinata."

"Do we have to talk about this mother?"

"You should be happily telling everyone that you're married to him. If nothing else, it plays well. It will give people the sense that there are greater forces at work here, that this is a fight they can win."

"That was always your speciality. To me Naruto is a stranger. All I know about him is what I see in front of me and the occasional flashes of my other life."

Enri smiles. "Perhaps you should stop overthinking it. In time your memories will return, but that won't make a difference. I have confidence that if you relax you will see him as the rest of us do. He is a good man Hinata."

"I wish a good man were enough."

"He reminds me a lot of your father," Enri smiles.

"That doesn't make things any easier."

"Maybe not. For now just try to go a bit easier on him. Your thinking he's a stranger is even harder on him than it is on you. The other Hinata was influenced by your imprint, she is you, the chances are that if you give him time you will feel the same way about Naruto. I believe that fate is tying the two of you together."

Hinata stays silent, considering what her mother said. Frankly she has been harsh on him. There is nobody better suited to the role Naruto has found himself in than the 7th Hokage. In many ways he is perfect but there is one huge flaw. He is a pocket-worlder who refuses to leave this war to her. His fighting is a symbol that the Endou-Muto family has failed in her mind, a symbol that they are not good enough to defeat Furst.

"I'm going to check on the possibility of setting up a rebellion in Cheqitori," Hinata says.

"I've already got a few people ready to help," Enri says, "If you went you could inspire more. You are the Empress of Homeworld now Hinata, it's a great privilege but also a great burden. Be careful, there are no shortage of people who want your blood."

Hinata pauses before leaving.

"You said fate may be tying us together. Is this because of you mother?"

Enri hesitates, "What do you mean?"

"Don't pretend you don't know. You could have manipulated our entire pocket-world with 'fate'. Are Naruto and I married because of what you did?"

Enri steps forward, looking into Hinata's eyes.

"When Akashi took you to a pocket-world Sora and I knew our duty. With 'Enhancement' and 'Fate' we were the perfect people to create a strong pocket-world. It's possible that because of our influence Naruto's father can control 'wind' energy. That may explain the powers of some of the other pocket-worlders as well.

"But let me make one thing clear Hinata. Even my control over 'fate' is not all-powerful. I could never help someone to learn a double-transcendent element, I could never have helped Naruto to master a divine oddity, and I could never have made you and Uzumaki Naruto fall in love. What the two of you have is real, it has nothing to do with my power."

"Then how did this happen! How can the people of that world be strong!? How could he have mastered 'life' energy?"

Enri laughs, "I don't have a clue. As far as I am concerned there are only two possible sources of such a miracle. One is the presence of your soul in that pocket-world. It's possible that you slowly introduced divine energy, eventually allowing one person to understand it."

"What is the other?" Hinata asks.

"The other possibility is that Uzumaki Naruto broke the dam. It's possible that his breakthrough enabled all the other pocket-worlders to use divine energy. In Homeworld there must have been a first person who used divine energy, a legendary expert who showed the rest of us the way, a progenitor. It's possible that Naruto is the progenitor for the pocket-worlds."

"What would make these progenitors so special?" Hinata asks.

"What makes Uzumaki Naruto so special?" Enri repeats the question rhetorically. "Don't ask me what makes him special Hinata, the world's greatest expert is sharing that body with you."

* * *

**In Response to sarada chan san's Question  
**About how Boruto understood 'fate'

Fundamentally Boruto understood that if 'fate' weren't real he wouldn't have had the chance to escape the cave.  
He did escape the cave and thus discovered it.

Thanks for reading.

* * *

**In Response to Engineer's Questions  
**About Enri

Yes, Enri was the mystery figure who it was once speculated may be defending the academy.

'Fate' is Enri's only element.

It's combat uses are limited but it's mostly just used for blunt force attacks.  
There are many more non-combat uses.

Petra did indeed stop chasing Nina because she recognised Enri's power.  
The re-appearance of Muto Enri was much more important to her than Nina.

Enri could fight Safura but it's a case of practical battle strategy.  
As a class 9 it would be a tactical waste to send Enri after Safura, most of her time should be spent confronting the royals.  
Enri knows it's inevitable that Naruto will eventually need to win against the strongest generals by himself.

In the circumstances you mentioned, Enri would use 'fate' to influence the way in which they meet in battle.  
The in-battle uses of 'fate' are limited.

Thanks for reading.

* * *

**In Response to Demon90340's Question  
**About the maths on his power calculations

Your maths is perfect.  
Well done, what you've said is very much possible.

Thanks for reading.

* * *

**In Response m'j doom's Question  
**On Various subjects

Yes, you're right. To get to class 8 would require a significant amount of work for Naruto and Boruto.

Future plans for the other tailed beasts would be spoilers.

Thanks for reading.

* * *

**In Response to todor996's Question  
**About my health

My health is improving slowly thank you.  
I hope it won't be too much longer before I'm back to normal.

Thanks for reading.

* * *

**In Response to S's Question  
**About a full chakra fruit shionbi

Yes, such a person could be a class 4 warrior.  
They don't usually happen in the pocket-worlds but there are a few of them.

When circumstances like that arise then the stronger generals were needed to conquer those worlds.  
Class 4 generals mentioned so far include Clyde, Lara and Elliot.  
Although Lara is dead and the other two aren't class 4 anymore.

Thanks for reading.


	12. Y (08-14 00:27:35)

**Sobre las cuevas de cristal**

"¿Madre?" Boruto murmura.

"¿Madre?" Hinata repite: "Oh, entonces eres mi hijo. Irónico, una vez recé para que llevaras al imperio a la prosperidad, en lugar de eso anhelabas destruirlo".

Boruto ha esperado demasiado para volver a encontrarse con su madre, pero no esperaba hostilidad cuando se conocieron. Desafortunadamente, está justificado para Hinata. Como la verdadera Emperatriz de Homeworld, es responsable de las innumerables personas que habitan esta tierra, personas a las que su hijo una vez quiso ver muertas. En cuanto a los sucesores de la corona, Himawari es mucho más adecuado en ese sentido.

"No entiendo lo que está pasando", admite Naruto, para gran frustración de Kurama.

"Esta es mi madre, Muto Enri. Solía ser la Emperatriz Consorte de Homeworld. También es la hermana del Director Muto Sora. Probablemente es la mejor aliada que tenemos en la batalla para liberar este mundo de la tiranía".

"Una exageración", dice Enri con modestia.

En este punto llegan los demás. Minato y Kushina lideran un conjunto de poderosos aliados que Naruto y Hinata han reunido recientemente.

"Les aseguro que Lady Hinata no exagera", dice Michel el Caballo, "Lady Enri fue una luchadora dedicada en el último conflicto que salvó a Akashi innumerables veces. Sin su Mundo natal no tendría su libertad. Su título de Emperatriz está bien merecida, la considero una de las grandes protectoras de Homeworld, al igual que Akashi y Sora ".

Naruto se rasca la cabeza. Esto hace que Enri tenga una conexión elaborada con lo que ha estado sucediendo hasta ahora, ¿no es así?

"Entonces, eres la madre de Hinata. Eso significa que Boruto e Himawari son tus nietos. Pero también tienen abuelos en el clan Hyuuga. Mi mamá y mi papá también son sus abuelos. Eso significa que tienen 6 en total".

" Líderes del clan, Hokage, Jinchuriki y emperadores", le dice Kurama a Naruto, "Naruto, tus hijos tienen una gran herencia".

" Siempre pensé que los dos eran especiales, pero son mis hijos, pensé que era así como todos los padres miraban a sus hijos. Tal vez estaba viendo algo más que el amor de un padre por sus hijos".

"Espera, ¿te casaste con Uzumaki Naruto?" Enri le pregunta a su hija. "Todo este tiempo he estado entrenando a mi yerno ya mi nieto. ¿Cómo pude haber pasado todo este tiempo con Boruto y no darme cuenta de que éramos parientes".

Enri se da cuenta de que sus poderes del destino la cegaron. Su nieto está bendecido con una voluntad tan tremenda que un día lo llevará a un punto de gran destino. Con un poder de 'destino' tan tremendo a su alrededor, era imposible para ella ver que sus destinos estaban más interrelacionados que el de maestro y alumno.

Mana tira de la manga de Sakura y le susurra emocionada al oído: "Este es el mayor entretenimiento que he tenido en años. Las cosas siempre son mucho más divertidas cuando Hinata-sis está cerca. Nunca voy a dejar que se olvide de esto. ¿Las cosas eran así de complicadas cuando su esposo conoció a sus padres? "

"Sasuke y yo no estamos casados todavía", explica Sakura, evitando los complicados detalles de su viaje en el tiempo, "pero dejó la aldea y se obsesionó tanto con la venganza que casi mata a mi maestro y a los otros líderes de la aldea. Eso fue solo después de obtuvo una técnica visual legendaria que solo él pudo aprender porque fue el último sobreviviente de su clan. Después de eso, trató de matar a Naruto y solo se detuvo cuando los dos perdieron un brazo ".

"Pero ambos tienen brazos", dice Mana.

"Sí, lo hacen", dice Sakura, "Mi punto es que las circunstancias complicadas no son inusuales para nosotros. Aunque debo admitir que toda esta situación es bastante extraña".

"¿Así que estás casado?" Enri cuestiona a su hija.

"Naruto se casó con la otra alma que posee este cuerpo, no yo. No recuerdo nada de la vida que él y Hyuuga Hinata compartieron, solo veo algunos destellos de vez en cuando. Es mejor que pases por alto el hecho de que estábamos casados. "

Enri sonríe ante el comportamiento de su hija. Ella sabe que Hinata no se avergüenza como algunas personas pueden creer erróneamente, es una pragmática que reconoce que la emoción en un momento como este puede ser difícil. La ex emperatriz está segura de que hay una pequeña parte de su hija que se siente incómoda con Naruto, como la mayoría de las personas se sentirían con un cónyuge que no conocen. Hinata se está concentrando por completo en el imperio, intentando dejar de lado todas las distracciones, algo que ni Enri ni Akashi habrían hecho. Enri duda de que funcione, pero admira a su hija por intentarlo, incluso si es miope dadas las circunstancias.

"Es una noticia fantástica", comenta Enri. "Resulta que he estado entrenando al heredero al trono todo este tiempo. Estoy seguro de que cuando Homeworld esté en problemas la próxima vez, Uzumaki Boruto sería un digno emperador si sucediera lo peor".

"¿Un emperador digno?" Hinata dice con incredulidad: "Claramente no conoces la historia completa. Mi hijo se alió con nuestros enemigos. Juró que mataría a todos en Homeworld para hacer que los mundos de bolsillo fueran seguros".

Enri es demasiado indulgente para el gusto de Hinata diciendo "Estoy seguro de que estaba confundido en ese momento. Después de todo, la gente de nuestro mundo intentó matarlo a él ya todos los que le importan".

"Si ayuda Tao Ma me estaba engañando porque es un sirviente de la Mente Colmena, la Dimensión Oscura tiene la culpa de engañarlo a él ya todos los que lo siguieron. Les hizo difícil controlar sus propias mentes".

"La Dimensión Oscura", repite Hinata, "Te aliaste con el enemigo más temible de Homeworld, gente que una vez amenazó con acabar con toda la vida en este mundo. No creo que esto te haga más apto para ser mi sucesor".

"No quiero ser su sucesor de todos modos", dice Boruto.

"Ningún gobernante digno ha querido jamás el trono de Homeworld", explica Enri, "Tu abuelo y tu madre simplemente saben que es su deber. Estoy seguro de que también te darás cuenta de eso con el tiempo".

Michel el Caballo da un paso adelante, su cuerpo rodeado de energía de 'serenidad' dorado / verde claro. Se interpone entre las generaciones en disputa de la familia Endou y recurre a los poderes especiales de su energía divina. Nubla a los tres como suaves partículas de "serenidad" que los calman a pesar de la tensa situación. Naruto observa con One True Sense y nota lo impresionantes que son las habilidades de Michel y lo rápido que baja la temperatura del trío.

"Quizás deberíamos continuar esta discusión después de que todos nos hayamos calmado", dice Michel.

Mana pone los ojos en blanco a Michel antes de insistirle a Sakura que el caballo está arruinando su entretenimiento una vez más.

"Muy bien", dice Hinata antes de alejarse.

La emperatriz en espera ha estado en el área alrededor de Crystal Caves con su madre varias veces en el pasado, ella conoce algunos buenos lugares para relajarse por aquí. Ella trae a Michel y Mana con ella, los dos siempre fieles servidores del legítimo heredero al trono.

Luego Enri sonríe a su nieta, "Hola".

"Hola", responde Himawari.

"Creo que eres mi nieta".

"Sí, creo que lo soy."

Enri se acerca a Himawari y la abraza. Al principio es incómodo pero después de unos momentos esa incomodidad desaparece, reemplazada por la calidez de un abrazo familiar. A los dos les parece bien que estén aquí juntos. Se siente como si se conocieran de toda la vida en lugar de en los últimos segundos. Se siente como en familia.

"Estos son mis padres", dice Naruto.

Naruto se siente aliviado de ver a Minato y Kushina convertirse rápidamente en amigos de Enri. Al menos esa es una tensión en esta familia de la que no tendrá que preocuparse. Sin embargo, ahora tiene que mantener unida a tanta gente. Hinata no quiere trabajar con gente de bolsillo. Hinata y Boruto no podrían tener opiniones más diferentes de Homeworld. No sabe cómo se sentirán Kushina, Minato e Himawari por Boruto ahora que ha regresado con ellos.

Hay muchas relaciones que necesitan arreglarse, pero por ahora Naruto está contento de tener a su familia a su alrededor.

**Esa noche**

El hijo de Naruto se une a él sentado sobre una gran roca. Bajo sus pies hay un enorme abismo, un camino hacia las Cuevas de Cristal que se encuentran debajo. Ahora solo tres personas han escapado de esa aterradora red a continuación, y son dos de ellas. Una vez conquistadas las Cuevas de Cristal, ya no se ven tan aterradoras, y cuando se llenan de luz los cristales brillan como las estrellas. Uno podría perderse en la vista; ahora entienden por qué la abuela de Boruto pasó tantos años en este lugar.

"Hoy podría haber ido mejor", admite Boruto.

"No te preocupes por tu madre Boruto, a ella no le gusta trabajar con ninguno de nosotros del mundo de bolsillo. Se entusiasmó con Himawari, estoy seguro de que también lo hará con el tiempo."

"Ella me odia, y tiene todas las razones para hacerlo. Tú y Himawari nunca la traicionaron, pero yo lo hice, le di la espalda a todo lo que ella había amado. No soy como Hashirama y Tsunade, tomé la decisión de ir contra Homeworld cegado por mi propio odio. No creo que este padre regrese. "

"¿No escuchaste lo que Michel dijo sobre Enri antes? Ella es una heroína de este mundo, solía ser la emperatriz, no hay nadie que ame este mundo más que ella. Ella no te guarda rencor porque tú eres su familia. Hinata está sintiendo mucha presión en este momento, eventualmente se dará cuenta de que te ama, porque eres su hijo ".

Boruto asiente, "Lo siento, hice todo esto sobre mí. Debe ser difícil para ti, viejo. Debe ser difícil con ella actuando como si nunca te hubiera conocido".

"Ella está viva, eso es lo que es importante. Con el tiempo ella aceptará su vida como un mundo de bolsillo. Ya se ha hecho amiga de Sakura. Estoy seguro de que sus recuerdos regresarán. Cuando recuerde lo que nosotros dos hemos pasado juntos, podemos empezar a trabajar para arreglar las cosas ".

"Soy el heredero del trono papá," Boruto baja la cabeza, "No sé si eso es lo que quiero. Siempre quise ser un shinobi genial que protege la aldea desde lejos, como Sasuke".

Naruto se ríe, "Si hay algo que debes aprender de Sasuke y de mí, es que no puedes dejar que otros te digan lo que te depara el futuro. La aldea una vez planeó cazarlo y arrestarlo. La gente solía para llamarme demonio y tratar de deshacerse de mí. Mira dónde estamos los dos ahora. Puede que seas el heredero al trono, pero nadie puede decidir qué tipo de príncipe vas a ser. Esa es tu elección ".

Boruto sonríe y se recuesta, mirando las estrellas. Realmente son similares a los cristales de abajo. Desearía que Sarada estuviera aquí. Sabe que las palabras de su padre son sabias pero siempre hay una parte de él que quiere rebelarse contra sus padres. Con Sarada las cosas son diferentes, cuando trabaja con ella siente que todo estará bien. Cuando los dos trabajan juntos, no hay obstáculo que no pueda superar. Quizás ella esté mirando hacia estas mismas estrellas. Es su deber disculparse con ella por lo que ha hecho.

"Por cierto papá, creo que he descubierto una rareza divina".

"Pensé que podrías."

"¿Te importaría ayudarme a probarlo?"

"Por supuesto."

Boruto y su padre encuentran un claro para probar esta rareza divina. Naruto siente mucha curiosidad por el nuevo poder que su hijo dice haber creado. Hasta ahora solo ha habido dos rarezas divinas, una aumentando el control a niveles inigualables y la otra aumentando el poder como ninguna otra cosa. Si la técnica de Boruto puede hacer algo tan notable, entonces será un tremendo golpe, no solo para el Shadow 9th Hokage, sino también para la rebelión.

Boruto junta sus manos, trayendo el poder de la 'muerte' en ellas. Las pequeñas partículas grises se mueven en todas direcciones al principio, pero luego su dirección se vuelve uniforme. Fluyen alrededor de las manos de Boruto en un movimiento circular que se acerca a las yemas de sus dedos y justo debajo de sus muñecas. Luego, el shinobi disminuye la cantidad de partículas y las ralentiza. Si lo intentara, podría contar el número de ellos en este punto.

Boruto se lleva las manos ahuecadas a la cara y le transfiere suavemente la energía de la 'muerte'. Esto produce una máscara hecha de energía de "muerte" de baja intensidad. A diferencia de otras veces, crea esta energía, aunque no se disipa, flota allí como lo hace en la naturaleza.

Comienza Naruto.

Algo ha cambiado en Boruto, pero no lo entiende. Incluso cuando activa el Único Sentido Verdadero, no puede decir qué está pasando detrás de esta nueva máscara que ha creado su hijo. La presencia de su hijo está oscurecida como nada que haya presenciado antes.

"Sé que estás ahí", dice Naruto, "Pero siento que no quiero saberlo. Es como si estuviera apartando la mirada de ti a propósito".

"La muerte es traumática", dice Boruto.

Naruto mira a su alrededor instintivamente a pesar de sus poderes sensoriales. Sabe intuitivamente exactamente de dónde viene la voz de Boruto, pero suena diferente, como si viniera de todas las direcciones. Si no sabía dónde estaba Boruto antes de activar la técnica, tendría dificultades para encontrarlo incluso con el único sentido verdadero.

Boruto sonríe ante la confusión de su padre. "No te gusta mirar cadáveres. Por supuesto que no, la mayoría de la gente lo odia. A muchos les recuerda cosas terribles que han visto en el pasado, especialmente a luchadores como tú y yo. Imagina si pudieras controlar Ese sentimiento repulsivo. Imagínese si pudiera magnificarlo cientos de veces. Eso es lo que está sintiendo ahora. Su cuerpo está tratando instintivamente de no encontrarme ".

Naruto sonríe. Esta es una técnica sigilosa, quizás la mejor a la que se ha enfrentado. La invisibilidad es más fácil de manejar que esto, al menos cuando tu oponente es invisible puedes querer detectarlo. Con One True Sense, un oponente invisible puede ser detectado a través del sonido de sus pasos, su olor o la vibración de sus pies en el suelo. Con esta técnica, el cerebro intenta rechazar esos sentidos, hace todo lo posible para excluirlos.

"Intenta atacarme entonces", desafía Naruto a su hijo.

Boruto salta hacia su padre con confianza. Es una sorpresa para él lo efectiva que es la técnica, pero lo es aún más para Naruto. Los sentidos de Naruto tienen una excelente clasificación incluso en Homeworld, pero aunque puede sentir débilmente la llegada de Boruto, no puede decir en qué dirección. Ahora entiende que esto no es simplemente una técnica de sigilo, es la técnica de un asesino, un asesino que no puede ser evitado excepto por las personas más excepcionales.

Boruto está muy cerca cuando los sentidos de Naruto finalmente le dicen dónde está su hijo. El Séptimo Hokage solo puede agradecer sus reacciones relámpago por poder darse la vuelta a tiempo para ver venir a Boruto. Se mueve para bloquear el golpe entrante, pero su mano se mueve demasiado lento. Es solo cuando Naruto y Kurama se sincronizan y activan su rareza divina que su mano se acelera, golpeando a Boruto justo a tiempo.

Boruto deja de usar su técnica.

"Los efectos disminuirán cuanto más se prolongue una pelea, pero la mayoría de la gente no lo contrarrestará tan bien como tú, papá. Esta es mi técnica definitiva. La llamo Death Mask".

"Máscara de la muerte", repite Naruto. "Es una habilidad impresionante. Creo que lo has hecho Boruto. La Máscara de la Muerte es la tercera rareza divina."

Normalmente uno celebraría el hallazgo de tal técnica, pero Boruto no es un hombre común. Boruto es una máquina de apoyo para Hokage. Su padre es uno, su maestro era uno, incluso su prometida es el Hokage, él sabe mejor que nadie lo que necesitan. Justo ahora su técnica engañó a Naruto para que actuara como si estuviera solo y cuando el lenguaje corporal del séptimo cambió, Boruto lo vio, estrés.

"Papá, sé honesto, ¿cómo te las arreglas?"

Naruto asiente. "Estoy sintiendo más presión que nunca antes de Boruto. En este momento soy el líder de la resistencia, esposo de la verdadera emperatriz, padre del príncipe y la princesa, y el alumno elegido de los dos hermanos Muto. Yo no puedo permitirme hacer nada mal, cada movimiento que haga tiene que ser perfecto ".

"Trata de relajarte papá, seremos tu familia sin importar los errores que cometas. No fuiste elegido porque harás todo bien, fuiste elegido porque sabemos que harás bien las cosas más importantes. Confía en nuestro juicio, tú no fallará ".

"Gracias Boruto."

**Cerca**

Enri se acerca a su hija en un lugar que solía frecuentar. Desde aquí hay una buena vista elevada a kilómetros a la redonda. Una joven Hinata a menudo se sentaba en este lugar y escuchaba a su padre decirle sobre el tamaño de Homeworld, el imperio que algún día tendría que defender. En ese entonces, Enri está segura de que se sintió como un privilegio, ahora está segura de que el tamaño de este reino se siente mucho más como una carga.

"Hinata."

"¿Tenemos que hablar de esta madre?"

"Deberías decirles con alegría a todos que estás casado con él. Al menos, funciona bien. Le dará a la gente la sensación de que hay fuerzas más grandes trabajando aquí, que esta es una pelea que pueden ganar".

"Esa fue siempre tu especialidad. Para mí, Naruto es un extraño. Todo lo que sé de él es lo que veo frente a mí y los destellos ocasionales de mi otra vida".

Enri sonríe. "Quizás deberías dejar de pensarlo demasiado. Con el tiempo tus recuerdos regresarán, pero eso no hará una diferencia. Tengo la confianza de que si te relajas lo verás como el resto de nosotros. Es un buen hombre Hinata."

"Ojalá un buen hombre fuera suficiente".

"Me recuerda mucho a tu padre", sonríe Enri.

"Eso no facilita las cosas".

"Tal vez no. Por ahora trata de ser un poco más suave con él. Pensar que es un extraño es aún más duro para él que para ti. La otra Hinata fue influenciada por tu huella, ella eres tú, lo más probable es que si si le das tiempo, sentirás lo mismo por Naruto. Creo que el destino los está atando a los dos ".

Hinata se queda en silencio, considerando lo que dijo su madre. Francamente, ella ha sido dura con él. No hay nadie más adecuado para el papel en el que se ha encontrado Naruto que el séptimo Hokage. En muchos sentidos, es perfecto, pero hay un gran defecto. Él es un mundo de bolsillo que se niega a dejarle esta guerra a ella. Su lucha es un símbolo de que la familia Endou-Muto ha fallado en su mente, un símbolo de que no son lo suficientemente buenos para derrotar a Furst.

"Voy a verificar la posibilidad de montar una rebelión en Cheqitori", dice Hinata.

"Ya tengo a algunas personas listas para ayudar", dice Enri, "Si fueras, podrías inspirar más. Ahora eres la Emperatriz de Homeworld, Hinata, es un gran privilegio pero también una gran carga. Ten cuidado, hay no hay escasez de personas que quieran tu sangre ".

Hinata hace una pausa antes de irse.

"Dijiste que el destino puede estar uniéndonos. ¿Es esto por tu madre?"

Enri duda, "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"No finjas que no lo sabes. Podrías haber manipulado todo nuestro mundo de bolsillo con 'destino'. ¿Estamos Naruto y yo casados por lo que hiciste?"

Enri da un paso adelante, mirando a los ojos de Hinata.

"Cuando Akashi te llevó a un mundo de bolsillo, Sora y yo sabía nuestro deber. Con 'Mejora' y 'Destino' éramos las personas perfectas para crear un mundo de bolsillo fuerte. Es posible que debido a nuestra influencia el padre de Naruto pueda controlar ' energía eólica. Eso puede explicar los poderes de algunos de los otros mundos de bolsillo también.

"Pero déjame aclarar una cosa, Hinata. Incluso mi control sobre el 'destino' no es todopoderoso. Nunca podría ayudar a alguien a aprender un elemento doble trascendente, nunca podría haber ayudado a Naruto a dominar una rareza divina, y yo Nunca podría haber hecho que tú y Uzumaki Naruto se enamoraran. Lo que ustedes dos tienen es real, no tiene nada que ver con mi poder ".

"¡Entonces, cómo sucedió esto! ¿¡Cómo puede la gente de ese mundo ser fuerte !? ¿Cómo pudo haber dominado la energía de la 'vida'?"

Enri se ríe, "No tengo ni idea. En lo que a mí respecta, solo hay dos fuentes posibles de tal milagro. Una es la presencia de tu alma en ese mundo de bolsillo. Es posible que hayas introducido lentamente energía divina". , permitiendo eventualmente que una persona lo entienda ".

"¿Qué es el otro?" Pregunta Hinata.

"La otra posibilidad es que Uzumaki Naruto rompió la presa. Es posible que su avance permitió a todos los demás mundos de bolsillo usar energía divina. En Homeworld debe haber habido una primera persona que usó energía divina, un experto legendario que mostró el resto de nosotros el camino, un progenitor. Es posible que Naruto sea el progenitor de los mundos de bolsillo ".

"¿Qué haría a estos progenitores tan especiales?" Pregunta Hinata.

"¿Qué hace a Uzumaki Naruto tan especial?" Enri repite la pregunta retóricamente. "No me preguntes qué lo hace especial Hinata, el mayor experto del mundo es compartir ese cuerpo contigo".

* * *

**En respuesta a la pregunta de sarada chan san  
**sobre cómo Boruto entendió el 'destino'

Básicamente, Boruto entendió que si el 'destino' no fuera real, no habría tenido la oportunidad de escapar de la cueva.  
Escapó de la cueva y así la descubrió.

Gracias por leer.

* * *

**En respuesta a las preguntas del ingeniero  
**sobre Enri

Sí, Enri era la figura misteriosa que alguna vez se especuló que podría estar defendiendo la academia.

El 'destino' es el único elemento de Enri.

Sus usos de combate son limitados, pero se usa principalmente para ataques de fuerza contundente.  
Hay muchos más usos que no son de combate.

Petra de hecho dejó de perseguir a Nina porque reconoció el poder de Enri.  
La reaparición de Muto Enri fue mucho más importante para ella que Nina.

Enri podría luchar contra Safura, pero es un caso de estrategia de batalla práctica.  
Como clase 9, sería un desperdicio táctico enviar a Enri tras Safura, la mayor parte de su tiempo debería dedicarse a enfrentarse a la realeza.  
Enri sabe que es inevitable que Naruto eventualmente necesite vencer a los generales más fuertes por sí mismo.

En las circunstancias que mencionaste, Enri usaría el 'destino' para influir en la forma en que se encuentran en la batalla.  
Los usos en batalla del 'destino' son limitados.

Gracias por leer.

* * *

**En respuesta a la pregunta de Demon90340  
**sobre las matemáticas en sus cálculos de potencia

Tus matemáticas son perfectas.  
Bien hecho, lo que has dicho es muy posible.

Gracias por leer.

* * *

**En respuesta a la pregunta de m'j doom sobre  
**varios temas

Sí tienes razón. Llegar a la clase 8 requeriría una gran cantidad de trabajo para Naruto y Boruto.

Los planes futuros para las otras bestias con cola serían spoilers.

Gracias por leer.

* * *

**En respuesta a la pregunta de todor996  
**sobre mi salud

Mi salud está mejorando lentamente gracias.  
Espero que no pase mucho tiempo antes de que vuelva a la normalidad.

Gracias por leer.

* * *

**En respuesta a la pregunta de S  
**sobre un shionbi de fruta de chakra completo

Sí, esa persona podría ser un guerrero de clase 4.  
Por lo general, no ocurren en los mundos de bolsillo, pero hay algunos de ellos.

Cuando surgen circunstancias como esa, se necesitaban generales más fuertes para conquistar esos mundos.  
Los generales de clase 4 mencionados hasta ahora incluyen a Clyde, Lara y Elliot.  
Aunque Lara está muerta y las otras dos ya no son de clase 4.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
